Une arme scellée
by Pain-sensei
Summary: Et si Naruto était l'idiot qu'on connaît à cause d'un évènement particulier? Et s'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il n'y paraît? Et si Naruto avait subi un conditionnement pour le priver de toute forme d'émotion? Que se passerait-il si le véritable Naruto était relâché dans le monde ninja? L'histoire débutera lors de l'invasion de Konoha et reprendra à partir de ce moment marquant.
1. Prologue

Voilà...c'est donc une deuxème parution de ma part...Je ne poste que le prologue pour l'instant, préférant me concentrer sur «Entre deux mondes» dans un futur proche. Je souhaite simplement savoir si «Une arme scellée» serait bien accueillie par le public. Alors, si vous voulez que je continue de la publier dans un futur plus oumoins éloigné, signifiez-le-moi par un review. Si ça ne vaut pas la peine, je ne travaillerai pas dessus et je me concentrerai exclusivement sur «Entre deux mondes». Merci de votre collaboration

Disclaimer: Je ne m'appelle pas Kishimoto, pas plus que je ne m'appelle Kenchi! Ce sont eux les véritables têtes pensentes derrière cette fabuleuse histoire.

* * *

Prologue

(Naruto — 4 ans)

« Allez jiji! Laisse-moi être un ninja! »

Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage, massa ses tempes tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers le petit enfant blond qui avait un regard déterminé. Le vieil homme était venu visiter le garçon afin de lui remettre son allocation mensuelle, prendre un peu de ses nouvelles et l'aider à acheter des provisions puisqu'il vivait seul même à un âge si peu avancé. Pour plusieurs, le simple fait que quelqu'un de moins de cinq ans vivait seul serait une totale aberration. La majorité des gens s'attendrait à trouver un tel enfant avec ses parents, dans une famille d'accueil ou au moins dans un orphelinat, mais cet enfant en particulier était dans une situation qui obscurcissait le bon sens des gens. Peu de personnes s'inquiétaient du sort du pauvre garçon.

Parce qu'Uzumaki Naruto était l'hôte du Biju le plus puissant. Kyuubi no Yoko. Le démon qui avait attaqué —et quasiment annihilé— Konohagakure no Sato, le village dans lequel cette histoire commence.

« Naruto, je ne peux pas te permettre de débuter tes classes à l'académie. »

Le dénommé Naruto plissa le front, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son rêve le plus cher lui était _encore une fois_ refusé, « Mais jiji! C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il y avait des enfants aussi jeunes que moi qui s'entraînaient déjà pour être des ninjas. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas moi aussi? »

Hiruzen était bien forcé d'admettre que cette affirmation était vraie. Les clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha, tels le clan Uchiha ou encore le clan Hyuuga, commençaient l'entraînement de leur rejetons dès le moment où ils pouvaient marcher. Hatake Kakashi avait gradué de l'académie à cinq ans et il avait été promu chunin alors qu'il était âgé de six ans. Ce record était égalé par d'autres génies comme Uchiha Itachi. Le Sarutobi savait que c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part de priver Naruto d'avoir la même chance que tous les autres.

Mais il était aussi évident que la population de Konoha n'accepterait jamais que le "démon" reçoive de l'entraînement dans les arts ninjas. C'était pour le bien du petit s'il l'empêchait d'y aller. Le pire selon le Sandaime, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire à Naruto pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux cours à l'académie. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui expliquer que la peur irrationnelle d'un village allait le suivre pour encore longtemps, il n'avait pas le droit de lui révéler que la majorité de ses concitoyens le considéraient comme étant la réincarnation du kyuubi. Rares étaient ceux qui le voyaient pour ce qu'il était : un petit garçon qui voulait prouver à tous sa valeur.

Hiruzen tapota la tête de Naruto et lui donna un regard affectueux, « Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto-kun. Peut-être qu'un jour je vais pouvoir te laisser y aller, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de pardonner la faiblesse d'un vieillard comme moi. » L'enfant regarda l'homme âgé se diriger vers la sortie de son petit appartement, le laissant de nouveau seul alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

XxxXxxX

Naruto marchait sans but à travers Konoha, essayant d'ignorer les regards qui _n'étaient pas_ dirigés vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jiji ne voulait pas le laisser devenir un ninja. Il savait qu'il deviendrait le meilleur ninja au monde, ce serait la seule chose qu'il se permettrait de devenir. Peu importe à quel point il lui fallait travailler fort pour atteindre ce but.

Il était certain qu'il lui manquait une information, et y réfléchir lui donnait une migraine. Il décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça lorsqu'il en arriva au point où il allait se convaincre lui-même qu'un demi-dieu était coincé en lui et que tout le monde le savait sauf lui…complètement fou, non? Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient mené à son endroit favori de tout Konoha : le sommet du monument des Hokage.

« Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? » Naruto se retourna abruptement et son regard tomba sur un vieil homme dont la tête était couverte de bandages. Son bras droit, lui aussi couvert de bandages, était placé comme s'il était dans une attelle. Le blond ne pouvait pas sentir d'intention négative émanant de cet homme alors il ne s'opposa pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Le vieillard s'arrêta aux côtés de Naruto et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le village en contrebas, « Être un ninja pour protéger ce village est véritablement quelque chose qui en vaut le sacrifice. »

Les yeux du jinchuriki s'écarquillèrent, mais il détourna la tête avec tristesse, « Jiji ne veut pas me laisser être un ninja. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…parce que je sais que je travaillerais fort et je sais que je serais bon. »

L'homme émit un petit son, comme s'il réfléchissait aux paroles de l'enfant, « Es-tu réellement prêt à travailler fort? Ferais-tu vraiment tout ce qu'il faudrait afin d'être le meilleur ninja qu'il t'est possible de devenir? »

Naruto offrit un sourire confiant et convaincu à son interlocuteur, « Pas le meilleur ninja que je peux être, le meilleur ninja de tous les temps, dattebayo! »

Un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'adulte, « Dans ce cas, je ne dirais pas non à l'honneur d'entraîner le meilleur ninja de tous les temps. Que dirais-tu de devenir un ninja pour moi? »

Le sourire de Naruto n'aurait pas pu être plus large alors qu'il sautait dans les bras de l'homme, « Merci, merci! Est-ce que je peux vraiment être un ninja? »

L'homme repoussa froidement Naruto, « Gamin, la première chose qu'un ninja se doit de savoir est qu'il ne faut _jamais_ montrer d'émotions. Je peux comprendre ton excitation, mais lorsque l'entraînement sera commencé, je m'attends à ce que ce genre de comportement disparaisse. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Naruto baissa la tête et hocha de haut en bas, « Hum…je ne connais même pas votre nom… »

L'homme fit demi-tour et signala à Naruto de le suivre, « Tu peux m'appeler Danzo… »

XxxXxxX

(Naruto —7 ans)

Le son d'un contact entre deux corps retentit sous terre. Les bruits caractéristiques à un combat étaient monnaie courante à cet endroit. L'entraînement était intense et brutal afin d'adéquatement conditionner les ninjas à affronter les situations qu'il était possible de rencontrer sur le terrain.

Un enfant sans nom tomba au sol et se cogna rudement la tête au sol. Ses yeux roulaient de temps en temps vers l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Le sang qui s'était accumulé sur son visage témoignait de la violence du combat. Au-dessus de l'enfant, se tenait un garçon blond qui poussa un soupir, soulagé que le combat soit enfin terminé. Ce petit enfant adressa une dernière salutation à son partenaire de combat, « Takeshi…Tu frappes fort. »

Le blond s'éloigna lentement, sortant de la pièce en s'examinant pour voir s'il n'aurait pas subi une blessure trop important. Il se gratta les poignets, arrachant la peau morte couverte de sang séché. Il se passa la langue sur les gencives avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il enfonça sa main dans le fond de sa bouche et en retira une molaire, la laissant tomber au sol alors qu'il quittait l'endroit. Il n'était pas inquiet de la perte d'une dent : ça ne serait pas la première qu'il perdrait ici et de toute façon, elles repoussaient tout le temps, « _Merci boule de poils._ » Tandis que le blond, vêtu d'habits de combats noirs, entrait dans le hall, il tomba face-à-face avec l'homme responsable de son entraînement, « Ah, Danzo-jiji…Content de te voir. »

Le dénommé Danzo fronça les sourcils devant le manque de respect dont Naruto faisait preuve, « Gamin, si tu n'étais pas aussi bon dans ce que tu fais, je t'obligerais à retourner en conditionnement émotionnel… »

Naruto lui offrit un sourire insolent, « Mais c'est ça le problème. Tu _sais_ que je suis tout simplement trop bon pour me faire perdre mon temps à être conditionner _encore_ une fois. Ça ferait combien de fois? Cinq fois? Et de toute façon, tu sais bien que je peux arrêter aussitôt que la mission commence. Je peux être aussi vide que tous les autres dès que tu le demandes. »

Danzo laissa un micro sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il se souvenait très bien avoir forcé l'enfant à suivre plusieurs fois l'entraînement pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses émotions. Peu importe la cruauté de la torture à laquelle le gamin était confronté, il conservait toujours un certain éclat rappelant son ancienne personnalité. Même après plusieurs mois de ce traitement, traitement qui avait brisé tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'y être confronté au cours des quelques dernières décennies. Danzo fit un signe intimant à son disciple de le suivre, « J'ai une mission pour toi. Solo, cette fois. »

Naruto revêtit immédiatement son masque inexpressif, « Quelle est cette mission, Danzo-sama? »

L'homme aux sharingans ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il appréciait le fait que Naruto pouvait entrer et sortir de son 'mode ninja' en un clin d'œil. Ça rendait le fait d'entraîner ses ninjas plus supportable si l'un d'entre eux avait au moins la présence d'esprit d'être cordial envers lui.

Ils n'étaient pas _proches_ l'un de l'autre. Naruto était tout à fait conscient du fait que Danzo le considérait comme un outil, une arme à brandir pour protéger Konoha. Mais d'un autre côté, les gens avaient démontré de par le monde qu'un objet pouvait bien avoir plus de valeur qu'une vie humaine. Sans parler du fait que le petit côté enfantin du blond _adorait_ irriter Danzo…il fallait bien apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie. « Cette mission est une mission suicide, mais j'ai confiance que tu me reviendras bien vivant. J'ai cependant l'impression que même toi, tu trouveras que le temps ne passe pas rapidement là-bas… » Naruto hocha la tête une fois pour montrer qu'il écoutait, « Si jamais tu penses que tu risques de mourir, à n'importe quel moment de la mission, je veux que tu abandonnes et que tu reviennes. Peu importe que la mission soit un succès ou non. » Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Naruto, révélant à Danzo à quel point il était choqué d'entendre un ordre de ce genre de la part du vieil homme. Danzo ne pouvait cependant pas dire s'il était autant affecté parce qu'il avait donné l'ordre de prioriser sa vie par-dessus le succès de la mission —un ordre qu'il n'avait, à sa connaissance, encore jamais donné— ou parce qu'il laissait entendre que Naruto pourrait échouer.

La blond leva le regard, ses yeux bleus, froids et vides, se fixant dans ceux de son supérieur, « Vos ordres, Danzo-sama…? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, « _Il est très probablement le meilleur outil que j'ai jamais eu en ma possession._ » Entraîner Naruto n'avait même pas été une tâche. Il avait tout appris en un éclair : comment combattre, comment tuer, comment gagner. Danzo se fiait à Naruto pour remplir les missions les plus dangereuses et les plus difficiles, parce qu'il savait que le gamin n'accepterait rien d'autre que le succès. C'était cet état d'esprit qui le rendait si inestimable, « _Et dire qu'il n'a même pas encore huit ans et que sa force ne cessera de croître…Je pense que je préfèrerais me fier sur lui pour être mon garde du corps plutôt que sur un des ANBU de Sarutobi. Ils manquent trop de pratique et ils deviennent rouillés. Oh, mon vieil ami…Comment peux-tu avoir laissé filer une telle force de la nature entre tes doigts?_ » Danzo continua son briefing tandis que le duo arrivait à l'armurerie, « Tu devras infiltrer Ta no Kuni. J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant l'apparition d'un nouveau village caché qui semble vouloir émerger. »

Naruto se changea rapidement, délaissant sa tenue d'entraînement pour enfiler un uniforme rappelant étrangement l'habit réglementaire de l'ANBU. Le blond resserra les sangles autour de son torse, « Entendu, Danzo-sama. »

Le vieil homme poursuivit, « Tu devras trouver la location de ce village et, si possible, l'infiltrer pour observer et noter tout ce qui pourrait te semble utile. Lorsque tu considèreras que tu détiens suffisamment d'informations afin de déterminer si ce village est un danger pour Konoha, tu reviendras à la base pour un débriefing. Tu pars aussitôt que tu es prêt, cette mission sera de longue durée. »

Naruto prit une réserve de kunai, shuriken, papiers explosifs, papiers aveuglants, bref, tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il scella tout ce qu'il ne pouvait transporter sur son propre corps dans un rouleau. Puisqu'il ne savait pas s'il allait devoir utiliser beaucoup d'armes lors de la mission, il était aussi bien d'en avoir trop que pas assez. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de choisir ses armes, il se retourna pour faire face à son sensei et s'inclina, « Je quitte à l'instant, Danzo-sama. Je vous retrouverai lorsque je reviendrai. »

L'homme hocha la tête, « Parfait, Uzumaki. »

Naruto se releva et s'éloigna, quittant l'armurerie, prêt pour son nouvel assignement. Il glissa son masque sur son visage pour dissimuler son identité puisqu'il devait garder les apparences à l'extérieur de la base. Ne (racine) était l'opportunité que Sarutobi ne lui avait jamais accordée. Même à quatre ans, il savait que tout ce dont il avait besoin pour prouver sa valeur en tant que ninja était une chance, et lorsque Danzo lui avait offert cette chance, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

XxxXxxX

(Un an plus tard — Frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Ta no Kuni)

Une gigantesque explosion attira l'attention de Jiraiya alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour vers son village natal. Il venait juste de compléter ses recherches de Ta no Kuni pour débusquer un village qui, apparemment, serait nommé Otogakure. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé suffisamment d'informations pour se présenter devant l'Hokage, il s'empressa de quitter ce pays…et s'il se fiait au son de l'explosion qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'était pas le seul.

Jiraiya se trouva éventuellement à la poursuite d'une tache floue, mais assez petite. L'ermite se glissa dans l'ombre pour dépasser ce mystérieux ninja, se préparant à l'affronter si jamais il le fallait. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas puisque la personne qu'il poursuivait s'effondra sur le sol de la forêt, clairement exténuée. Tandis que Jiraiya s'approchait de la forme immobile, il remarqua de nombreuses coupures et entailles parcourant le corps de ce membre de l'ANBU de Konoha. Du moins, l'armure qu'il portait lui faisait croire qu'il avait devant lui un des soldats d'élite au service de son sensei.

Jiraiya émit un petit sifflement surpris lorsqu'il comprit l'âge approximatif du blond qui se trouvait au sol, « En tous cas, on peut dire qu'ils commencent jeune de nos jours… » L'homme aux cheveux blancs se retint d'enlever le masque qui cachait le visage du garçon, masque sur lequel trônait en plein centre le symbole de Konoha, une feuille. Il valait mieux que cet ANBU garde son identité secrète, parce qu'il ne pouvait prédire qui ils pourraient rencontrer sur le chemin du retour.

Jiraiya prit la forme évanouie dans ses bras et s'élança à toute allure vers Konoha, intéressé d'entendre les explications de son sensei. Depuis quand un gamin de huit ans pouvait-il faire partie de l'ANBU et, surtout, faire des missions d'infiltration en solo?

XxxXxxX

Jiraiya avait déposé le garçon sur le divan dans le bureau de l'Hokage et il avait demandé à ce que les ANBU présents afin d'assurer la garde de son sensei quittent l'endroit. «Sarutobi-sensei, vous auriez dû m'envoyer un message pour me dire que vous aviez quelqu'un dans la place qui avait infiltré Oto. Je pense que j'ai peut-être fait éclater sa couverture quand j'ai quitté aussi précipitamment que je l'ai fait. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait l'un des nôtres là-bas, j'aurais pris des précautions. »

Les yeux d'Hiruzen rétrécirent, « Je n'ai envoyé personne explorer Ta no Kuni. Je m'attendais à ce que tu le fasses par toi-même, comme tu l'as fait. Cet ANBU ne m'appartient pas. Je ne permettrais plus jamais à un enfant de revêtir leur uniforme. Plus jamais, pas après Itachi. »

Jiraiya se gratta le dessus de la tête, « Eh bien, c'est ce que je m'étais dit, mais je pensais que vous aviez peut-être fait une exception ou quelque chose du genre. »

Sarutobi se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait le garçon masqué. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le kanji juste à côté du symbole de la feuille, « Danzo…Encore Ne? »

Jiraiya soupira, « Je pensais que vous vous étiez occupé de lui et de son groupe de machines à tuer. Il est encore en opération? » L'ermite haussa les épaules, « Au moins on sait qu'il considère aussi Oto comme étant un élément dangereux. »

Hiruzen soupira et se pencha pour enlever le masque qui cachait le visage du pauvre enfant sur lequel Danzo avait mis les mains. Ce qu'il découvrit lui donna quasiment une crise cardiaque, « N-Naruto? »

Jiraiya accourut et regarda le visage du blond, bouche bée devant cette vision, « Kami, il ressemble tellement à Minato. Attends deux secondes…Sarutobi, est-ce que c'est l'enfant de Minato? »

Hiruzen avait heureusement eu le temps de se reprendre en main et il répondit calmement à son élève, « Oui, Jiraiya. C'est son fils. Danzo doit avoir trouvé un moyen de mettre les mains sur lui. Lorsque j'allais le voir à son appartement, j'ai remarqué qu'il devenait de plus en plus réservé et distant. Ça fait des lustres depuis la dernière fois où j'ai eu une plainte le concernant. J'ai pensé qu'il avait finalement décidé de se calmer, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé… »

L'ermite semblait pourtant très en colère, malgré les excuses voilées de son sensei, « Danzo a transformé le fils de Minato en machine à tuer sans sentiment? Vous pouvez être sûr que je vais —! »

« Jiraiya, attends! » L'interpellé se retourna vivement pour faire face au vieil homme, « Le conseil _voulait_ qu'il soit entraîné par Danzo. Si jamais cette histoire venait à se savoir, Danzo s'en sortirait sans mal. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir à propos de tout ça. »

Jiraiya grinça les dents, « Il ne va rien nous dire sur Danzo. Même s'il avait envie de le faire, Danzo met des sceaux sur chacun de ses ninjas pour les empêcher de parler, je l'ai déjà vu. »

Hiruzen hocha la tête, « Je sais. Alors…que se passerait-il si plutôt que d'utiliser Naruto pour faire du tort à Danzo, on se contentait de couper tous contacts entre eux? » Lisant la confusion sur le visage de son disciple, le Dieu des shinobi élabora, « Danzo ne sera pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit pour le récupérer, peu importe à quel point un jinchuriki serait utile pour ses plans. Tout ce qu'on aurait à faire, c'est de nous assurer qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas…mais il faudrait aussi le sceller. »

Voyant la sagesse dans ce plan, Jiraiya hocha gravement la tête, « Alors on fait quoi? Quel genre de sceau? Un sceau pour la mémoire? Pour le chakra? Qu'est-ce qu'on scelle exactement? »

« Tout. »

Les yeux de l'invocateur de crapauds s'agrandirent sous le choc, « Et quand vous dites 'tout'…? »

Hiruzen se remit le dos droit, regardant fixement devant lui, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était obligé de prendre une décision difficile, « Quand je dis 'tout', je veux dire _tout_. Son esprit et son corps ont été conditionnés par Danzo. Naruto n'aurait jamais été à Oto si jamais Danzo avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas les capacités requises pour survivre, il n'aurait pas permis que l'une de ses armes lui soit retirée. Alors on scelle tout. Si on se contentait de sceller sa mémoire, il serait tout de même infiniment plus puissant qu'un Genin normal, même sans la connaissance des techniques qu'il maîtrise. Sa mémoire musculaire à elle seule le mettrait à un tout autre niveau. Lorsqu'il se ferait attaquer, il réagirait avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passe. Ça pourrait l'amener à se questionner sur l'origine de ces réflexes et ses interrogations pourraient être de trop et briser le sceau sur sa mémoire. Non, on ne peut pas courir ce risque : on scelle tout ce qu'on peut. »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux vers la forme assoupie sur le divan, « Je n'aime pas ça, Sarutobi-sensei. Que comptez-vous faire de lui après? »

Hiruzen prit le gamin dans ses bras et remit le masque sur le visage du blond, « Je vais lui permettre de s'enrôler dans l'académie. Je suis sur le point d'avoir convaincu le conseil de le laisser y assister. Je suis certain que le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus calme ces derniers temps a considérablement aidé de ce côté. »

Jiraiya suivit Hiruzen dans les profondeurs de la tour, se préparant à sceller toutes les compétences du fils de son ancien et préféré élève. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait soudainement…

XxxXxxX

(Base de Ne — Konohagakure)

Le son d'une porte qu'on claquait résonna à travers le bureau de Danzo. L'homme aux sharingans alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains et de grogner, « Fait chier, Uzumaki…Merde!... »

Jiraiya…Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que le sage serait lui aussi dans Oto? Selon ce qu'il avait compris, le sannin avait placé les forces d'Oto sur un pied de guerre lorsqu'il avait quitté leur village, et puisque Naruto était coincé en plein centre de ce trou à rats lorsque tout ça avait commencé, il avait été confronté à de grandes difficultés pour s'en sortir. Le simple fait qu'il soit parvenu à fuir le village d'Oto relevait du miracle.

La meilleure arme de Danzo lui avait été retirée. Il savait que Sarutobi ne permettrait plus aucun contact entre lui en Naruto.

Le vétéran sortit une bouteille de sake de son bureau et s'en versa un petit verre. Après avoir callé la boisson, il grimaça faiblement, « Et la vie continue… »

XxxXxxX

(Quatre ans plus tard)

Un garçon blond vêtu d'une combinaison orange était assis profondément dans la forêt de Konoha, « Bon sang, c'était tellement facile! Pourquoi c'était pas ça l'examen de graduation régulier? » Le préadolescent déroula un rouleau et commença à le lire, « Oh merde! Kage bunshin no jutsu? Bunshin…ma pire technique… » Il soupira avant que son visage ne soit de nouveau éclairé d'un sourire idiot. Confiant, mais idiot, « Parfait…commençons! »

XxxXxxX

(Quelques heures plus tard)

Umino Iruka. Chunin et enseignant à l'académie ninja de Konoha. Ce même ninja se tenait debout devant son étudiant, bouche bée. Uzumaki Naruto, le cancre de la classe, l'échec, le raté…Iruka venait tout juste de le voir invoquer une quantité quasiment innombrable de kage bunshin pour vaincre son ancien professeur, _un chunin_, sans le moindre effort apparent.

Naruto se tenait devant le traître qui gémissait au sol. Il se tourna alors vers Iruka et lui offrit un petit sourire contrit, « Oups…J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, hein sensei? »

L'enseignant sourit et fit signe à son élève de venir plus près, « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Naruto. Ferme les yeux. » Le blond fit ce qu'on lui demandait et il sentit que les lunettes attachées à son front étaient remplacées par quelque chose d'autre. « Okay, tu peux les ouvrir. » Le jinchuriki fit une fois de plus ce qu'on lui ordonnait et il vit que son professeur lui souriait, sans son hitae-ate, en tenant ses lunettes dans ses mains. « Toutes mes félicitations, Naruto. Tu passes! »

XxxXxxX

(Six mois plus tard — Dans la forêt entourant Konohagakure)

Naruto fut repoussé par un Gaara ayant revêtit une apparence plutôt…monstrueuse. Le blond percuta plusieurs branches qu'il détruisit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase contre un arbre. Il se laissa glisser le long du tronc en poussant une plainte de souffrance. Il se releva sans plus attendre pour aller confronter le ninja fou de Suna.

Gaara avait un sourire dément sur son visage à demi démoniaque, « Tu es faible, Uzumaki! Tu n'as pas suffisamment de pouvoirs! »

Sasuke atterrit soudainement sur la branche où se tenait son coéquipier. L'apparence du brun était encore pire que celle du blond, et d'étranges marques noires couraient le long du côté gauche de son corps, « Naruto, va-t'en d'ici! Prends Sakura et sauve-toi! J'vais le distraire. » Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sasuke lui coupa la parole, « Si je n'arrive même pas à vaincre un genin…je ne pourrai jamais le battre _lui_. Si je perds, ça voudra dire que j'ai atteint ma limite. »

Naruto tourna la tête et regarda en direction de Sakura, écrasée contre un arbre par le sable de Gaara, sable qui se resserrait lentement mais sûrement. Le blond se releva et passa sa main sur sa bouche, enlevant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers Sasuke, « Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas près de perdre. »

Naruto composa quelques mudras et plaqua la paume de sa main —celle qui était couverte du sang qui coulait de sa bouche— contre la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Un nuage de fumé révéla un petit crapaud orange, « **Hay, salut toi! Moi c'est Gamakichi! Est-ce que t'as des sucreries?** »

Le blond se laissa tomber à la renverse, « J'arrive pas à y croire! C'est quoi votre problèmes à vous, les crapauds? J'arrive jamais à en avoir un qui soit utile! Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de me jouer un tour pareil! »

Le petit crapaud sauta sur la tête de l'Uzumaki et lui donna un regard sévère, « **Alors t'es le genre de gars qui déteste les amphibiens, huh?** »

Gaara en avait plus qu'assez de ce spectacle des plus sots, mais au moins le temps que ses adversaires avaient perdu à discuter lui avait permis de se transformer complètement en mini-Shukaku, « Suna shuriken (shuriken de sable)! » Naruto vit les projectiles tourbillonnants se diriger vers eux et il prit Gamakichi dans ses bras pour le protéger avec son corps. Il fut propulser vers l'arrière et s'écrasa contre un autre arbre. Le crapaud le regarda avec inquiétude tandis que Gaara éclatait de son rire dément, « Tu vois, Uzumaki? Il n'y a qu'en se battant pour soi-même qu'on peut réellement devenir fort! Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes cette réalité pour pouvoir m'amuser à te regarder te sauver en abandonnant tes amis à leur sort! »

Naruto déposa Gamakichi sans un mot et se tourna vers le rouquin. La lueur dans les yeux du blond tombait sur les nerfs de Gaara qui se décida à lancer une autre attaque de shuriken de sable en direction du jinchuriki du kyuubi. Le blond encaissa l'attaque sans un son et il se fit repousser encore un peu plus loin. Il se releva cependant aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol, « Quelle est cette sensation? Je me sens plus fort…je n'ai même pas senti la dernière attaque… »

Sasuke regarda en direction de son coéquipier et remarqua que sa force semblait être en train de lui revenir. Soudainement, une petite explosion de chakra bleu se propagea alentour de Naruto. Le regard confus mais émerveillé devant sa nouvelle condition quitta rapidement le visage de Naruto pour être remplacé par un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur la branche en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

XxxXxxX

(À l'intérieur de l'esprit de Naruto)

Le kyuubi no Yoko s'ennuyait. Il n'avait que ça à faire, être ennuyé. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il s'ennuyait. En fait, il s'ennuyait depuis que la mémoire et les habiletés de Naruto, son hôte, avaient été scellées. Il n'y avait plus d'action dans la vie du blond, et le kyuubi ne pouvait donc plus se distraire en regardant, ou même en participant comme le laissait auparavant faire son hôte, dans des massacres.

Lorsque le gamin s'était présenté devant lui pour la dernière fois, lors de son mois d'entraînement auprès de Jiraiya, il n'avait pas du tout été comme il était lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il n'était plus cet humain qui avait gagné le respect du kyuubi no Yoko. Ce nouveau Naruto était bruyant et impétueux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le talent nécessaire pour prouver ses dires. L'ancien Naruto était loin d'être aussi bruyant. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir ses moments de 'grande gueule', mais il avait toujours eu le talent pour appuyer ce qu'il avançait en plus d'avoir la motivation pour s'améliorer. Le scellement avait vraiment handicapé cet humain.

Le kyuubi ne pouvait même pas dire que ce nouveau Naruto avait du potentiel. L'ancien Naruto avait du potentiel, et il commençait tout juste à le développer lorsqu'il se l'était fait enlever. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible d'avoir un potentiel aussi élevé deux fois dans une même vie.

Tandis qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour sortir de cette prison, plusieurs traits apparurent à l'extérieur de la cage du Biju. Au début il ne comprenait pas trop, mais il se souvint rapidement d'avoir déjà vu exactement les mêmes patterns quatre ans plus tôt, juste avant que tout devienne ennuyant, « **Oh! Il était temps! Tu m'as fait attendre, ningen (humain)!** » Concentrant son puissant chakra en une seule ligne assez mince pour traverser les barres de sa cage sans enclencher le Shiki Fuujin, le kyuubi s'efforça de diriger son énergie vers les sceaux qui marquaient le sol. Finalement, le chakra entra en contact avec les dessins et commença à couvrir les traits précis, les suivant jusqu'à leur source. Alors que le kyuubi regardait les sceaux passer du noir au rouge et se désintégrer sous l'effet de l'agression de son chakra malicieux, le Biju permit à un sourire de triomphe maléfique d'apparaître sur ses traits sournois, « **Bienvenue à la maison, kit (renardeau)…** »

XxxXxxX

Temari avait vu l'Uchiha combattre Gaara. Il s'en était bien sorti jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de chakra. À ce moment, il avait été complètement annihilé par le rouquin jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier à l'habit orange n'arrive. C'était alors le coéquipier idiot qui avait été annihilé par Gaara.

Cependant, pendant qu'il se faisait frapper de tous bords tous côtés, le blond avait commencé à retrouver de l'énergie, encaissant facilement les attaques de Gaara. Il avait alors expulsé une quantité pharamineuse de chakra pur, une telle quantité que même Temari, qui côtoyait quotidiennement un jinchuriki, n'avait jamais vu autant de chakra en un seul corps. Son chakra était visible à l'œil nu et il en avait tellement que même le blond lui-même en semblait surpris. Au moment où il allait reprendre le combat, le blond avait alors hurlé de douleur et était tombé au sol, se tenant la tête tout en continuant de crier.

Tandis qu'il reposait immobile sur la branche, une marque étrange apparut sur son front. Cette marque ce divisa alors en plusieurs inscriptions qui couvrirent rapidement tout le corps de Naruto, de la tête aux pieds. Temari, de sa place relativement sécuritaire sur un branche éloignée, secoua la tête, « _Ce sont tous des monstres…chacun d'entre eux…_ »

Les marques qui étaient apparues sur le corps du blond devinrent soudainement rouge sang et une immense pression s'installa sur la zone de combat. Cette sensation n'était mas malicieuse, démoniaque, colérique ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. La sensation rappelait plutôt Naruto…mais multiplié par mille. Les traits disparurent alors du corps du blond.

L'attention de tous fut attiré sur lui tandis qu'il grognait et qu'il s'agitait sur le ventre. Il se releva subitement et tourna rapidement la tête pour repérer son environnement tout en se faisant craquer les poignets et en secouant les jambes. La seule modification à son apparence était l'apparition d'une cicatrice qui traversait un de ses yeux, un souvenir de bataille qui n'était pas là un moment auparavant. Le visage du blond était étiré en une grimace enragée, mais son visage redevint rapidement apathique. Il secoua alors sa tête de gauche à droite avec un regard dégoûté, « Kami, c'est n'importe quoi…Je suis aussi faible qu'un chaton. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? J'comprends plus rien… »

Sasuke regardait Naruto avec incrédulité. Il était encore le même gamin qu'il était une seconde plus tôt, mais en même temps, il était totalement différent. Il ressemblait à Naruto, mais il ne bougeait pas comme Naruto. Il bougeait comme s'il était sur le champ de bataille, prêt à attaquer et à se défendre à n'importe quel moment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une attaque puisse arriver de n'importe où. Ses yeux étaient toujours de ce même bleu caractéristique, mais maintenant ils semblaient renfermer quelque chose de plus. Ils étaient toujours aussi brillants, mais il y avait quelque chose là-dedans que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

Il était aussi calme que possible. C'était totalement impossible de dire qu'il était sur le point d'entamer un combat, et il regardait Gaara sans la moindre trace de peur, de colère, d'intérêt ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette image nonchalante fut accentuée lorsqu'il reprit la parole, « Okay Gaara…Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec mon corps pour le moment. J'ai une petite idée, mais j'ai besoin de poser certaines questions et d'obtenir certaines réponses avant de décider de quoi que ce soit. Mais pour ça, il faut que j'aille à Konoha. Je dois retourner à mon village et arrêter cette invasion. Et il se trouve que tu es dans mon chemin…alors il va falloir que je m'arrange pour que tu ne sois plus dans mon chemin. »

* * *

Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est que le prologue. Merci et bonne journée.


	2. Code de conduite

J'ai finalement décidé de poster le premier chapitre puisqu'il est déjà écrit. Mais ne rêvez pas: je ne commencerai pas la publication régulière de cette histoire de sitôt. Certaines personnes m'ont fait part de leur inquiétude concernant la personnalité de Naruto. Sachez donc que le Naruto de cette histoire sera un mélange entre le Naruto de la Racine, élevé par Danzo, ainsi que le Naruto du Kishimoto, parce qu'il a passé quatre ans comme étant le Naruto "idiot" qu'on connaît et déteste tous ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le véritable code de conduite d'Uzumaki Naruto

La tête de Naruto était sur le point d'éclater. L'arrivée massive de souvenirs en un seul instant lui avait donnée la migraine du millénaire, et l'affrontement entre les souvenirs du temps qu'il avait passé avec Ne et les souvenirs qui avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre été implantés n'aidait certainement pas non plus.

Ayant entendu la confiance dans la voix de Naruto, Sasuke prit la parole, « Naruto…Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son coéquipier pour une fraction de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Gaara, « Tu sais, j'suis pas sûr moi-même. Pour le moment, j'me sens comme si j'étais un vrai faiblard, mais comparé à comment j'étais ces quatre dernières années, je me sens en pleine forme. C'est dur à expliquer. » Il grogna, « Mais c'est pas important pour l'instant. Je dois plutôt me concentrer pour lui botter le derrière, retourner à Konoha et trouver quelqu'un, par exemple Danzo, pour que je puisse me faire expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire : je vais l'attaquer et toi…non. Bon, commençons l'opération "Botter les fesses de Gaara"! »

Sasuke avait une multitude de questions lui traversant l'esprit, « _Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au dobe? Qui est ce Danzo? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire que je ne vais pas combattre?_ »

Gaara avait entendu ce que Naruto avait dit au ténébreux et son rire dément résonna à travers la forêt, « Tu n'es pas assez fort, Uzumaki! Laisse-les derrière et sauve-toi! Rien n'a changé, tu ne te bats toujours pas pour toi-même! »

Gaara jeta d'autres shuriken de sable en direction de ses deux adversaires. Naruto soupira et agrippa le col du chandail de son coéquipier avant d'agilement esquiver les projectiles en faisant des pirouettes et autres acrobaties entre les shuriken. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, il laissa Sasuke tomber sur la branche où ils se trouvaient et renifla, « Pathétique…Je suis plus lent qu'une limace…Est-ce que mes muscles ont atrophiés ou quelque chose du genre? J'comprends pas, j'suis devenu un ninja, non? Ça veut dire que je devrais au moins avoir subi un entraînement de base…j'aurais au moins dû garder ma vitesse. »

Gaara contempla Naruto qui s'examinait pour voir s'il avait été touché par l'un des shuriken. Ce fait enragea le genin possédé, c'était comme si Naruto faisait tout pour ignorer son existence, « Comme les autres…juste comme tous les autres…Ne m'ignore pas! » D'étranges bouches apparurent sur le corps du rouquin tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration avant de la relâcher, « Fuuton : Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (la grande percée du nuage de sable infini)! » Le cadet de la famille du Kazekage envoya un puissant courant d'air chargé de sable en direction de Naruto et de Sasuke, détruisant toutes les branches aux alentours et coupant profondément le tronc des arbres. Alors que le vent s'apaisait enfin, Gaara ne pouvait plus voir aucune de ses deux victimes.

« C'est honteux. » Le rouquin se retourna rapidement pour voir que Naruto se tenait juste derrière lui. Le blond enfonça alors son poing en plein visage du demi-démon, un coup qui le souleva de la branche pour l'envoyer s'écraser un peu plus bas, dans un autre arbre. Naruto s'accroupit à l'endroit où se tenait son adversaire un moment auparavant, regardant calmement tandis que ce dernier essayait de se relever, « Tu avais une défense que seuls les plus rapides ou les plus forts pouvaient vaincre, et que fais-tu? J'vais te dire ce que tu fais : tu l'abandonnes pour obtenir plus de puissance brute lorsque tu rencontres un peu de résistance. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire ceci : la puissance brute ne peut vaincre les habiletés de quelqu'un d'autre que si cette puissance est plus élevée que la puissance de ton adversaire. » Naruto pointa alors en direction de Sasuke, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Sakura, de Pakkun et de Gamakichi, « Tu l'as battu en entrant dans cette forme parce qu'il était déjà épuisé lorsque tu t'es transformé. Il a utilisé le Chidori deux fois ici, une fois pendant votre combat dans l'arène, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il l'a testé une dernière fois juste avant votre combat. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il était en retard avec Kakashi. S'il avait eu plus de chakra, tu aurais déjà été vaincu. » Un sourire confiant traça soudainement son chemin sur le visage du jinchuriki du kyuubi, « Je sais pas trop ce qui m'est arrivé il y a quatre ans, mais je ne suis plus le même gamin qui ne savait que faire des kage bunshin. C'est vrai que même en utilisant uniquement cette technique, je pourrais probablement te battre, mais ça ne serait pas très drôle. Après tout ce temps, je peux enfin me battre convenablement, ou du moins, à un niveau un peu plus acceptable. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je ne suis plus aussi rapide, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas assez vite pour éviter tous tes coups, mais je peux t'assurer que peu importe à quel point tu me frappes fort… » Un sourire sadique prit naissance sur le visage du blond, « …je vais te le rendre deux fois plus fort. Alors battons-nous et voyons qui sera encore debout lorsque tout ça sera terminé. » La main de Naruto se dirigea inconsciemment vers son dos avant qu'il n'arrête son mouvement, grinçant les dents, « _Merde, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas d'épée sur moi. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Ces réflexes de me battre comme j'ai été entraîné vont me faire tuer si je ne fais pas attention._ »

Gaara se releva en grognant, « Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi! Tu te bats pour l'Uchiha…Tu te bats pour cette fille aux cheveux roses…Te battre pour les autres t'a rendu faible! »

Naruto renifla, « C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue. Il y a un nombre incalculable d'histoires relatant les péripéties d'hommes, des mortels comme toi et moi, qui parviennent à surmonter d'immenses difficultés pour leurs êtres chères. Il suffit de penser au Yondaime Hokage qui a vaincu le kyuubi pour le bien de son village. Orochimaru se bat pour lui-même ; tu te bats pour toi-même, et c'est pour ça que vous allez tous les deux perdre aujourd'hui. Parce que vous n'avez pas de véritable motivation. » Le blond fit craquer ses jointures, «Mais laisse-moi te le prouver par tes actes. Ne cligne pas des yeux. » Une bombe aveuglante plus tard et la présence de Naruto avait disparue du champ de bataille. Tous ceux présents tournèrent la tête de tous bords tous côtés pour essayer de repérer le garçon vêtu d'orange, mais il n'était nulle part. Un rire mauvais résonna alors dans la forêt, semblant provenir de partout à la fois puisque Naruto projetait sa voix, « Cette petite tempête de sable plus tôt…tu appelles ça un jutsu Fuuton? Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est vraiment un jutsu Fuuton! Fuuton : Reppuushoo (la paume de vent)! » Un vent féroce se dirigea vers Gaara, provenant de par-dessus sa tête. Au milieu de ce vent se trouvaient une multitude d'armes ninja tels des kunai et des shuriken. Le rouquin leva ces deux bras faits de sable pour protéger ses points vitaux. Les shuriken et kunai se plantèrent alors dans ses membres, le protégeant de tous dommages possibles.

Gaara rabaissa ses bras et cria une provocation à l'encontre de Naruto, « Est-ce que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, Uzumaki? Sors de ta cachète et viens m'affronter. Donne-moi un vrai combat! Fais-moi me sentir vivant! »

Le rire moqueur de Naruto résonna une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, « Si tu voulais vraiment te sentir 'vivant' tu n'aurais pas dû attraper ces armes. Même en ayant toute cette puissance à ta disposition, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé genin, huh? Écoute…écoute et dis-moi ce que tu entends… »

Tous ceux présents sur le lieu du combat se turent pour entendre ce à quoi le blond faisait référence. Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent, trop tard pour qu'elle puisse apporter son aide, tandis qu'un espèce de sifflement provenait de Gaara. Le son semblait venir de ses bras, là où s'étaient enfoncées les armes qu'il avait attrapées, « Gaara! Non! »

Le cri d'avertissement de Temari ne servit à rien. Il était trop part pour qu'il puisse retirer toutes les armes et il fut engloutit dans une impressionnante explosion qui détruisit les arbres à l'endroit où son frère se tenait. La boule de feu qui était un moment plus tôt Gaara tomba alors vers le sol de la forêt. Tous ne pouvaient que regarder, fascinés de voir le gamin le plus bruyant de leur génération en train de carrément abuser la personne la plus forte d'entre eux.

La voix de Naruto se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, « Merde, j'aurais vraiment dû te tuer. » Gaara, s'étant maintenant écrasé au sol, avait l'apparence d'une masse de caramel fondu. Naruto reprit la parole, « Je suppose que le faux 'moi' a plus d'influence sur le vrai 'moi' que je le pensais. Je devrais être à terre en train de t'exécuter. Mais en souvenir de l'ancien temps, je suppose que je pourrais te frapper avec une attaque inspirée par le faux 'moi'. » Soudainement, plusieurs Naruto s'élancèrent de la cime des arbres, sortant du feuillage de ces derniers. Chacun de ces Naruto frappa alors Gaara, l'envoyant voler vers le ciel. « U! Zu! MA! Ki! » Alors que Gaara semblait comme "suspendu" dans le vide, une vague orange apparut par-dessus lui. D'innombrables kage bunshin fondirent sur le rouquin, leurs pieds ou poings prêts à frapper, « Naruto Nisei Rendan (le barrage des deux mille coups de Naruto)! » Les clones du blond firent subir à Gaara un nombre abjecte d'attaques physique, l'envoyant de nouveau valser vers le sol. Alors que le roux s'écrasait rudement sur la terre, le Naruto original baissa les yeux vers la forme immobile de Gaara. Le fils du Yondaime Hokage soupira, « Si j'avais été à pleine puissance, il serait une flaque de sang et d'os dans un cratère. Et j'suis sûr que là il est à peine sonné…Quelqu'un va devoir payer pour ça… »

Gaara regarda la masse de Naruto(s) qui le fixait avec détachement. Chacun d'entre eux avait le même regard désintéressé, comme s'ils essayaient d'ignorer son existence. De froids yeux bleus le fixant, multiplié par mille. « _Jamais…_ » C'est à ce moment que la dernière trace de logique et de bon sens quitta Gaara, « Je ne perdrai jamais contre un gars comme lui! »

Les yeux du Naruto original s'agrandirent lorsque le niveau de chakra du rouquin augmenta encore une fois, « Oh merde, il peut encore se transformer! »

Naruto fut propulsé vers l'arrière alors que Gaara était entièrement recouvert de sable, gonflant vers le ciel et dépassant la cime des arbres. Les kage bunshin du blond furent détruits par la colonne de sable qu'avait invoqué l'hôte du ichibi. Gaara finit par apparaître sur la tête de Shukaku, baissant les yeux vers Naruto qui était toujours au sol, couvert de sable jusqu'au cou, « C'est trop tard, Uzumaki! Il est l'heure de mourir! »

« Comme j'ai dit, la puissance brute ne peut vaincre les habiletés de quelqu'un d'autre que si cette puissance est plus élevée que la puissance de ton adversaire… » Naruto leva les yeux vers la forme de son opposant, totalement immobilisé par le Sabaku Kyu (sarcophage de sable) du rouquin, « _C'est merveilleux…j'ai même pas assez de force physique pour briser sa prison. Qu'est-ce que je fais?_ » Un sourire étira la bouche du blond lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques même quand il avait perdu sa mémoire, « Ero-Sennin, tu as peut-être bien été utile après tout… »

Naruto réussit à libérer ses deux mains du sarcophage créé par son ennemi et se il se mordit le pouce avant de faire quelques mudras.

Gaara tendit la main sur le côté, comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose hors de sa portée, « Sabaku Sos— »

« Kuchiyose no jutsu (technique d'invocation) » Avec une apparition massive de fumée blanche, Naruto se retrouva à être assis sur la tête de Gamabunta, offrant un sourire moqueur à Gaara, « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ce serait aussi facile que ça, non? » Le blond baissa le regard vers Gamabunta, « Hey, salut boss des crapauds! Ça te dirait de m'aider à battre cet idiot là-bas? Il est un peu trop grand pour que je puisse le battre par moi-même dans ma condition. »

Le crapaud géant leva les yeux vers le fils de Minato, « **_Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui a changé avec le gaki…On dirait qu'il n'est pas aussi fanatique et stupide que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._** » Gamabunta poussa de la fumée hors de sa pipe, « **Ichibi no Shukaku…Non, j'embarque pas dans ce combat gamin. Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais le risque de me battre contre un type comme lui?** »

Naruto donna un regard inexpressif au crapaud, « Je croyais que les invocations étaient supposées aider leur invocateur dans leurs combats. » Il pointa alors en direction de Gaara/Shukaku, « Regarde-moi cette chose! Si tu ne m'aides pas, j'suis sûr que je vais me faire aplatir au sol dans le temps de le dire. »

Gamabunta éclata d'un rire gras, « **C'est triste. Cependant, on n'a pas encore bu le sake qu'il faut pour sceller notre alliance. Je ne peux pas t'accepter en tant que mon invocateur sans qu'on ait bu le sake ensemble.** »

Naruto le foudroya du regard, « Tu ferais mieux de fournir la boisson dans ce cas. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais payer assez d'alcool pour te rendre saoul avec mon salaire de stupide genin. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Gamakichi pour apparaître sur la tête du blond, « **Ah, c'est pas cool papa. Je l'aime bien, moi, le petit.** »

Gamabunta posa les yeux sur le petit crapaud avec surprise, « **Gamakichi? Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ici?** »

Gamakichi regarda son père avec un air penaud, « **Je voulais juste sortir un peu et voir le monde extérieur, tu vois?** » Il pointa alors vers Gaara/Shukaku, de la même manière que Naruto un moment plus tôt, « **Mais le gars là-bas a essayé de me faire mal! C'est le petit qui m'a gardé en vie et il a commencé à botter le derrière du gars là-bas. Mais là, l'autre il a triché et il est devenu tout grand et là on est rendu maintenant.** » Il était évident que le petit crapaud était fier de son monologue…mais il était aussi évident qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement sa langue.

La chef des amphibiens fusilla du regard l'esprit du sable, « **Okay gaki. T'as aidé mon fils et j'apprécie ça. T'es pas un mauvais gars. T'as mon aide pour ce combat, mais on doit quand même avoir cette soirée avec le sake plus tard, tu m'entends?** »

Naruto se leva et hocha la tête, son regard devenant sombre alors qu'il fixait Gaara, « Gamakichi, je pense que ça serait mieux si tu n'étais pas sur ma tête pour ce qui s'en vient. » Le petit crapaud sauta en bas de la tête de Naruto au moment même où Gamabunta dégainait son tanto, « C'est quand tu veux, boss… »

L'amphibien s'élança vers sa cible et enfonça son épée dans le bras de Shukaku. En levant son arme de toutes ses forces, il parvint à le couper. Le bras tomba alors au sol, inutile, alors que le crapaud sautait vers l'arrière pour fixer son adversaire, attendant sa réaction. Gamabunta souffla avec épuisement, « **Bon sang, ça a pris tout ce que j'avais et tout ce que ça lui a fait, c'est de lui couper un bras…** »

Naruto offrit un sourire amusé à sa monture, « Wow, et moi qui pensais que je n'étais plus en forme. J'ai été hors du circuit pendant plus de quatre ans, c'est quoi ton excuse? »

Gamabunta leva les yeux vers le garçon, « **Surveille ce que tu dis, gaki, ou j'vais t'écraser comme une mouche…** »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Naruto et il se reconcentra sur leur ennemi commun, « Tu n'as qu'à me tuer plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a un problème plus important. »

Gaara posa un regard excité sur Naruto, « Intéressant…Intéressant, Uzumaki Naruto! J'aime ça, c'est une magnifique bataille! » Le rouquin mit ses deux mains dans la position du sceau du bélier, « Tanuki Neiri no jutsu (la technique du sommeil simulé)! » La pupille en forme d'étoile de Shukaku se mit à tourner vivement dans ses yeux et il leva la tête pour hurler vers le ciel, « **Je suis libre!** »

Naruto garda son visage inexpressif, « Il vient juste de rendre ce combat incroyablement plus difficile, n'est-ce pas? » Le crapaud géant hocha la tête, « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, huh? J'veux dire, c'est un combat non? Okay…essayons quelque chose d'autre… »

Shukaku aspira une grande quantité d'air, « **Fuuton : Renkuudan (distorsion de l'air)!** » Il relâcha une massive boule d'air compressé en direction du duo Naruto-Gamabunta.

L'amphibien prépara sa propre contre-attaque, « **Suiton : Teppodama (bombe aqueuse)!** »

Naruto composa rapidement sa propre combinaison de mudras, « J'ferais mieux de te donner un petit coup de pouce, boss! Fuuton : Daitoppa (la grande percée)! » Le blond propulsa, à partir de sa bouche, une massive boule d'air qui se fusionna avec l'attaque de son invocation, ce qui permit à leur combinaison d'oblitérer l'attaque de Shukaku lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. Leur combinaison continua son chemin et entrèrent en collision avec le corps du démon fait de sable, lui faisant perdre pied et l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke regardait le combat avec jalousie. Naruto avait apparemment complètement changé et maintenant, Gaara ne parvenait même plus à le toucher, « _Mais quel est ce pouvoir? Ce Naruto est totalement différent de celui que je connais depuis toujours…_ »

Temari était complètement dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait quitté les lieux lorsque Gaara s'était pleinement transformé et elle était revenue, convaincue que son frère avait déjà tué Naruto et qu'il serait sur son chemin pour aller attaquer Konoha. C'est pourquoi elle avait été abasourdie lorsqu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait vu que Naruto était non seulement encore en train de se battre, forçant son frère à laisser le démon le posséder, mais qu'en plus il était en train de _gagner_.

Les deux plus vieux enfants du Kazekage, Temari et Kankuro, durent se pincer pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, « Ce garçon. Il n'est pas normal. Comment peut-il soutenir le rythme de Gaara? »

XxxXxxX

Naruto baissa le regard vers Gamabunta, « Alors…comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête? »

Le chef des crapauds était impressionné par l'attaque Fuuton de son invocateur. Il savait que si sa propre attaque Suiton n'avait pas été renforcée par son Daitoppa, la rencontre avec le Renkuudan de Shukaku se serait soldée par un match nul, « **_Ce n'est vraiment pas le même gamin que la semaine dernière…_** » C'est à ce moment que Gamabunta se souvint que l'humain lui avait posé une question, « **On doit réveiller l'hôte. Le gamin sur sa tête, il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour qu'il se réveille.** »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, « Le tuer serait plus simple, non?...Beaucoup plus simple même. On n'a qu'à le bombarder avec des attaques destructrices jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une grosse tache rouge sang sur le front du démon. Il est totalement exposé… »

Gamabunta ricana, « **C'est vraiment impitoyable, gaki. Mais de toute façon, cette alternative nous apporterait probablement encore plus de problème, j'en ai bien peur. Tuer le médium en plein milieu d'une possession complète pourrait libérer le démon. Il a déjà une forme à laquelle attacher son âme alors il n'aurait pas à reformer son corps à partir de rien comme doivent habituellement le faire les démons dont les hôtes sont tués.** »

Le blond hocha la tête, « Okay, alors il faut le réveiller: compris chef. » Il fronça alors les sourcils, réfléchissant, « Mais toutes les attaques que je pourrais utiliser à partir d'ici le tueraient. Il faut que tu t'approches pour que je puisse le réveiller. »

Gamabunta baissa les yeux et examina ses mains, « **Mes mains palmées ne sont pas vraiment faites pour retenir quelque chose. Comment suggères-tu que je le retienne?** »

Naruto renifla, « Je t'ai dit de t'approcher de lui, pas de le retenir. Je peux l'atteindre moi-même, ne t'en fais pas. » Le crapaud géant se prépara à charger au moment même où Shukaku parvenait enfin à se remettre debout une fois de plus. Le jinchuriki ferma les yeux pour entrer en contact avec son propre démon.

XxxXxxX

(Dans l'esprit de Naruto)

Naruto apparut dans l'égout qu'était son esprit, juste devant la prison du kyuubi. Il regarda autour de lui avant de secouer la tête, « Kami, c'est un vrai dépotoir. J'ai pas laissé cet endroit comme ça… »

Un rire démoniaque résonna de derrière les barreaux qui étaient devant lui, « **C'est pas ta faute, ningen. La personne qui a placé les sceaux sur toi a vraiment tout fait pour que tes capacités mentales retournent à ce qu'elles étaient lorsque tu étais un enfant. C'est pour ça que ça à l'air d'une véritable poubelle, comme tu peux clairement le voir…** »

Naruto hocha la tête, « Alors ça va s'améliorer? Parce que c'est vraiment un paysage déprimant…Attends deux secondes, des sceaux? Il y avait des sceaux sur moi? »

Le kyuubi répondit à la première question qui lui avait été posée, « **Oui, kit. Si ton esprit retourne à ce qu'il était il y a quatre ans, dans ce cas, ce que tu vois autour de toi retournera aussi à son ancien état.** » Le Biju devint alors extrêmement sérieux, « **Il y a eu plusieurs sceaux qui ont été appliqués sur ton corps après ta désastreuse mission à Otogakure. Je ne peux pas te dire qui les a mis parce que je dormais à ce moment. J'étais épuisé. Le Shiki Fuujin absorbe mon chakra et la quantité pharamineuse de chakra que j'ai dû déverser dans ton organisme pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir tout en m'assurant que tu ne perdes pas ton œil…disons simplement que j'ai dû utiliser au moins dix fois plus de chakra durant ta fuite que si le Shiki Fuujin n'avait pas été là. Je me suis réveillé ici…encore. Inutile de te dire que je n'en étais pas exactement ravi…** »

Un faible rire franchit la barrière des lèvres de Naruto, « Ah! C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement enragé la semaine dernière quand je t'ai revu. Tu sais que t'as essayé de me manger? C'était pas vraiment gentil…Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? »

Le kyuubi renifla et se coucha au sol, laissant son museau au niveau des yeux de son hôte, « **Premièrement, est-ce que ton 'toi' idiot, à qui on avait appris à ne pas me faire confiance, m'aurait cru même si je te l'avais dit? Si j'avais essayé de te le dire, tu aurais été blessé par les sceaux placés sur toi après ta mission. Plus particulièrement par le sceau bloquant ta mémoire. La personne qui t'a scellé avait entrelacé plusieurs sceaux et ils se rejoignaient tous les uns avec les autres; un vrai travail de pro. Tu en as brisé un par la force pendant ton combat contre l'hôte de Shukaku, le sceau qui bloquait ton chakra. C'est ça qui m'a permis de faire une réaction en chaîne et j'ai pu éliminer les autres sceaux qui te rendaient si idiot. Puisqu'ils étaient tous reliés les uns avec les autres, lorsque tu as fait éclater le sceau bloquant ton chakra, la série de sceau qui te retenait prisonnier de ton propre corps est apparue ici, dans ton esprit. Ce n'était alors qu'une question de secondes avant que mon chakra corrosif ne vienne à bout de leur résistance. Et comme ils étaient reliés entre eux, le simple fait d'atteindre un seul sceau m'a permis de tous les atteindre. Et nous voici maintenant**. »

Naruto offrit un sourire de gratitude au géant kitsune, « Dans ce cas, je suppose que je t'en dois une. Mais pour le moment, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un peu de ton chakra en mémoire du bon vieux temps? Je dois battre cet idiot d'ichibi sans tuer son hôte. »

Le sol dans l'esprit de Naruto fut soudainement atteint de secousses alors que le kyuubi sautait sur ses pieds, ses neuf queues s'agitant avec excitation derrière lui, « **Vraiment? Tu as enfin besoin de mon aide après tout ce temps? Okay, pourquoi pas? J'aimerais simplement si je pouvais expérimenter le combat à travers tes yeux et tes autres sens comme avant.** »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Naruto alors que du chakra rouge engloutissait son corps, « Eh bien, après ce combat, j'vais réarranger mon esprit pour qu'il soit comme il était auparavant. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi…Et de toute façon, être aussi cool qu'avant m'a vraiment manqué. »

L'image de Naruto disparut lentement de son esprit alors que le kyuubi se recouchait sur le sol, « **À moi aussi ça m'a manqué, kit, à moi aussi…** »

XxxXxxX

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent soudainement tandis que son corps était empli du puissant chakra de son hôte. Quasiment au même moment, Gamabunta chargea Shukaku. Alors que les deux massives créatures se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre, elles relâchèrent encore une fois une attaque à distance.

Naruto jugea de la distance le séparant du ichibi tandis que la fumée provoquée par la collision du Renkuudan et du Teppodama s'amenuisait, « _Je suppose que c'est assez proche…_ » Naruto s'accroupit sur la tête du crapaud et se propulsa haut dans les airs, bien au-dessus des deux géants. Il passa par-dessus le nuage de fumée et arriva finalement au-dessus de la tête de Shukaku. Naruto plana dans les airs pour une seconde avant d'être rappelé vers le sol par la gravité. Il accéléra sa décente en éjectant du chakra d'élément vent à travers ses mains. « Ça va être génial! », hurla-t-il. Le blond tombait à très haute vitesse, se dirigeant directement vers Gaara qui était immobile, endormi sur la tête du démon à une queue, « Allez! Réveille-toi, espèce d'imbécile! »

Les deux pieds de Naruto s'écrasèrent contre le visage du rouquin, l'enfonçant complètement dans le corps de Shukaku. La massive créature de sable hurla de rage avant de se désassembler, tout le sable la composant tombant au sol en même temps que les deux hôtes s'écrasaient au pied d'un arbre géant.

Gamabunta était bouche bée par la vicieuse/insouciante attaque du blond. Le gamin avait quitté la sécurité relative du sommet de la tête de l'amphibien, sautant quelque trente mètres plus haut qu'il l'était déjà, en direction d'un démon complètement fou. Et la chose la plus impressionnante était que ça avait fonctionné. Il avait frappé Gaara avec la force de son corps tombant en chute accélérée d'une hauteur de trente mètres, rendant l'impact encore plus puissant en utilisant du chakra d'élément vent. Son atterrissage avait été parfaitement exécuté puisqu'il était tombé dans le sable malléable qui composait auparavant le corps de Shukaku.

Gamabunta fut tiré de ses pensées par son fils, « **J'aime bien le petit, papa. Il est aliéné. Est-ce que je peux passer plus de temps avec lui?** »

L'immense crapaud ricana, « **Si ça ne le dérange pas, Gamakichi. En tous cas, on peut dire que Jiraiya en a choisi un intéressant cette fois-ci…Je vais te surveiller de près, Uzumaki Naruto.** »

Naruto se releva et secoua le sable qui était attaché à son corps avant de tirer Gaara derrière lui. Ils quittèrent l'amas de sable et le blond laissa tomber le corps immobile du roux sur la terre de la forêt. L'hôte de Shukaku le regarda avec un regard apeuré, « Éloigne-toi! Ne t'approche pas! Je ne veux pas mourir! »

Naruto donna un petit coup derrière la tête du rouquin, « Agit comme un shinobi! Notre travail est de vivre avec la mort quotidiennement. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu n'es qu'une arme, comme moi. » Il s'éloigna de Gaara avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, « Tu es une arme que j'ai brisée. Et, même si c'est vrai que tu peux être réparé…La plupart du temps, une arme réparée est plus facile à briser la seconde fois. » Il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi, ses yeux bleus et froids se fixant dans ceux du roux, « Je vais te battre à chaque fois que tu essaies de faire du mal à qui que ce soit dans le village. Parce que ce n'est que lorsque tu combats pour protéger et défendre les autres que tu peux devenir puissant et trouver la force pour te pousser au-delà de tes limites. » Il se tourna alors vers un des arbres entourant la petite clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Gaara, « Sasuke! » L'Uchiha en question sauta en bas de l'arbre et apparut à ses côtés, « Est-ce que Sakura va bien? Est-ce que j'ai été assez rapide? »

Le brun hocha la tête, « Ouais, tu l'as sauvée. »

Le blond se retourna vers Gaara au moment où sa sœur et son frère apparaissaient devant eux, semblant prêts à l'affronter. Naruto secoua la tête, « Je viens tout juste de vaincre le gars qui vous terrorise depuis que vous avez six ans et j'ai encore assez de chakra pour sprinter jusqu'à Konoha pour aller arrêter l'invasion là-bas. Vous deux avez déjà été battus par Shino et mon coéquipier semble prêt à se battre à nouveau. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que vous avez la moindre chance si vous êtes assez idiots pour nous attaquer? » Kankuro et Temari se hérissèrent devant la menace nonchalante de Naruto qui haussa les épaules, « Okay, c'est comme vous voulez. On va simplement vous assommer et vous tirer jusqu'au village…Et par 'on', je veux dire 'eux'. » Il pointa derrière les deux Sabaku alors que deux kage bunshin leur donnait un coup sur la nuque avec l'anneau d'un kunai, leur faisant perdre connaissance. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, « Okay teme, va chercher Sakura et Pakkun et on va partir d'ici. Il nous reste encore un combat à mener au village. » Sasuke s'élança en direction du dernier membre de l'équipe sept pendant que Naruto attachait les trois ninjas de Suna avant de créer trois kage bunshin pour qu'ils les apportent à Konoha. Alors qu'ils s'élançaient tous en direction du village de la feuille, Naruto se réprimanda mentalement, « _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser capturer? Fait chier! Si je n'avais pas été scellé, j'aurais pu avertir Danzo qu'Orochimaru planifiait une invasion et qu'il réunissait ses forces. J'espère juste que les choses ne vont pas aussi mal que ça semblait tout à l'heure au stade._ »

XxxXxxX

(Konohagakure — Près du centre-ville)

Jiraiya se tenait sur la tête d'un immense crapaud alors qu'il observait les forces de Konoha engager les forces de Suna et d'Oto. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à repousser l'ennemi hors du cœur du village, les envahisseurs étaient obstinés à faire le plus de dommages possible.

Soudainement, Ibiki atterrit sur la tête du même crapaud que l'ermite, « Jiraiya-sama! »

L'interpellé rangea sa longue-vue, « Au rapport, Ibiki. »

« Jiraiya-sama, nos forces ont été piégées dans plusieurs embuscades alors qu'ils pourchassaient l'ennemi hors du village. Nos ninjas sont coincés entre les attaques d'Oto et de Suna. » L'ermite grogna. Ils gagneraient, mais une telle perte de vies humaines était inutile et désolante. Au moment où il allait reprendre la conversation, il vit un fin sourire amusé étirer les lèvres du chef de la section de torture et d'interrogation, « Alors que les ennemis allaient écraser nos ninjas, les ninjas de Suna et d'Oto qui nous avaient pris en embuscade ont été abattus par un ninja solitaire de Konoha. Un ninja portant un habit orange si les rapports sont exacts; il bougeait apparemment trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent en être certains. »

Les yeux de Jiraiya s'élargirent, « Je ne connais qu'une seule personne assez idiote pour se déplacer en portant du orange… »

Ibiki hocha la tête, « Au même moment, Uchiha Sasuke ainsi qu'un kage bunshin d'Uzumaki Naruto sont arrivés à l'hôpital avec leur coéquipière. De l'autre côté du village, un autre clone de Naruto a livré les enfants du Kazekage dans une zone temporaire pour les prisonniers de guerre. J'ai entendu dire que les trois enfants du Kazekage étaient en bonne condition. » Le Morino se gratta le dessus de la tête à travers son bandanna, « J'ai vu à quel point le gamin était bon durant son combat contre le Hyuuga, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait suffisamment bon pour éliminer une escouade de ninjas de Suna et une d'Oto. »

« Ibiki, tu ne devrais pas parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là. » Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Naruto en train de taper faiblement la tête du crapaud avec son pied de manière impatiente, « Mais je suppose que vous ne saviez même pas que j'étais là…Bon sang, si j'avais été un assassin, vous seriez tous les deux morts. »

Jiraiya posa un regard curieux sur le blond. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'aura habituelle de "Je suis là, m'avez-vous vu?" n'était plus autour de son plus récent élève. Sans parler du fait qu'il était parvenu à les prendre par surprise, « Gaki, qu'est-ce qui es arrivé à ton habit orange? Et d'où vient cette cicatrice sur ton visage? »

Naruto avait jeté sa veste orange dans la forêt pour pouvoir se déplacer plus efficacement, ce qui le laissait vêtu d'un simple chandail noir, « J'ai jeté cette veste idiote aussitôt que j'ai pu pour pouvoir bouger plus rapidement et discrètement. Et j'ai eu cette cicatrice il y a quatre ans. Quelqu'un a mis un paquet de sceaux sur moi et j'ai apparemment été vraiment handicapé. Cacher cette blessure devait faire partie des fonctions d'un des sceaux. » Naruto vit Jiraiya baisser la tête une fraction de centimètre lorsqu'il entendit parler des sceaux, « On peut parler de ça plus tard…On _va_ parler de ça plus tard…dattebayo. »

Ibiki poussa un petit cri d'avertissement lorsqu'il vit qu'Orochimaru en personne était en train de se sauver avec le quatuor du Son. Naruto grogna et s'accroupit comme un coureur de piste, se préparant à partir à la poursuite du traître. Son plan fut cependant altéré lorsque Jiraiya agrippa le col de son chandail, « Tu n'es pas reposé, gamin. Tu ne peux pas battre Orochimaru et sa garde rapproché tout seul. »

Naruto lui donna un regard illisible, « Je ne suis pas seul. Tu devrais être aussi fort que lui, non? Et Ibiki peut m'aider à botter les fesses de ses gardes puis on pourra t'aider quand on aura terminé. S'il se sauve ça veut dire qu'il sait qu'il a perdu et il est probablement blessé. On peut couper sa retraite et terminer toute cette histoire ici et maintenant. »

Jiraiya était sur le point de répondre, mais il fut coupé par un ANBU qui atterrit sur le crapaud, s'inclinant devant le sannin, « Jiraiya-sama, c'est à propos de Sandaime-sama. »

Un large sourire vint étirer le visage de l'ermite, « Alors Sarutobi-sensei a renvoyé le serpent dans son nid, huh? »

Les yeux de l'ANBU se fermèrent derrière son masque, « Hokage-sama a péri lors de son combat contre Orochimaru. »

Les trois autres ninjas furent complètement pris au dépourvu par cette annonce et ils tombèrent dans un profond silence…silence relatif avec le vacarme des combats se déroulant autour d'eux. Naruto tourna la tête vers Jiraiya qui lui rendit son regard, « Gamin…Il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui. C'est le temps de nous regrouper…et de faire notre deuil. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais suivit tout de même Jiraiya jusqu'à l'arène de l'examen chunin. Il pouvait obtenir ses réponses plus tard, il n'avait rien d'autre sur les bras. Tout son temps appartenait à son village qui avait besoin de lui, parce que c'est ce qu'il était supposé faire : protéger Konoha.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le combat et les quelques petites modifications qui y ont été apportées. Certains se demandaient comment réagirait Naruto face au Sandaime...Eh bien, l'Hokage est mort, alors il n'y aura jamais de réaction en "direct" l'un en face de l'autre. Cependant, tout le début du chapitre suivant sera consacré au développement psychologique de Naruto ainsi qu'au développement de ses relations avec le village.

Salut et prouvez-moi que ça vaut la peine de continuer à mettre du temps dans ce projet ^^


	3. La Racine du problème

Bonjour. Voici le 2e chapitre de cette passionnante (je l'espère) histoire. J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre parce que...C'EST LA FÊTE DE MA SOEUR AUJOUD'HUI, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Comme promis, les relations entre Naruto et le reste des villageois/ninjas sont un peu plus expliquées au début du chapitre.

**Note importante pour «Entre deux mondes»: **Je sais que certains des lecteurs de cette histoire suivent aussi la parution de «Entre deux mondes», alors laissez-moi vous dire ceci: sachez que pour des raisons personnelles, la publication des prochains chapitres risque d'être retardée. N'ayez crainte: le chapitre 16 sera bel et bien publié le 17 juin comme convenu, mais les autres chapitres qui suivent seront probablement un peu en retard. De combien de temps? Je ne saurais le dire pour le moment, je suis vraiment désolée.

Pour le moment, je vais vous laisser apprécier la suite de «Une arme scellée» ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Racine du problème

Naruto était encore plus récalcitrant que d'habitude en ce qui avait trait aux missions de rang D quotidiennes qu'une équipe de genin telle l'équipe sept se devait de remplir. Une partie de lui-même savait que ces missions étaient nécessaires à cette époque puisque le village était en train de réparer les dommages qu'il avait subis lors de l'invasion. Mais une autre partie, celle qui avait été scellée à l'âge de huit ans, celle qui était habituée de faire des missions où sa vie était en jeu, ainsi que la partie plus enfantine de lui-même qui avait été créée par le scellement…demandait de l'action.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Naruto était parvenu à séparer les vrais souvenirs des faux. Bien sûr, ça aidait que le genjutsu qui avait été placé sur lui pour dissimuler ses cicatrices du temps de Ne avait disparu en même temps que tous les sceaux. Il avait ainsi pu faire des associations avec certains souvenirs : sa première nuit dans son appartement après l'invasion avait été passée, en grande partie, dans la salle de bain devant le miroir. Il se répétait constamment une seule et unique ligne : 'Oh, j'me souviens avoir eu celle-là!' encore et encore. Ça faisait partie de son entente avec le kyuubi : le kitsune laissait là toutes les cicatrices qu'il recevait comme un souvenir de ses échecs, afin d'être plus motivé à aller de l'avant.

Tout au long des deux semaines qui suivirent, il dut s'habituer à être un genin avec le conditionnement de l'élite de l'élite; on pouvait dire que Tora était chanceuse de ne pas avoir tenté de s'échapper parce que Naruto aurait très bien pu la tuer…"accidentellement", bien sûr.

Sa relation avec son équipe, peu importe ce qu'elle était avant, avait totalement changé après l'examen chunin. Tout d'abord, l'opinion que Naruto avait de Sakura avait été revue…à la baisse. Il avait maintenant un esprit plus lucide et était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion logique qui s'imposait d'elle-même, même aux attardés sans cervelle : cette fille était dénuée de toute utilité. Sans parlé du fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne valait rien et, bien que cette remarque soit vraie si on le comparait à ce qu'il aurait dû être s'il n'avait pas été scellé, il était évident que, même étant aussi scandaleusement handicapé qu'il l'avait été pendant ces quatre dernières années, il lui avait été vastement supérieur…en tous points lorsqu'il était question des arts ninja.

Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il avait eu un véritable problème d'attitude, étant un clown agaçant depuis qu'il était devenu un genin, il était aussi vrai qu'il n'avait jamais était déplaisant envers cette fille et qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour lui plaire. Ce qui tombait le plus sur les nerfs de Naruto était probablement l'habitude qu'elle avait de flagorner l'Uchiha et de minimiser tout ce que Naruto accomplissait lui-même. Le blond broya impitoyablement toutes les parties de lui-même qui pensaient qu'elle était une bonne personne et qui avaient de doux sentiments pour elle parce qu'au bout du compte…elle n'était qu'une idiote qui tombait dans le rôle classique de la fangirl. Elle était dans son équipe, okay…mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin de l'apprécier, simplement qu'il avait à la tolérer et à travailler avec elle pour accomplir la mission, parce que c'était ce qu'un ninja devait faire. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour s'associer avec elle en dehors des missions.

Sasuke avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le fixer et d'essayer de le provoquer verbalement à chaque fois qu'il offrait un conseil lors d'une mission. Le ténébreux se sentait probablement inadéquat depuis qu'il avait été sauvé par Naruto lors de son combat contre Gaara. Non seulement avait-il eu besoin d'être sauvé, mais son sauveteur avait ensuite vaincu son adversaire apparemment sans trop d'effort, capturant les deux autres enfants du Kazekage immédiatement après et, sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha, battant les membres d'une embuscade contre les ninjas de Konoha.

Et c'est ce qui avait suscité l'intérêt de l'Uchiha. Il avait essayé d'avoir un véritable combat contre Naruto depuis afin de pouvoir tester ses réelles capacités contre le blond, mais non seulement ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir des combats entre les ninjas du village, il faillait en plus rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit, ce qui signifiait que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement d'équipe. En plus, lorsque les missions étaient terminées, Naruto quittait les lieux si rapidement que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à le suivre, perdant sa trace après seulement une quinzaine de secondes de chasse-poursuite.

Kakashi avait remarqué plusieurs changements dans le comportement de son élève blond depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois durant l'invasion. Bien que la cicatrice passant verticalement à travers son œil était le plus flagrant —maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette cicatrice était drôlement semblable à celle qu'il avait obtenu lorsqu'un ninja de la terre lui avait arraché l'œil et que son coéquipier, Uchiha Obito, lui avait offert son sharingan au moment de sa mort—, ce n'était pas le seul changement : son attitude était complètement opposée à ce qu'elle était auparavant. Il n'essayait plus de maintenir l'esprit d'équipe avec sa joie indomptable. Il faisait encore de temps en temps des blagues —qui étaient plus sarcastiques qu'avant— et sa coordination était grandement supérieure à ce qu'elle était, Kakashi était bien obligé de l'admettre. Mais ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg.

Naruto ne l'appelait maintenant plus 'Kakashi-sensei'. Lorsqu'il avait réprimandé le blond à ce sujet, il avait répondu en disant qu'il n'avait rien appris de lui outre comment grimper aux arbres avec du chakra, mais il savait 'techniquement' comment le faire bien des années plus tôt, il avait simplement 'oublié'. Kakashi avait noté le ton amer lorsque Naruto avait dit 'oublié', mais il avait décidé de ne pas trop en parler. Il s'était dit que son élève était encore fâché d'avoir été délaissé au profit de Sasuke pendant le mois d'entraînement de l'examen chunin.

Les différences dans la démarche de Naruto, dans ses actions lors des missions, et dans la manière dont il traitait ses coéquipiers montraient à Kakashi que le blond avait subi un grand bouleversement, mais l'Hatake ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il regarda Naruto déposer un autre chargement de bois près de l'édifice que son équipe était présentement en train de reconstruire. Le blond se retourna machinalement pour aller chercher une autre cargaison. Il lui manquait clairement des informations à propos de tout ça…

XxxXxxX

L'équipe sept avait enfin été libérée pour le reste de la journée et Naruto était parti prendre une marche à travers Konoha. Il avait recommencé à traiter les villageois avec la même apathie qu'il avait lorsqu'il était un enfant de cinq ou six ans, plutôt agacé qu'énervé par leur attitude. Il se foutait royalement d'eux pour le moment parce qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur.

Il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver Danzo depuis que l'invasion avait pris fin. Dans sa hâte de retrouver son entraîneur et mentor afin de lui soumettre son rapport, puisqu'il n'avait jamais techniquement échoué ou complété la mission, il avait découvert que l'ancienne base de Ne était abandonnée. Jurant mentalement contre le vieil handicapé paranoïaque qui était très difficile à trouver lorsqu'on ne savait pas déjà où chercher, il continua de marcher, « _On pourrait croire qu'il n'y a pas tant d'endroits que ça où on pourrait cacher un groupe tel que Ne dans ce village._ »

Naruto comprenait la situation des deux côtés de la médaille. Il comprenait l'aversion de Sarutobi devant une branche militaire secrète qu'il ne pouvait pas directement contrôler. Ce n'était pas bon pour une société qui était supposée être une dictature militaire, comme Konoha, d'avoir un tel groupe à l'intérieur même de leurs murs. C'était inquiétant pour plusieurs. Mais Naruto savait que s'il devait être honnête, Danzo n'avait, quatre ans plus tôt, que vingt à vingt-cinq ninjas d'élite, même en comptant Naruto. Comparé aux forces de Konoha, ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Le seul avantage que Danzo avait par rapport à Sarutobi était que ces vingt à vingt-cinq ninjas était l'élite _parmi l'élite parmi l'élite_. Un seul ninja totalement conditionné de Danzo équivalait aisément à trois ou quatre ANBU de Sarutobi. Ne serait-ce que parce que les ninjas de Danzo étaient prêts à tout pour accomplir leur mission, quitte à se suicider sans la moindre hésitation si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour entraîner leur adversaire dans la mort. Mais d'un autre côté, l'Hokage avait une source inépuisable de recrue potentielle. Pour entrer dans Ne, il fallait avoir un certain type de personnalité et de prédispositions, ce qui signifiait que chacun des membres de cette association n'était pas aussi facilement remplaçable que les ninjas de l'Hokage.

La Racine prenait les missions sales de Konoha. Le travail que quelqu'un _devait_ faire, le genre de chose qui dérangerait les autres grands villages ninja, mais qui _devait_ être faites. Si ce n'était pas fait, le dos de Konoha serait laissé sans défense. Les meurtres que Konoha ne pouvait pas faire à cause des retombées politiques, les alliances qui pouvaient aider Konoha mais qui étaient loin d'être moralement acceptables…c'était Ne qui les faisait. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le village considéré comme le plus fort des cinq nations n'avait pas véritablement de problèmes et était perçu comme étant pacifique, contrairement aux autres.

Sarutobi choisissait lui-même de ne pas accepter certaines missions puisqu'elles pourraient être considérées comme étant une déclaration de guerre de la part de Konoha. Danzo prenait ces missions pour Ne. C'est pour ça que tous les membres de Ne se _devaient_ d'être meilleurs que tous les autres ninjas : simplement à cause de la difficulté des missions qu'ils devaient faire. Il n'y avait pas de missions de rang D, pas de missions de rang C, pas de missions de rang B. Tout ce qui se faisait dans Ne était des missions de rang A ou d'un rang supérieur. Si le ninja, l'outil, qui devait accomplir une mission n'était pas prêt, il subissait un entraînement intensif pour se préparer, impossible d'y échapper. Si même après tout ça, l'individu ne parvenait pas à réussir sa mission, il mourait, sans nom, sans visage, et à des kilomètres de sa nation.

Naruto devait retrouver Danzo. Il savait qu'à la seconde même où il avait enfilé son hitae-ate de Konoha il n'était plus considéré comme étant un shinobi de Ne, mais il avait été conditionné pour toujours remplir sa mission. Il devait soumettre son rapport. Et sur une note plus personnelle, il voulait aussi savoir exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Si quelqu'un le savait, c'était Danzo.

Les pensées du blond retournèrent à la dernière mission qu'il avait reçue en tant que Ne et il serra les poings, sa nature émotionnelle refaisant surface. Si seulement il était revenu plus tôt! Si seulement il n'était pas resté là-bas pour aussi longtemps! Si seulement quelqu'un n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de saboter le département de recherches d'Orochimaru avec des papiers explosifs! Si seulement rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, il aurait été capable de revenir à Konoha et il aurait pu transmettre ses informations concernant les plans d'Oto à Danzo.

Il avait tout découvert. Bon sang, il avait passé un an en infiltration, il fallait bien que ça ait servi à quelque chose! Il avait découvert que le chef était Orochimaru. Il avait découvert qu'il avait un espion à Konoha qui se faisait passé pour un genin. Il avait découvert qu'Orochimaru avait terminé son jutsu d'immortalité et il avait même eu la malchance d'assister à l'exécution de l'un de ses changements de corps. Il avait même découvert la principale motivation d'Orochimaru concernant l'invasion de Konoha. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire lors de son combat contre Gaara, il s'était mentalement donné un coup de pied au derrière lorsqu'il avait vu les marques sur le côté gauche de Sasuke.

Les yeux de Naruto passèrent sur tous les villageois l'entourant, chacun cherchant à aider comme il le pouvait afin de restaurer les édifices. S'il avait brisé les sceaux qui avaient été placés sur lui ne serait-ce qu'un jour plus tôt, combien de vies innocentes auraient bien pu être sauvées? Combien était mort en vain? Le Sandaime aurait-il eu le temps de faire les arrangements nécessaires à son combat contre Orochimaru? Serait-il toujours en vie aujourd'hui?

Le blond leva les yeux vers le monument des Hokage alors que ses yeux glissaient d'eux-mêmes vers le visage du Sandaime. Après son scellement, il était devenu beaucoup plus proche du vieil homme. L'esprit du jinchuriki avait littéralement été repoussé jusqu'à un âge mental d'un garçon de quatre ans, alors il avait tout naturellement cherché du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment. Même en poussant ses émotions le plus loin possible à l'arrière de sa tête, il sentait une petite douleur au niveau de sa poitrine en pensant à la mort de 'Sandaime-jiji'.

Il dut cependant repousser encore plus profondément ses émotions puisque Jiraiya se trouvait juste devant lui, appuyé contre une clôture. Naruto s'arrêta vis-à-vis de l'ermite et lui adressa froidement la parole sans pour autant tourner la tête pour le regarder, « Alors qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir d'un humble petit genin comme moi, Ero-Sennin? »

Jiraiya se décolla du mur, « Je veux que tu m'accompagnes pour aller trouver quelqu'un. »

Le blond souleva un sourcil, « N'es-tu pas Hokage maintenant? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs éclata de son rire franc, « Les vieux conseillers voulaient que je le devienne, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'autres choses à faire pour ça. »

Naruto reprit sa marche, laissant l'ermite derrière lui et se dirigeant finalement vers son appartement, « Dans ce cas, ma réponse est non, je ne viens pas. Je ne suis pas un garde du corps ou quelque chose du genre, je suis un shinobi. Si ce n'est pas un ordre de mes supérieurs, je ne me porte pas volontaire pour t'accompagner. Je peux mieux utiliser mon temps en aidant à reconstruire, en m'entraînant pour retrouver mon ancien niveau, et en découvrant qui a mis ces putains de sceaux sur moi. »

Jiraiya rattrapa le blond et mit une main sur son épaule, « Eh bien, les autres genin peuvent aider à reconstruire. Et en plus, j'allais t'enseigner un jutsu qui fait passer le Chidori pour un jeu d'enfant. Et à propos de ces sceaux…je sais peut-être quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers le vieillard, « Okay, tu m'as convaincu à la partie parlant des autres genin aidant à la reconstruction. Et est-ce que t'as au moins écouté ce que j'ai dit? Je dois m'entraîner pour retrouver mon ancien niveau, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau jutsu. J'en ai déjà assez que je ne peux pas utiliser présentement. Je dois principalement retrouver mon ancienne vitesse et mon ancienne force. J'ai eu l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un bébé naissant et de bouger comme un escargot pendant l'invasion, et je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation. » Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent alors qu'il commentait la dernière affirmation de son interlocuteur, « Et tu ferais mieux de savoir quelque chose à propos de mes sceaux. Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais peu importe que je vienne ou non. T'es juste chanceux que ce serait probablement plus facile de simplement te suivre…et le fait que je m'ennuie ici est aussi un facteur clé. »

Jiraiya lui offrit un sourire amusé, « Eh bien c'est parti dans ce cas. Va faire tes provisions d'armes et de tout ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin et on part aussitôt que t'es prêt. »

Naruto sortit un rouleau de son vêtement, « J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Je garde tout le temps de l'équipement pour une mission à long terme sur moi, on ne sait jamais quand ou pourrait être appelé. » Il replaça le rouleau dans sa veste, « Cette grosse merde orange remplie de poche sert à quelque chose je suppose. »

Une fois encore, Jiraiya éclata de rire, « Si tu la détestes tant, pourquoi est-ce que tu la portes? »

Le sourcil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tics, « Quand je suis rentré à la maison après la bataille, j'ai cherché des vêtements plus appropriés. C'est tout ce que j'avais dans mon garde-robe…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait? Je n'aurais jamais accepté de porter ça avant! Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour survivre aussi longtemps tout en portant ça? »

Le rire de Jiraiya reprit de plus belle, semblant trouver terriblement amusant de voir son filleul s'automutiler verbalement. L'ermite inséra sa main dans l'une de ses poches et plaça quelques billets d'argents dans la main de Naruto, « Tu sais quoi, gaki? Je te donne deux heures pour aller t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut. On se retrouve à la porte principale et on partira à ce moment. »

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage du blond alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers la place du marché. Il agita mollement la main en direction du sannin et empocha l'argent.

XxxXxxX

Naruto errait à travers la place du marché, observant ses alentours. Alors que le Naruto qui était devenu un genin se serait contenté d'entrer dans un magasin en espérant ne pas se faire arnaquer, ce Naruto, le Naruto de Ne, en avait plus qu'assez d'être fauché à longueur de temps. C'est pourquoi il observait chacun des magasins shinobi et qu'il essayait de se souvenir qui l'avait déjà arnaqué, « _Celui-là l'a déjà fait, celui-là l'a déjà fait, celui-là aussi, celui-là ne me laissera même pas entrer POUR le faire…_ »

Naruto avait obtenu la majorité de ses armes ninjas à cause de son habitude de les ramasser après l'entraînement d'autres ninjas. Il était constamment éberlué de voir combien de kunai et shuriken étaient gaspillés par les ninjas lors de leur entraînement, et ce, depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait développé son habitude de ramasser les armes qui trainaient par terre lorsqu'il avait commencé son entraînement auprès de Danzo, scellant tout ce qu'il trouvait et qui pourrait lui être utile. Une sorte de surplus au cas où il lui manquerait de fonds dans le futur. Les armes qu'il ramassait et qui étaient en trop mauvais état pour qu'il les utilise, il les envoyait à l'armurerie de Ne pour qu'elles soient fondues afin d'être reforgées. Apparemment, il avait conservé cette habitude même après que sa mémoire ait été scellée, parce qu'il avait trouvé des tonnes d'armes dans l'un des placards de son appartement.

Le blond s'arrêta devant une boutique d'apparence assez modeste et, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'y être déjà entré, opta pour tenter sa chance.

XxxXxxX

Tenten bailla tandis qu'elle était assise derrière le comptoir du petit magasin que sa famille possédait. Elle n'avait décidemment pas passé un bon mois. Elle avait été littéralement détruite lors des préliminaires de l'examen chunin par la kunoichi de Suna, Temari, et elle avait été obligée d'arrêter le combat. Elle avait alors décidé d'aider un de ses coéquipiers, Neji, à s'entraîner pour les finales et elle s'était même rendue à l'arène pour le regarder écraser tous les autres dans la compétition.

Les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévu, huh?

Elle avait été forcée de le regarder se faire battre par un blond sans histoire qui était dans la même équipe que l'Uchiha, apparemment le bon dernier lors de leur examen de graduation. Il avait vaincu le Jyuuken. Il s'était non seulement relevé après avoir encaissé la meilleure technique de Neji, mais il l'avait fait sans même sembler trouver ça difficile, rouvrant ses tenketsu immédiatement après qu'ils aient été scellés. Il avait même eu assez de force après le combat pour courir partout dans l'arène, célébrant bruyamment sa victoire.

Puis, elle avait été placée sous un puissant genjutsu qui avait complètement englouti le stade, ce qui fait qu'elle avait manqué l'invasion de Suna et d'Oto et qu'elle n'avait ainsi pas pu aider. Lorsque l'invasion avait pris fin, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le magasin familial puisque son sensei passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital avec l'autre coéquipier de la fille, Rock Lee, qui avait subi de graves blessures aux mains…huh, plutôt au sable de Gaara. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien à faire à la boutique puisqu'elle était la plupart du temps déserte. Normal, puisque très peu de ninja devaient se faire une réserve pour une mission; la majorité des ninjas était en train d'aider à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit.

Yep, globalement, ce n'était vraiment pas un bon mois.

La cloche de la porte retentit alors, signifiant l'arrivée d'un client potentiel, « Bonjour, bienvenue chez—! » Lorsque les yeux de Tenten se posèrent sur la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer, elle vit le même garçon qui avait battu Neji, en train de regarder autour de lui, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, « Hey! »

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se souvint alors où il avait vu cette fille, « Oh! Salut! C'est Tenten, c'est ça? »

Continuant de le regarder avec un regard inquisitif, elle remarqua facilement la cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit. C'était une nouveauté. Elle le pointa du doigt, comme pour l'accuser, « T'es le gamin qui a battu Neji! »

Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ça laissait croire à Naruto qu'elle pensait qu'il avait commis un crime ou quelque chose du genre. Il souleva un sourcil, « Mon nom est Naruto, et je ne vois pas pourquoi t'es surprise. Est-ce que j'étais supposé le laisser me battre ou quoi? »

Tenten fut prise au dépourvu par sa réponse calme. Elle avait été habituée à l'entendre crier et brailler un peu partout, surtout après la remarque qu'elle venait de faire, « Non…c'est pas ça. C'est juste que personne ne croyait que tu pouvais gagner. »

Fichue personnalité d'idiot…Ces quatre dernières années avaient vraiment fait du mal à sa réputation. Mais c'était pas la fin du monde, il aimait être plein de surprises. Naruto soupira, « Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours que tu t'attendes au pire dans la plupart des cas, parce que si tu fais ça, tu ne peux être que plaisamment surpris. » Naruto se souvenait que Danzo lui répétait souvent cette phrase lorsqu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre Ne…et juste après, il le frappait directement en plein visage ou quelque chose du genre…stupide conditionnement émotionnel.

Tenten décida alors de le questionner sur la cicatrice qui était apparue sur son visage puisqu'elle était une petite fille curieuse, « Comment t'as eu cette cicatrice? Est-ce que c'est arrivé durant l'invasion? »

Naruto agita la main comme on le ferait pour chasse une mouche, « C'est une longue histoire et il n'est pas question que j'en parle à qui que ce soit sans raison. De toute manière, tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais. Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça. Est-ce que vous vendez des habits ninja ici? »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa en direction du bon rayon. Naruto la remercia et s'éloigna. Tenten le regarda silencieusement tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la section réservée aux vêtements. Apparemment, il voulait se débarrasser de cette affreuse combinaison orange qu'il portait depuis toujours. Elle le vit hocher la tête alors qu'il choisissait quelques pantalons ainsi que plusieurs chandails.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'essayage et en ressortit un moment plus tard, vêtu d'un chandail serré bleu foncé ainsi que d'une paire de pantalons plutôt ample. Le bas du vêtement était serré autour des chevilles avec des sangles. Le blond déposa les autres vêtements qu'il avait choisis, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore enfilés, sur le comptoir et retourna dans le magasin, se dirigeant cette fois en direction du département des accessoires. Il prit alors une paire de brassards noirs qu'il plaça autour de ses avant-bras. Tandis qu'il revenait vers le comptoir pour payer ses achats, il s'arrêta devant le rayon des épées. Il les fixa pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide finalement à prendre un ninjato et à le sortir de son fourreau. Il tenta quelques coups directs et testa l'équilibre de l'arme avant d'hausser les épaules et de marcher jusqu'au comptoir, emportant l'épée avec lui en souriant.

Il déposa l'arme par-dessus le tas de vêtements qu'il avait choisis et regarda Tenten, « Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose ici pour que je puisse l'attacher sur mon dos? » La fille hocha la tête et alla chercher une lanière de cuir qu'elle posa sur le reste de ses achats, « Alors, combien tout ça va me coûter? » Il lui offrit un regard déterminé, évaluateur, tandis qu'elle additionnait le prix de tout ce qu'il avait choisi.

Tenten prit finalement la parole en relevant les yeux vers lui, « Ça te fera 68 500 ryos. » Elle le regarda mettre la main sur son cœur dramatiquement, comme s'il trouvait le prix trop élevé, tout en retirant son portefeuille ainsi que plusieurs billets d'argent qui se trouvaient dans sa poche.

Naruto avait vraiment été ravi lorsqu'il avait entendu le prix de son nouvel équipement. Il ricana tandis qu'il lui donnait le montant requis, « Ça va me vider, mais c'est nécessaire. » Il plaça alors l'épée sur son dos.

Tenten le regarda finir de s'habiller et soupira, « Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment utiliser cette épée sur ton dos? »

Le blond repositionna le ninjato pour qu'il soit plus facile d'accès, « J'ai appris il y a un long moment. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de me remettre au kenjutsu. J'oserais dire que je n'étais pas vraiment mauvais non plus, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que je sois un peu rouiller, mais c'est tout. » Naruto dégaina rapidement son épée et passa à travers quelques kata qu'utilisaient les ANBU avant de la rengainer, « Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir. »

Les yeux de Tenten s'éclairèrent pour une fraction de seconde, « Dis, tu ne serais pas intéressé par un petit combat amical contre moi par hasard? »

Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire, « Ouais, pourquoi pas? Je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui pratiquer de toute façon. Mais je dois partir maintenant. Je vais te trouver quand je serai de retour. »

La fille eut alors elle aussi un petit sourire alors que le blond s'éloignant vers la sortie, « J'ai hâte d'y être, Naruto. »

L'ancien agent de Ne s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna pour faire face à la fille du propriétaire, « J'ai laissé mon ancienne tenue à l'arrière. T'es libre de la brûler quand tu veux, genre pendant ta pause. J'ai encore tout un placard de ces tenues à tuer. Bye Tenten. »

Le membre de l'équipe neuf lui fit un petit signe de la main au moment où il quittait le magasin. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle repassait toute la discussion dans sa tête, « Comment quelqu'un peut-il changer autant que ça en seulement deux semaines? »

XxxXxxX

Jiraiya remarqua une touffe de cheveux blonds se dirigeant vers la porte principale. Lorsque le propriétaire de cette touffe fut plus près, le vieil ermite siffla de façon appréciative le nouveau look de Naruto, « T'as l'air plus chic, gamin. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers l'homme et lui offrit un sourire confiant, « C'est plus facile d'avoir les filles si tu ne les aveugles pas lorsqu'elles posent les yeux sur toi. »

Jiraiya lui donna une petite tape sur le dos alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner des portes du village, « Bien dit, gaki… »

Après un certain moment où tout ce que le duo fit fut de marcher, Naruto soupira et tourna la tête vers Jiraiya, le regardant avec les sourcils froncés, « Okay, on est assez loin de Konoha et si j'aime pas ce que j'entends j'aurai le temps de te tuer avant que quiconque ait pu m'en empêcher. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos des sceaux qui ont été placés sur moi. »

L'ermite essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite blague, « Eh bien, le Shiki Fuujin est là pour retenir le kyuubi. C'est le Yondai— »

Naruto posa une main sur la poignée de son ninjato alors qu'il foudroyait du regard son compagnon de voyage, « Arrête d'essayer de tourner autour du pot. Je suis sérieux. Que. M'est-il. Arrivé? »

Jiraiya soupira, « Okay, mais si je dois t'expliquer tout ça, tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini avant d'essayer de m'éventrer. On a une entente? » Le blond continua de le fusiller du regard, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avec réluctance. L'homme aux cheveux blancs commença, « D'accord…tu te souviens de ta petite aventure à Ta no Kuni? C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé quand tu t'es effondré. J'étais là pour enquêter sur les rumeurs à propos d'un nouveau village, Otogakure. Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai décidé de faire exploser leurs papiers importants : des recherches à propos des dons héréditaires qu'avait menées Orochimaru, le développement de nouveaux jutsu, des trucs comme ça. » Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il dégaina son épée et essaya de trancher Jiraiya, enragé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le plus grand des deux fut forcé de faire un bond vers l'arrière pour ne pas perdre sa tête, « Hey, gamin! J'avais pas fini! »

Naruto le pointa du doigt, « Espèce de vieil idiot fini! C'est à cause de toi si j'ai été repéré! Est-ce que tu connais la moindre petite chose à propos des infiltrations? Ne laisse jamais l'ennemi savoir que tu es ou étais là! C'est la base! »

Jiraiya se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un air penaud, « Hey! C'est pas de ma faute! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

Naruto grogna de façon menaçant, « C'était le but… »

Jiraiya reprit son explication lorsque Naruto consentit enfin à rengainer son ninjato, « Bref. Quand je t'ai ramené au village, Sarutobi-sensei et moi on a découvert que tu faisais partie d'un groupe de ninjas dirigé par l'un des politiciens très haut placé à Konoha. »

Le blond hocha la tête, « Ouais. La Racine, commandé par Danzo. »

Jiraiya lui donna un regard ahuri, « Tu admets que ce groupe existe! Attends deux secondes…Tu peux en parler? »

Naruto soupira, « Oui, Ero-Sennin. J'te jure, j'arrêtais pas de dire à Danzo que Ne était le deuxième secret le moins bien gardé à Konoha, juste après le fait que je sois le jinchuriki du kyuubi. Le simple fait que Sarutobi-jiji ET toi saviez que Ne était en opération prouve mon point. Et Danzo n'a jamais mis un de ses sceaux sur moi; j'étais surveillé de trop près par l'Hokage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me transformer en une machine dénuée d'émotions…pas qu'il aurait réussi, huh? Il a essayé au début, mais il a abandonné cette idée après un moment. »

L'ermite le regarda avec un air étrange et surpris, « Alors quoi? Tu étais toujours toi-même? Tu n'étais pas une machine à tuer? Il t'a juste entraîné? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, « Ouais. Et avant que tu commences à me bombarder de questions, sache que même si je voulais te dire quoi que ce soit sur Ne je ne pourrais pas puisque ça fait plus de quatre ans que je n'y suis plus. Le vieux fou couvert de bandages a probablement coupé tous les liens qui nous unissaient. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire et c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Essayer de me récupérer pour briser les sceaux aurait été trop risqué. »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux, « _On n'avait absolument pas besoin de le sceller…Il a parfaitement raison. Tant qu'on aurait gardé un œil vigilant sur lui, il n'aurait pas pu retourner auprès de Danzo._ » Jiraiya prit une grande inspiration et avala la boule qui était dans sa gorge, « Donc, à propos de ton scellement…Écoute, Naruto…quand Sarutobi-sensei et moi on t'a scellé, on ne savait pas que—»

Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent avec colère dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, « 'Sarutobi-sensei et moi'? C'est toi et le vieil homme qui m'avez scellé? » Le blond n'attendit même pas de réponse, « Espèce de débile ignorant! Tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveille pour que je puisse au moins expliquer ce qui se passait! À la place, tu m'as laissé avec l'intelligence d'un enfant de quatre ans! J'étais derrière tous les autres mentalement! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle! »

Jiraiya savait très bien que son sensei et lui-même avaient fait une gaffe lorsqu'ils l'avaient scellé, mais c'était encore pire de se le faire crier en plein visage, « On ne savait pas ce que tu ferais lorsque tu te serais réveillé! Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu savoir comment tu réagirais? On a juste essayé de réparer les dommages le plus vite possible! »

Naruto secoua la tête avec rage, « Il n'y avait pas de 'dommages' à réparer! Tout ce temps perdu! Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre de ce que j'étais! Je n'ai même plus le contrôle de mon chakra! J'ai à peine une fraction de la vitesse que j'avais avant! Pourquoi? Je me suis entraîné dur même après avoir été scellé! J'aurais au moins dû garder ma force et ma vitesse! »

Jiraiya se frotta de nouveau l'arrière de la tête avec un air penaud, « J'ai…hum…peut-être mis un sceau de gravité sur toi après tous les autres…désolé. »

« J'le savais! Je savais que je pouvais pas être aussi lent naturellement! Kami, j'ai l'impression de patauger dans du Jell-O. » Naruto enleva son hitae-ate pour révéler son front, « Enlève ce putain de sceau _maintenant_… » « _Il dit qu'il l'a mis après les autres. Ça signifie que ce sceau n'était pas relié aux autres et ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a pas été désactivé quand le kyuubi a brûlé tous les autres…Bon sang!_ »

Jiraiya fit quelques mudras avant de mettre sa main sur le front vierge du blond, « Fuuin kai! »

Un glyphe de sceau apparut sur le front du jinchuriki avant de sembler se dissoudre. Le blond testa ses fonctions motrices en faisant quelques mouvements rapides, « Okay. Enfin! Là j'me sens mieux… » Il reprit sa marche, laissant le vieil homme derrière lui.

Jiraiya sentait qu'il se devait de continuer à expliquer ses décisions, « Naruto, je— »

Naruto se contenta de continuer à marcher, « Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai parler de ça encore longtemps avant de ressentir le besoin urgent de te faire très, _très_ mal. Tu sais que toi et Sarutobi avez quasiment ruiné ma carrière?...Allons trouver une ville. »

XxxXxxX

Jiraiya et Naruto avaient réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, dans une ville pas trop loin de Konoha. Aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés, Jiraiya était parti à la poursuite d'une certaine femme qui avait démontré un peu d'intérêt envers lui. Naruto était plus que satisfait de le voir partir parce qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas à être en compagnie du sannin dans un futur proche.

Le blond s'était dirigé vers la chambre qu'ils avaient louée et il s'était couché sur l'un des lits. Il avait tout un tas de choses auxquelles penser et il fallait qu'il revoie sa vision de certaines personnes. Est-ce qu'Hiruzen avait été proche de lui, amical même, simplement parce que le blond avait une fois échappé à sa surveillance? Éprouvait-il vraiment des sentiments affectifs envers le jinchuriki ou bien est-ce qu'il voulait simplement le manipuler pour qu'il reste de son côté? Est-ce que tout avait été une mascarade? Lorsque Naruto s'était rendu à la cérémonie pour les ninjas de Konoha tombés lors de l'invasion, il était allé devant le mémorial érigé à l'honneur du Sandaime, mais il n'avait pas su quoi ressentir ou penser. Il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme, il faisait partie de Ne et sa tête était de toute façon assez remplie.

Naruto secoua sa tête pour arrêter de réfléchir à ça, mettant à profit son entraînement auprès de Danzo pour supprimer ses émotions contradictoires. Il était un ninja, et bien que sa mission semblait plutôt facile à première vue —il suffisait de suivre Jiraiya, non? —, il s'agissait tout de même d'une mission et il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et lucide pour la mener à bien.

Soudainement, Naruto sentit une paire de puissantes personnes se rapprocher de sa porte. Les deux inconnus essayaient de dissimuler leur chakra, mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait là de deux véritables menaces. Le côté de Naruto qui avait été inventé ces quatre dernières années voulait rester là où il était pour les confronter, voir ce qu'ils voulaient et, si nécessaire, leur botter les fesses. Malheureusement pour cette partie de lui-même, le Naruto rationnel, le Naruto créé lors de son entraînement auprès de la Racine, était en contrôle pour l'instant.

Il sauta hors de son lit et s'empressa de quitter la chambre par la fenêtre, à la recherche de Jiraiya. Combattre sans aucune raison deux personnes dont la force excédait apparemment la sienne pour le moment ne lui semblait pas vraiment attirant. Particulièrement puisqu'il venait tout juste de retrouver ses habiletés normales. Il savait que ces deux personnes le cherchaient pour quelque chose de déplaisant parce que, tout au long de la vie du blond, les nouvelles rencontres qu'il avait faites s'étaient toujours soldées par beaucoup de douleur et de problèmes.

Naruto sautait de toit en toit, allant le plus vite possible pour atteindre la limite extérieure de la petite ville. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la ville, le blond se mordit un pouce et invoqua un crapaud. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de parler, Naruto lui aboya un ordre, « Va trouver Jiraiya. Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il me retrouve le plus rapidement possible sinon je suis mort, okay? » Le crapaud hocha sa tête, voyant à quel point la situation semblait sérieuse, et s'élança pour aller remplir sa mission. Le blond soupira et se retourna lentement, « Je sais que vous êtes là. Allez, sortez de votre cachette…Ça nous fera sauver du temps à tous les trois. » Deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires parcourues de nuages rouges apparurent, les deux portant un chapeau de paille. Naruto soupira lorsqu'il vit le sharingan le plus craint à Konoha, « Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête? C'est évident qu'un gars comme Uchiha Itachi serait à ma recherche… »

La silhouette qui était avec Itachi ricana et enleva son chapeau, révélant par le fait même un homme à la peau bleue et aux cheveux de la même couleur, « On dirait bien que tu es toujours aussi célèbre dans ton village, Itachi. »

Naruto se donna un coup de sa paume droite sur le front, « Et Hoshigaki Kisame …Quelle journée merveilleuse…Les petites joies ne cessent de pleuvoir sur moi. » Il se mit en position de combat, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est supposé venir? Est-ce que vous auriez par hasard un autre criminel de rang S caché dans les bois? »

Kisame renifla dédaigneusement lorsqu'il vit la petite taille de Naruto, « Qui se serait douté que le jinchuriki du kyuubi serait un avorton pareil? Itachi, est-ce que je devrais lui couper les jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver une autre fois? »

L'Uchiha fit un pas vers l'avant, ses yeux rouges tourbillonnant dans leur orbite, « Viens avec nous s'il te plaît, Naruto-kun. »

Naruto soupira et coupa brusquement la circulation de son chakra avant de la 'redémarrer', brisant aisément le faible genjutsu avec lequel son opposant venait de l'attaquer, « Voyons! Je suis un enfant, mais ne m'insulte pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas si facile à arrêter, tu sais? »

Kisame mit sa main sur l'épée qui était attachée sur son dos, « Itachi, ce gamin me tombe vraiment sur les nerfs avec son insolence. Laisse-le-moi. Samehada arrive quasiment à goûter son chakra à partir d'ici. »

Itachi fixa Naruto, ne clignant pas une seule fois des yeux, « Très bien. Mais n'en fais pas trop, notre chef veut les jinchuriki vivants. »

Le visage de Naruto resta de marbre, mais son esprit analysait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, « _Deux gars aussi puissants qu'eux me veulent en vie…Ils ne vont pas se battre comme s'ils cherchaient à me tuer; ils n'ont pas le droit. Mais moi je n'ai pas ce genre de restriction. Et tout ce que j'ai vraiment à faire, c'est d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Ero-Sennin ramène ses fesses ici. Même si le crapaud que j'ai envoyé n'arrive pas à le trouver ou qu'il est lent, aussitôt que le combat sera commencé ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps avant de me trouver._ »

Naruto dégaina son ninjato et attaqua. En un clin d'œil, il était déjà à la gorge de Kisame qui avait utilisé Samehada pour bloquer l'offensive du gamin, « T'es plutôt rapide, gaki… »

Le blond poussa de toutes ses forces contre la massive épée de son adversaire, « J'étais plus rapide avant… » Il sentit que malgré tous ses efforts, Kisame le repoussait assez facilement et le jinchuriki grogna, « J'étais plus fort aussi… » Kisame parvint finalement à dominer leur petite altercation et son épée entra en contact avec l'épaule du blond. L'homme-requin tira alors Samehada vers l'arrière, déchirant profondément l'épaule de Naruto avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du petit, l'envoyant s'écraser un peu plus loin. Naruto se releva rapidement, « _Ugh…Je vais vraiment devoir me dépêcher pour me remettre en forme…Putains de sceaux…À ce rythme, j'vais pas tenir bien longtemps_. » Kisame eut un sourire maniaque alors qu'il chargeait en direction du blond et qu'il essayait de l'atteindre avec sa massive épée. Naruto esquiva en se baissant hâtivement et il essaya de faucher les pieds de son adversaire. La réponse immédiate de Kisame fut de décocher un coup de pied qui se dirigeait directement vers le visage du blond. Naruto vit le coup arriver et roula hors du chemin de l'attaque, « _Bon sang, j'suis content qu'Ero-Sennin a au moins eu le bon sens d'enlever son stupide sceau de gravité. Sinon j'aurais déjà été battu._ » Naruto rengaina son ninjato dans le fourreau qui se trouvait sur son dos, « _C'était quoi mon idée? Attaquer un des sept épéistes de Kiri avec une épée? Aussi bien dire que j'essayais de me suicider…_ »

Itachi s'approcha des deux combattants qui semblaient avoir pris une petite pause dans leur affrontement, « Tu sembles être meilleur que ce qu'indiquaient nos informations, Naruto-kun. On nous a dit que tu étais un bon à rien qui n'avait même pas le niveau d'un genin. Tu démontres certainement d'impressionnantes capacités pour un 'bon à rien'. »

Naruto renifla, ignorant l'importante blessure qui était sur son épaule, « Ouais? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? Ça n'existe pas, des informations parfaites. »

« En effet. » Itachi enleva son propre chapeau de paille et reporta son regard sur le blond, « Ce combat est inutile, Naruto-kun. Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner, tu ne peux pas nous vaincre tous les deux avec le niveau que tu as présentement. »

Le jinchuriki fusilla du regard l'Uchiha et l'Hoshigaki, « _Il a raison…Je ne serais pas capable de les vaincre tous les deux…s'ils étaient ici pour me tuer. Et de toute façon, je n'ai même pas besoin de gagner. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire, c'est de résister assez longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent._ »

Naruto dut retenir un sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il sentait une sensation familière se développer dans sa blessure. Apparemment, briser les sceaux avait inspiré le kyuubi à rester éveiller plus souvent. Parfait! Si seulement il avait pris le temps de réinstaurer l'ancien pacte qu'il avait fait avec le puissant kitsune, il aurait pu demander à son hôte de lui donner assez de puissance pour éliminer ses deux adversaires. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça : il avait un problème plus urgent sur les mains.

Kisame et Itachi se complétaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Ce que Kisame manquait en jutsu de longue portée, en puissants genjutsu, en finesse tactique et en patience était plus que comblé par Itachi. Et vice-versa; l'Hoshigaki comblait les lacunes dans le taijutsu de l'Uchiha…bien qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de lacunes si ce n'était un manque de force physique. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle on citait toujours Itachi lorsqu'on parlait des génies de Konoha : il était le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait. Les deux seules autres ninjas de Konoha qui auraient eu une chance contre le frère de Sasuke étaient le Yondaime ou le Sandaime durant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il avait reçu des titres comme "Le Dieu des shinobi" ou encore "Le Professeur". Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas battre l'Uchiha dans un combat de taijutsu, ce fichu sharingan révèlerait toutes ses tactiques avant même qu'il ne les aies mises en application…à moins que…

Itachi se mit devant son partenaire et prit la parole, « Kisame, j'aimerais tester les capacités de Naruto-kun, il me rappelle un peu moi-même lorsque j'avais son âge. Reste en arrière pour un moment. »

Naruto aurait éclaté de rire, mais ça aurait eu l'air trop suspicieux. Itachi et Kisame le considéraient tous deux comme une nuisance, comme étant un élément négligeable. Itachi laisserait probablement le 'genin' qu'il était s'approcher afin de le tester, et c'est à ce moment que Naruto aurait sa chance. Il devait abandonner toute logique et simplement suivre le courant. Lorsqu'on était seul, la seule façon de vaincre quelqu'un qui avait un sharingan était de se déplacer plus rapidement que le corps du possesseur du dojutsu ne pouvait se déplacer. Mais il était évident qu'une telle tactique ne pourrait jamais fonctionner contre quelqu'un du calibre d'Itachi.

Cependant, si Itachi essayait d'anticiper les mouvements du blond, que se passerait-il si Naruto lui-même ne savait pas quelle tactique il allait utiliser ou quel membre il allait bouger? Ça allait être pénible d'essayer cette méthode, combattre sa propre mémoire musculaire et ses instincts simplement pour essayer une nouvelle stratégie pour battre le sharingan, qui plus est, une stratégie qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer une minute plus tôt…ugh, ça sonnait comme une idée que son 'moi' portant du orange aurait eue…

Et puis après, pourquoi pas huh? Même un idiot avait le droit d'avoir des éclairs de génies de temps en temps, non?

Et c'est avec cette pensée optimiste en tête que Naruto s'élança en direction de l'Uchiha. Il mit sa nouvelle théorie à l'épreuve en commençant le combat de la façon la plus stupide à laquelle il pouvait penser : il courut directement pour entrer en combat ouvert contre son adversaire. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près à son goût, il se pencha, se préparant à sauter dans les airs pour attaquer son ennemi de haut. Mais lorsqu'il s'accroupit afin de sauter, l'inspiration lui souffla une autre idée saugrenue. Que se passerait-il si, au lieu de sauter comme il avait prévu le faire et comme un combattant expérimenté aurait fait, il se contentait de s'arranger pour "perdre pied" afin de rouler au sol vers son adversaire? C'est exactement ce qu'il fit et cette idée hasardeuse porta ses fruits puisqu'Itachi n'eut pas le temps de s'adapter. Naruto était maintenant passé derrière la garde de l'Uchiha et il pouvait attaquer n'importe quel endroit du corps de son ennemi. Mais que faire?

Alors qu'il voyait déjà Itachi en train de déplacer ses bras afin de contrer n'importe quelle offensive que le blond pourrait tenter, Naruto agit une fois de plus par instinct et fit la chose la plus improbable et idiote à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Il leva la tête et cracha en plein sur le visage d'Itachi Uchiha, meurtrier d'un clan d'élites et criminel de rang S.

À ce moment précis, si Naruto n'avait pas été :

1) déjà dans un combat qui, il en était sûr, serait très douloureux s'il se poursuivait. Un combat qu'il savait d'avance qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ;

2) en train de réagir le plus vite qu'il pouvait à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de faire…Après tout, il n'était pas encore une tache de sang sur le sol, ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non? ;

et 3) entraîné pour ne montrer aucune émotion ou sentiment lors d'un combat, peu importe à quel point il était confronté à des probabilités insurmontables — et Uchiha Itachi était la pire probabilité qu'un ancien combattant de Ne comme Naruto aurait pu rencontrer après quatre ans sans un seul véritable combat.

Si ça n'avait pas été de ces trois raisons, Naruto aurait peut-être eu le bon sens de se mettre en position du fœtus et de pleurer en appelant sa maman lorsqu'il vit le petit projectile de salive entrer en contact avec le sourcil gauche d'Itachi. Mais il fallait dire que cette tactique brillantissime/idiote avait fonctionné, parce que si Naruto se fiait au regard sur le visage de l'Uchiha, ce dernier n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que se faire cracher dessus aurait pu être une option viable contre lui en plein milieu d'un combat.

Itachi fut comme gelé sur place, totalement pris au dépourvu, donnant ainsi à son petit adversaire l'opportunité de déchaîner une vicieuse combinaison de coups qui fut conclue par un coup de pied à la tête qui envoya l'Uchiha voler dans les airs. Itachi s'immobilisa quinze mètres plus loin, sur le dos, aux pieds de son partenaire.

La combinaison de voir un gamin de douze ans cracher en plein sur le visage _d'Uchiha Itachi_ et d'ensuite voir le même gamin de douze ans frapper à plusieurs reprises _Uchiha Itachi_ avant de terminer son combo par un coup de pied qui atteignit le visage _d'Uchiha Itachi_ laissa Kisame sans voix. L'Hoshigaki pointa de façon idiote en direction de son partenaire alors qu'il le regardait se remettre sur ses pieds, « Hum, Itachi…t'as…hum…un petit quelque chose…juste là… » Kisame sentit un frisson lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque le sharingan de son compagnon le foudroya sur place. L'Uchiha passa lentement sa manche sur son sourcil dégoulinant de bave, « Hum…C'est bon, c'est parti…tu l'as enlevé… »

L'adrénaline qui avait parcouru le corps de Naruto pendant sa petite session d'improvisation se dissipait lentement alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu du duo et qu'il attendait la réaction d'Itachi. Le blond essaya de se consoler en utilisant une petite thérapie de déni, « _Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi fâché que ce que je croyais? C'est un ancien ANBU, il a sûrement dû recevoir des fluides corporels sur lui plein de fois avant aujourd'hui! Un peu de salive n'effraierait sûrement pas Uchiha Itachi, non?_ »

L'Uchiha en question tourna un regard absolument _meurtrier_ en direction du blond, sharingan tourbillonnant dans leur orbite, bien évidemment. Cette simple action détruisit tout espoir que Naruto aurait pu avoir de se sortir en vie de ce combat…ou du moins, de s'en sortir avec tous ses membres encore rattachés à son corps. Étant un professionnel hautement entraîné, conditionné pour accepter la mort lorsqu'elle se présentait devant lui, ayant subi plusieurs mois de torture pour être libéré de l'emprise de ses émotions, Naruto leva les yeux aux cieux et…pria. Il pria pour une diversion, quelle qu'elle soit. N'importe quoi qui pourrait détourner l'attention d'Itachi pour ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde serait un cadeau de Kami elle-même. Et comme par hasard...

« Uchiha Itachi! » Naruto se retourna pour voir Sasuke, les deux yeux fixés sur son grand frère. « Tu m'as dit de vivre ma vie dans la haine afin d'être assez fort pour te tuer. Eh bien, le jour de ta mort est arrivé! »

S'il n'était pas un ninja aussi hautement entraîné et s'il n'était pas en plein milieu d'une situation très sérieuse et tendue, Naruto serait tombé à genoux et il aurait éclaté en sanglots de soulagement. Ces deux raison, COMBINÉES, furent ce qui l'empêcha de mettre ce plan à exécution.

Naruto savait qu'une équipe ne pouvait pas être construite d'une seule personne. Mais, pauvre Sasuke, il allait devoir se battre en équipe seul en ce jour. Pas question qu'Uzumaki Naruto n'affronte une autre fois Uchiha Itachi de sitôt.

Cette journée marqua le jour où Naruto combattit en équipe avec Sasuke…en le laissant faire tout le travail.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? Naruto est supposé être puissant, mais gardez en tête qu'il doit ajuster ses réflexes d'un garçon de huit ans à son corps de douze ans. Il a en plus laissé son contrôle sur son chakra disparaître quasiment complètement quand il était scellé. Et en plus de tout ça, il faut qu'il 'réapprenne' tous ses jutsu. Sans parler du fait que ses muscles ont été atrophiés puisqu'ils n'ont pas été autant utilisés. En passant, lorsqu'il dit qu'il tuerait Jiraiya...sachez que pour l'instant, même si Naruto le voulait, il n'est pas assez fort pour vaincre Jiraiya. Il ne faisait que démontrer son énervement. Un peu comme Naruto contre Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort (dans l'histoire originale; canon). Naruto dit qu'il allait battre Orochimaru...mais il n'en avait ABSOLUMENT pas les moyens à cette époque.

Concernant la psychologie du nouveau Naruto, ses idées viennent principalement de son entraînement ninja stricte sous les ordres de Danzo. Dans cette histoire, son habileté à trouver des tactiques en quelques secondes (comme ce qu'il a fait contre Zabuza au pays des vagues, ou le trou dans le sol contre Neji) peut être attribuée à des souvenirs inconscients de son temps passé dans la Racine. Ça, combiné avec la spontanéité du Naruto de l'histoire de Kishimoto (le Naruto de canon) rend ce Naruto encore plus intelligent et dangereux que jamais, MOUHAHAHA!

Il a toujours un sens de l'humour, mais c'est plutôt un humour inspiré par la fusion du Naruto-Racine et du Naruto-canon. Il y aura bientôt quelques exemples bientôt, ce n'est pas encore le temps d'être drôle ^_^ Mais que pensez-vous de ce petit combat contre le duo de l'akatsuki (mais plus particulièrement contre Itachi)? J'ai A-DO-RÉ! Même pendant que je le tapais, j'avais parfois les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux tellement je trouvais ça drôle…mais bon, je ris facilement, alors...


	4. Le nouvel Hokage

Bon sang...le site est tellement mort que j'avais complètement oublié de poster le chapitre 3 (qui est prêt depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine...)

Alors voilà, j'espère avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Chapitres 3 : L'Hokage de Konoha

Naruto était accoté contre le tronc d'un arbre, assis au sol alors qu'il regardait Jiraiya parler avec Maito Gai, ce dernier ayant Sasuke évanoui sur l'une de ses épaules. Itachi avait vraiment fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son frère et Naruto savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute, mais il se consolait en se disant que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué ou qu'il n'était pas effrayé par le fait qu'Itachi était furieux. Et de toute façon, quel genre de Genin pouvait bien rester à un endroit où Uchiha Itachi était, sans parler de rester là pour _affronter_ Uchiha Itachi? Vous savez? Celui qu'on qualifiait d'un des plus grands génies, un ninja comme on en avait rarement vu et tout et tout?

Naruto avait été sauvé par "l'assistance" de Sasuke et il le savait. C'était ce qui avait permis à Jiraiya d'arriver à temps pour repousser le duo de nukenin avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reporter leur attention sur lui. Heureusement que le vieil ermite pouvait appuyer toute sa vantardise avec de vraies habiletés…

« Gaki, viens ici! »

Naruto se leva et marcha jusqu'à Jiraiya et Gai. Bien qu'il était très en colère contre l'homme aux cheveux blancs, il était obligé d'admettre que si ce n'était pas de son arrivée opportune, il aurait été transformé en nourriture pour chien par l'Uchiha. Gai donna un sourire éblouissant au blond lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, « Yosh, Naruto-kun! Tu as certainement démontré que la flamme de la jeunesse brillait de pleins feux en toi aujourd'hui! Bien joué! Tu t'en es bien sorti. »

L'interpellé donna un regard blasé envers l'homme aux sourcils géants, « Merci, Gai-san. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais absolument inutile. Ils auraient pu me tuer quand ils le voulaient; ils avaient besoin de moi en vie. »

L'homme secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus si possible, « Et es-tu encore en vie ou non? Ça signifie que tu as une journée supplémentaire pour devenir plus fort! Une journée supplémentaire pour t'assurer que cette situation ne se reproduise plus jamais! »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du blond, « C'est vrai. Je dois me concentrer à m'améliorer pour être fin prêt lorsque je serai de nouveau coincé dans une situation comme celle-là. » Naruto serra les poings, « _Je ne permettrai plus jamais à deux gars comme eux de me prendre par surprise…plus jamais._ »

Gai repositionna Sasuke sur son épaule, trouvant une prise plus solide, « Eh bien, je ne peux qu'espérer que votre mission à tous les deux sera couronnée de succès. On pourrait utiliser son expertise pour d'autres personnes, pas simplement Sasuke-kun ici présent. Kakashi-san a aussi été gravement atteint. »

Naruto regarda l'homme en tenue verte avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, « Kakashi a regardé _Itachi_ dans les yeux pendant un combat? » L'homme hocha la tête et commença à farfouiller sur sa personne, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

Jiraiya agrippa le col de la veste de Naruto, « On devrait y aller, gaki. Si on perd trop de temps, on va perdre sa trace. »

Le blond grogna alors que l'ermite le tirait au loin, « Hum, à la prochaine, Gai-san. Dites à Lee et à Tenten que je leur dis 'bonjour'! » L'homme mit un pouce en l'air et lui donna un sourire resplendissant avant de faire demi-tour pour partir en courant vers Konoha. C'est à ce moment que le blond décida de questionner le comportement étrange de son compagnon, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte si rapidement, Ero-Sennin? »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux vers le blond avant de reporter son regard sur la route devant eux, « Il allait te donner une de ses affreuses combinaisons moulantes, gamin. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse reporter des vêtements aussi horribles juste après que tu aies enfin commencé à avoir de la classe. »

Naruto renifla et repoussa rudement la main de Jiraiya qui le tenait encore par l'épaule, « Ne me touche pas. Je suis encore très en colère contre toi. Toi et Sandaime-jiji…vous m'avez théoriquement tué. Je suis une vraie farce à Konoha de nos jours à cause de ce que vous deux avez fait. Itachi et Kisame m'ont traité comme si j'étais une merde plus tôt. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est probablement pour ça que j'ai réussi à les surprendre comme j'ai fait, mais c'était insultant! » Naruto continua de grogner alors qu'il piétinait la route, « J'ai au moins deux criminels de rang S à mes trousses et je ne pourrai rien faire pour me défendre s'ils décident de devenir sérieux contre moi. J'aurais sûrement été à leur niveau si j'avais pu continuer de m'entraîner pendant ces quatre ans au lieu d'être un idiot! Il faut vraiment qu'on finisse cette mission pour que je puisse enfin retrouver mon ancien niveau… »

Jiraiya secoua la tête alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

XxxXxxX

Tout au long des journées qui suivirent, Naruto avait essayé de se calmer, mais il était toujours très facilement irritable puisqu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'endroit ou même de temps pour s'entraîner. Jiraiya avait essayé de l'apaiser en lui disant qu'il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était immensément plus fort que n'importe quel autre enfant de sa génération. Naruto avait contré en indiquant clairement que Danzo lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà le niveau d'un ANBU à sept ans.

Jiraiya n'aimait pas entendre son jeune compagnon se vanter comme ça…puis il se souvint de la manière par laquelle il avait rencontré Naruto; il était en train d'infiltrer un pays inconnu pour le compte d'une organisation secrète de ninjas d'élite. Lorsque l'ermite avait revu le blond à la source thermale quelques années plus tard, il avait eu une douche froide quand il avait vu à quel point le gamin était rendu mauvais. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir Naruto réussir à marcher sur l'eau du premier coup après qu'il ait lui-même enlevé le Gogyo Fuuin. Jiraiya avait présumé qu'il devait inconsciemment savoir comme le faire.

Ce qui avait été fait à Naruto était une véritable catastrophe et il avait tous les droits d'être enragé. Des années de sang, de sueur et de larmes…Okay, peut-être pas vraiment de larmes s'il avait été entraîné par Danzo, mais les deux autres oui…Bref, tout ça avait été fait dans le but d'augmenter sa force. Et se faire voler une immense partie de sa puissance par la sottise d'une paire de vieux hommes? Jiraiya savait que si ça lui était arrivé à lui, il n'aurait jamais pu se retenir et il aurait attaqué celui ou celle qui l'avait handicapé de la sorte…il fallait probablement remercier les années d'entraînement avec Ne pour le calme relatif dont faisait preuve le blond.

Et Jiraiya savait aussi que Naruto avait de très bonnes raisons pour s'inquiéter de son manque de puissance. Il venait tout juste d'être attaqué par deux des criminels les plus dangereux du bingo book et ce n'était qu'à cause de leur propre arrogance que le jinchuriki s'en était sorti en un seul morceau. Sans parler de l'arrivé ponctuelle de son coéquipier…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, personne n'avait pris la peine de rassurer Naruto sur la condition de Sasuke. Jiraiya tourna la tête vers le blond et il le vit en train de pratiquer ses mudras, essayant probablement de retrouver sa vitesse d'exécution d'antan, « Hey, gaki! Ne t'en fais pas à propos de ton équipier. Il va s'en sortir. »

Naruto arrêta de travailler sur ses mudras et tourna un regard étonné vers l'adulte, « Quoi?...Oh, ça? Meh, ça va lui faire du bien. Se faire casser la gueule de temps en temps aide à endurcir le caractère. » Le blond haussa les épaules lorsqu'il vit le regard choqué sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui ne s'attendait définitivement pas à une réponse aussi nonchalante. « Quoi? C'est comme ça que j'ai été entraîné et que j'ai appris. Si tu te fais absolument abuser pendant un combat, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Tu veux devenir assez fort pour que ça n'arrive plus alors tu d'entraînes plus fort et tu t'améliores. Ça va faire du bien à Sasuke. »

« Huh, eh bien, ouais, c'est vrai que dis comme ça... » Jiraiya hocha la tête, acceptant le raisonnement de Naruto, « Parfait. Allons trouver Tsunade! »

Naruto lui donna un regard ahuri, « Tsunade? Comme dans Senju "ton ancienne coéquipière, le meilleur médecin-ninja à jamais avoir existé, la pire parieuse au monde" Tsunade? Cette Tsunade-là? »

Le sannin rigola en entendant la description qu'il avait fait d'elle, « Ouais, celle-là gamin. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas cette dernière partie à propos des paris devant elle…à moins qu'un de tes passe-temps préférés soit d'être écrasé contre un mur? » Jiraiya sortit une photo de leur cible et la tendit à Naruto, « On doit la retrouver et la ramener au village. » Le blond plaça la photo dans l'une de ses poches et recommença à pratiquer ses mudras, bien que ces derniers apparaissaient déjà quasiment flous pour Jiraiya. « Hey, gaki! Ça te dit que je t'enseigne le jutsu que je t'avais promis maintenant? Je peux te garantir que tu ne le connais pas et qu'il te sera très utile. Tu peux même le pratiquer pendant qu'on marche. »

Naruto réfléchit à l'offre pour un court moment, « Sûr, pourquoi pas? C'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment faire grand-chose pendant qu'on se déplace. »

L'ermite sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, « Bon choix, gamin. J'te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. On va commencer quand on aura le matériel nécessaire. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Jiraiya étaient arrivés dans une ville où se déroulait un festival. Le plus vieux des deux suggéra qu'ils prennent leur temps pour relaxer et qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur rechercher immédiatement après, lorsqu'il aurait obtenu quelques informations sur la position de Tsunade. Naruto accepta et laissa Jiraiya derrière lui avant que le pervers n'ait eu le temps d'essayer de lui voler son argent.

Le blond passa quelques heures à visiter la ville, trichant— err…_participant_ à certains jeux et gagnant certains prix tout en grignotant un peu. Il était bien obligé de l'admettre : il avait peut-être perdu plusieurs de ses capacités lors de ces quatre dernières années, mais il avait plus de plaisir maintenant qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu s'il était resté avec Ne. Ça faisait partie des choses dont il avait hérité de son 'moi' idiot et bruyant : la valeur d'un bon moment.

Après un certain temps, il commença à se demander où était le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait et il se mit à sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre son rire caractéristique résonner à l'intérieur d'une taverne. Naruto entra dans la petite échoppe et trouva Jiraiya, un breuvage alcoolisé à la main, en compagnie de deux jeunes filles de joie. « Eh? Hey, Naruto! Viens ici! Ces deux demoiselles sont absolument sublimes! »

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'approcha du trio, s'asseyant à côté de la femme qui se trouvait à la gauche de Jiraiya, une femme aux cheveux bruns. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole en premier, « Alors, Jiraiya-sama, qui est ce beau jeune homme avec vous? »

Naruto souleva un sourcil, « _'Beau jeune homme'? Ouais, c'est ça…J'arrive même pas à avoir un seul regard plaisant d'une fille à Konoha quand je leur parle_. » Il émit un petit rire amer que les trois autres n'entendirent pas.

Le visage de Jiraiya s'étira en une grimace qui était supposée être un sourire charmeur, « C'est mon élève, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, dis 'bonjour' à Tokoko et à Tsuikina. »

Le blond leur fit un petit signe de la main en prononçant un faible 'salut'. Tokoko, la fille brune qui avait pris la parole quelques instants plus tôt, coucha sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto et passa ses bras autour du cou du préadolescent. Naruto l'étudia du regard et en conclut qu'elle devait avoir environ cinq ans de plus que lui-même. Elle portait des vêtements _très_ révélateurs et semblait tout faire pour que les hommes des environs aient la meilleure vue possible de ses attributs exclusivement féminins, « Il est tellement mignon, Jiraiya-sama! » Il entendit la fille qui s'appuyait sur lui, Tokoko, pousser un cri d'effroi alors qu'elle passait un doigt sur la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage, « Comment as-tu eu quelque chose comme ça? T'es tellement jeune… »

Naruto haussa les épaules, « La vie est dure…c'est juste une cicatrice. Rien d'important, c'est juste pour me rappeler qu'il vaut mieux esquiver les épées la prochaine fois… » Il la laissa passer un doigt sur sa cicatrice encore un petit moment. Naruto et Jiraiya restèrent à la taverne et parlèrent avec les deux femmes jusqu'à tard le soir. Le blond n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool, laissant plutôt son compagnon de mission se saouler comme il l'entendait. Il savait que l'homme allait le regretter le lendemain matin.

Naruto attendit jusqu'à ce que Jiraiya soit quasiment entré dans un coma éthylique —ce qui prit plus de temps que Naruto avait estimé. Bon sang, c'était quoi son ratio alcool/sang? Kami—, salua les deux femmes et porta le sannin jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin à son goût, Jiraiya se releva et se dégagea de Naruto, « Wow, t'es fort gaki. T'as pas eu de misère à transporter tout mon poids sur toute cette distance. »

Naruto regarda avec surprise l'homme qui avait apparemment fait fi des lois des alcooliques en ignorant le fait qu'il avait ingéré assez d'alcool pour tuer un rhinocéros, « Tu devrais être couché par terre en train de te vomir dessus. Comment ça se fait que tu te tiennes droit sans problème? »

L'ermite offrit un sourire amusé à son apprenti alors qu'il continuait de se diriger vers leur chambre, « Je ne suis pas un poids plume, gaki. » Naruto lui servit un regard blasé signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas une explication suffisante, « C'est vrai que Tsunade aurait été dans le coma il y a trois heures, mais je suis juste trop bon pour ça. Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas tiré hors de l'établissement ou quelque chose du genre. »

Le blond soupira, « Je ne suis pas contre un peu de plaisir…Et ces deux femmes étaient chaudes…Et de toute façon, on avait décidé qu'on relaxait aujourd'hui. Même un dégénéré de la cervelle comme toi doit se reposer de temps à autre, et c'est de toute évidence comme ça que tu te reposes. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en aurais empêché? »

Jiraiya ricana, « En tous cas, on peut dire que t'es différent ces temps-ci, gaki. Je pense que Tokoko t'aimais bien. Cette fichue cicatrice va te permettre d'avoir des tonnes de sexe de réconfort quand tu vas être plus vieux. »

Naruto renifla, « C'est juste parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que je suis. Si on avait été à Konoha, j'aurais été jeté hors de la taverne avant même d'avoir fait deux pas à l'intérieur et tu le sais. »

Jiraiya fit un son qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait, « Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais arrêter de demander à cette fille aux cheveux roses de sortir avec toi. Il y a des tas d'autres femmes qui n'essaieront pas de te donner des lésions cérébrales simplement parce que t'essaies d'être gentil avec elles. »

L'homme d'âge mûr s'attendait à ce que le blond s'exclame avec passion qu'il ne 'trahirait jamais Sakura-chan', qu'elle était juste 'compliquée' ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce que Naruto répondit jeta quasiment le sannin au sol, « Huh, tellement vrai…Mais bon, c'est de ta faute si je la trouvais attirante. »

Jiraiya le regarda, examinant l'expression calme affichée sur le visage de son interlocuteur, « Quoi? »

Naruto retourna le regard avec un sourcil soulevé, « La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mon équipe après l'invasion, c'était "Mais c'est quoi le putain de problème du 'moi' qui portait de l'orange? Qu'est-ce qu'il fumait pour penser qu'elle était bien pour lui?". Celui qui était attiré vers Sakura, c'est le moi idiot que toi et Sandaime avez créez, alors c'est de _ta_ faute. Cependant, je n'interagis pas avec les autres filles, peu importe qu'elle soit de ma génération ou plus vieille. Je n'ai jamais interagi avec elles, pas avant d'être scellé et sûrement pas après non plus. Elles ont toutes été habituées à me voir échouer dans tout ce que j'entreprends. » Naruto leva les yeux vers la lune, « Toutes les kunoichi de mon âge pensent que je suis un bon à rien ou elles ne peuvent simplement pas supporter mon ancien comportement de clown. Toutes les filles de civiles sont obnubilées par Uchiha-teme ou sont trop faibles pour supporter notre style de vie. Et toutes les autres filles me détestent d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause de ce que leurs parents leur ont dit. Je pense que Danzo avait peut-être raison quand il m'ordonnait d'abandonner mes émotions, parce que savoir que tu ne trouveras jamais l'amour est quelque chose qui n'est vraiment pas cool, Ero-Sennin. » Naruto se gratta le menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. Jiraiya baissa les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua avec quelle facilité le blond venait tout juste de déclarer qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne pour l'aimer. Personne ne devrait avoir à considérer ce genre de chose comme un fait et certainement pas un garçon de douze ans. Naruto laissa son compagnon avec un dernier commentaire pour la nuit, « Mais cette Tokoko était drôlement sexy… »

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux de retour sur la route, Jiraiya lança un ballon rempli d'eau en direction de Naruto. Le blond lui donna un regard blasé en attrapant le projectile, « Mais c'est quoi ça? Il ne fait pas _si_ chaud, Ero-Sennin. T'es un adulte, il serait peut-être temps de grandir… »

Jiraiya leva une main dans laquelle se trouvait une copie conforme du ballon qu'il venait de lancer à son étudiant, « Le jutsu que je vais t'enseigner comporte trois étapes. La première est de faire éclater ce ballon avec la rotation de ton chakra. »

Naruto bailla, « Uh huh…Eh bien, est-ce que ce mystérieux jutsu a un nom ou est-ce que je vais avoir le 'plaisir' d'en inventer un? »

Le sannin leva son autre main et une boule de chakra bleue se forma à l'intérieur de sa paume. Naruto examina rapidement la vitesse du déplacement du chakra ainsi que la taille du jutsu comparativement à la quantité de chakra qui le composait. Jiraiya eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Naruto étaient fixés sur la boule d'énergie, « Cette technique s'appelle le Rasengan. C'était un des jutsu les plus puissants du Yondaime Hokage. »

Naruto hocha la tête, « Whoa… »

L'ermite laissa le Rasengan disparaître de sa paume, « Exactement…Maintenant, ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est de— » Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une petite explosion ainsi que celui que fait de l'eau lorsqu'elle tombe au sol. Il se retourna pour voir Naruto en train d'agiter sa main droite tout en enlevant les morceaux de plastique qui y étaient collés. Le sage n'en crut pas ses yeux, « Refais ça encore une fois pour voir! » Naruto agrippa un des ballons se trouvant dans le sac de l'ermite et le fit éclater sans aucune difficulté. Jiraiya dut se frotter les yeux et se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, « Quoi? Comment t'as fait ça? »

Naruto laissa l'eau s'égoutter de sa main tandis que les deux compagnons continuaient de marcher, « J'ai juste vu que le jutsu complet impliquait la rotation multidirectionnelle du chakra. C'est ce que j'ai fait dans le ballon et boom. »

Jiraiya secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « Un Genin ne devrait jamais avoir compris quelque chose comme ça si rapidement! »

Une veine apparut sur le front du blond, « Ouais? Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment supposé être un Genin non plus. Je suis supposé être un ANBU de Ne, tu te souviens? Remarquer ce genre de détail, c'est du niveau d'un amateur. » Naruto regarda l'homme avec un regard interrogatif, « Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape? »

Jiraiya farfouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre un ballon de caoutchouc avec un regard abasourdi, « Faire éclater ce ballon avec ton chakra. C'est l'étape la plus difficile. C'est en lien avec la quantité de puissance qui— »

BLAM!

Les deux mains de Naruto se collèrent à ses oreilles lorsque le ballon de caoutchouc explosa dans sa paume, « Merde! Pourquoi c'est aussi bruyant? »

Jiraiya eut quasiment une crise cardiaque sur la route de terre, « Comment t'as fait ça cette fois? Généré une telle quantité de chakra de manière constante prends du temps et de la pratique! »

Naruto bailla, « Et qu'est-ce qui est scellé en moi déjà? J'ai eu à gérer le chakra le plus puissant du monde depuis que j'ai quatre ans et mon propre chakra a dû se renforcir pour y arriver. Danzo m'a entraîné pour que je puisse utiliser n'importe quel jutsu, peu importe à quel point il consomme de chakra, avant que j'aie huit ans. »

Jiraiya ouvrit la bouche mais il ne parvint pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes. Il reprit sa contenance après un court instant, « Je vais te montrer la dernière étape plus tard. Je dois trouver quelque chose d'autre à t'enseigner pendant ce temps-là. Que dirais-tu de ton affinité élémentaire? »

« Je suis d'élément vent, comme Danzo, et j'ai une tonne de jutsu de cet élément. C'est juste que je dois réapprendre comment utiliser les plus puissants parce que j'ai pas assez de contrôle sur mon chakra pour le moment. » Naruto continua de marcher alors qu'une expression ennuyée commençait à prendre place sur son visage, « Bon sang, où est donc Tsunade? Est-ce que t'as au moins trouvé des infos pendant qu'on était dans la dernière ville ou quoi? »

Jiraiya cessa de réfléchir aux progrès fulgurants de Naruto pour répondre à sa question, « En fait, oui, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Elle se dirige apparemment vers la frontière du pays et elle se retrouvera probablement à Tanzaku Gai, alors c'est là qu'on se dirige. »

Le blond grogna, « Dis-moi c'est quoi la troisième étape pour que j'arrête de perdre mon temps. Si je ne peux pas reprendre mon conditionnement, j'vais au moins devoir travailler avec ce jutsu jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit pour véritablement m'entraîner. »

Le sannin soupira et gonfla une balloune, « La dernière étape est le mélange des deux premières à l'intérieur de cette balloune. »

Naruto regarda la balloune qui se trouvait dans la main de l'ermite, « Alors…qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

Jiraiya souleva son autre main et forma un Rasengan complet pour que son élève puisse comparer. Le blond forma un 'O' avec sa bouche, comprenant le but de l'exercice, « Alors je dois faire ça, mais à l'intérieur de la balloune, exact? Je suppose que la balloune est là pour m'aider à analyser et recréer la composante spatiale du jutsu? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête, « _Bon sang…ça m'a pris deux mois pour me rendre aussi loin et le gamin y est arrivé en moins de dix minutes. Gaki…à quel point étais-tu puissant avant qu'on te scelle? Juste le fait d'y réfléchir me terrifie…_ »

Naruto suivit les instructions de Jiraiya. Le sannin poussa même un soupir de soulagement lorsque la balloune du jinchuriki explosa. Si le gamin avait maîtrisé le Rasengan en moins d'une journée, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Naruto reçu une grande quantité de balloune gonflable de la part de l'ermite. Il en prit une et la gonfla, « Eh bien, on dirait que ça va me tenir occupé pour un petit moment… »

XxxXxxX

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? »

Jiraiya et Naruto avaient devant eux ce qui était auparavant le célèbre château de Tanzaku Gai, mais il avait été réduit en ruine. Les deux membres de l'équipe de recherche se mirent à explorer la scène, cherchant un indice sur ce qui aurait bien pu causer une telle destruction. Pendant que Naruto déplaçait une large pierre, Jiraiya nota des trous dans un mur, des trous qui semblaient avoir été faits par des coups de poings.

Le sage prit le bras du blond et le tira derrière lui en direction de la ville, « Allez gamin, on est proche. Très proche. » Après avoir perdu toute la journée à chercher, ils entrèrent dans une taverne pour se payer un petit repas et pour louer une chambre pour la nuit. Aussitôt qu'il mit les pieds à l'intérieur du bar, Jiraiya s'immobilisa, « Tsunade? »

Une femme blonde qui avait ce qui semblait être un bijou sur le front leva la tête et regarda vers l'entrée avec surprise, « Jiraiya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

L'ermite et son jeune compagnon de voyage se dirigèrent vers la table de la sannin qui était accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux bruns. Cette dernière tenait un petit cochon dans ses bras, « Eh bien, on passait simplement dans le coin et on a décidé d'arrêter ici pour prendre un petit repas. Quelle surprise! Je ne me serais jamais attendu à te trouver dans cette ville… »

Naruto prit un siège à côté de celui que Jiraiya venait de prendre et il examina les deux femmes du regard, « _Tsunade…Alors c'est elle le dernier sannin. On dirait bien que j'ai rencontré le trio au complet…comme je suis chanceux…_ »

Les yeux de Tsunade glissèrent vers le partenaire de son ancien coéquipier, « Alors, c'est qui l'avorton, Jiraiya? »

Le sourcil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tics, « _Ouep…Quelle chance…_ »

Le sannin aux cheveux blancs posa son regard sur le fils de Minato, fils qui affichait présentement une expression indéchiffrable si on excluait les petits mouvements de son sourcil droit, « C'est Uzumaki Naruto, mon nouvel apprenti. »

Les deux sourcils du blond se soulevèrent avec incrédulité, « Apprenti? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ton apprenti? »

Jiraiya offrit un sourire amusé au garçon, « Depuis que tu as signé le contrat des crapauds, gamin. Félicitation. »

Naruto grogna et mit sa face entre ses mains, « Merveilleux…Le gars qui m'a volé toute ma force et toutes mes habiletés essaie de faire amende honorable en m'enseignant comment combattre de nouveau… »

L'ermite afficha un regard complètement confus, « Gaki…Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide? Que je t'entraîne? »

L'interpellé plaqua rudement ses mains sur la table, « J'vais te dire ce que j'veux! Je veux aller à la maison pour pouvoir comprendre tout ce qui m'arrive et pour pouvoir m'entraîner. Je veux te hurler en pleine figure et je veux te frapper tellement fort que tu deviendrais une tache de sang. Je veux quelqu'un ou quelque chose auquel je pourrais m'agripper parce que je pense que je suis en train de perdre l'esprit avec toute cette merde qui se passe dans ma tête! » Naruto était rendu debout, toujours aussi enflammé, « Mais je ne peux rien avoir de tout ça pour plusieurs raisons. Mais il y a une façon d'obtenir la première chose que je veux. » Il pointa en direction de Tsunade, « Toi! On retourne à Konoha. C'est le temps de rentrer à la maison. »

La Senju fut complètement prise au dépourvu par le fait qu'un gamin qu'elle ne connaissait même pas essayait de lui ordonner de faire quelque chose d'aussi important sans même avoir l'air de douter de lui-même pour un instant. Jiraiya se donna un petit coup sur le front avec la paume de sa main tout en secouant la tête, « Très bien joué gamin…C'était très subtile tout ça… »

Ledit 'gamin' foudroya Jiraiya du regard, « Toi, ta gueule! J'en veux encore plus à toi qu'à elle! »

L'ermite grogna sur un ton défait, « Et quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être fâché contre moi? »

Un sourire mauvais étira le visage du blond, « Quand je vais être capable de faire tout ce que j'étais capable de faire il y a quatre ans et plus encore. » Naruto tourna alors son regard vers Tsunade, « Alors viens t'en. Allez, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

La femme renversa rageusement la table, « Non mais pour qui tu te prends, gringalet? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux me dire quoi faire? Et surtout, où es-tu allé pêcher que j'allais retourner à ce village maudit? »

Naruto ne cligna même pas des yeux, « Je pense que je suis le gars qui a eu la malchance de recevoir la mission de ramener ton gros derrière d'alcoolique à la maison, et je n'échoue _jamais_ mes missions. » Le jinchuriki repoussa violemment sa chaise, « Tu peux venir avec nous, ou je peux te botter les fesses et te tirer jusqu'à Konoha par les cheveux. Tu décides. »

Tsunade pointa la porte de sortie et s'y dirigea elle-même avec colère. Naruto la suivit rapidement. Jiraiya grogna alors qu'il se levait pour les rattraper lui aussi, « Allez Shizune. Il va falloir quelqu'un pour ramasser ce qui va rester du gamin après que Tsunade en ait fini avec lui. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto se tenait en face de Tsunade, en plein milieu de la rue. Il tourna la tête pour observer leur environnement, « Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour faire quelque chose du genre, tu sais?...À moins que tu aimes payer les frais pour réparer les dommages collatéraux? Mais j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu en avais déjà plus qu'assez avec tes dettes pour tes paris. »

« Ferme-la et prépare-toi à faire face à la musique, espèce de gamin impoli. » La femme leva son index, « Un doigt. C'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour un avorton comme toi. »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du blond, « _Je pensais que j'étais rouillé après quatre ans…Mais elle, c'est quand la dernière fois où elle a participé à un combat? Des fois, la vie entrouvre une fenêtre pour toi…eh bien elle vient tout juste d'arracher la fichue porte d'entrée pour moi!_ »

Jiraiya et Shizune sortirent du pub, « Tsunade, arrête ça…On peut en discuter. »

La femme à forte poitrine foudroya du regard son ancien coéquipier, « Tais-toi, Jiraiya! Il l'a bien cherché! Les gamins comme lui doivent apprendre où se situe leur place! »

Naruto foudroya lui aussi du regard l'homme aux cheveux blancs, « Ouais, tais-toi, Ero-Sennin! Les vieilles grands-mères comme elle doivent apprendre à affronter leurs problèmes avant qu'elles ne deviennent toute grises et ridées plutôt que de se sauver comme un lâche! »

Tsunade grogna en direction de Naruto, « Fais de ton mieux, gamin. Donne-moi ton meilleur coup dès la première attaque, parce que c'est la seule chance que t'as. »

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent soudainement totalement dénués de sentiment et son visage revêtit un masque froid et inexpressif, « Si je joue bien mes cartes, une seule attaque est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. » Ses pupilles rétrécirent alors, « Tu ferais mieux de prier pour que je manque mon coup...»

Un petit frisson descendit la colonne vertébrale de Jiraiya lorsqu'il vit le changement dans la personnalité de Naruto et qu'il vit les yeux du blond. Il se souvint alors _qui_ avait entrainé le fils de son ami décédé, « Uh...Tsunade? Tu devrais peut-être utiliser plus qu'un— »

Tsunade lui coupa rageusement la parole, « J't'ai dit de te taire, Jiraiya! »

Naruto garda son regard impassible fixé sur son adversaire, « On dirait que la vieille dame grincheuse a besoin d'un petit ajustement dans son attitude…ça ne se fait pas, crier à un vieil ami comme ça… »

La femme blonde en eu assez des provocations du gamin et chargea. Le corps de Naruto se tendit alors qu'il comptait mentalement le nombre de pas qu'elle devrait faire avant de l'atteindre, « _Elle ne devrait pas être plus rapide? C'est une sannin, non? Je suppose qu'elle est vraiment rouillée…_ »

Connaissant la force légendaire du pigeon tout aussi légendaire, le blond savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse toucher par un des coups de la femme. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus simplement les bloquer, justement parce qu'ils étaient trop puissants. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Tsunade tenta de l'atteindre avec un mouvement vif de la main, Naruto se contenta de _dévier _l'offensive avec le revers de sa main, laissant la femme totalement sans défense puisqu'elle avait promis de n'utiliser qu'un seul doigt. Tsunade était choquée de voir son attaque redirigée de cette manière. Naruto était drôlement plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait anticipé, ce qui permit au blond de la frapper d'un coup puissant directement dans les côtes.

Jiraiya ne parvint pas à retenir un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit la bouche de Shizune s'ouvrir en grand. L'assistante de la Senju serra le cochon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Ton-Ton, de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle vit un enfant parvenir à frapper un sannin. La pauvre petit animal fut pratiquement écrasé, « Jiraiya-sama! Comment un Genin peut-il atteindre Tsunade-sama? Il a tiré le premier sang! »

L'ermite secoua sa tête, « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Genin qu'il est obligé de se battre comme un Genin, n'est-ce pas? »

Tsunade passa une main entourée d'un halo vert sur son torse tout en foudroyant du regard Naruto qui s'était contenté de se remettre calmement dans sa position de départ, « Alors tu peux te déplacer un peu plus rapidement que prévu? Et alors? T'es quand même juste un gamin! Je n'ai pas pour autant besoin d'utiliser plus qu'un seul doigt! »

« _Elle ne veut même pas reconnaître que je suis une menace pour elle…Parfait! Elle est encore plus faible qu'Itachi et elle me sous-estime encore plus que lui. Je sens que ça va bien se passer._ » Naruto fit un mudra et forma quelques kage bunshin, « Tu as été touchée par un seul adversaire. Comment est-ce que tu vas t'en tirer contre huit de plus? »

Les clones de Naruto disparurent soudainement alors qu'ils se mettaient à tourner rapidement autour de la sannin. Tsunade garda ses neuf ennemis dans son champ de vision et elle parvint à bloquer toutes les attaques que le blond essayait de faire. Elle n'utilisait qu'un seul doigt comme elle avait promis et elle continuait d'essayer d'identifier l'original.

Le son produit par un courant d'air força Tsunade à tourner la tête et elle vit que Naruto était en train de préparer une attaque qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître à des kilomètres de distance. Réalisant à quel point se faire toucher par cette technique particulière serait dangereux, la sannin enfonça son doigt dans le sol, craquant la terre et déstabilisant le gamin blond qui était en train de préparer le Rasengan. Lorsque la femme vit que l'apprenti de Jiraiya était tombé au sol à cause du petit tremblement de terre qu'elle venait de créer, Tsunade se tourna vers l'ermite, « Jiraiya! À quoi pensais-tu? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager enseigner une technique de ce genre à un enfant! »

Cependant, son ancien coéquipier ne la regardait même pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur un point un peu par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, « Hey, Naruto! Ne l'embarrasse pas trop, gaki! Elle est supposée être le nouveau Hokage! »

L'interpellé sortit d'une ruelle sombre près du lieu de combat, tenant quelque chose dans sa main gauche alors qu'il rengainait son ninjato avec sa main droite. Il avait un regard sceptique sur le visage, « Vraiment? Je ne suis plus trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, je viens techniquement de la tuer... »

Tsunade regarda avec surprise le 'Naruto' qui avait essayé de faire le Rasengan explosé en un nuage de fumée. Confuse, elle était sur le point de demander à l'original ce qu'il voulait dire par 'techniquement, je viens de la tuer' lorsque soudainement, elle sentit un courant d'air à la hauteur de son torse. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que son kimono gris était déchiré et battait au vent. Shizune semblait mortifiée de voir la poitrine de la blonde, mais le pire selon la propriétaire du cochon, c'était qu'ils étaient en public. La seule consolation qu'elle avait était que la rue était déserte.

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il jetait le morceau de tissu qu'il avait coupé par terre, aux pieds de la sannin, « Je pense qu'il te manque quelque chose. » Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les deux monts de chair, « Whoa...c'est un décolleté plutôt impressionnant que t'as là...bravo. »

Jiraiya courut jusqu'à Naruto et lui sera la main avec des étoiles à la place des yeux, « Gaki, c'était É-POUS-TOU-FLANT! Tu es mon héros! » Le sannin tomba alors à genoux devant l'Uzumaki et s'inclina devant lui, collant son front au sol dans une position de soumission, « Je ne suis pas digne de t'entraîner, gaki! C'est toi qui devrais m'enseigner ce que tu sais! »

Tsunade retrouva rapidement la raison et elle vit rouge. Elle s'élança en direction de Naruto et le frappa de toutes ses forces en plein visage, l'envoyant valser contre le mur d'un des édifices des environs, réduisant ce dernier en un tas de gravats. Jiraiya et Shizune coururent en direction du pauvre garçon tandis que la sannin tenait ses habits fermés avec ses mains.

De façon plutôt surprenante, les deux inquiets trouvèrent l'Uzumaki toujours conscient, mais il était beaucoup trop mal en point pour se relever de sitôt. Tandis que Shizune passait une main verte au-dessus de lui pour diagnostiquer son état, Naruto toussa un peu de sang et prit la parole, « J'ai gagné. »

Tsunade s'approcha rageusement, « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Regarde-toi, gamin! T'es pas en position de gagner quoi que ce soit. »

Le blond eut un sourire amusé, révélant ses dents rougies par le sang, « Ouais, mais t'as utilisé plus qu'un doigt pour me battre quand tu m'as frappé. Tu perds. » Naruto se releva lentement et avec difficulté, surprenant les trois adultes, « Bon, maintenant c'est plus l'heure de jouer. C'est le temps de rentrer à Konoha. Amène-toi, la vieille. »

Tsunade renifla hautainement, « Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Pourquoi je _devrais_ faire ça? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Ce village a déjà trop pris. Il n'aura pas ma vie en plus du reste! » Elle se retourna pour partir, « Shizune! Viens. Le gamin va s'en sortir, on part. »

Jiraiya se mit devant son amie, « Tsunade. Comme je te l'ai dit, les conseillers ont décidé que tu serais la nouvelle Hokage. Maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvée, on ne te laissera pas simplement partir comme ça pour que tu puisses disparaître. On va te suivre comme ton ombre jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes au village avec nous. »

Le femme renifla et tourna la tête, regardant la route où s'était déroulé le combat. Elle remarqua la trace laissée par la tentative du Rasengan et une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle se retourna vers son ancien coéquipier, « Parfait dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que je serais capable de te semer maintenant que tu sais où je suis, t'as toujours été le meilleur traqueur de nous trois. Alors que dirais-tu d'un petit pari. » Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Naruto, « Cette technique que t'as essayé d'utiliser tout à l'heure...Tu sais qu'elle a été inventée par le Yondaime Hokage. Que dis-tu de ça : si tu arrives à la maîtriser en une semaine, je vais te donner le collier que je porte et je vais vous suivre à Konoha. Si tu n'y parviens pas, tu me donnes tout ton argent et tu abandonnes ta mission. »

Naruto baissa les yeux pour regarder le collier dont elle parlait avant de refixer son regard dans celui de la femme, « Parfait. Une semaine. Dans une semaine, je serai capable de faire le Rasengan ou on partira à la maison sans toi. »

Un sourire victorieux trouva naissance sur le visage de la blonde alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, Shizune sur ses talons. Jiraiya aida Naruto à marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils allaient passer la nuit, « Est-ce que tu vas être correct, gaki? »

Naruto serrait les dents, essayant de rester le plus droit possible avec l'aide du Sennin, « Ouais. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'vais être comme neuf demain matin. J'vais bien. »

Jiraiya roula les yeux alors qu'il continuait de supporter le poids de Naruto. « Tu sais, j'étais complètement sérieux plus tôt, gamin. Tu es mon héros. Ce spectacle que tu m'as donné plus tôt avec la poitrine de Tsunade...c'était absolument glorieux. J'ai voulu les revoir depuis plus de quinze ans et c'est enfin arrivé. Et la meilleure partie dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai même pas été battu pour les avoir vu cette fois! », finit le plus grand pervers que la terre ait connu.

Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête du blond, « C'est...cool, Ero-Sennin. Content d'avoir pu être utile...je suppose. »

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain, Naruto fut tiré de son profond sommeil par un bruit sec. Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, puis il l'ouvrit, « Shizune-san? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Sans attendre d'invitation, elle pénétra sa chambre et l'examina du regard, notant aisément les cicatrices qui parcouraient son torse puisqu'il ne portait pas de chandail, « Es-tu certain que tu vas bien? Tsunade-sama a déjà liquéfié l'intérieur d'hommes plus vieux en utilisant encore moins de force qu'hier. »

Naruto s'assit sur son lit et s'étira, « J'suis en parfaite santé...littéralement. J'ai déjà eu pire. Alors, de quoi avais-tu besoin? Je dois aller m'entraîne, tu sais? »

Shizune se frotta un bras avec un air plutôt gêné, « C'est de ça dont je voulais parler, justement. Je ne veux pas que tu considères Tsunade-sama comme une mauvaise personne. Elle est simplement amère. »

Le blond hocha la tête, « Ouais, parce que son frère et son amoureux ont été tués pendant la guerre. Je sais. »

Les yeux de la médic-nin s'écarquillèrent un peu avec choque, « Comment tu sais ça? »

Le jinchuriki haussa nonchalamment les épaules, « Le gars qui m'a entraîné m'a appris plein de choses sur les ninjas les plus célèbres de Konoha. Il disait que c'était bon pour moi si je venais un jour à devoir les arrêter. »

Shizune lui servit un regard surpris, « En tous cas, on peut dire que l'Académie de Konoha ne se gêne pas pour révéler des informations classifiées de nos jours... »

Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de Naruto, « Non, ce n'était pas eux. Je n'ai pas appris ça à l'Académie. J'ai appris les choses de cette nature quelque part d'autre. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs recouvra admirablement, « Eh bien, si tu le sais, tu dois aussi savoir que ce collier est maudit. Il tuera tous ceux qui le portent, sauf Tsunade-sama. »

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, « Dans ce cas, je suppose que je suis le prochain parce que je vais gagner notre petit pari. Alors dis à Tsunade de mettre ses affaires en ordre et de se préparer à partir pour Konoha. On se reparle plus tard, Shizune-san. » Et avec ces paroles, le blond laissa une Shizune plutôt confuse dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Naruto traça son chemin jusqu'à une clairière à l'extérieur de la ville et il y trouva Jiraiya, adossé à un arbre et l'attendant de toute évidence. Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage, « Gaki, tu dois être l'une des personnes les plus insensées que cette terre ait jamais portées. Peu de gens seraient prêts à faire un tel pari avec Tsunade. »

Naruto le regarda avec un regard sérieux, « Eh bien, je t'avais dit que je voulais avoir tu temps pour m'entraîner. J'ai une semaine pour retrouver mon ancienne force normale. Ça ne sera même pas une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de ce dont j'ai besoin de faire pour me remettre en forme, mais comme on dit, "Du temps gratuit est du temps gratuit". »

Jiraiya lui servit un regard perçant, « Gamin, il faut que tu travailles sur le Rasengan pour gagner ce pari. Tu peux attendre pour travailler sur le reste. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que tu finisses le jutsu et rien d'autre. »

Naruto retourna son regard avec un air espiègle, « Oh, tu veux dire _ce_ Rasengan? » Il forma alors un Rasengan parfait dans sa main droite, avant de le plaquer sur l'arbre sur lequel s'appuyait le sannin. L'arbre explosa en une douche de petits copeaux de bois.

Le regard stupéfait de Jiraiya n'avait pas de prix, « Tu l'as terminé? _En une journée?_ »

Un large sourire vint barrer le visage du blond, « La duperie n'est qu'un autre outil dans l'arsenal du ninja. Quand je l'ai combattu hier, j'ai utilisé le Rasengan en tant que leurre, je ne voulais pas non plus la blesser trop gravement. J'avais juste besoin que son attention soit attirée vers mon clone, alors mon kage bunshin ne s'est pas vraiment concentré sur l'attaque, il s'est contenté de reproduire la forme pour la surprendre. Je peux faire le Rasengan, mais le faire hier soir pendant le combat n'aurait servi à rien. Elle aurait simplement fait un autre pari "impossible" et j'aurais vraiment dû me forcer pour le gagner. »

L'ermite était toujours confus, « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas montré tout de suite après que vous ayez tous les deux acceptés les termes du pari? »

Naruto lui donna un regard caustique, « Ero-Sennin, je voyais sextuple hier soir. Elle m'a donné une commotion cérébrale. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un martèle ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais pu me concentrer suffisamment pour lui montrer le produit final après son coup de poing. » Le blond commença alors à s'étirer alors qu'il se préparait à débuter son entraînement, « Je vais simplement profiter de cette semaine d'entraînement au maximum et j'vais lui montrer le Rasengan le dernier jour. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de la surveiller, n'est-ce pas? Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est une variable inconnue et qu'elle risque très probablement de tenter une évasion. »

Jiraiya posa un regard sérieux sur Naruto, « Ouais, je sais. Et en plus, il y a de bonnes chances qu'Orochimaru soit ici aussi. »

Le jinchuriki arrêta de s'étirer pour fixer son regard dans celui de l'ermite, « Vraiment? Dans ce cas, c'est une raison de plus pour me mettre au travail, non? »

Jiraiya fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de la ville, son sourire invisible aux yeux de Naruto auquel il faisait dos, « _Ce fichu gamin va être plus fort que nous tous un de ces jours._ »

XxxXxxX

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Naruto se donna corps et âmes dans son entraînement, faisant tout son possible pour rattraper le temps perdu. Retrouver un contrôle _parfait_ de son chakra était son objectif principal, parce que sans ce contrôle, il ne pouvait pas être aussi efficace avec le kyuubi. Il s'entraîna pour récupérer son contrôle en montant aux arbres simplement à l'aide de son chakra tout en faisant tournoyer des kunai autour de lui toujours à l'aide de son chakra. Il tenta de réapprivoiser les mouvements du kenjutsu, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un partenaire décent, il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'il pouvait faire avec une épée.

Et par-dessus tout, il avait besoin de se trouver des poids pour retrouver sa vitesse d'antan. Il considérait que sa force physique était suffisante pour le moment, mais ne pas utiliser ses muscles pour une longue période —quatre fichues années!— avait vraiment fait des ravages.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les sceaux de gravité n'étaient pas une technique pour s'entraîner. Le sceau "t'alourdissait" en se connectant avec le chakra de sa cible et en manipulant la quantité qu'il était possible d'envoyer en direction des muscles, diminuant cette capacité. Selon la nature du sceau, il était possible de ne sceller simplement que un pourcent de la capacité maximale, mais il était aussi possible d'en sceller plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent. La difficulté et l'emploi marginal qui en était fait expliquaient les rumeurs concernant le fait que ces sceaux pouvaient être utilisés en tant que méthode d'entraînement. C'était pour cette raison que la vitesse de Naruto n'avait pas augmentée même après que Jiraiya ait ôté le sceau de gravité qu'il avait placé sur lui quatre ans plus tôt.

Justement, Jiraiya utilisait cette catégorie obscure de sceaux depuis des décennies. Lorsque l'ermite rencontrait un ninja qu'il jugeait puissant et dangereux pour Konoha, mais que ce ninja n'avait encore rien fait contre le village, il plaçait un sceau de gravité sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient plus une menace. La plupart des ninjas étant tombés dans le piège du Sennin ne s'en rendaient même pas compte et continuaient leur carrière comme si de rien était. Mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient grandement handicapés comparés aux autres, et ils mourraient des années plus tard sans même savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'être au maximum de leurs capacités.

Lorsque Naruto avait appris, au début de leur petit voyage, que Jiraiya avait placé un de ces sceaux sur lui, il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de lui ordonner de le retirer. Le blond poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, « _Qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si Ero-Sennin ne l'avait pas enlevé? Avec des ninjas aussi dangereux qu'Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame à mes trousses, j'aurais été un homme mort. Je suppose qu'il aurait fallu que quelqu'un détruise le village en une seule attaque après avoir tué tout le monde au village à lui tout seul ou quelque chose comme ça avant que je ne devienne plus fort..._ »

Au moins, il avait maintenant suffisamment de vitesse pour tenir bon contre la majorité de ses adversaires...pour le moment. Selon sa propre estimation, il devait être un peu plus rapide que Rock Lee lorsqu'il enlevait ses poids. Le blond poussa un petit rire lorsqu'il pensa au garçon à la coupe en bol, « Ça serait vraiment tout qu'un combat. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee. »

Il se souvint alors que Lee avait été gravement blessé par Gaara durant les examens Chunin, et sa résolution de ramener Tsunade à Konoha ne s'en trouva que renforcée, « _Si il y a une personne qui peut aider Lee, ce sera elle. Ce n'est qu'une raison supplémentaire pour la ramener à Konoha à tous prix._ »

Naruto frotta ses mains ensemble lorsqu'il ressentit une présence maintenant familière à la limite de ses sens, bien dissimulée dans les bois, « _Okay, alors comme on dit, "aussi bien faire d'une pierre deux coups". Je vais pratiquer mon jutsu tout en la faisant paniquer. Ça lui apprendra à essayer de m'espionner._ »

Le jinchuriki fit une longue chaîne de mudras avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Puis, il sépara ses deux mains alors qu'un vent violent se mettait à entourer ses poings. Il se tourna en direction de l'immense roche derrière laquelle se cachait l'espionne, « Fuuton : Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent)! » Des vents d'une férocité inouïe s'élancèrent à partir de ses poings fermés et entrèrent rapidement en contact avec le rocher, laissant une empreinte similaire à deux poings fermés. Chaque empreinte faisait aisément la taille du corps d'un adulte.

Naruto eut un sourire lorsqu'il ressentit Tsunade en train de quitter précipitamment sa cachette, « _Parfait. Enfin! Un de retrouvé. Il n'en manque plus que huit d'élément vent. Ensuite, on passera aux autres éléments. Je vais retrouver tous mes jutsu. J'ai trop hâte d'être rendu à ceux qui sont vraiment puissants..._ »

* * *

Tada!

C'est (malheureusement) tout pour aujourd'hui. Quelle était votre scène préférée? Je pense pouvoir dire que la mienne était celle où Jiraiya enseigne le Rasengan à Naruto...mais je ne suis pas trop certaine ^^

Salut, et à la prochaine


	5. Une bonne dose de réalité

Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie. De retour avec un si court chapitre après une si longue absence. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense si ce n'est que je n'étais pas trop motivée. J'espère que vous saurez trouver dans vos coeurs la force de me pardonner. Bonne lecture!

P.S. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une seule journée et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire avant de le publier (je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ENCORE plus longtemps que nécessaire). Alors ce que vous avez là est mon premier jet ; veuillez excuser les erreurs qui s'y seront glissées...Merci

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une bonne dose de réalité

Naruto se réveilla en poussant un faible grognement, « Ugh...Okay, je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas utiliser _tous_ mes jutsu... » La nuit précédente, Naruto s'était exténué à la tâche, essayant de réapprendre ses techniques les plus puissantes. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien avoir perdu connaissance, mais il venait de se réveiller dans son lit à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait que Tsunade l'avait probablement encore espionné. Le blond ricana, « Heh heh, je me demande si elle a vu mon dernier essai. » Naruto sauta hors de son lit et trébucha contre une petite forme noire à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement s'échapper de cette masse noire, il réalisa de qui il s'agissait, « Shizune-san? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Les yeux de la brunette s'ouvrirent lentement, mais son regard confus disparu rapidement alors même qu'elle se remettait sur pied avec empressement, surprenant le garçon, « Tsunade-sama! Où est-elle? On ne peut pas la laisser faire! »

Naruto agrippa la femme par les épaules pour la calmer, « Attends deux petites minutes! Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que c'est elle qui t'a fait ça? »

La médic-nin cessa de se débattre et se permit de reprendre son calme, bien que sa respiration était toujours aussi frénétique. Le jinchuriki poussa un soupir et la relâcha. Aussitôt qu'elle fut libre, Shizune se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre, « On doit trouver Tsunade-sama! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter! »

Au moment même où la femme allait s'élancer hors de la chambre, un kunai s'enfonça dans le cadre de la fenêtre, juste à côté de sa tête. Les deux occupants de la chambre se tournèrent et posèrent leur regard sur Jiraiya qui se tenait debout avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le mur. « Où est Tsunade? » Sa voix avait un petit accent menaçant. Il se mit alors à s'avancer vers eux en s'aidant avec le mur.

Naruto fut le premier à commenter, « Bon sang, Ero-Sennin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

L'ermite s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fléchie ses bras de façon à tester sa capacité de mouvement, « Tsunade m'a drogué hier soir. J'aurais dû m'en douter ; elle n'était pas autant affectée que d'habitude par le sake. Elle faisait sûrement semblant de boire... »

Soudainement, l'attention de Naruto fut attirée vers un toit adjacent, mais lorsqu'il essaya de trouver ce qu'il avait ressenti, il ne vit absolument rien. Shizune, qui était partie chercher l'antidote pour ce qu'avait ingurgité Jiraiya, revint en courant et tendit un vers d'eau et quelques pilules broyées — des pilules contre le mal de tête — au sannin, « Veuillez m'excuser, Jiraiya-sama. Nous n'avons pas d'antidote pour poison avec nous. Mais boire un peu devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux. »

Jiraiya prit les pilules et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau, « Merci Shizune. »

Le blond posa son regard sur la femme, « C'est Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas? » Shizune semblait surprise qu'il soit au courant. Reportant son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le jinchuriki prit la parole, « Comment te sens-tu, Ero-Sennin? »

Jiraiya serra ses mains et écrasa le verre de vitre qu'il tenait, « Vraiment pas au top de ma forme. Mon chakra fluctue encore beaucoup trop, mais je vais devoir faire avec. »

Shizune baissa les yeux avec un regard triste, « Orochimaru est venu nous voir la semaine dernière avec une offre : si Tsunade-sama guérissait ses bras, il allait ressusciter les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. » Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Jiraiya avec un air plein d'espoir, « C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient supposés se rencontrer. Peut-être qu'on a encore une chance de l'empêcher d'accepter! »

L'ermite se releva, « Alors, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour la retrouver? »

La femme agrippa son cochon et sauta en bas de l'immeuble, déposant son animal sur le sol, « On a besoin de ton aide, Ton-Ton. Peux-tu retrouver Tsunade-sama pour nous s'il te plaît? » Le cochon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et se mit à renifler la terre. Jiraiya et Naruto atterrirent tous deux à ce moment. L'animal se mit alors à pousser de petits sons de manière excitée. Shizune se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, « Ton-Ton a trouvé son odeur. Allez, c'est par là! »

XxxXxxX

Ils retournèrent au site du château qui avait été détruit et ils trouvèrent encore plus de signes de destructions...des signes plus récents. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto lorsqu'il vit un mur qui avait été totalement pulvérisé, « On dirait que la vieille lui a dit 'non'. »

L'ermite hocha la tête, « Ouais. Mais ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose qu'il aura accepté sans dire un mot. Elle est probablement en danger. On doit quand même la retrouver. »

Après une courte course à travers un champ, ils trouvèrent Tsunade qui était en train de se faire battre par Kabuto. Shizune s'élança en direction de sa maîtresse, « Tsunade-sama! »

Naruto et Jiraiya attendirent tandis que la brunette prenait un petit mouchoir et enlevait le sang qui était sur le visage de la sannin. Naruto regarda la scène avec un regard confus, « Ero-Sennin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Est-ce que c'est un genjutsu? »

Jiraiya secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « Tsunade est atteinte d'hémophobie. Elle a peur du sang, gaki. Ne serait-ce que voir du sang lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Pour le moment, elle est complètement inutile dans cet état. »

Le blond hocha la tête et posa son regard sur Orochimaru. Les bras de l'homme étaient couverts de bandages, mais Naruto pouvait quand même voir de minimes traces de sang le long de ses avant-bras. Près de l'invocateur de serpents se trouvait Kabuto, portant un bandeau frontal frappé d'une note de musique. Les yeux du jinchuriki se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit ce petit détail, « Yakushi Kabuto. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis content de te revoir, mais au moins je sais maintenant que mes informations étaient exactes. La seule chose que j'aurais aimée, ça serait d'avoir eu le temps de te retrouver avant l'invasion...putains de sceaux. »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux pour regarder le blond qui marmonnait contre l'injustice de la vie, « Bon sang, gaki! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait à ma place? »

Orochimaru, coupant la réponse qu'aurait pu donner le blond, se mit à ricaner devant l'arrivée de son deuxième coéquipier, « Jiraiya, quel bon vent t'amène? Et avec Naruto-kun en plus? Je suis choyé. Quelle chaleureuse réunion. Bien sûr, je me demande ce que vous faites tous les deux ici... »

Jiraiya plaça son bras devant le torse de Naruto, l'empêchant d'aller engager le combat avec l'ennemi, « Protège Tsunade, gaki. Orochimaru est trop fort pour toi, et ce Kabuto est aussi hors de ta portée. Ça prendrait sûrement...un...ANBU... »

Jiraiya laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il remarqua le regard blasé que Naruto lui donnait, « T'essaie d'être drôle, Ero-Sennin? »

L'ermite soupira et agita sa main comme s'il cherchait à chasser une mouche, « Parfait...c'est beau dans ce cas, Shizune peut surveiller Tsunade je suppose. Toi, vas combattre monsieur lunettes là-bas, j'vais m'occuper d'Orochimaru. »

Orochimaru avait entendu la conversation et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un de ses rires condescendants habituels, « Tu vas t'occuper de moi, Jiraiya? Même si je suis handicapé, tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre. Et en plus tu envoies ton petit blond combattre mon Kabuto...? Tu ne dois pas vraiment tenir à ce qu'il reste en vie, n'est-ce pas? »

Ignorant l'intervention de son ancien coéquipier, Jiraiya tourna la tête pour regarder Shizune, « Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Tsunade? Le gamin et moi on va s'occuper du serpent et de son acolyte. » La femme hocha la tête et continua d'essayer de calmer Tsunade. « T'es prêt, gaki? », questionna l'ermite en posant le regard sur Naruto qui hocha de la tête avec raideur. « Ce combat sera pour Sarutobi-sensei! »

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement, « Tu peux te battre pour le vieil homme si tu veux. Je préfère me battre pour tuer cet idiot d'Orochimaru qui a envoyé ses cinq gardes du corps à mes trousses quand je m'échappais d'Oto. Cet enfoiré avec les os n'est certainement pas à prendre à la légère et j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon combat contre lui. »

La voix du sannin aux serpents retentit soudainement, « Maintenant, Kabuto! » L'interpellé tira sur les bandages entourant un des bras d'Orochimaru et passa un doigt ensanglanté sur le symbole, « Kuchiyose no jutsu (technique d'invocation)! »

Kabuto et Orochimaru se tenaient maintenant sur la tête d'un serpent géant à trois têtes. Le reptile ne perdit aucune précieuse seconde avant de s'élancer en direction de Naruto et de Jiraiya.

L'ermite des crapauds exécuta à toute vitesse les mudras pour faire une de ses propres invocations et, dans un _petit_ nuage de fumée, apparut Gamakichi, « **Oh, hey! J'suis content de t'revoir!** »

Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto, « T'es sérieux là, Ero-Sennin? Tu dois pouvoir faire mieux que ça. Allez, c'est pas le temps de s'amuser! »

«Gaki! Bouge de là! » Le blond, qui de toute façon était sur le point d'esquiver le serpent, fit un saut vers le côté tandis que le sannin aux cheveux blancs posait ses mains au sol, « Doton : Yomi Numa (Marécage de l'autre monde)! » Le sol devant les deux ninjas se transforma en une substance boueuse et foncée, empêchant le serpent de bouger. Jiraiya poussa une longue chaîne de jurons avant de s'expliquer plus civilement, « Fait chier! Il est loin d'être assez profond! Je dois encore être sous l'effet de la drogue de Tsunade. »

Le jinchuriki secoua la tête, « Bon sang, Ero-Sennin, t'es vraiment mauvais aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas la fin du monde, on va pouvoir s'en sortir même si tu es juste un handicapé...physique et mental. » Il se tourna alors vers Gamakichi, « Vas rejoindre la femme en noir et la blonde là-bas. Et surtout, reste là! Ça ne sera pas un combat facile comme l'autre jour contre Gaara. » L'invocation fit ce qu'on lui demandait, ne désirant pas vraiment être coincé dans une telle bataille.

Aussitôt que le batracien fut parti, Jiraiya et Naruto s'élancèrent tous deux en direction de leur adversaire prédéterminé. Heureusement que les "méchants" dans les histoires sont toujours prêts à sous-estimer leur adversaire, puisqu'Orochimaru et Kabuto se laissèrent volontairement séparer afin d'affronter chacun de leur côté un des invocateurs de crapauds. Jiraiya commença son assaut sur Orochimaru qui était de toute évidence dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses bras. Pour pallier à ce désavantage, l'homme à la peau blanche esquivait habillement les attaques de son ancien coéquipier, utilisant de temps à autres des coups de pieds pour le repousser.

L'ermite décida de se moquer de son ancien ami, « Ha ha ha! Ça doit être dur pour toi de ne pas être capable d'utiliser tes jutsu sans tes bras, huh? Quelle honte pour un gars comme toi, Orochimaru. »

L'interpellé lui offrit un sourire qui transpirait la supériorité, « Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes bras pour te battre, Jiraiya. J'ai vu ton jutsu ; tu es aussi mal en point que moi pour le moment. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs éclata de son rire si caractéristique, « Je suppose que c'est vrai. On va devoir attendre que nos protégés aient finis leur combat pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse venir aider l'un d'entre nous. »

L'invocateur de serpents rigola doucement, « L'enfant au kyuubi, Jiraiya? J'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'a pas la moindre chance contre Kabuto. Connaissant ses origines, je trouve ça très surprenant, mais ce gamin n'a pas la moindre aptitude en tant que shinobi. On dirait que la pomme est tombée bien loin du pommier cette fois. »

Un sourire amusé prit naissance sur le visage de l'ermite, « Et c'est de ma faute. Mais ne t'en fait surtout pas, 'Roachy, je l'ai remis à neuf avant même qu'on ne soit ici. Je le laisse affronter Kabuto parce que je _sais_ qu'il va gagner. On pourrait dire que c'est son coming out. »

Orochimaru sembla pris au dépourvu et s'obstina à ne pas croire son interlocuteur, « Je l'ai combattu moi-même, Jiraiya. Même en utilisant toutes ses capacités, incluant le chakra du kyuubi, il n'est même pas passé proche de m'impressionner. Par contre, Sasuke! Quelle puissance, quelle force! Un vrai génie! »

Jiraiya n'en put plus et il éclata de rire, « Je suppose que les standards pour être un génie sont sérieusement moins élevés de nos jours. Si le simple fait d'être un Genin à l'âge normal fait de quelqu'un un génie, je ne sais vraiment pas comment appeler Naruto. »

Un sourire cruel étira la commissure des lèvres d'Orochimaru, « Que dirais-tu de "perdant"? "Raté"? "Chair à canon"? "Détritus de l'humanité"? Choisis celui que tu préfères ou bien inventes en d'autres, ce ne sont pas les qualificatifs qui manquent. »

Surprenant Orochimaru, un sourire paisible prit naissance sur le visage de l'invocateur de crapauds tandis qu'il se contentait de le fixer du regard, « Ah! Celle-là c'en est une bonne! »

Le visage du sannin déchu se contorsionna en une expression de confusion, « De quoi parles-tu? Arrête de délirer. »

Les yeux de Jiraiya se firent joueurs, « Je parlais de ton visage. Je veux m'en rappeler pour un peu plus tard. Juste pour pouvoir le comparé avec celui que tu auras quand tu auras vu ce que le gaki est vraiment capable de faire. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto faisait face à Kabuto. Ils se tenaient tous les deux à une distance raisonnable de l'endroit où Jiraiya et Orochimaru s'affrontaient. Kabuto avait les deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire confiant accroché aux lèvres, « Ça serait peut-être une bonne idée que tu te sauves d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps, Naruto-kun. Tu n'es pas dans ton élément ici. Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya, Tsunade, moi, même la femme qui accompagne Tsunade...nous sommes tous des ninjas d'élite. Je suis moi-même au niveau d'Hatake Kakashi. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un tout petit Genin qui ne connaît pas sa place. »

Naruto rigola faiblement, mais il éclata bientôt d'un rire tonitruant. « Haha! Bon sang, j'suis trop content de pas avoir été brisé émotionnellement comme tous les autres membres de Ne, parce qu'entendre ton petit monologue "menaçant" était tout simplement hilarant. Toi? Comparable à Kakashi? Il faudrait être un vrai idiot pour le croire. » Naruto pointa alors en direction de Tsunade, « J'ai déjà vaincu Tsunade. J'aurais très bien pu la tuer si je l'avais voulu. Si j'avais su qu'elle était hémophobe, ça aurait été encore plus facile. » Il pointa alors en direction du serpent géant qui avait été emprisonné par la technique de Jiraiya. « Orochimaru est présentement handicapé. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas si je parvenais à le vaincre quand il est dans cet état, spécialement s'il me sous-estime comme tu le fais. »

Kabuto ricana, « Ah, le bon vieux temps...être un Genin naïf qui croit pouvoir battre tout le monde. »

Le blond se gratta le dessus de la tête, semblant réfléchir. « Hmm...Comment te faire comprendre?...Okay, je sais! Alors, je suppose que tu te souviens, il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'une des bases d'Otogakure a été envahie et qu'Orochimaru a envoyé ses gardes du corps pour s'occuper de l'intrus? »

Le médecin ninja hocha la tête, « Ces incapables ont été sévèrement punis d'avoir permis à l'intrus de s'échapper. Un espion aurait très bien pu être catastrophique pour nos plans. Le quintet du son n'a plus jamais échoué la moindre mission depuis. » Soudainement, les yeux du Yakushi s'agrandirent, « Attends! Quoi? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment dire ce que je crois que tu veux dire? C'est impossible. Tu aurais eu...quoi? Huit ans? »

Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur le visage du jinchuriki, « DING DING DING DING! Tu as percé un nouveau mystère à jour, Kabu-Teme! C'était moi! Et je m'en serais très bien sorti si ça n'avait pas été de l'amour exagéré que porte Ero-Sennin pour les mises en scènes dramatiques. Sérieusement, qui d'autre que lui serait assez stupide pour faire exploser un bâtiment pendant une mission de reconnaissance? Honnêtement! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique la définition de "furtif". »

Kabuto pointa en direction de Naruto avec un regard accusateur, « Impossible. Je t'ai vu combattre et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à récolter des informations à ton sujet! Tu n'es rien! Qu'un simple Genin qui mérite à peine ce nom! »

Naruto ricana, « Eh bien, si je me souviens bien, c'est aussi ce que disent les informations de Konoha sur le compte d'un certain Yakushi Kabuto, non? Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point ces informations sont exactes, n'est-ce pas monsieur l'espion? Si tu y es parvenu, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait? Et en plus, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de rejoindre les rangs d'un autre village tout en gardant l'anonymat comme tu as dû le faire, tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire c'était de ne pas me faire attraper! » L'Uzumaki tapota son index contre sa tempe, « J'avais les plans pour votre invasion bien en mémoire. Toutes les grandes lignes de ce que vous aviez prévu étaient dans ma tête. L'emplacement de la grande majorité de vos bases, plusieurs informations sur le sceau maudit, la véritable nature de l'immortalité d'Orochimaru...tout est là. La seule raison pour laquelle votre invasion avait la moindre chance de réussir, c'est que ma mémoire a été effacée à cause d'un malheureux accident qui est survenu avant que j'aie eu le temps d'avertir les personnes concernées. »

Kabuto repositionna ses lunettes et secoua la tête, « Dans ce cas, Naruto-kun, montre-moi ces prétendues "habiletés" qui t'auraient permis de pénétrer nos défenses. Après tout, il faut bien avouer qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu une histoire aussi intrigante. Je suis en manque d'action. »

Naruto hocha la tête, « Ah, je vois. Je suppose que ça doit être lassant à la longue d'être la petite prostituée d'Orochimaru. Sûrement que même pour quelqu'un en pleine fleur de l'âge comme toi, les envies "spéciales" du serpent doivent être exigeantes. »

Kabuto grinça des dents, « Ne te moque pas d'Orochimaru-sama! Que peux-tu bien savoir de son pouvoir?! »

Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto, « Hey! C'est pas parce qu'il est un pédophile qu'il est faible. Et si je me fie à la façon dont tu le défends, je ne dois pas être tombé trop loin de la vérité. Et ne pense surtout pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne t'es pas défendu toi-même! » Kabuto s'élança en direction de Naruto qui se positionna de façon à pouvoir l'accueillir comme il se doit. Alors qu'il s'approchait du jinchuriki, Kabuto enclencha son jutsu de prédilection et ses mains se mirent à émettre une aura bleue. Naruto évita ses premières attaques avant de riposter avec un rapide coup de pied qui lui permit de mettre un peu de distance entre l'espion et lui-même. « Des scalpels de chakra. Je vois, j'avais oublié...tu es un médic-nin? Il faudrait mieux pour moi que je ne te laisse pas t'approcher tant que tu utilises cette technique. », constata le blond.

Kabuto ricana, « J'aimerais bien te voir réussir à me maintenir loin de toi, Naruto-kun. » Il s'élança de nouveau vers Naruto pour s'engager dans un autre échange de taijutsu. L'Uzumaki évita les attaques du Yakushi, préférant ne pas avoir à toucher les scalpels de son adversaire sans quoi ses tendons et ses muscles risquaient fort bien d'être sectionnés. En plus de tout ça, il fallait aussi qu'il fasse très attention lorsqu'il décidait de décocher un coup de poing ou de pied, parce que les parades de Kabuto étaient quasiment aussi dangereuses que ses attaques.

Le blond continua d'échapper à l'emprise de Kabuto, évitant ses attaques potentiellement mortelles tout en grognant de temps en temps à cause de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour plier son corps dans telle ou telle direction pour ne pas être touché. « Tu es vraiment ennuyant à combattre, tu le sais ça? T'es vraiment rapide, même pour un médic-nin! », remarqua Naruto alors qu'il évitait de justesse l'une des attaques de son adversaire.

Le sourire confiant de Kabuto refit son apparition, « Comme je te l'ai dit, Naruto-kun, tu ne sais qu'aboyer. Tu es encore loin de mon niveau. » Probablement à cause qu'il avait parlé et que sa concentration avait été détournée, Kabuto fit sa première erreur du combat et son bras passa trop loin de sa cible, ce qui permit à Naruto de faire un bond vers l'arrière pour remettre de la distance entre eux deux. Immédiatement, Naruto se mit à lancer des kunai en direction de son adversaire qui les évita tous aisément en ricanant. « De simples kunai, Naruto-kun? Voyons, ça ne peut pas être tout ce que tu sais faire...? »

Le blond roula les yeux, « Et voilà que tu t'y remets avec ton complexe de supériorité...Pourquoi est-ce que les "méchants" sont toujours aussi idiots? » Le jinchuriki effectua rapidement une série de mudras, « Raiton : Denkai (champ électrique)! »

Kabuto s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la technique, mais rien de particulier ne se produisit. Naruto se contentait de rester sur place, fixant Kabuto de ses yeux froids, semblant analyser chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Le médic-nin se mit alors à marcher vers le jinchuriki, « Tu ne dois pas avoir encore tout à fait maîtrisé ce jutsu, Naruto-kun. Mais ne t'en fais pas, après tout tu n'es qu'un _Genin_. » Les yeux de Naruto restèrent inchangés, indiquant clairement qu'il n'accordait aucune importance aux propos de son adversaire. Kabuto haussa les épaules et réactiva ses scalpels de chakra. Soudainement, une forte décharge électrique le frappa de plein fouet et il fut propulsé vers l'arrière. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu prononcer le nom du jutsu? », questionna calmement Naruto tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Kabuto. La seule différence avec un peu plus tôt était qu'il avait maintenant un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'étais _si_ mauvais au lancé de kunai, hum...? »

Le médic-nin tourna la tête et vit un éclair électrique surgir d'un des kunai que Naruto avait précédemment lancés. Il remarqua alors que les armes formaient un cercle plus ou moins parfait autour de lui. « Un jutsu d'emprisonnement? On dirait bien que je t'ai réellement sous-estimé, Naruto-kun. »

Le jinchuriki fit quelques autres mudras, « Et ce n'est pas encore terminé. Maintenant que tu es pris dans ma barrière, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît de toi. Par exemple, Raiton : Denki Meihemu (chaos électrique)! »

Kabuto entendit plusieurs éclairs frapper le sol autour de lui, puis il se fit atteindre à son tour par les décharges électriques. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il observa la technique dans laquelle il était prisonnier et remarqua que plusieurs éclairs partaient d'un kunai pour en atteindre un autre. Un autre éclair l'atteignit alors et il dut mettre un genou au sol pour ne pas tomber en plein visage. La respiration de Kabuto était saccadée. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Naruto et il remarqua que les mains du blond étaient toujours en position du dernier mudra qu'il avait effectué lors de l'invocation de cette technique.

« Est-ce que tu passes du bon temps? Ce jutsu me permet d'emprisonner mon adversaire et de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance ou qu'il meure. Plus j'utilise de chakra, plus les décharges électriques sont fréquentes. La seule chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, c'est la direction que prennent les éclairs à l'intérieur du champ de kunai, mais comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, les chances que tu sois frappé sont plutôt bonnes. » Comme pour prouver ses dires, Naruto força plus de chakra dans la technique et le son de tonnerre se fit plus fréquent.

Kabuto se remit sur pied, mais il dut rapidement remettre un genou au sol puisqu'il avait été atteint par un éclair. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réessayer de se remettre debout, il fut atteint une nouvelle fois. Kabuto grogna et s'enfonça dans le sol à l'aide d'une technique Doton avant qu'un autre éclair n'ait le temps de le frapper.

Naruto resta immobile, prêt à se déplacer rapidement lorsque les mains de Kabuto émergeraient de la terre pour l'entraîner sous la surface. Lorsqu'il vit que Kabuto était en train de sortir du sol, le blond fit trois kage bunshin qui s'élancèrent en direction du médic-nin, l'attaquant sans relâche au taijutsu. Malheureusement — ou heureusement, selon le point de vue —, Kabuto avait suffisamment récupéré de son électrocution et il parvint à vaincre les trois kage bunshin sans trop de problème.

Kabuto posa ses yeux sur le blond qui lui donnait une fois de plus un regard froid, « C'était un jutsu plutôt efficace, Naruto-kun. Si je n'étais pas parvenu à utiliser mon jutsu Doton, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir. » Les mains de Kabuto furent recouvertes d'un halo vert et il les fit glisser sur son torse pour se guérir lui-même. « Tu es plutôt agaçant comme adversaire, Naruto-kun. »

Naruto tapa le sol du pied avec impatience pendant que Kabuto se guérissait, « _Eh bien, pendant qu'il fait ça..._ » Le blond fit quelques mudras et tendit ses deux bras vers le Yakushi, « Fuuton : Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent)! » L'air entre les deux adversaires fut comme déformé et une sorte d'onde de vent fonça à une vitesse ahurissante vers Kabuto, le frappant de plein fouet et l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Il retomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin, roulant et culbutant à cause de son momentum ; son corps semblait sans vie. Lorsque Naruto vit que le corps de Kabuto avait cessé de rouler au sol, il se permit un petit sourire alors qu'il s'approchait très précautionneusement du médic-nin, « T'es toujours en vie? »

En guise de réponse, Kabuto se releva. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et dégoulinait sur son menton pour finalement tomber sur son torse, « C'était un coup puissant, Naruto-kun. J'avais raison, tu es vraiment agaçant à combattre. »

Naruto renifla devant le pseudo compliment que lui avait offert Kabuto, « Ah oui? Et moi qui croyais que je n'étais qu'un Genin qui ne connait pas sa place. Si tout ce qu'il faut pour que je reçoive un compliment du genre c'est de te donner une raclée, je pense que je vais commencer à le distribuer en quantité industrielle quand je serai de retour à Konoha. »

XxxXxxX

Shizune avait rapidement enlevé tout le sang qui tachait le visage de Tsunade, mais la sannin ne semblait toujours pas remise de son choc. Puis, l'assistante de la Senju s'était mise à regarder avec attention le combat de Naruto contre Kabuto puisqu'elle ne savait pas s'il aurait besoin de son aide. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, Naruto semblait plus qu'adéquat pour vaincre le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Si ce n'était pas du fait que Kabuto était un médic-nin, Shizune était certaine que l'homme aux cheveux gris aurait déjà été vaincu par tous les dommages causés à son corps.

Les yeux de Tsunade fixaient un point devant elle depuis que Kabuto l'avait aspergée de sang, alors qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était obligée de regarder le combat de Naruto contre Kabuto. Observer le combat d'un point de vue extérieur révéla à la sannin qu'elle avait très mal jugé le blond. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait immédiatement présumé qu'il l'avait provoquée en duel parce qu'il était trop confiant en ses propres capacités. Mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait combattre sans participer au combat, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'il l'avait provoquée parce qu'il la trouvait pathétique du plus profond de son être. Quelqu'un comme elle provenant d'un clan si connu et possédant tellement de talent qu'elle avait été reconnue partout à travers les nations comme la meilleure médic-nin à jamais avoir fouler le sol de cette terre...avait laissé ses habiletés dépérir à un point tel qu'un enfant comme lui était parvenu à la battre sans aucune difficulté. Elle savait — tout comme le savait probablement Naruto lui-même — qu'elle aurait pu battre le blond si elle l'avait pris au sérieux. Mais c'était exactement ce que lui reprochait Naruto : de ne plus rien prendre au sérieux dans la vie, ce qui l'avait conduit à sous-estimer le fils de Minato. Ça n'aurait _jamais_ dû arrivé, peu importe à quel point elle le pensait inoffensif. Quelqu'un du calibre d'un sannin n'aurait jamais dû être pris par surprise.

Elle avait été absolument époustouflée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'entraîner durant toute la semaine. Il pratiquait constamment des techniques d'un niveau extrêmement élevé. Elle n'avait même jamais vu un garçon aussi jeune que lui maîtriser d'aussi puissantes armes, et elle avait pourtant côtoyé Orochimaru dans le bon vieux temps. Lorsque Naruto maîtrisait un de ses jutsu, il passait immédiatement au suivant, travaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait à son tour maîtrisé ou qu'il tombe de fatigue. L'étincelle qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux bleus du blond était à l'opposé du vide qui les habitait maintenant qu'il était dans un véritable combat.

Lorsqu'il s'entraînait, il riait, souriait, et il lui arrivait même de s'esclaffer à ses propres blagues. Bref, il montrait ses émotions, il montrait qu'il _vivait_. Mais lors d'un combat, il gardait tous ses sentiments enfermés au plus profond de son âme, choisissant seulement de parler pour attaquer verbalement son adversaire afin d'obtenir un avantage. Il était tout le contraire de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il s'entraînait ; Tsunade avait été forcée de se frotter les yeux à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle l'avait espionné pendant son entraînement parce qu'il lui rappelait trop son petit frère décédé, Nawaki.

Soudainement, un crapaud sauta sur l'épaule de la sannin et posa son regard excité sur le combat qui faisait rage devant elle, « **Bon sang, t'as vu ça? Naruto est trop en train de lui donner la raclée de sa vie!** »

Tsunade resserra inconsciemment son emprise autour du collier qui pendait autour de son cou. Peut-être, juste une dernière fois, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se permettre de croire en quelqu'un.

XxxXxxX

Kabuto sortit un kunai de son étui, « Bien que notre petite rencontre ait été des plus informatives, Naruto-kun, il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Orochimaru-sama est un homme occupé, et nous avons encore beaucoup de travail à faire. »

Naruto hocha la tête et pointa Tsunade qui se tenait derrière lui, « Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec toi. Je dois reconduire baa-chan jusqu'à Konoha. Mais j'ai aussi un pari à gagner. Heureusement pour moi, tu vas m'aider avec ce dernier petit point. » Au moment même où Naruto arrêta de parler, deux clones sortirent du sol pour agripper Kabuto, l'immobilisant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Deux mains sortirent alors de terre pour serrer ses chevilles, l'empêchant de bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre.

Kabuto essaya bien entendu de les repousser, mais leur poigne était plus solide que le métal, « Quoi? Mais comment? »

Une voix familière résonna derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et son regard se fixa dans celui du blond qu'il affrontait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu étais le seul à pouvoir utiliser Doton : Mogura Gakure no Jutsu (technique de dissimulation de la taupe), n'est-ce pas? » Kabuto reporta son attention sur le Naruto qui lui faisait face lorsque ce dernier se mit à parler. « Maintenant, j'ai appris un nouveau jutsu récemment, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu la chance de l'essayer sur un vrai adversaire. Je pense que tu vas faire la cible parfaite, tu ne crois pas? Avec ta capacité de régénération, tu devrais t'en sortir...peut-être. Bah, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de savoir si tu vas survivre de toute façon. »

Naruto chargea une impressionnante quantité de chakra dans sa main droite. Les yeux de Kabuto s'écarquillèrent et il redoubla d'effort pour se libérer de l'emprise des clones qui le maintenaient en place lorsqu'il réalisa quelle attaque était maintenant en possession de Naruto. Le blond se mit à marcher lentement en direction du médic-nin, le fixant dans les yeux durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour rejoindre son adversaire. Lorsque l'Uzumaki fut juste devant le Yakushi, il enfonça fortement sa main dans le ventre exposé de Kabuto tout en prononçant le nom de la technique, « Rasengan! »

Naruto ignora le sang qui éclaboussa son visage lorsque la puissance de l'attaque envoya le médic-nin valser dans les airs avant de finalement s'écraser contre une grosse roche. Le fils du Yondaime se tourna vers Tsunade et se dirigea vers elle d'une démarche déterminée. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres devant la sannin, il tendit sa main vers l'avant alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage, « Je crois que tu me dois un petit collier, n'est-ce pas baa-chan? »

XxxXxxX

La mâchoire d'Orochimaru tomba quasiment au sol lorsqu'il vit Naruto vaincre son bras droit. Un "clic" sonore ainsi qu'un flash lumineux lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul sur le terrain et il se tourna pour faire face à son adversaire.

Jiraiya tenait un appareil photo dans ses mains et un sourire aveuglant étirait son visage, « Ah, c'est parfait! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir rire de toi plus tard! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage! Toi aussi tu le trouverais drôle. Si tu veux, je t'enverrai une copie de la photo... »

Orochimaru grinça des temps, « _Une telle puissance! Il est trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser vivre. Je dois le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne trop fort!_ »

Orochimaru sauta en bas de la tête du serpent géant sur lequel il se tenait avec Jiraiya. L'ermite des crapauds essaya de l'empêcher d'atteindre l'Uzumaki, mais il fut simplement repoussé, la drogue de Tsunade étant toujours trop présente dans son système. Orochimaru s'élança à toute vitesse vers Naruto, faisant sortir son épée, Kusanagi, de sa bouche. Le blond était de dos au sannin aux serpents, et ce dernier comptait bien en profiter pour mettre un terme à sa vie le plus rapidement possible.

Tandis que Naruto parlait avec Tsunade, ses sens surentraînés l'avertirent subitement que quelqu'un approchait derrière lui. Il dégaina son ninjato et se retourna tout juste à temps pour parer l'épée d'Orochimaru. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit identifia la personne avec laquelle il était sur le point de se battre. « Ah, Orochimaru-teme. Je ne dirai pas que je suis content de te revoir. » L'Uzumaki baissa ses yeux vers les bras immobiles du sannin, « Je vois que le vieil homme Sarutobi t'a vraiment bien eut l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas? »

Orochimaru se contenta de siffler avec agacement alors qu'il poussait contre l'arme du garçon, « Fais-moi plaisir et meure, veux-tu? Je ne te permettrai pas de ruiner mes plans pour le futur. » Le sannin se recula un peu et se mit alors à attaquer vigoureusement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Bon gré mal gré, Naruto tint bon contre l'attaque déchaînée de l'homme à la peau blanche, évitant soigneusement toutes les attaques du Kusanagi, sachant que la moindre égratignure contre cette arme légendaire empoisonnée pourrait bien être suffisante pour gagner le combat. Il sombrerait probablement dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir senti la morsure de la blessure ; un humain normal mourait en une fraction de seconde, mais Naruto avait le Kyuubi en lui. Mais malgré ses propres capacités au Kenjutsu, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer devant l'assaut du sannin.

Le blond essaya de répliquer à quelques reprises, mais Orochimaru révéla que son corps était quasiment aussi flexible que celui de ses invocations en dansant aisément autour des attaques de Naruto. Et Naruto continuait d'être repoussé. Qu'il soit dit qu'Orochimaru savait comment utiliser son épée! Même en la tenant entre ses dents, il était incroyablement difficile de résister à ses attaques pour Naruto qui commençait à espérer que quelque chose allait attirer l'attention de l'homme à la peau blanche.

Alors que le son des lames s'entrechoquant continuait de retentir, Orochimaru décocha un coup de pied qui atteignit Naruto en plein poitrine, l'envoyer valser dans les airs en direction de Tsunade. Il se rétablit juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser contre la sannin et il lui donna un petit sourire confiant, « Ne t'en fais pas baa-chan. J'vais m'occuper d'Orochimaru-teme puis j'vais de botter les fesses jusqu'à Konoha. Attends juste une petite minute puis je suis tout à toi. »

Tsunade eut le souffle coupé par le sourire confiant affiché sur le visage du blond, « _Il est pareil que celui de Nawaki._ » La sannin remarqua alors qu'Orochimaru avait profité de la seconde d'inattention de Naruto pour se faufiler derrière lui. Au moment où le sannin aux serpents abaissa son épée pour mettre un terme aux jours du blond, ce dernier remarqua l'ombre de son adversaire sur le sol et il se retourna à la dernière seconde pour bloquer le coup qui lui aurait probablement tranché la tête.

Naruto résista autant qu'il put contre Orochimaru alors que les yeux du sannin devenaient de plus en plus colériques à mesure que le combat continuait. Soudainement, un poing entra en collision avec la joue d'Orochimaru, et ce dernier fut propulsé vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur le dos plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Naruto cligna des yeux lorsqu'il fit que la propriétaire du poing qui venait de frapper le sannin n'était autre que Tsunade, la même Tsunade qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était encore en train de trembler sur le sol, « Hum...baa-chan? »

La Senju fixait intensément Orochimaru, mais elle s'adressa d'abord à Naruto, « Est-ce que ça va, gamin? »

Le blond hocha la tête avec une expression confuse, « Ouais, ça va aller baa-chan. »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, « Bien. Parce que je te dois une de ces raclées pour tous ces "baa-chan". » Elle sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose, « Ah oui, c'est vrai! » Elle fit demi-tour et s'avança vers Naruto. Elle retira alors son collier et le passa autour du cou de l'Uzumaki, « T'as gagné petit. Tu m'as battue en toute légitimité et je suis une femme honnête. »

Orochimaru choisit se moment pour se relever. Il fit craquer sa mâchoire alors qu'il foudroyait du regard son ancienne coéquipière, « Tsunade, que crois-tu faire? Quelle folie te pousserait à mettre ta vie en danger pour un gamin comme lui? »

L'interpellée fit craquer ses jointures, « Je suis prête à mettre ma vie en danger parce que je suis Senju Tsunade, la petite fille du Shodai Hokage et la nièce du Nidai Hokage. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis la Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. »

Naruto apparut à côté de la sannin, « Bien dit baa-chan! Et maintenant, allons lui botter les fesses et rentrons à la maison! »

« Orochimaru-sama! » Kabuto atterrit aux côtés de l'homme et il passa une main couverte de sang sur le sceau qui était sur le bras du sannin.

Le visage de Naruto refléta sa surprise devant l'apparition de Kabuto. « Quoi? Mais je l'ai réduit en morceaux! Il devrait être mort! »

« Naruto! » L'interpellé s'élança pour rejoindre l'ermite des crapauds, prêt à invoquer un animal pour lui étant donné qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue de Tsunade. « Invoque Gamabunta. », ordonna le sannin et le blond hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter.

Tsunade suivit leur exemple et invoqua le chef de sa propre branche des invocations

Trois immenses nuages de fumée apparurent sur la plaine. Lorsque la fumée se fut dispersée, elle fut remplacée par un serpent, un crapaud et une limace tout aussi immense que les nuages de fumée desquels ils provenaient. Un petit nuage de fumée sortit de la bouche de Gamabunta, le crapaud qui fumait sa pipe, « **Eh bien eh bien, voyez-vous ça? Voilà Manda et Katsuyu! Ça fait combien de temps depuis notre dernière petite réunion?** »

Jiraiya baissa les yeux ; lui et Naruto se tenaient sur la tête du batracien, « Bunta, on a besoin de ton aide pour ce combat. Es-tu partant? »

Le crapaud poussa un autre nuage de fumée hors de sa bouche, « **Ouais, pourquoi pas? Je suppose que je vais enfin pouvoir avoir le portefeuille en peau de serpent que ma femme me demande depuis l'autre jour!** »

Naruto souleva un sourcil incrédule, « Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir à quoi pourrait bien servir un portefeuille pour un crapaud géant? Oh, puis laisse tomber. Tu m'expliqueras peut-être une autre fois. » Le blond porta alors son attention sur Kabuto qui se tenait sur la tête de Manda, juste à côté d'Orochimaru, « J'te jure que ce Rasengan aurait dû le tuer. Je l'ai atteint en plein centre du ventre, j'ai même eu ses entrailles en plein visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore debout? »

Jiraiya tourna momentanément sa tête vers Naruto, « S'il est ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme son maître, il est incroyablement difficile à tuer. Ne t'en fais pas, petit. Tout ça s'arrête maintenant. »

Tsunade fixa Orochimaru de sa position sur la tête de Katsuyu, « Ça y est, Orochimaru. Après aujourd'hui, il y aura un sannin de moins dans le monde. »

L'interpellé se contenta de rire de son rire si caractéristique alors que Manda s'agitait sous lui, « **Orochimaru! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'invoquer sans m'avertir?** »

Kabuto tenta d'apaiser l'imposant servent, « Manda-sama, nous voulions— »

« **Silence, misérable! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à parler avec un laquais!** » Manda dirigea alors ses yeux froids vers son invocateur, « **Lorsque tout ça sera terminé, je m'attends à recevoir cent sacrifices.** »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Orochimaru, « Bien sûr. Rien de moins pour toi, Manda. »

Kabuto relâcha une inspiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. « _C'est pas passé loin. Si Manda savait qu'Orochimaru n'est pas capable d'utiliser de jutsu, il aurait peut-être essayé de nous dévorer_. »

Jiraiya tapota le dessus de la tête de Naruto, « Okay gamin. Maintenant c'est très dangereux. Reste en dehors de tout ça sauf si je t'appelle. Même si tu vois une ouverture, c'est probablement une feinte. »

Naruto renifla et s'éloigna un peu de Jiraiya pour que ce dernier ne puisse plus toucher à ses cheveux, « Je connais le niveau de ce combat, Ero-Sennin. Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me faire avoir par une grossière feinte. Si je vous une _ouverture_, c'est parce que je ne vois pas de_ feinte_. Et de toute façon, en ce qui me concerne, je suis plus votre atout qu'autre chose. »

Jiraiya donna un regard confus à Naruto, « De quoi tu parles, gamin? »

Le blond fit un sourire amusé, « Penses-y deux secondes. Orochimaru ne peut pas utiliser ses bras pour ses jutsu si précieux. Kabuto et Shizune n'ont pas vraiment de techniques à longues distance. Et Tsunade n'est pas beaucoup mieux en ce qui a trait aux combats longue distance. Toi et moi, nous sommes les deux seuls capables d'attaquer de loin, et en plus, je peux faire un nombre quasi infini de kage Bunshin, ce qui signifie un nombre quasi infini de distractions pour notre ennemi. Je suis probablement le combattant le plus utile pour un combat à longue distance pour le moment puisque ton chakra est complètement impossible à manipuler à cause de la drogue de Tsunade. »

Jiraiya ricana, « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais ; tu veux toujours être au centre de l'action. »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, « Ouais, on dirait que c'est dans mes gènes. »

Jiraiya se détourna du blond et s'adressa plutôt au crapaud géant sur lequel il se tenait, « C'est parti Bunta! »

Gamabunta dégaina son tanto et s'élança en direction de Manda qui rampa rapidement en zigzag, surprenant Naruto. « Bon sang! Ce fichu de serpent est ridiculement rapide! »

Manda se positionna dans l'angle mort de Gamabunta et tenta de le mordre avec ses crocs empoisonnés. Heureusement, le chef des crapauds le senti à temps et sauta dans les airs pour éviter l'attaque.

Katsuyu choisit ce moment pour se mêler du combat et elle projeta de l'acide en direction de Manda. Démontrant une nouvelle fois une vitesse insoupçonnée, le serpent géant glissa autour de l'acide et fonça en direction de Gamabunta. Le chef des crapauds leva son épée pour bloquer la morsure de Manda, mais d'un habile coup de queue, le serpent désarma son adversaire.

Katsuyu lança alors une nouvelle fois de l'acide en direction de Manda, mais ce dernier évita encore l'attaque. Le serpent s'attaqua alors à la limace, l'entourant et resserrant sa prise sur cette dernière dans l'espoir de l'étouffer. Tsunade remarqua rapidement l'inconfortable position de son invocation, « Katsuyu! Sépare-toi! »

La massive limace exécuta aussitôt cette commande pleine de bon sens et se sépara en une tonne de petites limaces, désorientant Manda qui avait été enroulé autour d'elle.

Jiraiya et Gamabunta décidèrent de tirer parti de cet avantage temporaire que leur avait fourni la limace. Gamabunta fit un saut vers l'arrière pour avoir suffisamment d'espace pour leur prochaine attaque pendant que Jiraiya, sur la tête du crapaud, faisait une série de mudras, « Bunta! Donne-moi de l'huile maintenant! »

Le crapaud géant cracha un jet d'huile visqueuse tandis que Jiraiya posait ses doigts contre sa bouche pour projeter son attaque de feu, « Katon : Gamayu Endan (embrasement de l'huile du crapaud)! » Les massives flammes qui jaillirent de la bouche de Jiraiya engouffrèrent Manda, semblant le faire fondre sous la chaleur. Mais une inspection plus approfondie révéla qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa peau de mue.

Manda jaillit alors du sol derrière Gamabunta. Naruto, qui était resté passif durant les premiers échanges, enchaîna une série de mudras, « Fuuton : Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent)! » Naruto tendit ses deux bras en direction de Manda qui fut repoussé sur une dizaine de mètres tout en secouant sa tête, là où l'attaque l'avait atteint.

Manda siffla de rage tandis qu'il se remettait les idées en place. Quelques écailles avaient été arrachées par l'attaque, « **Maudit gamin!** »

Un sourire amusé étira le visage de Jiraiya lorsqu'il vit le puissant coup que Naruto avait donné à l'invocation, mais son sourire disparut bientôt pour être remplacé par un regard confus, « Où est Tsunade? »

Comme si elle n'attendait que cette question, Tsunade apparut au-dessus de Manda, tenant l'immense tanto de Gamabunta dans les mains. Elle enfonça alors l'arme à travers le palais du serpent, le clouant de manière très efficace au sol.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit cette impressionnante démonstration de force, « Ero-Sennin, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais provoquer baa-chan inutilement comme je l'ai fait pendant notre première rencontre, okay? »

Jiraiya lui tapota le dessus de la tête, « Eh bien, si tu veux mon avis, l'appeler "baa-chan" tout le temps ne risque pas de te faire entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. »

Naruto renifla, « N'exagère pas non plus! Je n'arrêterai jamais de t'appeler Ero-Sennin, alors je n'arrêterai jamais de l'appeler baa-chan non plus. Au diable sa super force! »

Tsunade courut alors le long du corps de Naruto et commença alors à attaquer Orochimaru pendant que l'attention de Kabuto était retenue par Shizune. Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto lorsqu'il vit le sannin aux serpents en train de se faire défigurer par la blonde à forte poitrine, « E-Ero-Sennin, tu penses qu'on devrait intervenir pour l'aider? »

Jiraiya avait sorti sa lunette de longue-vue pour ne pas rater une seule seconde du spectacle et il avait maintenant un sourire béat sur le visage, « Nah, Tsunade s'en sort super bien gamin. Elle a pas besoin de notre aide. »

Le sourcil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une sévère crise de tics alors que le combat continuait de faire rage, « Non, je voulais dire pour aider Orochimaru. Son visage doit être complètement liquide après tous ces coups! Bon sang, il ne peut même pas utiliser ses bras pour se défendre...j'le plains. »

Tsunade administra alors un splendide coup en plein visage de son adversaire, l'envoyant voler dans les airs. Kabuto s'élança en direction de son maître et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Orochimaru foudroya Tsunade du regard, « Sois maudite, Tsunade! Mon plan n'a peut-être pas fonctionné cette fois-ci, mais il me reste encore un moyen de retrouver l'usage de mes bras. N'allez pas vous imaginer que tout ça est terminé. La prochaine fois, je vous tuerai tous les trois, Tsunade, Jiraiya...et toi aussi, Naruto-kun. À la prochaine. »

Son petit monologue de "méchant en fuite" maintenant terminé, Orochimaru et Kabuto s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour s'échapper. Naruto, Jiraiya et Tsunade apparurent aux côtés de Tsunade ; les trois invocations avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Jiraiya donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Naruto, « Bien joué gamin! Un combat de ce niveau, et tu n'es même pas une dégoutante tache de sang sur le sol! Bravo. »

Naruto soupira et secoua sa tête, « Aucun respect...Pas moyen de me faire respecter... »

Shizune sourit et le serra dans ses bras, « Moi je te respecte, Naruto-kun. »

Naruto ricana avec un regard amusé, « Et ceci mes amis fait que cette journée sera mémorable. Merci Shizune-chan. »

Tsunade eut un petit sourire en coin et s'avança vers Naruto, « Eh bien, petit. Tu as gagné le pari, tu es maintenant l'heureux propriétaire du légendaire collier de mon grand-père, et on va se diriger vers Konoha sous peu. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? »

Naruto resta silencieux pour un court instant avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la ville où ils avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner du groupe, « On vient tout juste de terminer un combat contre Orochimaru et je me suis entraîné sans arrêt pendant une semaine sans arrêt juste avant. _Je_ vais au lit pour dormir comme un mort. _Vous_ pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne me dérangez pas. »

Les trois adultes présents ricanèrent tandis que Naruto s'éloignait, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante à propos des intestins de Kabuto qui étaient partout sur ses vêtements. Tsunade secoua la tête en regardant le blond partir, « Il va devenir un homme bon. Et un bon Hokage aussi peut-être. »

Jiraiya posa une main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, « Et tu ne sais même pas la moitié des choses qu'i savoir à son sujet. » Un sourire lubrique apparut alors sur le visage du super pervers, « Mais maintenant que tout ce combat est terminé, une femme comme toi ne devrait pas être vue dans des vêtements recouverts de sang. Une femme digne de ce nom se doit de porter une robe ou rien du tout. Heureusement pour nous, il se trouve que je n'ai pas de robe sur moi, alors...! »

Avant que Jiraiya n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un lourd "THWACK" retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête lorsqu'il entendit les cris de Jiraiya qui était présentement en train de voler en direction de la ville.


	6. La vengeance du tourbillon

Salut tout le monde!

Je prends d'habitude de l'avance sur les chapitres, mais comme je tarde à publier, je me suis dit que j'allait vous donner un amuse-gueule en attendant que je sois plus avancée. C'est simplement dans le but de vous montrer que je n'ai pas abandonné, comme je vous l'avais dit.

Donc, vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est _Une arme scellée_ qui a remporté le sondage visant à savoir de quelle histoire je prendrais la relève après la parution du chapitre 15 de_ Le Lien._

Vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Laissez-moi vos avis...

P.S. **AVANT DE LIRE! **Je vous conseille très vivement d'aller relire en diagonale le chapitre précédent de cette histoire afin de bien vous remettre dans la trame. Après tout, ça fait un bon moment depuis la dernière fois...(Mea Culpa)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La vengeance du tourbillon 

Le retour à Konoha avait été tranquille et rien de bien particulier n'était survenu, et c'était exactement _ça_ qui terrifiait Jiraiya plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Naruto ne lui avait pas adressé la parole plus de cinq fois depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur combat contre Orochimaru. Et à chaque fois où Naruto lui parlait, c'était sur un ton professionnel pour lui parler d'un sujet essentiel. Autrement, le blond ne le regardait même pas. Et pourtant, il parlait avec Tsunade et Shizune de façon régulière. En fait, Naruto semblait excessivement bien s'entendre avec l'assistante de la sannin, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais à _chaque fois_ que Jiraiya essayait de se mêler de la conversation, Naruto se contentait de s'éloigner sans même lui jeter un regard. Apparemment, Naruto n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il interagissait avec Jiraiya au cours de la mission simplement parce que, justement, c'était _sa mission_. Il avait été professionnel avec lui parce qu'ils devaient retrouver Tsunade, mais maintenant que leur objectif avait été atteint, Jiraiya pouvait enfin voir à quel point le fils de Minato lui en voulait.

Lorsque la petite troupe arriva enfin à Konoha, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la tour de l'Hokage afin que Tsunade puisse annoncer sa présence et son intention de reprendre le poste de leur défunt sensei. Konohamaru semblait ne pas être ravi par la nouvelle que quelqu'un voulait remplacer son grand-père et il se barricada dans le bureau que le Sandaime occupait jusqu'à sa mort, bloquant la porte à l'aide de meubles et de petits pièges d'amateur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvint à empêcher tout le monde d'entrer dans le bureau durant toute la journée.

Lorsque Naruto entendit parler de ce comportement de la part des amis de Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi, il alla devant la porte du bureau du Sandaime. Il défonça ladite porte d'un simple coup de pied, envoyant valser dans les airs tous les meubles la bloquant, ce qui enclencha les pièges de Konohamaru, mais ce fut la porte elle-même qui fut visée puisque c'était elle qui les avait enclenchés. Naruto entra alors dans le bureau, agrippa le gamin par le col de son chandail et le traina hors de la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire.

Naruto avait décidé de s'impliquer personnellement parce qu'il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'aurait fait Tsunade lorsqu'elle aurait voulu avoir accès au bureau, sauf qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi douce avec Konohamaru. Naruto traina le petit-fils du Sandaime jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble et le laissa tomber sur le rebord de la rampe pour qu'ils puissent avoir une petite conversation.

« Okay, alors c'est quoi ton problème, gamin? » Une veine apparut sur le front de Naruto lorsque Konohamaru replia ses jambes contre son torse et qu'il détourna la tête, ne désirant clairement pas aborder le sujet. « Okay, tu as présentement deux options. Soit tu grandis et tu me dis c'est quoi ton problème et on pourra en parler, soit je vais faire comme mon sensei faisait quand j'étais petit, c'est-à-dire que je vais te frapper tellement fort et tellement longtemps que tu ne te souviendras même plus_ pourquoi_ tu étais triste au départ. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis? »

Le visage de Konohamaru devint tout pâle lorsqu'il remarqua que Naruto était on ne peut plus sérieux, « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, boss? T'es différent depuis la fin de l'examen Chunin. »

Naruto soupira, « C'est une longue histoire et puisque je sais pourquoi tu es triste, je sais aussi que si je te la racontais tu serais sûrement encore plus enragé que tu ne l'es présentement. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, dis-moi quel est ton problème. »

« Je croyais que tu le savais déjà. », s'énerva Konohamaru avec agacement.

« Oui, je le sais déjà. Je veux simplement l'entendre sortir de ta bouche. Faire face à ses problèmes est la première étape pour les surmonter. », répondit Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

Konohamaru releva la tête et le fixa avec les yeux pleins de larmes, « Et si jamais je ne voulais pas surmonter ce problème-là, huh? Je ne veux pas oublier mon grand-père, boss. » Naruto resta silencieux et attendit que Konohamaru poursuive, « Tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié, tous les villageois continuent leur vie comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il était le Hokage, boss! Et tout le monde est en train de l'oublier! »

Naruto repoussa ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait _vraiment _pas envie de s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit qui concernait le Sandaime Hokage maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était tout autant responsable de son état que Jiraiya, mais Konohamaru avait besoin de lui. Et Naruto était un ninja, et être un ninja signifiait qu'il fallait parfois faire des choses qui nous déplaisaient pour le plus grand bien, « Écoute Konohamaru, il était l'Hokage pour très très longtemps. Il a été à ce poste plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre, et son règne a été long et prospère et il a fait tellement pour ce village. Je suis sûr que ton grand-père est présent dans les pensées de tous les citoyens de Konoha. » Naruto poursuivit alors en marmonnant pour lui-même, « Kami sait que _moi_ je pense à lui et à ce qu'il m'a fait tout le temps… » Naruto repoussa de nouveau ses sentiments, « Le point à retenir ici, c'est qu'il a touché la vie d'un nombre de personnes si élevé qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment disparaître. Fais-moi confiance gamin, on parlera encore du Sandaime longtemps après que _toi et moi_ soyons morts. Je te garantis que si tu vas voir n'importe qui dans ce village et que tu le demandes, tout le monde pourra te raconter au moins une histoire différente impliquant ton grand-père. »

Konohamaru frotta ses yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître ses larmes, « Et toi, boss? Quel genre d'histoires as-tu à propos de mon grand-papa? »

Naruto dut se faire violence pour conserver un visage impassible, « Je ne pense pas que tu sois suffisamment vieux pour entendre le genre d'histoire que je pourrais te raconter à son sujet. Peut-être qu'un jour je te raconterai, mais pas aujourd'hui. » Naruto posa sa main sur la tête de Konohamaru et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant? » Le Sarutobi secoua la tête de haut en bas, « Est-ce que tu vas encore venir pleurer devant moi comme une fillette? » Konohamaru secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Bien! »

Naruto releva le gamin et lui dit d'aller retrouver ses amis dans le village. Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Tsunade où se trouvait un groupe de Chunin en train de ramasser ce qui restait de la porte et des meubles que Konohamaru avait utilisés pour s'enfermer. Tsunade, qui était assise derrière ce qui serait bientôt officiellement son nouveau bureau de travail, lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. « Bien joué, gaki. Mais étais-tu vraiment obligé de détruire ma porte? »

Naruto souleva un sourcil, « Oui. Premièrement, tu l'aurais fait toi-même si tu avais eu le temps et…deuxièmement, je voulais faire ça depuis plusieurs années. Ça me donnait simplement une bonne excuse. »

Naruto s'assit sur une des chaises que les Chunin avaient apportées dans le bureau après qu'ils furent partis, ayant enfin terminé de ramasser les dégâts. Aussitôt que Naruto et elle furent seuls, le visage de Tsunade revêtit un air grave, « Okay, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Jiraiya? Tu ne lui as virtuellement pas parlé durant tout le trajet de retour. »

Naruto fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre blonde, « Es-tu certaine que tu veux le savoir? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est nécessaire que tu saches pour diriger le village. En plus, je suis à peu près certain que c'est un secret du village, sûrement encore mieux gardé que mon statut de jinchuriki. »

Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent pour un court instant avant qu'un sourire amusé ne vienne étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, « Eh bien, je vais être l'Hokage, non? Et que serait un dirigeant sans quelques petits secrets louches? »

Naruto poussa un petit rire sans joie, « Mets-toi à l'aise, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va être assis ici pendant un long moment ; tu vas vouloir me poser des questions et toutes ces idioties. » Tsunade fronça les sourcils puis tira une bouteille de sake d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Naruto, « Wow, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps avant de te faire ta propre petite réserve, huh? »

Tsunade renifla alors qu'elle sortait une petite tasse, « C'est pas le mien, idiot. Sarutobi-sensei l'a laissé ici. »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, « Oh, c'est vrai. Le vieil homme a été ton professeur ainsi que celui des deux autres sannin. Dans ce cas, la conversation qui suivra sera probablement plutôt inconfortable. » Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, « Tu n'as pas de membres de l'ANBU postés autour du bureau pour te protéger. Pourquoi? »

La blonde haussa les épaules, « Je ne suis pas _encore_ l'Hokage, gamin. Il va falloir que je sois consacrée avant. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi et moi qui entendrons cette conversation. »

Naruto resta silencieux tandis qu'il cherchait le moindre signe qui trahirait la présence d'une personne indésirable puis, satisfait de son examen, se retourna vers Tsunade une nouvelle fois. « Alors…est-ce qu'Ero-Sennin t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ou quoi? » La femme hocha la tête. « Okay…et qu'est-ce que tu sais alors? »

Tsunade versa une bonne quantité de sake dans la tasse qu'elle avait sortie quelques instants plus tôt, « À part les trucs que je savais déjà, il m'a surtout parlé de ta personnalité et des choses du genre. Apparemment, il n'a pas trouvé bon de mentionner la partie où tu te battais à armes égales avec le dirigeant du réseau d'espions d'Orochimaru. »

Naruto joignit ses mains ensemble et il appuya son menton sur l'appui ainsi créé, « C'est parce qu'il ne le savait pas. Avant, je n'étais pas un idiot à grande gueule. Cette personnalité est apparue il y a environ quatre ans. Avant ça, j'étais plus comme je suis présentement : calme, réfléchi, concentré…et j'avoue que j'étais peut-être un peu sadique sur les bords aussi. »

Une expression de confusion apparut sur le visage de la sannin, « Alors c'est ça ton secret? Ta personnalité a changé? Et peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi il faudrait que ça soit un secret? »

Naruto secoua la tête, « Ce n'est pas le fait que ma personnalité _ait_ changé qui est un secret ; c'est _pourquoi_ ma personnalité a évoluée. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais trop fort pour mon âge? Je ne connais aucun enfant de douze ans qui serait capable de bloquer l'attaque surprise d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il voulait m'éliminer à Tanzaku Gai. Bon sang, plusieurs des _adultes_ que je connais n'auraient même pas réussi à bloquer cette attaque. Tu n'as pas vu que j'utilisais des techniques que je ne devrais normalement pas connaître? Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai tenu tête à son bras droit ; que je l'ai même _battu_? Okay, il me sous-estimait au départ, mais crois-moi, ça n'aurait rien changé même s'il m'avait pris au sérieux. »

L'esprit de Tsunade retourna en arrière, repensant à toutes les choses surprenantes qu'il avait faites depuis leur rencontre.

_XxxX Flashback XxxX _

_Les yeux de Tsunade glissèrent vers le partenaire de son ancien coéquipier, « Alors, c'est qui l'avorton, Jiraiya? »_

_Le sourcil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tics, « Ouep…Quelle chance… »_

_Le sannin aux cheveux blancs posa son regard sur le fils de Minato, fils qui affichait présentement une expression indéchiffrable si on excluait les petits mouvements de son sourcil droit, « C'est Uzumaki Naruto, mon nouvel apprenti. » _

_Les deux sourcils du blond se soulevèrent avec incrédulité, « Apprenti? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ton apprenti? » _

_Jiraiya offrit un sourire amusé au garçon, « Depuis que tu as signé le contrat des crapauds, gamin. Félicitation. » _

_Naruto grogna et mit sa face entre ses mains, « Merveilleux…Le gars qui m'a volé toute ma force et toutes mes habiletés essaie de faire amende honorable en m'enseignant comment combattre de nouveau… »_

_XxxXxxX_

_Kabuto pointa en direction de Naruto avec un regard accusateur, « Impossible. Je t'ai vu combattre et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à récolter des informations à ton sujet! Tu n'es rien! Qu'un simple Genin qui mérite à peine ce nom! »_

_Naruto ricana, « Eh bien, si je me souviens bien, c'est aussi ce que disent les informations de Konoha sur le compte d'un certain Yakushi Kabuto, non? Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point ces informations sont exactes, n'est-ce pas monsieur l'espion? Si tu y es parvenu, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait? Et en plus, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de rejoindre les rangs d'un autre village tout en gardant l'anonymat comme tu as dû le faire, tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire c'était de ne pas me faire attraper! » L'Uzumaki tapota son index contre sa tempe, « J'avais les plans pour votre invasion bien en mémoire. Toutes les grandes lignes de ce que vous aviez prévu étaient dans ma tête. L'emplacement de la grande majorité de vos bases, plusieurs informations sur le sceau maudit, la véritable nature de l'immortalité d'Orochimaru...tout est là. La seule raison pour laquelle votre invasion avait la moindre chance de réussir, c'est que ma mémoire a été effacée à cause d'un malheureux accident qui est survenu avant que j'aie eu le temps d'avertir les personnes concernées. »_

_XxxX Fin Flashback XxxX _

Tsunade retourna son attention sur Naruto et fixa son regard dans le regard azur de son vis-à-vis, remarquant véritablement pour la première fois la cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil gauche. Elle vit qu'il semblait patiemment attendre sa réponse, alors elle prit une inspiration, « Quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose il y a quatre ans, et c'est Jiraiya le responsable. »

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, « Tu as à moitié raison. Ero-Sennin est bel et bien celui qui m'a scellé, mais il suivait les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. On peut vraiment dire que Sarutobi-jiji m'a joué un très mauvais coup. »

La bouche de Tsunade s'ouvrit en grand, « Sarutobi-sensei? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour le forcer à te sceller? »

Une flamme enragée prit naissance dans les yeux du jinchuriki, « Je n'ai _rien_ fait qui aurait pu le forcer à recourir à une telle solution. J'ai simplement été blessé au cours d'une mission d'infiltration, Ero-Sennin a été celui qui m'a découvert et il m'a ramené à Konoha, où Hiruzen a appris mon identité. Apparemment, ils ont pensé que j'étais une sorte de menace, trop puissant pour mon âge, et ils ne voulaient pas me laisser en paix. Ils n'ont même pas attendu que je me réveille pour que je puisse m'expliquer : ils ont immédiatement scellé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ma vitesse, ma force, mes jutsu, mes connaissances, mes techniques secrètes, _tout_. »

Tsunade était captivée par le récit, « Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après? Pourquoi les sceaux ont-ils été brisés? Ou peut-être que Sarutobi-sensei ou Jiraiya les a retirés? »

Naruto secoua la tête, « Mon esprit a régressé à l'époque où j'avais quatre ans. J'ai été obligé de réapprendre toutes les bases de tout ce qu'il faut savoir, incluant écrire, lire et même comment parler correctement. J'avais _quatre ans_ de retard d'âge mental par rapport aux autres étudiants de l'Académie. Durant l'invasion d'Orochimaru, j'ai brisé un des sceaux parce que j'étais dans une situation critique et depuis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne retrouve mes anciennes habiletés. Tu te souviens des trois jutsu que j'ai utilisés contre Kabuto? Eh bien, j'ai une tonne de jutsu de ce genre. Ces trois-là étaient seulement les plus faibles que j'ai eu le temps de réapprendre durant la semaine avant le combat contre Orochimaru ; réapprendre, pas _maîtriser_. »

Mais une question demeurait dans l'esprit de la future Hokage, « Pourquoi Sarutobi-sensei a-t-il pensé qu'il fallait te sceller? Pourquoi croyait-il que tu étais une "menace", comme tu dis? »

Naruto se redressa sur son siège et s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, « Je ne peux pas te le dire ; ce serait totalement trahir une personne pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret très bien gardé, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui te le révèle. Parles plutôt avec Ero-Sennin, il pourra te le dire. Je ne suis même pas supposé _exister_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Tsunade hocha la tête, « Une dernière chose. À quel rang te places-tu comparés à tous les autres ninjas du village? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, « Comment serai-je supposé le savoir? Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais tous combattus ou quelque chose du genre. Bon sang, je ne connais même pas la majorité de tes ninjas. » Naruto la pointa soudainement du doigt, vindicatif, « Mais il n'est pas question que je reste un Genin, ça c'est sûr. Tu sais très bien que je suis trop bon pour ça. Mais pour le moment, n'importe quoi qui n'est pas le rang de Genin va faire l'affaire. »

La sannin sourit en direction de l'Uzumaki, « C'est noté. Et maintenant, sors tout de suite de mon bureau. T'es le seul vrai ninja de ce village que j'ai eu le temps de rencontrer depuis que je suis arrivée ici. » Elle cala son sake et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter à partir.

Lorsque le blond fut finalement hors de son bureau, la sannin prit la parole, criant pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, « Shizune! Je veux avoir la liste de tous les ninjas de rang Chunin ou supérieur qui ont déjà interagi avec Uzumaki Naruto. Je veux tous les rencontrer après ma consécration, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto était assis sur son lit, dans son appartement. Il avait pris la décision d'arrêter de chercher Danzo ; si Danzo voulait lui-même le rencontrer, il pouvait facilement le trouver parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas difficile à repérer. Naruto n'avait plus besoin que quelqu'un lui explique la situation parce qu'il l'avait déjà comprise, alors ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre raison de vouloir retrouver Danzo. Le but originel de Naruto avait toujours été de devenir un shinobi de Konoha. Le Sandaime lui avait bloqué le chemin en lui refusant l'accès à l'Académie alors Naruto, plutôt que de chialer et pleurer comme un bébé, avait forgé sa propre route, contournant l'obstacle pour atteindre une destination complètement nouvelle.

Danzo n'avait jamais dissimulé le fait qu'il considérait Naruto comme un instrument, un soldat remplaçable. Et même si Naruto avait plus de valeur aux yeux du Shimura grâce à son statut de jinchuriki, lorsque notre maison brûlait, on ne perdait pas de temps à ramasser les babioles qui trainaient ; on se sauvait en courant. Et lorsque Naruto avait été "capturé" par Jiraiya lors de sa mission d'infiltration, Danzo avait été obligé de le considérer comme un perte acceptable ; c'était la seule solution possible. Le dirigeant de la Racine n'avait pas d'autre option que celle de laisser Naruto entre les mains d'Hiruzen, parce qu'il n'était pas censé avoir le moindre contact avec le jinchuriki dès le départ.

Naruto savait que Jiraiya serait confronté par Tsunade concernant le scellement de ses capacités. Il savait que l'ermite des crapauds révèlerait à son ancienne coéquipière ce que lui et Sarutobi avait "appris" au sujet de l'affiliation de Naruto avec Ne, et il savait que Jiraiya essaierait d'influencer l'opinion de Tsunade ; c'était tout à fait _normal_. Mais en toute franchise, selon Naruto la loyauté ne pouvait pas être inconditionnelle et le fait d'être banni de Ne avait presque totalement annihilé toute la loyauté de Naruto envers Ne. "Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous". C'était comme ça que fonctionnait Naruto. La seule faveur que Naruto était prêt à faire à Danzo était de ne pas révéler la moindre information concernant son organisation "secrète" et illégale.

L'arrogance de Jiraiya, trop confiant en ses propres habilités pour recueillir des informations, avait empêché le sannin de questionner Naruto sur ce qu'il savait de Ne, pensant sûrement que Naruto, à cause de son âge, avait été un pion sans importance sur l'échiquier de Danzo.

Les présomptions des autres étaient toujours amusantes…mais elles n'étaient pas souvent intelligentes.

Naruto connaissait _beaucoup_ de choses concernant le fonctionnement et les plans de Ne. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été sous la tutelle personnelle de Danzo lui-même. Et le Shimura lui avait souvent confié des informations confidentielles, ce qui signifiait que les informations de Naruto étaient vérifiées : elles n'étaient pas des informations du type "j'ai entendu dire" mais plutôt du type "la personne qui a pris la décision m'a dit". De toute façon, Naruto ne briserait jamais sous la torture ; la simple pensée que Naruto puisse céder était risible en elle-même. Après tout, Danzo s'était assuré dès le tout début de son entraînement que la souffrance soit considérée par Naruto comme une amie. Et ainsi, ayant l'assurance que Naruto ne révèlerait jamais ses secrets, Danzo s'était livré au jinchuriki ; tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un en qui se confier.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Naruto était maintenant un ninja de Konoha et il n'appartenait plus à Ne. Il répondait à un nouveau dirigeant et il allait obéir aux ordres de l'Hokage avec la même dévotion qu'il avait lorsqu'il remplissait les missions de Danzo.

Naruto se plaça en position pour méditer. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans son propre esprit pour aller visiter son colocataire était qu'il était encore une simple arme à la disposition de la personne qui venait d'hériter de lui.

XxxXxxX

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva debout devant la porte de son propre appartement. Le blond soupira, « Bon, au moins je suppose que c'est mieux qu'un égout… » Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son appartement imaginaire et son regard se posa sur un renard à neuf queues, un renard de la taille d'un grand chien. Autour du cou de ce renard d'un roux tirant sur le rouge se trouvait un collier parcouru de sceaux. L'animal, de toute évidence le Kyuubi, était étendu sur son lit.

Les oreilles du Kyuubi s'agitèrent tandis que son geôlier s'approchait de plus en plus de lui puis, lorsque le blond se fut assis à ses côtés, le renard bailla à s'en arracher la mâchoire, « **Salut, kit. Laisse-moi te dire que je préfère beaucoup plus vivre dans ta chambre que dans un égout humide et obscur.** »

Naruto se déplaça pour pouvoir mieux regarder le Biju qui se trouvait tout près, « Je peux voir que t'apprécie mon lit, c'est déjà ça. Mais ça ne veut tout de même pas dire que c'est aussi bien que ce l'était auparavant. Si je voulais voir mon propre appartement, je ne prendrais pas la peine de venir dans une version mentale de ma maison. » Le fox poussa un quasi ronronnement de confort tandis que Naruto secouait sa tête avec un fin sourire amusé. « Alors, est-ce que mon esprit est suffisamment accueillant à ton goût pour qu'on puisse renouveler notre ancienne entende ou non? »

Le Kyuubi ouvrit un de ses yeux et leva la tête pour fixer Naruto de son regard d'une intensité inhumaine, « **Eh bien, puisque je peux de nouveau entrer en contact direct avec toi étant donné que je ne suis plus derrière les barreaux d'une _cage, _je suppose qu'on peut renouveler notre contrat tout de suite si tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux ajouter quelque chose? Enlever quelque chose? Peut-être te débarrasser du déclencheur?** »

Les deux sourcils de Naruto se soulevèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, « Jamais de la vie! J_'adore_ le déclencheur! Oublie ça, on le garde, cette technique est juste trop cool. Okay, donc en résumé, on conserve la possibilité d'utiliser le déclencheur, tu obtiens de nouveau le droit de ressentir, voir, entendre, sentir et goûter tout ce qui m'affecte _moi_, tu peux encore me parler mentalement quand tu veux, mais j'ai encore le droit de te mettre en sourdine — »

« **T'es pas amusant…** », coupa le Kyuubi, mécontent à l'entente de cette partie.

Ignorant l'intervention du Biju, Naruto continua d'énumérer les conditions de leur pacte, « — Tu vas encore me donner tout le chakra que je veux quand je le veux. Après tout, il y a encore une "certaine" personne que je dois tuer, et tu sais de qui je parle…et pour être franc, je pense que je vais aimer le tuer encore plus que toi tu le ferais. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose? »

Le Kyuubi se passa une patte sur l'oreille, comme pour l'aplatir, « **Non, pas vraiment. Si tu veux modifier le pacte, je suis toujours ouvert à toute forme de négociation, souviens-toi de ça, kit. Et n'attends pas trop longtemps avant d'utiliser le déclencheur. Tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré voir les résultats de cette technique. **»

Naruto se leva tandis que le Kyuubi reposait sa tête sur le matelas tout en refermant les yeux pour retourner à son petit somme, « Parfait, je vais retourner dans le monde des vivants pour l'instant. À plus, espèce de renard paresseux… »

Sans même ouvrir un œil, le Kyuubi agita mollement une de ses queues en direction du blond en signe d'au revoir.

XxxXxxX

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua immédiatement que l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez, « _Merde. Est-ce que j'étais avec le Kyuubi toute la nuit?_ » Naruto se leva lentement de sa position de méditation et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain pour effectuer les préparations matinales usuelles. Tandis qu'il se brossait les dents, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Se rinçant la bouche et recrachant les résidus de dentifrice dans l'évier, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et il y découvrit un ANBU, portant un masque d'ours, appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, « Allô Kuma-san. Je suppose que j'ai dormi tout le long de la consécration de Tsunade-baachan? »

L'ANBU hocha la tête, « Tsunade-sama désire s'entretenir avec toi immédiatement. Tu es attendu à son bureau à l'heure où nous nous parlons. »

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, « Parfait. Juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable et j'y vais. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, "Kuma-san" disparut à l'aide du Shunshin tandis que Naruto refermait sa fenêtre.

Lorsque Naruto eut changé de vêtements et qu'il fut sorti de son appartement, il fut de nouveau soumis aux regards haineux et dédaigneux des villageois. Comme lorsqu'il était encore parmi les ninjas de la Racine, le blond se faisait une liste mentale tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la tour des Hokage, « _Je vais faire une farce à ce gars-là, à celui-là aussi, cette idiote va y goûter quand je vais m'occuper d'elle. Quoi! Ce mec va tellement regretter d'avoir dit ça quand je vais en avoir terminé  
avec lui! Etc._ » Naruto n'avait malheureusement pas perdu l'amour des blagues que possédait le "Naruto scellé" et il se disait que, tant qu'à faire des farces, aussi bien les faire sur des gens qui le détestaient déjà.

Lorsque Naruto arriva enfin au pied de la tour des Hokage, il fut accueilli par le même ANBU qui était venu cogner à sa fenêtre quelques instants auparavant, « Hokage-sama t'attend dans son bureau, Uzumaki-san. » Le blond hocha la tête et pénétra l'édifice.

Quand Naruto entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, il vit qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs ninjas hauts gradés de Konoha, ce qui lui laissai très peu d'espace pour traverser la foule de gens et atteindre le la sannin. Le jinchuriki poussa, tassa et bouscula tout le monde dans son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tenir directement devant la dernière Senju, « Tu voulais me voir, baa-chan? »

Tsunade foudroya le blond du regard lorsqu'elle entendit quelques-uns des ninjas présents dans la pièce ricaner à l'écoute de ce surnom, « C'est exact gamin. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour avoir une idée un peu plus précise de ce que tu sais faire. J'ai demandé à ces Jonin d'assister à la rencontrer parce qu'ils te connaissent depuis longtemps alors ils ont une meilleure idée que moi sur tes réelles capacités. »

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement, « Ouais, c'est ça… »

Tsunade signifia aux Jonin assemblés qu'ils pouvaient commencer à donner leur opinion sur Naruto. Inutile de préciser qu'aucun des ninjas présents n'avait quoi que ce soit de positif à dire. En fait, le seul point fort sur lequel tout le monde semblait s'entendre était que Naruto possédait d'incroyables réserves de chakra, puis les compliments disparaissaient pour laisser place à une ribambelle de commentaires négatifs. Tout ce que Naruto pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était écouter silencieusement et prendre des notes, « _J'vais me venger de ce que ce gars vient de dire. Celui-là aussi vient de se payer un aller simple pour un voyage avec les autres victimes de mes farces. Oh non, t'es pas sérieux! Comment il m'a appelé? J'vais détruire la réputation de ce mec!_ »

Pendant ce temps, le Kyuubi faisait aussi quelques commentaires à Naruto, « **Tu pourrais tuer ce gars. Tu pourrais tuer celui-là aussi…Mais c'est quoi cet idiot? Il ne tiendrait même pas cinq secondes contre toi si tu te battais sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi il est ici?** »

Le tour de Kurenai arriva finalement et elle fit un pas vers l'avant avant de prendre la parole, « Naruto possède d'énormes réserves de chakra pour quelqu'un de son âge, et son endurance physique est tout simplement ahurissante. Ces deux traits combinés lui ont permis d'apprendre et d'utiliser adéquatement le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu et son dérivé, le Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Mais à part ces deux points positifs, et une certaine capacité à inventer de brillants plans lorsqu'il est plongé au cœur d'un combat tel que démontré lors de son combat contre Neji lors de l'examen Chunin final, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir citer une quelque autre qualité qui lui permettrait de se démarquer en tant que shinobi. Naruto est téméraire et il ne réfléchit presque jamais avant d'agir. À cause de ses énormes réserves de chakra dont je viens de parler, son contrôle sur son chakra est médiocre au mieux, son taijutsu ne suit aucune logique et ses combats de corps-à-corps ressemblent plus à un combat de rue qu'à un affrontement entre ninjas. De plus, il ne possède aucune aptitude pour les genjutsu et, mis à part le susmentionné Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, il ne possède pas de véritables ninjutsu qui puissent être employés dans un réel combat. »

À l'arrière de la salle, Iruka — à qui Tsunade avait demandé d'assister à la rencontre puisqu'il connaissait très bien Naruto — ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents à cause de tous les commentaires des Jonin ; ils parlaient du blond comme s'il était une nuisance au programme ninja. Asuma répéta à peu près la même chose que Kurenai, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Naruto tourna la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche de quelqu'un. Après quelques secondes, il prit la parole, « Mais où est Kakashi? Je pense qu'au moins une personne devrait être ici pour prendre ma défense, non? »

Le Sarutobi secoua la tête avec amusement, « Bonne chance gamin. Kakashi ne se pointera pas avant au moins deux heures, c'est-à-dire _après_ que la rencontre soit terminée. »

Naruto eut soudainement l'envie irrésistible de frapper sa tête contre quelque chose ; une personne ou un objet inanimé, il s'en foutait un peu pour le moment parce qu'il était drôlement agacé par toutes les fausses critiques qu'il avait entendues à son sujet. Tsunade remarqua que tout le monde avait donné son opinion et elle reporta son regard sur Naruto, « Eh bien, nous avons entendu ce que tout le monde pensait de toi, Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ penses? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire par rapport à ce qui a été dit ce matin? Je te donne la permission de parler franchement. »

Un frisson d'anticipation remonta la colonne vertébrale de Tsunade lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sombre qui apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase de la sannin. Le blond se tourna pour fixer le regard de tous ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, « Eh bien dans ce cas, si je peux dire ce que je veux…sur une note personnelle, allez tous vous faire foutre! » Tandis que tout le monde présent restait bouche bée devant l'audace du gamin de douze ans, Naruto se mit à marcher dans la pièce, passant à côté de tous les ninjas, « Va chier, va chier, va chier toi aussi, va chier…pas toi, Iruka-sensei ; tu n'as rien dit contre moi. Mais ouais, à tous ceux qui se sont prononcés sur mon cas sans la moindre véritable information à mon sujet : allez tous chier! »

Le blond continua de se promener parmi les ninjas abasourdis avant de reprendre la parole, « Vous dites que ma liste de ninjutsu est pathétique? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici à part Iruka a déjà _essayé_ de m'enseigner un jutsu? Non? Et est-ce que quelqu'un m'a déjà vu _réellement_ combattre à part contre Neji? Non plus? Et vous dites que je ne peux pas contrôler mon chakra adéquatement. Eh bien, j'aimerais bien vous voir contrôler vos propres réserves si vous aviez assez de chakra pour créer quelques milliers de Kage Bunshin. Vous dites que mon taijutsu ne suit aucune logique? Venez m'affronter et on verra qui est le plus idiot ici. Avoir une quelconque aptitude avec les genjutsu est plutôt difficile si personne n'a jamais pris la peine de me les enseigner, huh? Tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez parlé de moi en vous basant sur les rumeurs entourant ma supposée "incapacité à devenir un décent shinobi" et vous y avez cru parce que ça vous permettait de vous sentir plus fier de votre propre équipe, mais personne ici n'a la moindre idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. J'avoue que c'est parfois utile d'être sous-estimé, mais là, maintenant, ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit discours, Naruto s'assit calmement sur le bureau de Tsunade, faisant face à son audience composée de Jonin et d'Iruka. Il remarqua immédiatement que les ninjas dans la pièce semblaient se retenir de dire quelque chose alors il décida de les aider. Il prit alors la parole sur un ton sarcastique, « Je peux voir que vous voulez tous me dire à quel point vous penser que j'ai raison, alors allez-y, ne vous retenez pas pour moi. »

Le niveau de décibels dans la pièce augmenta soudainement, la plupart des Jonin parlant en même temps, certains admonestant Naruto pour son manque de respect tandis que les autres demandaient que Tsunade punisse le blond pour son impertinence. Naruto se retourna pour observer la réaction de la sannin et il la vit en train de se frotter les tempes comme si elle avait un mal de tête, « Quoi? Tu as dit que je pouvais parler franchement! Ça veut dire que je peux dire tout ce que je veux. »

Tsunade poussa un petit soupire résigné, « Je suppose que j'ai moi-même creusé ma tombe avec cette idée-là… »

Asuma, un des quelques Jonin qui ne s'étaient pas soudainement mis à crier lorsque Naruto avait cessé de parler, fixa calmement son regard dans celui du jinchuriki, « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, petit? Tu penses que tu es prêt à devenir un Chunin? Si je peux être franc, ta performance lors de l'examen, bien que plus intéressante que ce à quoi on s'attendait, n'était pas exactement ce que j'appellerais "impressionnante". »

Naruto renifla, « Ouais, si tu l'dis. Et laisse-moi deviner? Tu comptais proposer qu'on donne une promotion à Shikamaru plutôt, c'est ça? »

Asuma cligna des yeux, surpris, « En fait…euh, oui. Il a démontré son impressionnante capacité à planifier ses combats intelligemment et il apprend rapidement de ses erreurs. »

Le blond roula des yeux, « Ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand il va être confronté à quelqu'un dont la puissance est telle que n'importe lequel de ses plans sera défait en quelques secondes? Shikamaru a été extrêmement chanceux que Temari l'ait laissé jouer à son petit jeu. Si ça avait été un vrai combat hors du contexte de l'examen, elle aurait simplement balancé son éventail géant, arrachant tous les arbres des environs et écrasant de ce fait ton petit génie. Même moi, je pourrais battre Shikamaru. En fait, je pourrais battre ton équipe au complet s'il le fallait. » Le jinchuriki se tourna alors vers Kurenai, « Je pourrais _aussi_ battre tous les membres de ton équipe. Bon sang, j'ai déjà battu Kiba alors que mes réflexes et mon chakra étaient…absents, dirons-nous, alors que je venais de sortir de la Forêt de la Mort _une heure_ plus tôt seulement. » Naruto secoua alors la tête avec amusement, « Vous savez, je pourrais aussi battre les trois Genin de l'équipe de Gaï. J'ai déjà battu Neji, Lee est blessé et même si jamais il guérit, il ne sera tout de même pas suffisamment fort pour me battre puisque la seule chose qui joue en sa faveur est sa vitesse…quant à Tenten, je l'écraserais comme Temari a fait si elle n'a rien appris de nouveau depuis la fin du second examen. Et ne me demandez même pas de parler de ma propre équipe…Et à ce qu'il paraît, les équipes que je viens de mentionner sont considérées comme les plus fortes équipes de Genin de Konoha, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas un seul fichu Genin dans tout ce village qui peut me battre. »

Tsunade prit la parole avant que les Jonin assemblés devant elle ne puissent recommencer à engueuler l'Uzumaki, « Ce que tu viens de dire s'approche très près de la vantardise, gamin. Es-tu prêt à le prouver avec des actes? »

Naruto sourit avec une sorte d'amusement sordide en direction de la sannin, « Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu veux envoyer dix de tes meilleurs Genin à l'hôpital? Es-tu sûre que tu peux te permettre de perdre ce genre de main d'œuvre alors qu'il faut encore reconstruire le village? »

La blonde plantureuse ne put s'empêcher de retourner le sourire que le jinchuriki lui donnait, « Okay, donc je vais prendre ça pour un "oui". Dans cinq jours, tu vas combattre les Genin des équipes de Gaï, Kurenai, Asuma et Kakashi. Si tu parviens à impressionner suffisamment de gens, tu seras promu Chunin, je t'en donne ma parole. » Elle continua avant que Naruto, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, ne puisse lui couper la parole, « On verra si tu peux avoir le rang de Jonin plus tard. Ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter si tu ne parviens même pas à devenir un Chunin, non? »

Kurenai fronça les sourcils et prit la parole, « Hokage-sama, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Il n'existe pas un seul Genin qui puisse vaincre trois équipes de Genin simultanément, alors c'est impossible qu'un Genin nouvellement promu — sans parler du fait qu'il était tout en bas de sa classe et qu'il était considéré comme un raté — n'y parvienne. C'est du non-sens. »

Asuma hocha la tête, supportant sa consœur, « Le gamin n'a jamais rien montré de spécial. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'une telle mise en scène soit nécessaire? »

Ibiki, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le tout début de la rencontre, fit un pas vers l'avant pour se démarquer des autres Jonin assemblés. Tout le monde se tut pour entendre ce que le spécialiste de la torture et de l'interrogation avait à dire, « Le "raté", comme Kurenai le dit de façon si éloquente, est parvenu à capturer les trois enfants du Kazekage avant de décimer deux escouades d'Oto et de Suna à lui seul ; deux escouades qui étaient sur le point d'éliminer plusieurs de nos Chunin. Je crois qu'il mérite au moins la chance de prouver ce dont il est capable à _vous tous_ qui ne parvenez pas à voir au-delà des titres que vous lui avez vous-même octroyés. »

Un petit sourire satisfait prit naissance à la commissure des lèvres du jinchuriki, « _Note à moi-même : Ne pas m'en prendre à Ibiki durant la guerre de blagues hilarantes que je suis sur le point de livrer contrer Konoha._ »

Tsunade hocha la tête, « Merci, Ibiki. » Elle reporta alors son entière attention sur les autres ninjas présents dans la salle, « J'ai personnellement vu ce "raté" affronter le bras droit d'Orochimaru et non seulement Naruto a-t-il survécu, mais il a en plus _battu_ son adversaire. Et c'est sans parler du fait que Naruto ici présent a même eu la malchance de devoir combattre Orochimaru en personne pendant un court moment lorsque mon ancien coéquipier essayait _réellement_ de le tuer. Si c'est ce que vous appelez un "raté" de nos jours, je suis contente que les critères n'étaient pas les mêmes lorsque j'étais moi-même une Genin parce que je le serais encore très fort probablement. »

Naruto souleva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, préférant poser une question, « Est-ce qu'on a fini maintenant? Parce que je dois t'avouer que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de me défouler pour le moment. Cette putain de rencontre ne m'a définitivement pas mis de bonne humeur. »

La sannin poussa un soupire, « Surveille ton langage, gamin. Et oui, la rencontre est terminée. Tu peux partir, mais n'oublie pas d'être au stade où s'est déroulé la finale de l'examen Chunin lundi prochain à dix heures tapantes. »

Naruto opina du bonnet et inclina la tête en direction de la nouvelle Hokage avant de se diriger vers une des fenêtres du bureau. Il l'ouvrit et sortit alors de la pièce avant de se mettre à sauter d'un toit à l'autre en direction de son appartement.

Aussitôt que le blond eut quitté la salle, tous les Jonin assemblés se mirent à jacasser entre eux à propos de ce qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux ébahis. Les conversations pouvaient se résumer à "Non mais quelle impoli garnement" et "Le gamin au démon va tellement se faire démolir la semaine prochaine lors des combats". Tsunade en eut rapidement assez et décida d'y mettre un terme, « SILENCE! Mais où vous croyez-vous bon sang? Dans la salle de repos des Jonin? Foutez le camp de mon bureau! » Tandis que les ninjas assemblés s'empressaient d'obéir à son ordre, l'Hokage reprit la parole, « Asuma, Gaï et Kurenai ; restez où vous êtes. » Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers la blonde. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que quatre dans le bureau, la sannin commença, « Les règles pour le petit tournoi seront simples. La seule chose que vous devez savoir pour le moment est que Naruto affrontera chacun de vos Genin l'un après l'autre et non pas tous en même temps. Les autres règles vous seront communiquées en même temps qu'à tous les autres le jour du tournoi. Je vous laisse par contre le choix de l'ordre dans lequel vos Genin se battront. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me donner l'ordre que vous aurez déterminé au plus tard la veille du tournoi. Et si vous voulez un bon conseil : préparez bien vos élèves. S'ils veulent avoir la moindre chance de gagner, ils vont avoir besoin de tout l'entrainement que vous pouvez leur fournir… »

Asuma semblait sceptique, « Il ne s'agit que d'un seul Genin, Tsunade-sama. Même si nos équipes ne s'entraînent pas, c'est presque impossible que Naruto puisse en battre plus de deux ou trois en ligne. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules avec résignation, « C'est ton équipe, Asuma. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'eux. Mais souviens-toi qu'ils sont sous ta responsabilité. Vous pouvez disposer. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto était en train de courir sur les toits en direction de son appartement lorsqu'une présence familière atterrit derrière lui, « Je vois qu'ils t'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital, Sasuke-Teme. »

Ledit Teme foudroya avec hargne le dos de Naruto, « Bats-toi avec moi, Dobe. »

« "Dobe", huh? » Naruto ne se retourna même pas pour faire face à son "rival" tandis qu'il continuait de parler, « Tu pourras te battre contre moi dans environ une semaine, comme tout le monde. »

L'Uchiha lui servit un regard confus, « "Comme tout le monde"? Mais de quoi parles-tu? »

Le jinchuriki secoua la tête, « Va trouver Kakashi et demande-le lui. Et pendant que tu y es, dis-lui aussi que je n'assisterai plus aux missions avant la semaine prochaine…ou peut-être plus tard, ça dépend de la décision de baa-chan. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Naruto disparut alors dans un tourbillon de feuilles, laissant Sasuke seul sur le toit. « _Il connaît le Shunshin? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital? À quel point es-tu rendu fort, Dobe?_ »

XxxXxxX

Naruto était une fois de plus assis en position de méditation dans sa chambre lorsque soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il lança en un éclair un kunai en direction d'un des murs de la pièce au moment précis où un petit nuage de feuilles, signe caractéristique de l'utilisation du Shunshin no jutsu, apparaissait dans son appartement.

« Maa, maa, Naruto. Tu devrais être plus prudent avec ces petits couteaux pointus. », se fit entendre la voix blasée de Kakashi tandis que les feuilles tombaient au sol. Le ninja copieur tenait le kunai en faisant tourbillonner l'arme autour de son auriculaire grâce à l'anneau à l'extrémité de la poignée. L'œil de Kakashi devint alors soudainement plus sérieux, « Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Naruto agita nonchalamment une main en direction d'une chaise, signifiant à l'homme qu'il pouvait s'assoir s'il le désirait. Le Jonin accepta l'offre et s'assit de manière à pouvoir faire face au blond. Le jinchuriki décida d'aller droit au but, « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kakashi? »

« On dit "Kakashi-sensei", Naruto. », reprit l'Hatake, son seul œil visible se courbant de cette étrange façon qui indiquait qu'il souriait.

Naruto renifla, « La seule personne que je pourrais appeler "sensei" m'a _appris_ quelque chose. Et maintenant, pose-moi tes questions. Est-ce que Sasuke-Teme t'a déjà parlé? »

Kakashi soupira, « Oui, et j'ai aussi parlé avec Hokage-sama à propos de ton test. Naruto, penses-tu réellement que ce soit une bonne idée? Crois-tu sincèrement que tu es prêt pour une promotion de ce genre? J'avoue que c'est bon de voir que tu as décidé d'abandonner ton habit orange, et la cicatrice sur ton œil est une belle addition à ton nouveau style, mais ça prend bien plus que ça pour être un Chunin. »

Un sourire amusé prit naissance sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, « Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne serai probablement pas un Chunin dans une semaine, mais plutôt un Jonin, non? »

L'œil de Kakashi s'agrandit sous l'effet de la surprise, « Tu ne peux quand même pas être sérieux! »

Naruto fixa son interlocuteur avec une expression déterminée sur le visage, « Je suis totalement sérieux. Je ne suis pas au niveau d'un Genin. Et si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne me considèrerais même pas au niveau d'un Chunin. Mais je dois avouer que devoir remplir toutes ces stupides missions sans le moindre entraînement significatif a _vraiment_ fait diminuer mes capacités. Lorsque tu ne vis qu'entouré de déchets, c'est exactement ce que tu deviens : un déchet. »

Kakashi était sincèrement confus par l'orientation que semblait vouloir prendre cette conversation. Il s'était attendu à simplement réprimander Naruto pour son manque de respect dans le bureau de l'Hokage, lui ordonner d'annuler le petit tournoi qui avait été organisé, et puis c'était tout. Mais la nouvelle personnalité de Naruto semblait apporter plus de problèmes et de questions qu'elle n'apportait de solutions et de réponses. Secouant la tête, l'Hatake reprit la parole, « Naruto, mais de quoi parles-tu? Tous les Genin doivent remplir les missions de rang D ; on en a déjà parlé lorsqu'on a commencé en tant que l'équipe sept. »

Naruto poussa un petit rire sans joie, « Vas parler à baa-chan à propos de mon _réel_ niveau. Ou tu pourrais toujours convaincre Ero-Sennin de t'expliquer la situation. Écoute bien ce qu'ils te diront, parce que ce sont les deux seules personnes présentement à Konoha qui ont la moindre idée de ce que je peux vraiment faire. Et pour tout te dire, je suis loin d'avoir le niveau que j'aurais normalement dû avoir. Au début, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps ; que si je m'entraînais comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais plus jeune, toutes mes habiletés me reviendraient comme il se doit. Mais j'ai récemment remarqué que j'avais complètement tort… » Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces, ses jointures devenant blanches sous la pression, « J'ai compris à _quel point_ j'étais rendu un incapable lorsque j'ai affronté Kabuto durant la mission pour retrouver baa-chan. Je discutais avec lui, je _discutais_, au lieu de simplement le tuer sans perdre de temps avant de passer à des choses plus importantes. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien, révélant des secrets qu'il n'avait aucun besoin ni aucun droit de connaître. Je traitais notre combat comme si c'était un _putain de jeu_! J'agissais comme si on n'était pas là tous les deux pour se tuer l'un l'autre. »

Secouant la tête avec dégoût, le blond poursuivit, « Ça aurait dû être "Tue en premier, pose les questions plus tard". Je m'en suis rendu compte aussitôt que je l'ai vu se relever après mon Rasengan. » Tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre, Naruto pointa le village qui s'étendait sous leur regard, « C'est cet endroit. Quand j'étais jeune, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'aurais simplement tué cet idiot de Kabuto puis j'aurais passé à autre chose. C'est l'arrogance de ce village qui déteint sur moi. L'Académie ninja insiste sur l'importance d'être furtif, de se battre dans l'ombre sans que l'ennemi n'apprenne notre présence. Mais apparemment, être furtif, ce n'est plus nécessaire pour un ninja de Konoha une fois qu'il a gradué et qu'il est devenu un Genin. En fait, je n'ai pas encore rencontré un seul ninja de l'Hokage qui ne se battait pas comme un samurai avec des ninjutsu. »

Cette dernière remarque fit réagir Kakashi, « Naruto, le Volonté du Feu de Konoha signifie qu'il faut privilégier la vie et la protection de tes camarades plus que tout le reste. La façon dont tu parles…on dirait quasiment que tu serais prêt à laisser un équipier mourir si ça signifiait que ta mission serait un succès. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ma première leçon? »

Naruto renifla avec dédain, « Ou plutôt la _seule_ leçon que tu m'as donnée, mais qui tient le compte, hein?...Mais oui, Kakashi, tu as raison. Parfois, une arme est plus efficace si elle est utilisée sous le couvert de la noirceur. Presque tous les ninjas de ce village se spécialisent dans les combats à découvert et les jutsu bien trop visibles. Comme je l'ai dit : des samurais qui font joujou avec du ninjutsu. » Naruto poussa un soupir résigné et il se mit debout lorsqu'il sentit le regard colérique, mais surtout déçu, que lui servait le Jonin, « Parfait! Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'idée, alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est d'utiliser la semaine de congé dont j'ai parlé à Sasuke. »

Naruto agrippa le rouleau dans lequel il avait scellé ses armes et toutes sortes d'items utiles, ainsi que l'épée qu'il avait acheté au magasin de Tenten, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Kakashi remarqua que le blond semblait se préparer pour partir en mission, « Naruto, où vas-tu? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête pour le regarder, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, « Je vais aller récupérer quelque chose de très important. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher non plus. Si tu veux me parler, laisse-moi un message ici ou attends jusqu'à lundi pour me parler. » Naruto s'arrêta juste avant de fermer sa porte derrière lui, « Bien sûr, tu peux _essayer_ de me trouver pour me parler, mais tu ne ferais que perdre ton temps. Parce que si tu parviens _vraiment_ à me retrouver…disons simplement que la semaine qui s'en vient sera une perte de temps et que je ne suis pas fait pour être un ninja. »

Naruto claqua la porte, laissant un Kakashi pour le moins confus.

XxxXxxX

(Le lundi suivant)

Tous les habitants du grand Konohagakure no Sato étaient sur leur garde, jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule de temps à autre ou bien regardant leur voisin avec suspicion, craignant pour leur propre sécurité et / ou leur fierté. Il semblait en effet que le "Farceur de l'Enfer" était revenu au village avec une soif de vengeance intarissable. La seule différence avec le passé, c'était que _personne_ ne pouvait prouver que le gamin au démon était derrière ces blagues cette fois. Les farces des cinq derniers jours rappelaient aux villageois une époque où un certain blond leur menait la vie dure, mais certains qui furent épargnés ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir silencieusement l'audace et les capacités du farceur anonyme.

**Premier jour **: Le village était silencieux. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit de bien particulier en cette journée ensoleillée. Personne, sauf un certain pervers près des sources thermales qui fut assommé, déshabillé et immobilisé avec des cordes ridiculement robustes. Ce pervers eut alors la chance de se voir doté d'un tatouage où on pouvait lire "SUPER PERVERS" en toutes lettres. Bien sûr, ça c'était _avant_ qu'il ne soit lancé directement dans le bain où se prélassaient de nombreuses femmes…Étrangement, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs se plaignaient déjà de douleurs à ses testicules avant même que les femmes aient eu le temps de lui mettre la main dessus.

**Deuxième jour **: Le second jour débuta par une missive encryptée déposée sur le bureau de l'Hokage nouvellement instituée. Le message disait très clairement que l'Hokage n'était pas visé et qu'elle ferait mieux de gérer la situation comme elle gèrerait n'importe quelle autre situation. Bien entendu, Tsunade, lorsqu'elle lut ce message, sortit une bouteille de sake et continua de lire les rapports qui s'empilaient déjà sur son bureau.

Le premier signe que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se dérouler fut lorsque les marchands de tous les magasins et restaurants du village découvrirent que tout leur inventaire avait été échangé avec celui d'autres propriétaires d'établissements…_tout_ leur inventaire, incluant ce qui avait été scellée dans des rouleaux ou cachés dans un coffre-fort. Les propriétaires de restaurants eurent la surprise de leur vie lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leurs provisions avaient été remplacées par des uniformes, du cuir et d'autres matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication d'articles vestimentaires. Les propriétaires de magasins où on vendait des articles pour les shinobi virent leur matériel échangé avec des pots de fleurs et des aliments en conserves. Et ainsi de suite. Ces propriétaires d'établissements durent passer toute la journée à la recherche de leur propre marchandise, devant déterminer qui avait quoi de quel magasin. Inutile de dire que la guilde des marchands eut plus de travail cette journée-là que durant n'importe quelle autre journée de l'année.

Le mur séparant le côté des femmes du côté des hommes dans les sources thermales fut détruit à des intervalles irréguliers, ce qui plut aux membres d'un des deux sexes tandis que l'autre ne pouvait que rager en silence tout en courant pour aller se couvrir.

L'Académie ninja vit ses cibles pour le lancer d'armes blanches _complètement_ recouvertes d'une substance collante qui empêchait les étudiants de récupérer leurs armes après leur lancer. Sur le tableau noir présent à l'intérieur de chaque classe de l'édifice, il était possible de lire la description du mon "furtif", et tous les pupitres de tous les étudiants étaient couverts à ras-bord de pamphlets intitulés "L'infiltration pour les nuls". C'était sans parler des bureaux des professeurs qui étaient piégés à un point tel que ça en devenait ridicule. Les pièges allaient de bombes puantes jusqu'aux canons de confettis en passant par les seaux de peinture prêts à être renversés sur la tête de quiconque se trouvait sous eux au mauvais moment. Tels étaient les bureaux de tous les enseignants, sauf celui d'un certain Umino Iruka, qui découvrit plutôt un rouleau de parchemin dans lequel était scellé un bol de ramen encore fumant.

**Troisième jour **: À dix-sept heures ce jour-là, la salle de repos des Jonin avait été prise d'assaut par un nombre impressionnant de farces en tout genre.

Le réfrigérateur commun qu'utilisaient tous les utilisateurs de cette salle avait été rempli avec des échantillons d'urine provenant de l'hôpital général de Konoha, remplaçant tous les délicieux mets qui y avaient été emmagasinés. De l'amidon avait été injecté dans les coussins des divans, les rendant rigide et extrêmement inconfortables. Un calorifère portatif avait été dissimulé quelque part dans la salle et personne ne parvenait à le repérer. Après un certain moment, la pièce était devenue trop chaude et quelqu'un avait décidé d'allumer le ventilateur fixé au plafond. Malheureusement pour les pauvres âmes qui peuplaient cette salle à ce moment-là, les lames du ventilateur avaient été recouvertes de poil à gratter.

**Quatrième jour **: Apparemment, le "Farceur de l'Enfer" avait décidé d'augmenter l'audace de ses blagues parce qu'il s'était introduit dans l'enceinte des clans les plus proéminents de Konoha.

Les chenils du clan Inuzuka étaient, en cette journée, un endroit où il valait mieux ne pas être puisque le blagueur avait pris tous les phéromones contenues dans le bureau du vétérinaire et les avait répandues dans les chenils des chiens ninja. Les pauvres, pauvres Genin qui avaient été engagés cette journée-là pour promener les chiens furent contraints d'assister à bon nombre de scènes qui auraient plutôt leur place dans un étrange documentaire sur la nature ou quelque chose du genre. Des équipes entières en furent marqués.

Les membres du clan Aburame furent constamment harassés par leurs kikaichu qui réagissaient à ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme une "délicieuse source de chakra" sur le domaine Aburame. Cette source de chakra apparaissait au hasard, jetant les kikaichu dans le chaos jusqu'à ce que les Aburame puissent enquêter sur ces étranges manifestations, mais lorsque les ninjas arrivaient sur place, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait indiquer quelle était cette fameuse source de chakra que seul leurs insectes semblaient être en mesure de percevoir. Le point culminant de cette journée de chasse à l'homme pour les Aburame fut cependant lorsque plusieurs de leurs membres revinrent de leur enquête jurant sur la tête de leur mère qu'ils avaient ressenti le chakra du Kyuubi avec la même intensité que si le Biju s'était libéré.

Les cerfs du clan Nara avaient été retirés de leur réserve naturelle et ils avaient été répandus un peu partout à travers Konoha. Et bien que les cerfs du clan Nara étaient tout aussi flegmatiques et tranquilles que les Nara eux-mêmes et qu'ils ne bougeaient pas vraiment bien loin de l'endroit où ils avaient été placés, c'était tout de même "drôlement galère" de devoir tous les regrouper dans la forêt là où ils appartenaient.

Le domaine du clan Hyuuga ne fut pas en reste. De nombreux parchemins incapacitants qui émettaient une lumière aveuglante à intervalle irréguliers avaient été appliqués un peu partout aux endroits où le plus de personne circulait. Les cadres de porte, les corridors principaux, la salle d'attente à l'extérieur du bureau du chef de clan ; tous ces endroits et d'autres encore furent touchés. À la fin de la journée, tous les Hyuuga avaient été "aveuglés" au moins une fois dans la journée. Et ceux qui avaient eu la _brillante_ idée d'activer leur Byakugan pour repérer les parchemins incapacitants _avant_ de se faire prendre par surprise découvrirent rapidement que leur idée de génie n'était pas si géniale que ça finalement.

Mais l'exemple le plus marquant d'exagération se déroula sur les terres des Uchiha, là où un certain Uchiha Sasuke résidait seul.

À la _seconde même_ où le pauvre Sasuke déposa le pied au sol ce matin-là en sortant du lit, il marcha sur une corde ninja qui déclencha une série de bombes fumigènes qui emplirent le manoir une pièce à la fois. Lorsqu'il eut enfin ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour faire sortir la fumée, Sasuke décida d'aller se brosser les dents. Malheureusement, il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard en train de vomir dans la toilette parce que son dentifrice avait été remplacé par une mixture qui semblait être du bœuf haché cru.

Un cœur de saint-valentin avait été cousu sur tous les chandails de Sasuke. L'Uchiha renifla lorsqu'il découvrit ce fait et décida que puisqu'il comptait rester chez lui aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un chandail. Lorsqu'il pénétra la cuisine pour se préparer un lunch pour ne pas être obligé de revenir plus tard, ce qui lui ferait perdre du temps d'entraînement, il fut attaqué par un canon de confettis dorés qui le couvrirent de la tête aux pieds. Secouant la tête avec dégoût, Sasuke se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ce dernier, une corde attachée à la poignée fit basculer une bouteille entière d'eau de Cologne qui avait été déposée au sommet de l'électroménager.

Commençant sérieusement à en avoir assez de voir toutes ses tentatives de débuter normalement cette nouvelle journée, l'Uchiha décida qu'il allait simplement aller immédiatement commencer son entraînement sur le terrain d'entraînement derrière sa maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, il fut assailli par une vision qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait été réservée à ses cauchemars lorsqu'il était toujours à l'Académie. Devant sa maison se tenait un _océan_ de fangirls et — à la plus grande horreur de Sasuke — de fan_boys_.

Le jour précédent, des dépliants qui annonçaient que Sasuke comptait organiser une sorte de concours chez lui avaient été distribués partout à travers Konoha. Toujours selon les dépliants, le grand prix était une journée complète avec Sasuke lui-même pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Et maintenant, le fait de voir Uchiha Sasuke trébuchant hors de sa maison tandis que de la fumée flottait derrière lui, ajouté au fait qu'il ne portait pas de chandail et qu'il brillait au soleil comme une sorte de vampire nouvel-âge à cause de tous les confettis dorés qui le couvraient, couplé avec le fait qu'il transportait avec lui une incroyablement puissante odeur d'eau de Cologne…suffisait de dire que ça en était trop pour ces pauvres femmes qui se pâmaient devant leur Uchiha-sama.

Bien sûr, Sasuke n'était pas un idiot et ses sens de bishonen l'avaient averti du danger qu'il encourait aussitôt qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Avec sagesse, Sasuke décida que les regards affamés que lui servaient les fillettes assemblées devant lui était un signe lui disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il _foute le camp_ _le plus rapidement possible_. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il s'élança à toute vitesse en direction du village, évitant agilement les filles qui essayaient de l'agripper au passage, confiant que sa vitesse supérieur lui permettrait de semer ses poursuivants.

Mais c'était là où l'eau de Cologne qui le recouvrait en quantité industrielle entrait en jeu. Parce que Sasuke avait beau courir autant qu'il le voulait, s'il sentait assez fort pour donner la migraine à Maito Gaï, il ne pouvait certainement pas se cacher. Et ainsi, le village de Konoha fut gracié par la vision d'un Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie de son année, le dernier loyal Uchiha, en train de courir partout à travers le village, un regard de bête chassé fixé à son visage tout en essayant d'échapper à ses poursuivants qui tentaient sans succès de gagner son amour.

**Cinquième jour **: Maintenant que les citoyens de Konoha étaient rendus à la limite de la terreur, craignant sans cesse que la prochaine farce les prenne pour cible…rien de spécial se produisit en cette journée ; ça aurait été superflu. En effet, les citoyens de Konoha étaient si marqués par leur semaine en enfer qu'ils se jouaient _eux-mêmes_ des tours. Les prix dans les magasins furent abaissés à un niveau encore jamais vu auparavant dans l'espoir que cet effort collectif puisse attirer le fameux "Farceur de l'Enfer" qui, disait-on, allait bien devoir renflouer ses réserves de blagues.

Les marchands qui baissèrent leurs prix avaient tort et personne n'acheta rien de suspect. Le seul effet remarquable que leur tactique super intelligente eut fut de leur faire perdre des tonnes d'argent. Tous les artisans sautèrent sur l'occasion de se procurer des matières premières à des prix ridiculement bas tandis que les jeunes avec une dent sucrée affluaient en troupeau dans les magasins de friandises, les poches remplies de l'argent de papa et maman. Bref, tous ceux qui aimaient tirer parti d'une aubaine se jetèrent sur les marchandises à prix réduit.

Les marchands perdirent bien évidemment plus d'argent qu'ils ne firent de profit en cette bien triste journée.

Les ninjas envoyés en patrouille afin de surveiller toute activité suspecte étaient à bout de nerfs. À un tel point que, en plus de se tourner les uns contre les autres pour des babioles, ils se mirent à inventer des théories plus extravagantes les unes que les autres pour expliquer cette semaine infernale. Et c'est sans parler de ceux qui, exaspérés par le fait que le coupable n'ait toujours pas été arrêté, se mirent à appréhender les gens du public au moindre signe d'activité suspecte — ne serait-ce que faire une blague entre amis.

Les cernes sous les yeux des ninjas — du moins, ceux qui ne portaient pas un masque d'ANBU — montraient hors de tout doute que les gardiens de la paix n'avaient pu fermer l'œil depuis un certain temps.

À la fin de son règne de terreur, les seules personnes que le "Farceur de l'Enfer" avait épargnées étaient Tsunade elle-même, son assistante Shizune, Konohamaru et ses deux amis, le propriétaire du magasin d'armes ninjas appartenant à la famille de Tenten, Teuchi et Ayame Ichiraku ainsi qu'Umino Iruka.

La dernière blague du farceur était bien moins dommageable que les précédentes. Les têtes des quatre Hokage furent recouvertes de peinture leur affublant une expression d'extase alors que leurs pupilles — peintes elles aussi — étaient fixées sur le stade où s'était déroulé l'examen chunin final. Au-dessus de leur tête pendait une immense bannière sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettrage gras :

**Lundi à dix heures au stade de Konoha**

* * *

Voilà. Alors, comment c'était?

Et les farces à la fin?


	7. En tête de liste

Salut.

Je viens de recevoir un review de la part d'un lecteur anonyme (un certain "Alex") me demandant quand serait publiée la suite. La réponse : maintenant.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : En tête de liste

Les gens qui pénétrèrent le stade afin d'assister au petit tournoi qui avait été récemment annoncé furent surpris de voir un certain Uzumaki Naruto déjà assis en plein centre de l'arène, vêtu d'un chandail moulant rouge foncé tandis que son hitae-ate était attaché autour de sa taille telle une ceinture. Le plus surprenant pour ces personnes était probablement le fait que le blond semblait être plongé en profonde méditation. Tandis que de plus en plus de gens emplissaient le stade, les conversations commencèrent, questionnant la présence du "maudit gamin au démon" et la nature exacte du tournoi qu'ils étaient venus voir.

Naruto était assis adossé contre l'arbre planté en plein centre du terrain, reprenant des forces. Les farces qu'il avait effectués durant les cinq jours qui venaient de passer n'Avaient pas été faites dans le but d'être drôle ou quoi que ce soit du genre ; il s'entraînait. Depuis qu'il avait brisé les sceaux qu'Ero-Sennin avait appliqués sur lui, Naruto avait négligé les bases des arts ninjas en faveur de jutsu visibles et de puissantes attaques, un trait de caractère qu'il imputait à son alter ego créé par les sceaux. Après son combat contre Kabuto, le blond s'était souvenu de la façon dont il était _censé_ combattre et il s'était remémoré les paroles qui lui avaient été — figurativement parlant — incrustées au fer rouge dans la peau. Danzo, lors de leurs entraînements, s'entêtait à lui faire retenir une leçon des plus importantes : "_Un ninja possédant l'effet de surprise et la furtivité requise pour le maintenir ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'utiliser la moindre once de chakra pour triompher même des adversaires les plus redoutables._".

Naruto avait progressivement augmenté la difficulté relative des farces qu'il jouait sur le village et, à son plus grand plaisir, personne n'était parvenu à le repérer, même lorsqu'il avait _délibérément_ commis certaines erreurs qui pouvaient aider ses poursuivants à déterminer sa location. Bon…sauf la blague qu'il avait jouée à Sasuke ; elle était simplement pour son plaisir personnel.

Aux alentours de neuf heures, l'ANBU affichant le familier masque de l'ours apparut près de Naruto. Le blond se leva et salua proprement le ninja, « Bonjour, Kuma-san. Baa-chan t'a envoyé me chercher encore une fois? »

L'ANBU hocha la tête, « Affirmatif. Hokage-sama désire savoir si tu souhaites qu'elle te communique les règles qui seront à respecter lors de ton test. »

Le jinchuriki secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « Nah, elle serait obligée de les répéter pour tous les spectateurs une fois que tout le monde sera arrivé. C'est inutile de lui ajouter une charge de travail supplémentaire, alors j'attendrai. »

Kuma hocha de nouveau la tête et disparut de l'espace personnel de Naruto, laissant le blond retourner à sa méditation. L'interruption suivante eut lieu lorsque, dans les environs de neuf heures et demie, Kurenai et son équipe arrivèrent dans le stade. La concentration de Naruto fut brisée par la puissante voix de Kiba, « Oh, vous êtes pas sérieux?! On est juste ici pour se battre contre Naruto? Je savais qu'on était censé affronter quelqu'un ici, mais _lui_? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il a fait pour mettre l'Hokage tellement en colère? »

Kurenai laissa son regard glissé vers Naruto qui lui retourna le regard avec indifférence avant de replonger dans sa méditation. La spécialiste reporta son attention sur son élève, « Kiba, ne le sous-estime pas. Il t'a déjà vaincu par le passé ; il serait idiot de ta part de commettre deux fois la même erreur. »

L'Inuzuka lui offrit un sourire confiant, « Bah, il a été chanceux la dernière fois. Notre prochain combat ne durera pas aussi longtemps ; Akamaru et moi on va le mettre K.O. dans le temps de le dire. »

Le Kyuubi renifla avec mépris dans l'esprit de Naruto, « **_Non mais quel insupportable gamin. J'espère que ce sera ton premier adversaire pour que tu puisses lui fermer la gueule de façon définitive!_** ».

Un petit sourire serein prit naissance sur les lèvres de Naruto, « _Calme-toi, Kyuubi. Fais-moi confiance : dans quelques instants, ils vont comprendre ce que j'essaie de leur dire depuis mon retour._ »

Shino posa son regard calculateur sur Naruto qui était toujours adossé contre l'arbre au centre de l'arène, « Kurenai-sensei, je ne comprends pas le raisonnement justifiant notre présence ici. Vous avez dit que toutes les équipes Genin de notre promotion allaient être impliquées, ce qui est en soit une incohérence. Un seul Genin ne peut espérer se mesurer à dix autres ninjas possédant le même rang. De plus, je voudrais connaître la raison pour laquelle nous devons nous battre contre Uzumaki-san. »

La femme Jonin posa son regard sur le Genin aux lunettes fumées, « L'Hokage lui a donné cette option la semaine passée durant une rencontre et ton camarade a accepté la proposition. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui permet de se comporter de la façon dont il le fait, mais tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de l'affronter de toutes vos forces. »

Shino hocha la tête, repoussant un peu ses lunettes sur son nez, « Je ne comptais pas faire autrement. »

Kurenai tourna alors son attention sur Hinata qui faisait présentement tout son possible pour regarder n'importe où _sauf_ en direction de Naruto, « Hinata, il va peut-être falloir que tu te battes contre lui aussi. Ne laisse rien fausser ton jugement lors de ton combat. Si tu ne te bats pas avec sérieux, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il puisse gagner contre toi. »

L'Hyuuga acquiesça, mais son esprit était complètement anéanti, « _Je vais être obligée d'affronter Naruto-kun. Je ne pourrais jamais me forcer à lever la main contre lui. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire si je le blessais? Je n'aurais plus jamais la chance d'être avec lui si ça arrivait._ »

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de l'équipe huit, Asuma arriva avec ses propres Genin et étrangement, c'était Shikamaru qui était à la tête du petit convoi, « Tout ça est tellement galère. Est-ce que vous pourriez enfin nous dire pourquoi on est ici? Vous êtes arrivé aujourd'hui et, sans avertissement, il fallait _absolument_ qu'on se traîne jusqu'au stade de l'examen. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Asuma prit une pouffée de sa cigarette tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec ses Genin en direction de l'équipe de Kurenai, « Vous êtes ici pour combattre Naruto. Il vous affrontera un après l'autre alors si tout se passe comme prévu, tu ne devrais même pas avoir à mettre un pied dans l'arène pour l'affronter. »

Ino posa un regard incrédule sur le blond qui était adossé contre l'arbre au centre du terrain, « Naruto? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se battre contre Naruto? À quoi ça sert? Okay, il serait peut-être capable de battre l'un d'entre nous ; deux, à la limite, mais c'est déjà loin d'être certain. C'est littéralement _impossible_ qu'il puisse nous battre tous les trois. »

Kurenai choisit ce moment pour se mêler de la conversation, « Naruto ne se battra pas exactement contre ton équipe, Ino ; il est supposé affronter tous les Rookies, c'est-à-dire ton équipe, mon équipe, l'équipe de Gaï et les deux autres Genin dans l'équipe de Kakashi. » Remarquant les regards incrédules qui avaient pris naissance sur le visage des trois gamins de l'équipe dix, la femme aux yeux rouges se tourna vers Asuma pour le foudroyer du regard, « Tu ne leur as pas expliqué la situation? »

Le Sarutobi haussa les épaules, « Comme Ino a dit, c'est impossible qu'il puisse en battre plus de deux. »

Shikamaru marmonna un autre "galère" tandis que Choji se tenait à ses côtés, dévorant un sac de chips.

XxxXxxX

Naruto était présentement en train d'analyser ses futurs adversaires. Il remarqua que Shikamaru et Shino faisaient tous les deux subtilement la même chose que lui et il grogna mentalement, « _Bon sang, j'espère que je vais pouvoir affronter les idiots en premier pour me débarrasser des moins forts dès le départ. Peu importe comment je vais me battre contre Shino ou Shikamaru, ça va être agaçant parce qu'ils sont déjà tous les deux en train de chercher une façon de me vaincre. Ça serait bien de pouvoir affronter quelqu'un sans importance comme Kiba ou Neji en premier. Ça permettrait aux autres de ne pas trop me sous-estimer, ce qui pourrait peut-être les aider à rendre ces combats un peu moins ennuyants._ »

Kyuubi, pour sa part, devenait de plus en plus excité à l'idée des nombreux combats qui approchaient de plus en plus, « **_Hey, kit, tu comptes utiliser le déclencheur?_** »

Le visage de Naruto perdit toutes ses couleurs tandis qu'il devenait blanc comme un drap, « _Non mais t'es malade?! Je n'utiliserais jamais le déclencheur contre eux. Pas devant autant de témoins, et surtout pas sur des fichus Genin! As-tu perdu la tête?! Je les tuerais sans même le vouloir!_ »

Le blond pouvait littéralement _sentir_ le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres du Biju, « **_…Je sais._** »

Naruto se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'une teinte de vert familière pénétrait le stade.

XxxXxxX

Gaï, sourire aveuglant inclus, entra lentement dans le stade en compagnie de Rock Lee qui se déplaçait à l'aide de béquilles. Avec les deux énergumènes se trouvaient Neji — qui semblait indifférent face à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui — et Tenten — qui salua Naruto d'un petit mouvement de la main. Le blond lui renvoya son salut avec un geste de la main accompagné d'un micro sourire.

De son côté, Kurenai était toujours autant en colère contre Asuma pour la façon dont il avait géré la situation, alors elle se tourna vers Gaï avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, « Gaï, j'ose espérer que tu as informé tes Genin de ce qui était attendu d'eux aujourd'hui…? »

L'interpellé lui fit la pause "Nice-Guy", « Bien sûr! Ça aurait été un crime de ne pas mettre mes adorables élèves au courant qu'ils auraient l'opportunité de combattre un adversaire de valeur aujourd'hui. Mon seul regret est que Lee-kun ne puisse pas avoir la chance de mesurer sa flamme de la jeunesse contre celle de Naruto-kun! »

Neji, avec l'aisance de l'habitude, ignora les simagrées de Gaï et se concentra entièrement sur le blond qui était calmement adossé à un arbre. Remarquant aisément le nouveau style vestimentaire de l'Uzumaki ainsi que l'épée attachée à son dos, l'Hyuuga fronça les sourcils, « _Pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici simplement pour combattre Naruto?_ »

À dix heures vingt-quatre tapantes — donc avec vingt-quatre minutes de retard —, un certain Jonin fit son entrée dans le stade. Tandis qu'il se faisait tirer par Sasuke, Kakashi servit un sourire à l'assemblée de personnes devant lui, « Désolé, on est un peu en retard. J'ai accidentellement couvert mes deux yeux avec mon bandeau frontal ce matin et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, j'étais déjà rendu au sommet du monument des Hokage. »

Sasuke grommela des insultes à l'écoute de cette nouvelle excuse alors que Sakura secouait sa tête avec résignation, « Mais Kakashi-sensei, si c'était vrai, vous auriez dû apercevoir l'immense bannière qui disait à tout le monde d'être ici à dix heures précises. »

Kakashi ferma son œil et fit un de ses étranges sourires dont il avait le secret, « Ah, mais Sakura, c'est là où tu te trompes! Je l'aie vue, la bannière, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis allé vous retrouver, Sasuke et toi. Si je n'étais pas allé vous chercher, vous auriez tous les deux été en retard. N'essaie pas de me faire mal paraître devant la nouvelle Hokage, veux-tu? »

Tsunade, accompagnée par Shizune, se tenait effectivement derrière Kakashi, et la blonde affichait un air agacé, « Ce n'est pas le genre de comportement auquel je devrai m'habituer, n'est-ce pas Kakashi. » Le ton de la sannin possédait une note menaçante qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui. Mais Kakashi, lui…

L'Hatake lui sourit et agita mollement sa main droite de façon nonchalante, « Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, Hokage-sama…je suis habituellement beaucoup plus en retard que ça. »

Tout le monde dans les environs tomba à la renverse. Tsunade se releva rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à l'audience qui s'était rassemblé pour assister aux combats du jour. Elle utilisa une technique pour projeter sa voix afin de bien se faire entendre de tous, « Mesdames et messieurs de Konohagakure no Sato, nous avons préparé une attraction spéciale pour vous tous. Vous aurez aujourd'hui le plaisir de voir certains des Genin les plus prometteurs du village se mesurer à un seul autre Genin qui les a tous défié. » La sannin pointa en direction de l'arbre contre lequel Naruto était adossé depuis un long moment, mais il était maintenant évident qu'il s'était levé et il était en train de s'étirer, « Le Genin en question est Uzumaki Naruto! »

Un "Booooo!" ultra puisant retentit dans le stade jusqu'à ce que Naruto utilise la même technique que Tsunade pour minables! »

Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête de la Godaime en entendant la façon dont Naruto s'était adressé aux — très — nombreux spectateurs. « Okay…passons! Les règles seront les suivantes. Chaque combat sera fait en un contre un, opposant Naruto à un des Genin sélectionné par leur sensei. Si Naruto parvient à vaincre son adversaire, il passera au suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait tous battu ou qu'il ait lui-même été vaincu. », finit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Elle fit alors un mouvement vers quelqu'un qui, jusqu'à lors, était parvenue — on ne sait trop comment — à ne pas se faire remarquer par la foule. « L'arbitre pour ces combats sera Mitarashi Anko. »

La femme apparut près des Genin dont elle allait arbitrer les combats, mais son regard était tourné vers Naruto qui était toujours en train de s'étirer, « _Parfait, gaki. Tu semblais sérieux lors de ton monologue dans le bureau de l'Hokage et Ibiki semble convaincu. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux!_ »

Tsunade se tourna vers les Jonin-sensei qui étaient en train de converser à voix basses entre eux-autres, « Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis concernant l'ordre dans lequel vos Genin devront passer? » Tous les ninjas concernés hochèrent simultanément la tête et Tsunade acquiesça alors. Projetant de nouveau sa voix pour être entendue de tous, elle s'adressa à l'audience, « Bien, le premier combat opposera Uzumaki Naruto à Haruno Sakura! Tous ceux que je ne viens pas juste de nommer, quittez immédiatement le terrain! »

Tous les Genin ainsi que leur sensei se séparèrent. Les Genin se dirigèrent vers la tribune où ils allaient attendre leur tour tout en regardant les combats tandis que leurs sensei allaient dans la loge des V.I.P. en compagnie de Tsunade elle-même.

Lorsque les gens superflus pour le combat à venir furent partis, les seuls qui restaient au centre de l'arène étaient Naruto, Anko et Sakura. Le blond poussa un soupire las en posant son regard sur la rose, « Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire ça, Sakura? Tu as toujours le choix d'abandonner le combat, tu sais? »

L'Haruno le foudroya du regard, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Tu penses que je suis trop faible pour te battre? Je te rappelle qu'on est tous les deux des Genin et que j'étais classée au sommet de notre classe ; tu étais tout en bas, je te signale. »

Les yeux impassibles de Naruto ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde, « Je n'ai pas dit que tu es trop faible pour me battre ; je n'ai pas besoin de dire quelque chose d'aussi évident. Et de toute façon, le simple fait que tu aies interprété mes paroles de cette façon prouve que, inconsciemment, tu es convaincue de perdre. Quant à l'Académie…Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que j'ai appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin à la maternelle. »

Anko fit glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre puis…, « Le premier combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Haruno Sakura! Hajime (commencez)! »

XxxXxxX

Tsunade regarda tranquillement les Jonin tandis que Naruto et Sakura discutaient en bas dans l'arène, attendant qu'Anko donne le signal pour débuter le combat, « Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous avez choisi Sakura comme premier adversaire pour Naruto? »

Kakashi retourna paresseusement son regard, « Eh bien, on s'est dit que, bien que Naruto risque fort probablement de gagner contre elle, il est aussi très probable qu'elle parvienne à lui donner quelques blessures parce qu'il risque de ne pas se battre trop sérieusement puisqu'ils sont tous deux dans la même équipe. »

Asuma hocha la tête, « Tout le monde sait qu'il a le béguin pour elle depuis l'Académie. On a pensé que ce fait le forcerait à prendre quelques coups avant de se donner à fond pour vraiment la vaincre pour de bon. »

FWAP!

« Shousha (vainqueur), Uzumaki Naruto! »

« QUOI! »

XxxXxxX

Naruto regarda avec mépris la forme inconsciente de Sakura qui était étendue à ses pieds tandis qu'Anko enfonçait un petit bâton — qu'elle avait trouvé on ne sait trop où — dans les côtes de la Genin pour voir si elle allait réagir. La Mitarashi regarda en direction de Naruto et un large sourire amusé prit naissance sur le visage de la femme, « Bon sang, gaki, pourquoi y es-tu allé aussi fort? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'était juste une petite tape amicale! Elle courait simplement vers moi avec ce style de taijutsu idiot qu'ils enseignent à l'Académie. Sa garde était _tellement_ ouverte que je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdit d'être aussi mauvais que ça quelque part. Bon sang, c'est à peine si je lui ai touché! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle était aussi résistante qu'un enfant de trois ans? » Anko éclata de rire devant la façon nonchalante dont le blond parlait de ce "combat".

Des médic-nin arrivèrent sur le terrain et apportèrent rapidement la Genin à l'aile de l'infirmerie, libérant l'espace pour qu'un nouvel adversaire puisse venir affronter Naruto.

Le blond secoua la tête en repensant au résultat du premier match. Il regarda en direction des Jonin avec une expression blasée sur le visage, « Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce que c'était supposé être? J'espère sincèrement que vous avez mieux à m'offrir parce que sinon, vous êtes aussi bien de me déclarer vainqueur immédiatement. »

Anko essaya de calmer sa crise de rire, « Kakashi, c'était _pathétique!_ Est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire quoi que ce soit avec une attaque de ce genre? Je ne pense même pas qu'elle pourrait vaincre un étudiant de l'Académie avec une technique aussi mauvaise. »

XxxXxxX

Tsunade ne put empêcher un rire de quitter sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit la façon expéditive dont Naruto s'était occupé de la fille pour qui il avait le "béguin". La réaction de totale stupéfaction de la part de Jonin était aussi pour beaucoup dans l'amusement de la Godaime. Kakashi se frotta la nuque avec un air penaud, « Je…ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide. »

Asuma tourna un regard incrédule vers les autres Jonin qui étaient à ses côtés, « Huh? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai manqué toute l'action! »

Kurenai regarda Kakashi avec un regard empli de suspicion, « Kakashi…Ça m'avait tout l'air d'être la forme de taijutsu enseignée à l'Académie. As-tu au moins enseigné quelque chose à Sakura depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ton équipe? »

Kakashi réfléchit un court instant avant de se tourner avec sérieux vers la femme aux yeux rouges, « Définis "quelque chose". »

Tsunade soupira, « Okay, c'était vraiment une perte de temps…Qui est le prochain déjà? » Shizune tendit la feuille sur laquelle l'ordre des combats avait été écrit par les Jonin. La Godaime y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, « Okay, Yamanaka Ino, c'est ton tour. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Ino pénétrer l'arène. « Donc je vais devoir m'occuper de tous les plus faibles en premier? Okay, aussi bien se débarrasser des déchets dès le départ. », grommela-t-il à voix basse. Le blond n'avait pas fait un seul pas depuis le début du "tournoi", ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours en plein centre de l'arène, alors il laissa la Yamanaka marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

Ino fixa le jinchuriki avec un sourire confiant, « Je ne suis pas aussi pathétique que Grand Front, Naruto. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ; tu ne pourras pas me battre. » C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que les yeux de Naruto étaient fixés dans les siens et qu'il semblait ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, présentant un visage totalement inexpressif.

Mais intérieurement, par contre…Naruto était en compagnie du Kyuubi et le blond était en train de se rouler au sol tellement il riait, « _Elle pense vraiment qu'elle peut me battre! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-elle? Hey, Kyuubi, t'es prêt?_ »

Kyuubi cessa de grogner avec amusement pour répondre à son hôte, « **_N'importe quand, kit. C'est quand tu veux._** »

Anko leva la main, « Le deuxième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Yamanaka Ino! Hajime! »

Les muscles d'Ino se tendirent en attente de la première attaque de Naruto, mais après presque une minute, le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto? Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer? »

Le jinchuriki secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « C'est inutile. Ce serait complètement une perte de temps puisque peu importe ce que tu vas faire, tu vas te battre toi-même. »

Ino serra les dents avec rage, « Ah ouais? » Elle positionna ses deux mains pour former le mudra reconnu comme étant exclusivement utilisé dans les techniques du clan Yamanaka.

XxxXxxX

Yamanaka Inoichi, qui était venu assister aux combats en compagnie de ses deux coéquipiers, sentit son cœur arrêter lorsque sa fille fit ce signe particulier, « Ino! Non! »

XxxXxxX

« Shintenshin no jutsu (technique de la transposition)! » Naruto ne semblait toujours pas enclin à bouger et il laissa l'esprit de la blonde pénétrer le sien. Lorsque la technique entra en contact avec le corps de Naruto, la tête du blond se pencha vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son menton touche son torse, comme si les muscles de son cou n'avaient plus la force de la maintenir droite.

XxxXxxX

Kiba secoua la tête et jappa un rire lorsqu'il vit la tête de Naruto tomber vers l'avant, « Non mais quel idiot! Il est resté immobile à attendre que le jutsu le touche? Il était avec nous pendant les combats préliminaires de l'examen Chunin! Il aurait dû connaître les effets de cette technique. »

Shikamaru hocha pensivement la tête, « Au début, je n'étais pas trop sûr si Ino pouvait vraiment gagner. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle aurait pu faire pour l'immobiliser pour le frapper avec sa technique, mais heureusement, il a fait tout le travail pour elle. »

Asuma, par contre, n'était pas aussi confiant que son élève surdoué, « _Oh, Ino, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée…_ »

XxxXxxX

Anko s'approcha du corps immobile de Naruto et elle lui tapota la tête, « Allô? C'est lequel des deux gamins qui est là-dedans? »

Le blond redressa la tête, « Selon toi? Ino est coincée dans ma tête. Kyuubi m'a dit qu'il allait l'empêcher de sortir de mon esprit pendant que j'immobilisais son corps. »

La Mitarashi secoua la tête, « C'est pas très sympa, gaki. Tu sais pourtant que le Kyuubi n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "inoffensif". »

Naruto renifla tandis qu'il sortait un rouleau de fil métallique tout en se dirigeant vers le corps de la Yamanaka, « Ouais, eh bien c'est de sa faute à elle aussi. Personne ne lui a dit qu'elle avait le droit de violer mon esprit, mais elle l'a fait quand même. Ce n'est pas ma faute si le seul jutsu qu'elle connaît n'est pas fait pour un combat. » En deux temps trois mouvements, le corps immobile de la blonde fut restreint par le fil ninja que Naruto avait sorti un instant auparavant. « Tu peux annoncer la fin du match. »

Anko acquiesça, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

Au moment même où la dernière syllabe quitta la bouche de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, Ino se mit à hurler de terreur alors qu'elle retrouvait la possession de son propre corps. Ses cris étaient de temps à autres interrompus par des chuchotements racontant des histoires de massacres, de tortures et des tonnes d'autres choses plus ou moins plaisantes, selon le point de vue. Naruto souleva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-surpris devant cette réaction tandis que les médic-nin emportaient le corps de la Yamanaka, « _Peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu lui as montré, Kyuubi?_ »

Les neuf queues du Biju fouettaient l'air, donnant l'impression que le renard était satisfait de quelque chose, « **_Eh bien, kit, tu m'as demandé de ne pas la tuer ou mutiler de façon permanente, alors je l'ai simplement "dirigée" vers quelques–uns de tes plus anciens souvenirs. Tu sais, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'un vrai shinobi est supposé faire._** »

Le jinchuriki ne put résister à la tentation de se frotter les tempes pour apaiser un potentiel mal de crâne que les révélations du renard pouvaient causer, « …_Et de quels_ _souvenirs parlons-nous ici, plus précisément?_ »

Naruto _savait_ que le Kyuubi s'amusait avec la situation, « **_Oh, tu sais, juste les plus amusants. Comme quand tu étais au début de ton entraînement et que tu subissais ce qu'ils appelaient ton "conditionnement émotionnel". Ah, j'oubliais…je lui ai peut-être aussi montré cette fois à Kuminari no Kuni… _**»

Le visage de Naruto devint blanc comme neige, « _Kuminari no Kuni?! Mais t'es malade! As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de ces idiots que j'ai dû tuer là-bas?…Attends, ne réponds pas ; je sais que tu le sais puisque tu y étais. Mais quand même…tu lui as montré des souvenirs comme celui-là? Je pense qu'elle va souffrir d'un syndrome post traumatique ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais qu'ils vont me blâmer pour tout ça, n'est-ce pas?_ »

Le Kyuubi poussa un rire mauvais et grave, « **_Eh bien, c'est toi qui m'a dit de m'arranger pour qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais retourner dans ton esprit. Donc, d'une certaine façon, c'est vrai que c'est ta faute._** »

Naruto retourna lentement vers Anko qui était toujours au centre de l'arène. Il secoua la tête, « _Je te déteste…_ »

« **_Moi aussi, kit, moi aussi…_** »

XxxXxxX

Les Jonin qui occupaient la loge en compagnie de l'Hokage avaient tous une grimace sur leur visage. Naruto avait de toute évidence intentionnellement laissé Ino pénétrer son esprit, tout en sachant qu'il avait une sorte de défense naturelle contre ce genre de techniques. Kakashi posa son regard blasé sur la silhouette d'Ino qui était en train de se faire transporter par les médic-nin tout en hurlant toujours de terreur, « Eh bien…ça fait deux de vaincus et il n'a toujours pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour gagner… »

Kurenai était un peu plus optimiste par rapport à la situation, « Au moins, on sait qu'il va être obligé de se battre pour de bon lors du prochain combat. »

Asuma posa son regard sur la feuille où l'ordre de passage des Genin était inscrit et il hocha la tête, « T'as raison : c'est impossible qu'il puisse se tirer de ce combat sans _au moins_ subir quelques blessures plus ou moins graves. »

Tsunade leur accorda un bref regard avant de secouer la tête avec incrédulité, « Envoyez la prochaine victime dans l'arène dans ce cas. »

Kurenai se dirigea sans plus attendre en direction de l'autre loge où étaient assemblés les Genin en attente de leur tour.

XxxXxxX

Naruto était une fois de plus immobile aux côtés d'Anko qui lui jetait un regard amusé, « Hey, gaki! Tu sais que si tu veux recevoir ta promotion, il va falloir un jour ou l'autre que tu…je ne sais pas moi…fasses _quelque chose_. »

L'interpellé lui donna un sourire en coin, « Bah, tu dis juste ça parce que tu t'ennuies. »

La femme se mit à agiter ses bras dans les airs d'une façon qui rappelait comiquement un enfant en plein crise, « Voyez-vous ça?! C'est sûr que j'm'ennuie! T'as même pas encore fait dix pas depuis le début de ce test. Quand j'ai accepté d'être l'arbitre, je m'attendais à avoir un peu d'action, mais tu as simplement eu à affronter deux idiotes que j'aurais pu vaincre même dans mon sommeil. »

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, « T'as raison sur ce point ; elles sont inutiles dans un combat. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai même pas perdu mon temps à les combattre. Pourquoi perdre de l'énergie à me battre contre elles alors qu'elles peuvent me donner la victoire elles-mêmes? »

La Mitarashi bouda, « J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un vienne ici pour te botter les fesses, histoire que je puisse m'amuser un peu. »

Naruto rigola doucement, « Continue de rêver, ma chère dame aux serpents. Si tu ne le savais pas encore, sache que je fais ce test simplement pour prouver quelque chose. Je vais leur prouver qu'il n'y a _aucune chance_ qu'aucun Genin puisse un jour me battre, ce qui implique en quelques sortes que je vais m'arranger pour ne pas avoir à me battre sérieusement ici. Tu risques de ne pas voir un seul beau combat aujourd'hui, tu m'en vois navré. »

C'est à ce moment que Naruto remarqua que son prochain adversaire venait de sortir du tunnel qui menait à l'arène et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

XxxXxxX

Choji et Shikamaru observaient Ino se faire transporter par les médic-nin après que Naruto fut déclaré vainqueur du combat. Choji avait été absolument choqué que le blond parvienne à retourner la technique secrète de la Yamanaka contre son utilisatrice sans même sembler éprouver la moindre difficulté, « Shikamaru…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ino l'a touché avec son Shintenshin no jutsu, non? »

Le Nara hocha gravement la tête, « Ouais, elle l'a frappé de plein fouet. Je suis sûr qu'elle est parvenue à entrer dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il doit avoir une volonté incroyablement puissante pour être parvenu à la rejeter hors de sa tête, un peu comme Sakura durant l'examen Chunin. »

L'Akimichi hocha lui aussi la tête, « Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle criait en sortant de sa tête? Des massacres? De la torture? De la souffrance? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? »

Shikamaru tourna son regard calculateur vers Naruto qui venait tout juste de retourner au centre aux côtés d'Anko, « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Choji. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a peut-être un problème sur les mains : regarde-le, il n'a pas encore eut à faire le moindre effort et il a déjà battu deux d'entre nous. »

Asuma s'approcha des deux Genin qui étaient en pleine discussion et posa une main sur leurs épaules, « Ne vous en faites pas ; son prochain adversaire est Kiba. Même si Naruto parvient d'une façon ou d'une autre à gagner, Kiba va le fatiguer suffisamment pour que le combat suivant ne soit qu'une formalité. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, semblant peu convaincu.

XxxXxxX

Un sourire confiant était attaché au visage de Kiba tandis qu'Akamaru était assis à ses côtés, « Enfin! C'est le temps de ma revanche, Naruto! Tu as gagné la dernière fois, mais ça n'arrivera pas deux fois, fais-moi confiance! »

Naruto ne réagit pas outre le fait de tourner ses yeux vers Anko, attendant qu'elle déclare le début du combat, « Le troisième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba! Hajime! »

« Shikyaku no jutsu (la danse du chien)! » Kiba se mit à quatre pattes et ses traits physiques devinrent plus bestiaux. Cette nouvelle apparence était tout à fait menaçante…pour environ trois secondes, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au moment où une sandale de shinobi bleue s'étampa sur le nez de l'Inuzuka, l'envoyant voler dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'écrase violemment au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Akamaru courut en direction de son maître, jappant frénétiquement tandis que Kiba se remettait lentement sur ses pieds. « Ouais, ouais, j'vais bien mon gars, il m'a juste pris par surprise, c'est tout. » L'Inuzuka regarda autour de lui et il remarqua immédiatement que Naruto n'était nulle part en vue. Kiba secoua la tête avec amusement juste avant de sauter vers la droite tandis qu'une paire de mains sortait du sol pour essayer de lui enserrer les chevilles. Il éclata alors d'un rire dénigrant, « Je pensais te l'avoir dit la dernière fois! Je peux te sentir, Naruto. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas te cacher de moi. » Son monologue auto-gratifiant fut interrompu par une sourde douleur dans le dos qui le fit fendre les airs vers l'avant. Se retournant pour voir ce qui lui avait causé cette souffrance, il vit que Naruto se tenait à l'endroit exacte où il se tenait lui-même quelques instants, et la jambe du blond était étendue dans la même position que la jambe de quelqu'un qui vient de donner un coup de pied. L'Inuzuka regarda alors en direction de la paire de mains qui avait tenté de l'attirer sous le sol et il les vit exploser en un nuage de fumée.

Kiba se releva et foudroya du regard le Naruto qui venait de le frapper, « J'avais repérer ton odeur! Comment t'as fait ça? C'est _impossible_ que tu puisses échapper à mes sens. »

Naruto abaissa lentement sa jambe tout en fixant son adversaire d'un regard blasé, « Tu devrais abandonner ce combat simplement par principe, Kiba. Si c'était un réel combat, mon coup de pied aurait été remplacé par une attaque mortelle et tu serais déjà mort. » L'homme mi-humain, mi-animal grogna tandis que Naruto déposait enfin son pied au sol, « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de _savoir_ que je suis près de toi que tu peux dire _exactement_ où je suis situé si je me déplace trop rapidement pour que tes sens ne puisse me localiser efficacement. »

Kiba s'empressa alors de plonger sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite pilule qu'il lança en direction d'Akamaru, pilule qu'Akamaru goba en une bouchée. Le petit chien devint rouge à cause du surplus de chakra qui parcourait maintenant son corps, « Juujin Bunshin (les hommes-bêtes enragés)! » Kiba jeta alors quelques bombes fumigènes en direction de Naruto, l'emprisonnant dans un immense nuage de fumée, « Tu te souviens de cette technique Naruto?! Eh bien, j'espère que tu es prêt à te faire défoncer la gueule une nouvelle fois! » Kiba et le clone de Kiba qui n'était en fait qu'Akamaru chargèrent en direction du nuage de fumée et, juste avant de l'atteindre, sautèrent dans les airs avant de se mettre à tourner sur eux-mêmes, « Gatsuga (la morsure de l'homme-bête)! »

Les deux membres du clan Inuzuka attaquèrent sans répits l'espace contenu dans le nuage de fumée jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soit dispersé. Lorsque la fumée eut disparu, Kiba et Akamaru étaient les deux seuls à se tenir au centre de l'arène…Naruto n'était nulle part en vue. Et le duo bestial était entouré par de nombreux kunai qui formaient un cercle plus ou moins parfait autour d'eux.

Naruto sortit alors de derrière le couvert d'un arbre au rebord du terrain et il se dirigea vers ses adversaires. Kiba le regarda avec une expression de confusion, observant les mains du blond qui étaient positionnées de façon à former un mudra qu'il maintenait, comme s'il utilisait une technique. N'écoutant pas son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose de louche se tramait, Kiba chargea sans perdre un instant en direction du jinchuriki, mais il fut rapidement arrêté par une barrière invisible qui le fit rebrousser chemin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Kiba se releva douloureusement, son corps ayant été engourdi par l'impact avec la barrière, comme si un courant électrique anormal parcourait son corps, « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! »

Naruto composa quelques mudra supplémentaires avant d'arrêter la séquence sur l'avant-dernier signe, comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il devrait gérer la situation. Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de lui laisser au moins la chance de s'éviter des souffrances inutiles puisqu'ils étaient des alliés, le blond prit la parole, « Tu devrais abandonner le combat immédiatement, Kiba. Je peux te garantir que ce qui s'en vient ne sera pas _du tout_ plaisant pour toi. »

L'Inuzuka montra les dents avec hargne, « Réponds-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! »

L'Uzumaki secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je t'ai fait ; c'est de savoir ce que je _vais _te faire. C'est ta dernière chance avant que je passe à l'acte. Je ne suis pas supposé essayer de tuer mes adversaires durant ce test, mais le jutsu que je m'apprête à utiliser en a le potentiel. »

Kiba et Akamaru firent fi des avertissements du blond et continuèrent leurs tentatives de briser la barrière les emprisonnant. Naruto haussa les épaules avant de former le dernier mudra de la série, « Ne viens pas me blâmer plus tard : c'est ta propre décision. Raiton : Denki Hokai (implosion électrique)! »

La barrière électrique retenant prisonniers les deux adversaires de Naruto s'illumina soudainement d'une aveuglante lumière blanche avant qu'un assourdissant son de tonnerre ne retentisse dans l'air. Naruto maintint le mudra final de sa technique durant approximativement dix secondes avant de séparer ses mains, décidant que Kiba n'allait pas se relever après ce lapse de temps. Lorsque le blond laissa tomber la technique, tous purent voir Kiba et Akamaru étendus au sol, inconscients et couverts de brûlures causées par le haut voltage du courant électrique qui avait traversé leur corps.

Naruto s'avança vers les deux formes immobiles et récupéra tous les kunai qu'il avait lancés pour créer la barrière circulaire pour retenir ses adversaires. Pendant ce temps, Anko apparut aux côtés des deux victimes pour vérifier leurs signes vitaux. Elle dut réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit un pouls et elle jeta un regard à Naruto qui était en train de ranger ses kunai dans son étui. Remarquant le regard que la femme lui donnait, Naruto haussa les épaules, « Quoi? Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait abandonner. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que ce que j'allais faire après ça n'allait _pas_ être dangereux? »

Anko lui servit un regard agacé, « Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé essayer tuer qui que ce soit ici, non? »

Naruto lui retourna son regard avec une expression tout aussi agacée que celle de la femme, « Il respire encore ou pas? Si j'avais voulu le tuer, j'aurais remplacé les coups de pied du début du combat par des coups d'épées. »

La femme secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

Le blond posa un moment son regard sur le corps de Kiba qui était en train de se faire transporter sur une civière, puis il retourna au centre de l'arène, « _Et ça fait environ un tiers de mes adversaires…_ » Naruto se tourna vers l'endroit où les Jonin étaient assemblés en compagnie de Tsunade et il fit un geste en direction de l'endroit où était amené Kiba, « Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant? Parce que j'aurais pu jurer que vous n'aviez rien compris avant! »

XxxXxxX

Kurenai était sans voix. La première fois que Naruto avait vaincu Kiba lors des préliminaires de l'examen Chunin, elle avait été totalement surprise. À cette époque pourtant pas si lointaine, elle était convaincue que Naruto n'avait pas la moindre chance de battre Kiba. Maintenant, après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire lors de la finale de l'examen, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'on voulait faire croire à tous. Mais malgré tout, elle était sans voix parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le blond puisse vaincre l'Inuzuka avec tant de facilité. Kiba n'avait même pas mis le doigt sur le jinchuriki de tout le combat!

Kurenai fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle inscrivait un petit "x" à côté du nom de Kiba sur la liste des combattants. Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une joie certaine que la foule semblait être bouche bée. Tout le monde avait entendu dire que Naruto était une cause perdue et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre talent en tant que ninja et pourtant, il était clair que le blond était en train de décimer tous ses adversaires, des adversaires qui, à part un seul, appartenaient à d'éminents clans ninjas.

Kakashi s'approcha de l'Hokage, « Tsunade-sama, vous ne semblez pas surprise du déroulement de ces combats. Savez-vous quelque chose que nous ignorons? »

La sannin offrit un sourire amusé à l'Hatake, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Kakashi? Naruto n'est-il pas un membre de ton équipe? Son Jonin-sensei ne devrait-il pas avoir une idée précise des capacités de ses subordonnés? »

Kakashi n'était, pour une fois, pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, « Je suis sérieux, Tsunade-sama. Ce Naruto ne ressemble en rien à celui qui me fut confié. Quelque chose s'est produit et je sais que vous savez ce qu'est ce "quelque chose". »

La blonde à forte poitrine se tourna vers le ninja copieur et lui donna un regard sérieux, tout humour ayant quitté son regard, « Écoute-moi bien, Hatake. Tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire c'est que Naruto a en quelques sortes récupéré son réel potentiel. La Naruto que tu vois devant toi est le _vrai_ Naruto. Si tu veux en savoir plus, va le questionner lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler les secrets de tes subordonnés. Et de toute façon, si ce test continue sur cette lancée, il ne restera pas ton "subordonné" encore bien longtemps. »

XxxXxxX

Le visage de Naruto devint soudainement sérieux lorsqu'il vit qui serait son prochain adversaire, « Okay, l'échauffement est terminé je suppose. Il est grand temps d'augmenter un peu le niveau… »

Shino sortit tranquillement du tunnel conduisant à la loge des Genin, les deux mains dans les poches de son veston tandis qu'il s'approchait des deux personnes qui se tenaient au centre de l'arène. Anko donna un petit coup de coude joueur dans les côtes de Naruto pour attirer son attention, « Hey, gaki! Comment comptes-tu battre celui-là? »

« _J'en ai pas la moindre idée…Avec ces insectes qui peuvent détecter la moindre source de chakra, je ne pourrai pas me cacher. En fait, je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que j'ai déjà un de ses kikaichu sur moi…_ » Décidant de répondre à la question qui lui était adressée, il parla à voix basse en tournant un peu la tête vers la Mitarashi sans pourtant quitter des yeux l'Aburame qui continuait son approche lente, « Je te le dirai quand je le saurai moi-même. »

Shino s'arrêta enfin devant Naruto et Anko, faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre sans dire quoi que ce soit. Voyant que Naruto ne comptait pas non plus prendre la parole, Anko leva le bras droit, « Le quatrième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Aburame Shino! Hajime! »

En un éclair, Shino déplaça ses bras de façon à pouvoir utiliser adéquatement ses insectes tandis que Naruto pliait un peu les genoux afin de pouvoir réagir plus rapidement si le besoin se faisait sentir. Le blond fixait intensément son adversaire du regard et l'Uzumaki pouvait bien sentir que ce dernier lui rendait son regard de derrière ses verres fumés. Les deux Genin attendaient de toute évidence que l'autre passe à l'action en premier.

Après quelques minutes sans le moindre geste d'un côté ou de l'autre, Naruto sauta précipitamment vers l'arrière une fraction de seconde avant qu'une nuée d'insectes ne sorte des manches de Shino. Durant sa retraite forcée, Naruto continuait de chercher un moyen de gagner ce combat sans avoir besoin de recourir à une technique qui pourrait se révéler mortelle pour son adversaire, « _Shino ne bougera pas si je ne l'y oblige pas. Tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire est de réussir à m'attraper avec ces satanés insectes. En fait, je suis presque certain que le Shino qui me faisait face depuis le début du combat n'était pas le vrai Shino ; c'est probablement juste un Mushi Bunshin (clone d'insectes). Je suis dans une de ces situations où j'aimerais affronter quelqu'un qui me sous-estime._ » Naruto continuait d'échapper assez aisément aux kikaichu que Shino lançait à sa poursuite, « _Réfléchissons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller au corps-à-corps parce que ce n'est pas le vrai Shino alors ce serait une perte de temps. Sans parler que si je m'approche trop près sans plan, ses insectes se feront un plaisir de me drainer de toute mon énergie, et avec six autres adversaires après lui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre inutilement du chakra. Quoi d'autre? Même quand j'aurai repéré le vrai Shino, je ne parviendrai probablement pas à l'emprisonner dans un cercle de kunai puisqu'il m'a déjà vu l'utiliser contre Kiba quelques minutes plus tôt. Donc…que faire?_ »

Le blond décida de lancer quelques shuriken en direction de son adversaire, simplement pour évaluer sa réaction. Shino créa un mur d'insectes sur la trajectoire des projectiles, ce qui aurait normalement été suffisant pour arrêter les étoiles métalliques. Mais Naruto claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, « Fuuton : Reppuushoo (paume du vent)! » Le souffle de vent qui prit naissance quelque part devant Naruto accéléra le mouvement des shuriken et les projectiles perforèrent aisément l'épais mur de kikaichu. Shino, n'ayant pas prédit une telle tactique, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter tous les shuriken et une des armes se planta dans son torse ; l'Aburame explosa en une nuée d'insectes.

Le vrai Shino apparut cette fois de derrière un arbre près du pourtour de l'arène et il lança de nouveau une attaque à l'aide d'un nombre impressionnant d'insectes. Les yeux de Naruto rétrécirent tandis qu'il évaluait la distance le séparant de son adversaire puis, décidant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas faire durer ce combat, chargea.

Le blond se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de Shino, ne portant même pas la moindre attention aux nombreux murs d'insectes qui se faisaient érigés sur sa trajectoire pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Shino tenta dans un dernier effort d'attaquer Naruto avec tous les kikaichu qu'il lui restait, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les insectes pouvaient bien tenter d'épuiser les réserves de chakra de Naruto, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu essayer de vider l'eau de l'océan avec une fourchette. Deux secondes après que le véritable Shino soit sorti du couvert des arbres, tout était terminé. Naruto avait parcouru la distance les séparant et il lui avait enfoncé son poing directement sur la mâchoire. L'Aburame fit un joli vol plané qui lui aurait valu une belle note si un juge jugeait de tels vols puis il s'écrasa lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat, inconscient. Les insectes de Shino s'empressèrent alors de rejoindre leur maître pour essayer de réparer les dégâts.

Anko apparut aux côtés de Naruto dans une brillante démonstration de vitesse, un sourire sur le visage, « Shousha, la gamin aux mille miracles, Uzumaki Naruto! » Naruto poussa un soupire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré devant l'enthousiasme de la femme dont le sourire aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Gaï dans ses mauvais jours, « Ce n'était pas une belle victoire, gamin. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très brillant de foncer dans le tas comme tu l'as fait? »

Naruto haussa les épaules tandis qu'il marchait en compagnie de la femme vers le centre de l'arène, « Une victoire est une victoire. Shino était le pire adversaire que j'aurais pu avoir, considérant nos deux façons de combattre si différentes. J'ai été chanceux qu'il soit si inexpérimenté, parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment eu besoin d'arrêter les niaiseries et je ne compte pas vraiment montrer l'étendue de mes capacités aujourd'hui. S'il veut vraiment avoir une chance de me tenir tête, il va falloir qu'il apprenne de nouvelles techniques…_beaucoup_ de nouvelles techniques. »

Anko commençait à trouver ce gamin très intéressant, « Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu dis que tous tes autres combats aujourd'hui vont être faciles »?

Naruto secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé, « Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris. _Tous_ mes combats aujourd'hui seront faciles, pas tous les _autres_ combats. Shino était simplement un peu mieux taillé pour me faire travailler pour la victoire ce qui rendait ce combat un peu moins ennuyant que les autres. Mais je te le dis tout de suite : personne ne me donnera un réel combat aujourd'hui. »

XxxXxxX

Shikamaru regarda les médic-nin en train de transporter le corps de Shino, et il poussa un grognement, « Quelle galère…Il a déjà combattu et battu quatre d'entre nous et il n'est même pas encore essoufflé. »

Neji, qui avait examiné la façon dont Naruto combattait depuis le début de ce test, posa un regard curieux sur le blond, « J'ai perdu mon précédent combat contre lui, et il semblerait qu'il soit devenu immensément plus doué depuis notre dernière confrontation. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas encore tiré l'épée attachée à son dos. »

Tenten, qui se tenait aux côtés de ses deux coéquipiers, était très impressionnée par la puissance dont Naruto faisait preuve, « D'où vient sa force? Personne n'a réussi à le toucher jusqu'à maintenant…Je me demande qui sera son prochain adversaire… »

Rock Lee avait des flammes dans les yeux, « Oh! Si seulement je n'étais pas blessé, j'aurais pu tester la flamme de ma jeunesse contre celle de Naruto-kun! Lorsque j'aurai suffisamment récupéré, je le provoquerai en duel. Et si je ne gagne pas, je ferais cinq cent push-ups sur une main, et si je ne suis pas capable de terminer mes push-ups, je ferai — »

« Suffit, Lee. », interrompit Neji avant que son coéquipier ne se soit lancé dans son marathon de défis. « Nous avons déjà vu quatre de ses combats et malgré tout, je ne suis pas capable de déterminer en quoi il se spécialise. Si je devais m'avancer, je dirais qu'il est surtout adapté en combat à courte ou moyenne distance, mais certains des ninjutsu qu'il utilise peuvent être utilisés sur de longues distances. »

Tenten tourna un regard amusé vers l'Hyuuga, « Wow, Neji, je ne pense pas que tu avais essayé d'analyser le style de combat de Naruto la dernière fois que vous vous êtes battus. »

Neji lui retourna un regard calme, « Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai perdu. »

Sasuke se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres Genin, grinçant des dents tandis qu'il était obligé de regarder Naruto littéralement dominer tous ses opposants, « _Mais quand est-ce que ce sera mon tour?! Je veux combattre le Dobe. Je sais qu'Itachi veut quelque chose de Naruto. L'autre jour, l'émotion sur le visage d'Itachi était dirigée vers Naruto! C'est à peine si Itachi me regardait quand on se battait! Si je peux battre Naruto, ça prouvera à Itachi que je mérite plus son attention que le Dobe._ »

Tous les Genin assemblés tournèrent leur attention vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Shizune qui était venue chercher le prochain adversaire de Naruto.

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Anko étaient plongés dans une conversation, essayant de faire passer le temps pendant qu'ils attendaient le prochain adversaire de Naruto, « Donc si j'ai bien compris, ton style de combat consiste principalement à ralentir tes ennemis à l'aide de différents poisons avant de les mettre hors d'état de nuire en les attaquant à la gorge, à l'entrejambe et à d'autres endroits "mous et faibles" du corps humain? »

Anko hocha la tête avec un regard joyeux, « Yep, c'est vraiment douloureux à ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu veux que je te montre? »

Naruto mit inconsciemment sa main par-dessus son entrejambe, « Nope, merci, j'pense que j'vais passer mon tour. Alors…sais-tu qui sera mon prochain adversaire? » La Mitarashi désigna le tunnel d'un geste de la main. Le blond tourna la tête pour voir ce que la femme pointait et il vit Tenten pénétrer l'arène, « Ah, je vois…Okay, je suis partant. »

Tenten s'avança en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse face à Naruto et elle le fixa d'un regard agité, « Je suis plutôt nerveuse à propos de ce combat. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible. Je ne gagnerai peut-être pas, mais je vais faire de mon mieux! »

Naruto hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait, « Et c'est vraiment tout ce que je suis en droit de te demander. »

Anko leva alors la main, « Le cinquième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Tenten! Hajime! »

Tenten se mit immédiatement à lancer des kunai en direction du blond. En un clin d'œil, le jinchuriki avait sorti son épée et il bloqua les projectiles avant de foncer en direction de la gamine. Lorsqu'elle le vit dégainer son épée, Tenten sortit un rouleau de parchemin et elle invoqua sa propre épée qu'elle utilisa alors pour bloquer la première attaque de Naruto.

Tandis que les deux Genin poussaient chacun contre la lame de l'autre, Naruto poussa un petit rire amusé, « Un katana…Je suis sûr que tu veux simplement qu'on fasse ce petit duel dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas? »

Un sourire confiant apparut sur le visage de la fille, « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Après tout, il faut bien que je sache si tu es bon avec cette chose que tu trimballes dans ton dos… » Naruto copia le sourire confiant de son adversaire alors qu'il se mettait à _vraiment_ pousser contre l'arme de Tenten. La spécialiste des armes planta ses pieds au sol et elle utilisa du chakra pour adhérer à la terre afin d'avoir un meilleur équilibre, mais malgré cela, Naruto commençait à la faire reculer, « _Gah! Quelle force!…Mais c'est ridicule! J'arrive pas à y croire, mais j'ai quasiment l'impression qu'il est physiquement plus fort que Lee!_ »

Tenten décida de cesser cet affrontement entre leurs deux forces musculaires respectives et elle brisa le contact entre sa lame et celle de Naruto. Aussitôt qu'elle eut brisé ce contact, elle balança sa jambe en direction de la tête du blond, mais Naruto se pencha un peu vers l'arrière pour se mettre hors de sa portée et il repoussa la jambe de la fille avec le côté plat de son épée, « Tu viens de te faire couper la jambe, Tenten. Si ça avait été un duel entre deux ennemis, j'aurais contré avec le côté tranchant de l'épée plutôt que le côté plat. Ne sois pas si prompte à attaquer ; ça paie d'être un peu patient dans un combat. »

Tenten poussa un grognement agacé devant cette remontrance et elle chargea une fois de plus vers Naruto pour un échange au Kenjutsu. Chaque fente de Tenten était parée, chaque feinte ; contrée. Et Naruto refusait de tirer parti des ouvertures qu'il créait en bloquant les attaques de la Genin qui devenait de plus en plus enragée à mesure que le combat progressait. Finalement, après un échange de presque trois minutes ininterrompues où le seul son résonnant dans l'arène était celui de métal claquant contre du métal, Tenten fit un bond vers l'arrière et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le sol, « Bon sang, mais pourquoi es-tu si bon avec ton ninjato? Ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu l'as acheté! »

Naruto secoua la tête avant de la fixer du regard, « Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai appris comment m'en servir il y a longtemps et j'étais simplement un peu rouillé. Tu utilises plusieurs armes différentes, mais combien en as-tu réellement _maîtrisées_? Je n'ai peut-être pas la maîtrise parfaite du ninjato, mais je peux dire sans mentir que je suis plutôt bon. En plus, je suis plus rapide et plus fort physiquement que toi, ce qui me permet de faire des choses comme — » Naruto disparut de la vision de Tenten puis il réapparut juste derrière la Genin avant de lui donner un coup sur la nuque avec le pommeau de son ninjato, lui faisant perdre instantanément conscience. « — ça. », finit-il. Le blond rattrapa la brune avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et il la déposa gentiment par terre. « Tu aurais dû rester à distance avec tes armes de lancer, Tenten. Tu aurais perdu de toute façon, mais un combat au corps-à-corps avec moi est du suicide sauf si ton nom est Rock Lee. C'est le seul Genin de ma connaissance qui pourrait me donner un bon échauffement en taijutsu. »

Anko désigna Naruto d'un geste las de la main, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!…Bon sang, j'commence à en avoir assez de tout le temps dire ça, gamin… »

Le blond offrit un sourire amusé à la femme, « Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à convaincre les cinq autres Genin de déclarer forfait. »

La Mitarashi secoua la tête avec amusement, « Tu as pris ton temps avec celle-là, gaki. Peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mise K.O. comme ça dès le début du combat? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, « Hey, moi aussi je m'ennuie avec tous ces combats inutiles. T'es pas la seule qui trouve le temps long. Elle avait une épée ; j'avais une épée. Que demander de plus? Bon, c'est qui le prochain? »

XxxXxxX

Asuma était stupéfait : un autre Genin était tombé sous les coups de l'Uzumaki, et le blond n'avait toujours pas été touché une seule fois, « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Comment peut-il être aussi bon que ça? Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu? Il jouait avec elle tout ce temps. C'est impossible qu'un Genin se batte à un tel niveau…C'est impossible! »

Kurenai ajouta un autre "x" à côté du nom de Tenten, « Cinq Genin de battus, et il en reste cinq ; c'est absurde. Il les domine complètement. Je pense que le plus long combat n'a même pas duré cinq minutes… »

Kakashi, qui avait toujours été capable de s'adapter rapidement, avait déjà déduit que Naruto allait vaincre tous les Genin qui restaient. S'il demeurait silencieux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était surpris, mais plutôt parce qu'il tentait de comprendre _comment_ le blond était devenu si fort, « _Est-ce que c'est l'œuvre de Jiraiya-sama? Est-ce que c'est à cause de son entraînement pendant le mois avant la finale Chunin? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une pièce du puzzle._ »

Asuma leva les mains vers le ciel avec exaspération, « Annonçons le prochain combat. Il doit bien y avoir _quelqu'un_ qui pourra le battre! »

XxxXxxX

Naruto essayait de déterminer qui serait son prochain adversaire lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans le tunnel duquel étaient arrivés tous ses opposants. Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Naruto lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'ennui profond figée sur le visage d'un certain Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il se tint à quelques mètres devant Anko et Naruto. La femme ne put s'empêcher de commenter, « Bon sang, gamin, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air un peu plus excité d'être ici?…Bah, c'est pas grave. Le sixième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Nara Shikamaru! Hajime! »

Shikamaru se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis il fit le signe du rat, « Si j'ai pas l'air excité d'être ici, c'est parce que je ne suis _pas_ excité d'être ici. Je n'ai pas la moindre raison de me battre contre Naruto. Au moins, pendant l'examen Chunin, j'étais obligé de combattre pour ne pas être blessé ou pour permettre à mes coéquipiers d'atteindre l'examen suivant. À la limite, si j'avais été motivé, j'aurais pu combattre pour essayer d'être promu. Mais aujourd'hui? Je n'ai pas la moindre raison de te combattre. Je n'ai rien à perdre ni rien à gagner ; je n'ai rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Toute cette histoire est tellement galère… »

Naruto croisa les bras et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, « Dans ce cas…déclare forfait. »

Shikamaru hocha une fois la tête, « Ouais, bonne idée. À plus! » Puis, le Nara fit demi-tour et retourna vers le tunnel duquel il était sorti, faisant un petit signe d'au revoir par-dessus son épaule en direction de Naruto et Anko.

La Mitarashi écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulités, « Wow, gaki. Juste…wow! »

Naruto cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qui venait de se produire, « Putain de merde! C'était une blague! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça allait marcher…Bon sang, je suis trop cool! »

Anko secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, « Euh…ouais, admettons. Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

XxxXxxX

Parmi les spectateurs, une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête d'Akimichi Choza et de Yamanaka Inoichi lorsqu'ils entendirent la déclaration d'Anko. Choza jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami de longue date, « Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, Shikaku. »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, « Hey, est-ce qu'on a regardé les mêmes combats, vous et moi? Parce que Shikamaru n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner et il le savait. Naruto lui a offert un chemin plus facile et c'est tout. Il est aussi fort probable que Naruto commence à s'ennuyer. »

Inoichi concéda le point, « On a déjà déterminé que Naruto peut facilement battre nos enfants, alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi on est encore ici? »

Choza poussa un rire profond, « Parle pour toi! Naruto n'a pas encore combattu Choji. Il reste encore des adversaires de taille pour le blondinet en bas. Croyez-moi : ce petit tournoi est loin d'être terminé. »

XxxXxxX

Tenten, qui s'était réveillée peu de temps après la fin de son combat contre Naruto, regarda Shikamaru avec un regard meurtrier tandis que son sourcil droit semblait atteint d'une crise de tics aigue, « Tu as déclaré forfait… »

Le Nara bailla avant de s'accoter contre la rampe qui était là pour empêcher les personnes dans la loge de tomber dans l'arène, « Je ne voyais pas la moindre raison pour me battre… »

Neji fronça les sourcils, « Pour prouver ta valeur à tous les ninjas et aux civils qui assistent à ces combats. Pour l'honneur de ton clan. »

Shikamaru tourna un regard indifférent vers l'Hyuuga, « Peut-être que _tu_ penses que toute cette histoire de clan est une affaire sérieuse et tout ça, mais moi…pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre Naruto, et comme tout le monde, j'ai vu la façon dont il avait vaincu tous ses autres adversaires. Ce n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas vouloir le combattre. »

Sasuke renifla avec mépris, « Tu es juste trop lâche pour l'affronter. »

Shikamaru, dans une démonstration de sentiment assez rare venant de lui, foudroya l'Uchiha du regard, « Je n'ai pas déclaré forfait sans _rien_ faire. Je l'ai capturé dans mon Kagemane no jutsu (manipulation des ombres) à la seconde même où la Jonin a déclaré que le combat pouvait commencer. Lorsque Naruto a croisé les bras sans être le moins du monde incommodé, c'était pour me montrer que ma technique ne fonctionnerait pas contre lui. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de contrôle sur cette technique et lorsque ma cible possède une force brute trop importante, je ne peux rien faire pour l'immobiliser. Il est quasiment midi et le soleil est à son zénith, ce qui signifie qu'il y a très peu d'ombres desquelles j'aurais pu tirer parti. Cette technique était la seule chose qui aurait pu me donner la moindre chance de gagner et il l'a complètement dominée sans même cligner des yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pu le vaincre. »

XxxXxxX

Asuma était présentement en train de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur, « Sois maudit, Shikamaru! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter pareil élève? J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait faire quelque chose comme ça! Pourquoi on ne l'a pas mis en premier? Pourquoi moi? »

Tsunade était pour sa part pratiquement en train de se rouler au sol en pleurant tellement elle riait, « Eh bien, au moins il sait quand il est battu d'avance. Peut-être que c'est vrai qu'il est taillé pour être un Chunin, n'est-ce pas Asuma? »

Kurenai plaça un nouveau "x" sur la liste des adversaires de Naruto, « Six de vaincus. Plus que quatre chances. » Les yeux de la spécialiste des genjutsu s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lut le nom du prochain adversaire du blond, « Oh non! Je ne pensais pas qu'on se rendrait aussi loin… »

XxxXxxX

« Jan —! »

« — Ken —! »

« — Pon! »

Anko fit une grimace lorsqu'elle vit le résultat de leur dernière partie de roche-papier-ciseaux, « Fichu gamin qui gagne tout le temps… »

Naruto eut un sourire amusé, « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu choisis roche _à chaque fois_, Anko-san. »

La Mitarashi donna alors un petit baiser sur son propre poing droit qui était toujours refermé dans le signe de la "roche", « Ahh, cette bonne vieille roche. Il n'y a rien qui peut la battre! »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Naruto, « Euh…okay? » Le blond poussa alors un soupire de frustration, « Kami! Il arrive quand, le prochain combat?! J'ai hâte d'avoir botté le derrière de tout le monde pour pouvoir avoir ma promotion et rentrer chez moi! C'est qui mon prochain adversaire et pourquoi il prend autant de temps à descendre ici? »

Anko sembla alors se concentrer sur quelque chose derrière Naruto, « Oh, je suppose que c'est Hinata la prochaine. »

Le blond fit demi-tour et s'abaissa dans sa position de taijutsu. Hinata entra elle aussi en position de base pour tous les kata du Juken et elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction du jinchuriki, « N-Naruto-kun… »

Les yeux du blond se durcirent tandis que son visage se fermait, « Parlons plus tard ; maintenant c'est l'heure de se battre. Allez Hinata, montre-moi de quel bois tu te chauffes! »

Les yeux de Naruto étaient fixés dans ceux d'Hinata. Il analysait tout ce qui la définissait, la mettant à nue, « _Ce n'est pas Naruto-kun. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi froids auparavant. Je ne vois pas la moindre once de chaleur et d'humanité qui étaient autrefois présents dans son regard. Tout ce que je vois, c'est de la force…une force que je ne pourrai jamais égaler._ »

Anko remarqua immédiatement que la fillette était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise et nerveuse, « _Cette gamine va se faire démolir si elle ne se reprend pas en mains. Lorsque le combat sera commencé, le gaki ne lui fera pas de traitement de faveur simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à se battre._ » La Mitarashi leva sa main droite, « Le septième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Hinata! Hajime! »

Naruto ne perdit pas un instant avant de charger en direction de Hinata pour lui assener un coup du droit directement dans les côtes immédiatement suivi par un coup de pied retourné à la tête, envoyant l'héritière au sol en une fraction de seconde. Hinata resta immobile à terre, ses yeux se remplissant rapidement de larmes qui n'étaient pas dues à la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait, « _Naruto-kun…Pourrais-tu réellement me blesser comme ça? Mais que t'est-il arrivé?_ »

« Debout! » Les yeux nacres de la Hyuuga se tournèrent vers le garçon qui était présentement au centre de ses pensées. Ledit garçon semblait être en train d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se remette sur pieds pour continuer le combat, « Tu ne me feras pas croire que ces deux petits coups étaient suffisants pour te mettre hors d'état, alors debout et bats-toi! Je ne te permettrai pas de rester au sol et d'abandonner. Je peux accepter ce comportement de la part de Shikamaru parce que je sais qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour se motiver lorsque c'est nécessaire, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose te concernant. Alors relève-toi et affronte-moi! Allez! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça! » Le blond se mit alors à marcher en rond autour de la fillette étendue au sol, « Je me souviens très bien de ton combat contre Neji ; je me souviens que tu lui as opposé une farouche résistance. Oui, il était plus habile que toi, mais tu as démontré une puissante volonté de ne jamais fléchir, et grâce à ça, je _sais_ que tu possèdes le courage qu'il faut pour combattre. » Il arrêta de marcher alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, « Mais je dois dire que je ne vois rien de tout ça en ce moment. »

L'héritière fixa son regard dans celui du blond, essayant de trouver le Naruto qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer durant toutes ces années à l'Académie, mais elle ne trouva pas le Naruto enjoué, positif et toujours joyeux auquel elle était habituée. Ce nouveau Naruto était sérieux, professionnel, et il possédait les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait vu trop de choses pour quelqu'un de son âge. L'Hyuuga se releva lentement et elle le regarda avec un air défiant, « Tu n'es pas Naruto-kun… »

Le blond souleva un sourcil amusé, « Je te demande pardon? »

Les pupilles d'Hinata se rétrécirent alors qu'elle élevait la voix, « Tu n'es pas Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun n'agirait jamais de cette façon! Il n'essaierait jamais de faire du mal aux gens en les démoralisant. Naruto-kun n'utiliserait jamais de techniques aussi dangereuses que celle que tu as utilisée contre Kiba-kun! Qui es-tu?! »

Le jinchuriki poussa un soupir agacé, « Oh, je vois. Je n'ai pas la tête dans les nuages et je peux voir les choses telles qu'elles sont, alors je ne suis pas Naruto. Je peux facilement repérer les faiblesses des autres et je suis prêt à commenter ces faiblesses, alors je ne suis pas Naruto. Je suis assez habile pour utiliser une technique autre que le Kage Bunshin et cette autre technique ne me met pas en danger indirect, alors je ne suis pas Naruto… » La fillette semblait recevoir un coup en plein ventre à chaque mot supplémentaire qui quittait la bouche de son interlocuteur. « Je sais pourquoi tu es autant affectée par tout ça, Hinata. »

Les yeux de l'Hyuuga s'élargirent, « _E-Est-ce qu'il le sait vraiment? Mais comment aurait-il pu le découvrir?_ »

Le blond hocha la tête, comme pour se conforter dans son choix, « Tu as probablement vu comment je me comportais à l'Académie et tu t'es mise à apprécier le fait de ne jamais me voir abandonner. Tu aimais me voir ignorer les commentaires négatifs et dévalorisants que tout le monde m'adressait. Tu t'es sûrement dit "C'est impossible que quelqu'un soit capable de supporter tout ça et continuer de sourire et d'essayer de se faire remarquer." Alors tu t'es dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort psychologiquement. » L'expression abasourdie sur le visage de la gamine aux cheveux bleu très foncé semblait tendre à confirmer l'hypothèse de Naruto jusqu'à présent. « Eh bien laisse-moi te dire ceci, Hinata : tu avais raison. Personne ne peut supporter tout ça en souriant, à moins que la personne en question soit l'imbécile le plus complet que la terre ait jamais porté ou quelque chose du genre. »

La réaction de l'héritière était impayable. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elle se mit à bégayer rapidement, essayant de défendre Naruto de Naruto lui-même. Le jinchuriki leva la main droit pour lui intimer d'arrêter, « Je suis encore Naruto, Hinata. Je suis toujours aussi fort qu'avant ; la seule différence, c'est que je ne me laisserai plus faire sans me défendre, contrairement à ce que je faisais. Accepter les insultes et les humiliations avant de revenir en redemander avec un sourire, ça ne te rend pas "fort" ; ça te rend "stupide et faible". Il n'y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles les gens comme toi et moi voulons devenir forts. C'est soit pour prouver aux autres qu'ils ont tort, soit pour s'assurer que les autres ne pourront jamais plus nous dénigrer de la sorte. »

Naruto la désigna du doigt, « Et c'est exactement ce que tu veux. Tu veux devenir forte pour la deuxième raison. C'est vrai, même si c'est subtil. Tu ne veux plus jamais te faire traiter comme tu t'es faite traitée par Neji lors des préliminaires — quelque chose qui devait probablement se produire assez régulièrement si je peux me fier à la façon dont tu acceptais tout ce qu'il te disait avant que je n'intervienne pour te dire de te reprendre en mains. Tu veux que les autres te laissent en paix ; tu veux que les gens qui ont prétendument du pouvoir sur ta vie te laissent la vivre comme tu l'entends…mais tu ne fais rien pour y arriver. Tu as vu comment j'agissais à l'Académie et tu as décidé que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire d'efforts. Tu ne voulais plus obtenir suffisamment de force pour faire de tes rêves des réalités ; tu as décidé de te contenter de la force que tu as reçue à la naissance pour continuer de vivre ta vie au gré des courants. Tu t'es dit que, tant que j'étais là pour accomplir mes rêves, tu pourrais toujours faire comme si tu faisais partie d'une équipe à toute épreuve. Mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est qu'il est _impossible_ pour un être humain normal d'accepter toute la haine à laquelle j'ai dû faire face. Mais comme je semblais constamment me relever avec un sourire encore plus large qu'avant, je suis devenu une sorte d'être parfait pour toi, l'idéal que tu désirerais atteindre dans la vie. »

Hinata le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, « Non, ce n'est pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas vrai…Je te considérais comme quelqu'un ayant réussi, comme un modèle qui — »

Naruto lui coupa la parole, roulant les yeux, « Comme un idéal ; c'est ce que je disais. »

L'Hyuuga secoua la tête, « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est parce que je t'a…euh…t'admire. »

Naruto poussa un soupire exaspéré avant de reprendre la parole avec une voix lente et basse, « Tu ne m'admires pas, Hinata. Tu admires l'idée que tu te fais de moi — ou je devrais plutôt dire "de _l'ancien_ moi". Si tu m'avais dans ton entourage, tu pensais que ce n'était pas important si tu ne pouvais jamais obtenir ce que tu voulais ; que si j'étais avec toi, je pourrais simplement te communiquer juste assez de "ma force" pour te permettre d'avancer un peu. Ne fais pas ça, Hinata. Je ne suis pas ton ticket d'or. Je ne suis pas la réponse à tous tes problèmes, je suis juste un gars avec une épée et des tonnes de techniques. » La voix du blond retourna à un niveau plus élevé, « Si tu veux que je t'enseigne comment te battre, ou comment devenir plus forte…je ne peux pas faire ça. Et je ne peux pas m'occuper de tes problèmes pour toi non plus, Hinata. Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi? »

L'interloquée secoua la tête, les yeux remplis d'eau. Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, « C'est parce que je ne peux pas respecter quelqu'un qui me lèche les bottes. Hinata, tu n'as même pas essayé de contredire mon raisonnement, tu es beaucoup trop effrayée par l'idée de me faire face et de me déplaire pour t'opposer à moi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais tu fais face à une situation critique et que je ne suis pas là pour te donner un surplus de confiance en toi? Si tu n'es même pas prête à te tenir debout face à moi, la personne que tu dis admirer, alors comment peux-tu espérer le faire lorsque je ne serai même pas là? »

Le blond soupira et se passa la main dans cheveux, « Mais assez de discussion. Ce n'est vraiment ni le temps ni l'endroit pour ce genre de conversations. C'est plutôt le temps de combattre, alors viens! Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable! » La fillette baissa les yeux alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Naruto continua de la fixer avec un regard impassible, « Hinata! » L'Hyuuga releva une fois de plus ses pupilles nacres en direction du blond, « Prouve-moi que j'ai tort dans ce cas, Hinata. Montre-moi que je n'ai raconté que de la foutaise. Mais bon sang, fais le premier geste qui te permettra de te changer! Ne te laisse surtout pas porter par le courant ; ta vie ne sera pas enviable si tu le fais. Les choses que tu veux et celles dont tu as besoin…personne ne viendra te les livrer sur un plateau d'argent, tu sais? Tout ce que tu veux…tout est juste devant toi! Alors tends la main! » Malgré l'apparente insensibilité de ces paroles, lorsque l'héritière ancra son regard dans celui de son adversaire, elle put y déceler un éclat d'inquiétude réelle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quelques instants plus tôt à cause de tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

Le rire du renard à neuf queues se fit soudainement entendre dans la tête du blond, « **_C'était pas mal comme monologue, ningen. Tu devrais te mettre à écrire des scénarios de films._** »

Naruto renifla mentalement à l'intention de son Biju, « _Vas te faire foutre, Kyuubi. C'est une situation sérieuse. Elle a besoin de se reprendre en mains ; la vraie vie est bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle a dû affronter jusqu'à présent._ »

Une expression de stupéfaction totale apparut sur le visage d'Hinata, puis elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main avant de se positionner dans la position de base du Juken, activant simultanément son Byakugan. Naruto lui fit un signe pour lui dire de l'attaquer et elle fonça vers lui à toute vitesse, débutant un furieux déchaînement de coups de la technique du poing souple, « _Il a raison. Il faut constamment que je montre que je suis prête à changer ; pas seulement quand la situation l'exige. Laisse-moi te le prouver, Naruto-kun!_ »

Malgré les dégâts potentiels que pourraient causer une simple tape du Juken d'Hinata, Naruto parvenait à rester hors d'atteinte à l'aide de sa vitesse hautement supérieure à celle de la fille. Il déviait les attaques de son adversaire plutôt que de les bloquer, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement voir ses tenketsu se faire bloquer.

Après un certain moment, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de voir comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle rencontrerait de l'opposition et il décocha un coup de pied à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction du poignet gauche de l'héritière au moment même où elle débutait un nouvel enchaînement. Le coup de pied fut si soudain et si inattendu qu'il fractura littéralement le poignet de la Hyuuga. Elle replia son bras contre sa poitrine comme pour le protéger ou pour l'empêcher de trop bouger et, faisant fi de la douleur, elle tenta une nouvelle attaque de la main droite. Cette fois, Naruto balança son coude directement sur la jointure entre son autre main et son bras, brisant son deuxième poignet.

Le blond fit un petit saut vers l'arrière tandis que l'héritière gémissait faiblement de douleur. Le jinchuriki se contenta de croiser les bras en lui laissant le temps de récupérer, « _Okay…alors comment vas-tu réagir maintenant, Hinata? Vas-tu abandonner ou vas-tu me montrer cette flamme qui brillait lors de ton combat contre Neji?_ »

Hinata ferma momentanément les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place, puis elle rouvrit ses paupières avant de fixer un regard empli de défi en direction du blond. Sans plus attendre, elle chargea de nouveau vers son adversaire, se contentant de décocher d'agiles coups de pied pour essayer de l'atteindre. Naruto, pour sa part, était plaisamment surpris par cette dernière tentative et il ne put que s'émerveiller devant le fait qu'Hinata était _très_ flexible, un fait prouvé par les angles incroyables avec lesquels elle était capable d'attaquer.

Satisfait de la performance de l'héritière, Naruto hocha une fois la tête avec un petit sourire en direction d'Hinata avant de dévier un des coups de pied de la fille puis de s'accroupir pour éviter l'autre jambe de la Hyuuga, après quoi il se releva rapidement tout en balançant sa main droite, paume ouverte, directement sous le menton de la gamine, l'envoyant fendre les airs et lui faisant perdre connaissance. « _C'était beaucoup mieux, Hinata. Maintenant, voyons voir si tu parviendras à conserver cet état d'esprit cette fois-ci…_ »

Alors que le corps de l'héritière percutait violemment le sol quelques mètres plus loin, Naruto fit demi-tour et se dirigea en direction d'Anko qui se contenta d'hocher une fois la tête pour accepter sa victoire, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! » Lorsque le blond eut repris sa place aux côtés de l'arbitre, la Mitarashi le regarda avec un regard amusé, « Tu sais que 'Nai-chan va te tuer quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, n'est-ce pas? Elle aime cette gamine comme si elle était sa propre fille. »

Naruto leva les yeux pour les poser sur Kurenai qui était présentement en train de le foudroyer du regard. Le blond aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait tout juste de tenter de le mettre sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu oculaire, mais elle était encore très loin du niveau d'Itachi alors il n'y porta pas plus attention que ça. Se retournant vers l'ex apprentie d'Orochimaru, le jinchuriki prit la parole, « Ouais, eh bien c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai eu à faire ça aujourd'hui. Kurenai aurait normalement dû avoir remis Hinata sur la bonne voie depuis le temps qu'elle est dans son équipe. À part peut-être Tenten, toutes ces fillettes que j'ai dû affronter ici auront vraiment besoin de se faire remettre les pendules à l'heure si leur défaite à mes mains ne l'a pas déjà fait. » Offrant soudainement un sourire joueur à Anko, Naruto se tourna vers la loge où attendaient les autres Genin qui allaient devoir l'affronter dans un court instant, « Vous êtes tous pouris! J'espère au moins que les trois derniers vont être capables de me divertir! Bon sang, je pense que j'ai même pas encore été frappé une seule fois depuis qu'on est ici! Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul Genin dont l'entraînement a été délaissé par son Jonin-sensei, huh? »

La Mitarashi éclata de rire, « Tu commences à être épuisé, gaki? »

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite, « Nope, je suis à peine réchauffé, Anko-san. »

La Jonin lui offrit un sourire sournois, « Il n'y a pas de "-san" entre nous, gaki. Pour toi, c'est "Anko-chan". T'es un gamin assez intéressant en fait. Je pense que je vois enfin ce que voit Ibiki. »

Naruto se contenta de se tourner vers le tunnel duquel sortirait son prochain adversaire, « Comme tu veux, Anko-san. »

* * *

Alors que dites-vous des combats? Est-ce qu'ils étaient réalistes? J'espère que vous avez ris à quelques reprises au moins? (la partie avec Kakashi qui dit "Non, je suis habituellement beaucoup plus en retard" est tout simplement hilarante...selon moi ^^)


	8. Genin?

Bonjour la compagnie!

Je sais que ça faisait longtemps, mais j'espère quand même que vous ne m'aviez pas oubliée?

Aussi, quelqu'un m'a envoyé un message disant (et je cite) : « Si je n'm'abuse, il reste Neji, Choji et Sasuke , avec probablement Sasuke en finish, où j'espère le voir subir une humiliation en règle :D »

Eh bien, j'ose espérer que ton souhait sera comblé. Je le précise ici parce que je voulais avertir les gens que les fans de Sasuke allaient peut-être détester cette histoire après ce chapitre...Mais ne vous en faites pas trop non plus : il n'y aura pas de "bashing" à proprement parler. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Sasuke possède le moindre fan désormais, MOUHAHAHAHAHA

Et sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Genin?

Kurenai serrait les dents pour se retenir d'attaquer Naruto après son combat contre Hinata. Il l'avait détruit mentalement, puis l'avait obligé à le combattre avant de carrément la mettre en pièces durant leur affrontement, conservant un visage impassible tout le long, « Je vais tuer ce gamin quand tout ça sera terminé! »

Tsunade la foudroya du regard, « Silence, Kurenai. Et sois professionnelle. C'était un combat. Les attaques psychologiques sont censées être un des nombreux outils qu'utilisent les shinobi. Ce n'est pas la maternelle où tout le monde est l'ami de tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas tenir la main d'Hinata à longueur de temps. Et de toute façon, si je me souviens bien c'était toi qui disais qu'il n'allait jamais se rendre aussi loin, non? Pas mal pour un "raté", huh? »

Asuma jeta un coup d'œil vers la sannin, « Vous semblez vraiment apprécier cet enfant, n'est-ce pas Hokage-sama? »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde, « Je pense que c'est plutôt normal, non? Ce gaki est vraiment tenace et habile. Contrairement à la majorité de vos Genin, il _sait_ ce qu'être un ninja implique et il est au courant des devoirs qu'il doit remplir. Il est incroyablement loyal, et si tu ne l'as pas énervé ou mis en colère, il est de très bonne compagnie. Oh, attends, j'oubliais : aucun d'entre vous ne le savait parce que vous n'avez jamais essayé d'apprendre à la connaître. » La médic-nin poussa un petit rire amusé, « J'ai presque envie de lui donner le rang de Jonin après ce que je viens de voir. Une chose est sûre : il n'aura rien de moins que Chunin. »

Gaï se fit entendre, « Tsunade-sama, j'admets volontiers que la flamme de la jeunesse de Naruto-kun brille bien plus intensément que ce que nous croyions, mais êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous dites? Être un Jonin implique énormément de choses, particulièrement pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Naruto-kun. »

Tsunade posa un regard intéressé sur le fauve de jade de Konoha, « Eh bien, il lui reste encore trois combats à mener. Je pense qu'il va vous montrer à quel point vous le sous-estimez. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je pense que je vais lui faire passer un peu de temps en tant que Chunin avant de lui donner une autre promotion. Mais Chunin est le minimum que je suis prête à lui accorder. Pour être honnête, je doute qu'aucun des trois Genin restant ne parvienne même à le toucher. »

Kakashi souleva un sourcil intrigué, « Il n'a toujours pas affronté Neji ou Sasuke, Tsunade-sama. Les choses peuvent changer en un clin d'œil, vous savez? »

Une flamme apparut dans les yeux de la sannin, « Kakashi, dis-moi, tu sembles ne pas croire que le gaki en bas va gagner tous ses combats. Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari? »

L'Hatake lui offrit un sourire avec son œil, « Quels sont les termes de ce pari? »

Le sourire de Tsunade ne fit que s'élargir, « Oh, je pense que tu risques de trouver ça intéressant…et je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça un "pari"…ce serait plutôt une requête. »

XxxXxxX

Dans la foule de spectateurs, les enfants du Yondaime Kazekage, nouvellement libérés, venaient de prendre place dans un siège du stade, désirant observer ce qu'il se passait avant de retourner dans leur village natal. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être curieux envers cet évènement qui semblait avoir attiré la majorité de la population de Konoha. Kankuro remarqua que Gaara fixait intensément le centre de l'arène. Posant son propre regard au même endroit que son frère examinait, Kankuro vit que le dénommé Naruto se tenait debout aux côtés d'Anko en plein centre du terrain. « Hey, ça ne serait pas le gamin qui nous a capturés? », s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Temari plissa les yeux pour mieux voir avant que ses sourcils ne se soulèvent sous l'effet de la surprise, « Mais oui, c'est lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas? Est-ce que ce rassemblement est pour lui? »

Un des spectateurs qui était assis près des Sabaku renifla avec dégoût, « Le gamin au démon se bat contre quelques Genin prometteurs de notre village. Pauvres enfants…le démon est en train de tous les massacrer. J'peux vous dire que c'est pas beau à voir. »

Gaara cligna une fois des yeux avant de fixer son regard vide dans celui de l'homme, « Uzumaki Naruto tue ses adversaires dans l'arène? »

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard impassible et la voix monocorde du jinchuriki, « Non, pas vraiment. Mais il les a tous vaincus sans le moindre effort et il l'a fait sans la moindre pitié. J'ai toujours su qu'il nous cachait quelque chose depuis toutes ces années. »

Temari et Kankuro semblaient tous deux confus, mais ce fut Temari qui se fit la porte-parole, « Pourquoi le village de Konoha déteste-t-il autant ce gamin? »

Gaara tourna sa tête vers sa sœur pour la regarder pendant une seconde ou deux avant de reposer son regard sur l'arène en contrebas, « Il est comme moi. »

Les deux aînés de la famille Sabaku furent choqués d'apprendre cette révélation. Comme Gaara? Ça signifiait qu'il avait un démon scellé en lui? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas devenu aussi froid que Gaara? Les villageois le détestaient ; ils ne le craignaient pas alors il était peu probable qu'Uzumaki ait tué plusieurs citoyens de Konoha. Pourquoi?

XxxXxxX

Naruto bailla. Il était au centre du stade depuis un peu plus de quatre heures et il était encore loin d'avoir trouvé un adversaire qui lui permettrait de se dégourdir un peu. C'était plutôt comme un petit entraînement entre amis, mais pas vraiment parce que durant un entraînement, les deux parties se faisaient _toucher_.

Naruto referma la bouche après son bâillement, « Je m'ennuie, Anko-san. C'est tellement inutile tout ça. J'en ai assez de botter le derrière de ces gamins. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont compris ce que je voulais leur dire? »

L'interpellée lui donna un sourire mauvais, « Allons, allons, gaki. Il te reste encore trois combats alors assures-toi qu'ils soient le plus amusants possible pour moi, okay? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit par rapport à la façon dont tu t'adressais à moi déjà…? »

Naruto roula les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix morte, « Anko-_chan_. »

« Ou…? »

Le blond poussa un soupir exaspéré, « Anko-_sama_. »

La Mitarashi lui offrit un sourire amusé, « Bon garçon! Je savais que tu serais capable de t'en souvenir. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu te réveilles, gaki. Ta prochaine victime approche. »

Se retournant lorsqu'il entendit les dernières paroles de la femme, Naruto vit Neji en train de marcher tranquillement vers lui. L'Uzumaki et l'Hyuuga se firent face et se fixèrent du regard. Un petit sourire narquois prit alors naissance à la commissure des lèvres du génie aux pupilles blanches, « Une fois de plus? »

Le blond ricana, « Une fois de plus… »

Anko se lécha les lèvres avec anticipation, espérant que ce combat opposant apparemment deux génies serait plus intéressant que les précédents, « Le huitième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji! Hajime! »

Neji activa immédiatement ses Byakugan et s'élança sans plus attendre en direction du blond, attaquant rapidement Naruto avec des coups extrêmement vifs et précis. Sachant que cet Hyuuga-là était meilleur qu'Hinata, Naruto ne désirait pas vraiment courir le risque que son chakra soit bloqué alors il opta pour simplement éviter les attaques de son adversaire, essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son opposant. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisque Neji pressais sans cesse son assaut, et si Naruto essayait de simplement semer son adversaire, il risquait fort de se faire toucher par une des attaques qui le prenaient pour cible.

Naruto décocha alors un coup de poing au même moment où Neji balançait une fois de plus sa main avec tous les doigts sauf l'index et le majeur replié en direction de son ventre. L'Hyuuga vit aisément venir la contre-attaque alors il ajusta son offensive de telle sorte que ses doigts entrent en contact avec le poignet de Naruto. Le blond décida que c'était probablement la meilleure chance qu'il aurait pour s'éloigner alors il fit un long saut vers l'arrière, secouant son poignet pour essayer de lui faire retrouver son entière mobilité.

Neji conserva toute son attention sur Naruto, et sachant que plus le temps passait et plus les chances que Naruto formule un plan pour le vaincre augmentaient, il chargea de nouveau en direction du blond. L'Uzumaki forma un Kage Bunshin et il échangea de place avec son clone à l'aide du Kawarimi no jutsu juste à temps pour que la paume de l'Hyuuga entre en contact avec la poitrine de son clone plutôt qu'avec la sienne.

Neji se repositionna dans la position de base du Juken et expira lentement l'air que contenaient ses poumons avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration, « Je vais te vaincre cette fois-ci, Naruto. Je ne te sous-estime pas et tu as mon entière attention. Tu vas perdre. »

L'Uzumaki roula les yeux et dégaina l'épée qui était accrochée à son dos, « C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais tu peux me donner toute l'attention que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es dix ans trop tôt pour espérer pouvoir me vaincre. Génie ou pas, tu vas voir que je suis plutôt difficile à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu sauras que je ne suis plus le même gars unidimensionnel que tu as combattu durant la finale de l'examen Chunin. » Naruto chargea sans plus attendre en direction de son adversaire.

Neji dut alors éviter et dévier les coups de l'épée de Naruto. Leur combat se mit alors à suivre une sorte de routine, Naruto attaquant rapidement et Neji évitant l'attaque tout aussi rapidement. Soudainement, le blond rengaina son épée après une attaque comme les autres et il agrippa Neji par ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, queue de cheval qui se balançait dans les airs à cause des mouvements constants de l'Hyuuga. Avec un sourire malicieux, le jinchuriki fit un demi-tour, conservant son emprise sur les cheveux de son adversaire, et il _lança_ Neji par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant s'écraser rudement au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Avec une grimace, l'Hyuuga mit une main sur sa tête alors qu'il était étendu au sol et qu'Anko ricanait en arrière-plan, « Je te parie que ça a arraché quelques cheveux, huh? »

Neji continua de se frotter la tête tout en se relevant, « Ce n'était pas vraiment honorable, Naruto. »

L'interpellé haussa négligemment les épaules, « Nous sommes des shinobi, l'honneur est réservée pour les samurais. Je préfère être un ignoble vainqueur qu'un honorable perdant. »

Le prodige de la branche secondaire glissa de nouveau dans sa position de combat de prédilection, « Je vois…Mais tu es maintenant dans mon champ de divination. »

Naruto soupira avec agacement, « Fait chier… »

Neji s'élança, vif comme l'éclair, pour débuter son assaut, « Hakke…Deux paumes! »

Le blond évita plutôt aisément les deux premières attaques. Neji persévéra, « Quatre paumes! »

Le blond parvint encore à éviter les quatre attaques qui suivirent tandis que la vitesse de Neji allait sans cesse en augmentant, « Huit paumes! Seize paumes! Trente-deux paumes! »

Avec quelques grognements d'efforts, le jinchuriki parvint à contorsionner son corps de façon à rester hors de la portée de l'Hyuuga, « Soixante-quatre paumes! »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit que Neji ne comptait pas encore arrêter son assaut. La vitesse à laquelle les mains de l'Hyuuga se déplaçaient commençait à inquiéter Naruto qui n'était pas certain de pouvoir éviter toutes les attaques. Puis, finalement, Neji parvint à le toucher une fois. Et aussitôt que le prodige des Hyuuga l'atteignit pour la première fois, il était évident que les autres coups allaient tous atteindre leur cible, « Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hasho (les cent vingt-huit poings du Hakke)! »

Le corps de Naruto fut propulsé vers l'arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse avant de s'écraser au sol. Neji déplia ses genoux et posa un regard satisfait sur son adversaire.

XxxXxxX

Asuma relâcha l'inspiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir, « Enfin! Quelqu'un est parvenu à vaincre le gamin! Mais ça a pris pas mal de temps. Je commençais même à croire que Naruto allait réellement battre ses dix adversaires. »

Kurenai secoua la tête, « Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas? » Kakashi et Asuma posèrent un regard curieux sur la Jonin avec le moins d'ancienneté et elle poussa un soupir agacé, « Les gens ne lui prêtent _vraiment_ pas attention, huh? À la limite, je peux comprendre pour Kakashi puisqu'il n'était pas là quand ça s'est produit, mais toi aussi Asuma? C'est déjà arrivé la _dernière fois_! Et la dernière fois, Neji l'a atteint beaucoup plus souvent. »

La cigarette d'Asuma tomba au sol tandis que Kakashi semblait toujours tout autant incrédule, « Neji avait fait quelque chose comme ça la dernière fois? Mais comment Naruto a-t-il fait pour gagner dans ce cas? »

XxxXxxX

Neji se préparait à se retourner pour parler à Anko, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par un soupir ennuyé qui provenait de Naruto. Le blond prit alors la parole sur un ton sarcastique, « Youppi! Plus de paumes, hourra!…Bon sang, on ne peut pas dire que les Hyuuga sont les As de la créativité et de l'originalité... »

Neji fronça les sourcils, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto? Tu devrais être incapable de bouger après cette attaque. »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête du blond, « Tu n'as pas comme une impression de déjà-vu? »

Les yeux nacres de l'Hyuuga s'élargirent lorsqu'il ressentit la même mauvaise sensation que lors du combat de la finale Chunin tandis que Naruto se remettait aisément sur pieds. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la sensation de terreur qui avait agrippé l'Hyuuga par les tripes disparue. Le blond lui donna alors un sourire de amusé, « Neji, c'est à peine si tu m'as touché. Je dirais que sur les cent vingt-huit coups, une vingtaine seulement m'a atteint. La dernière fois, tu m'avais frappé soixante-quatre fois et je m'étais relevé sans problème. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que cette fois-ci serait différente? Je suis immunisé contre le Juken des Hyuuga à moins que tu ne vises quelque chose de vital comme mon cœur ou mon cerveau. Et même là, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit fatal instantanément, parce que sinon il y a de gros risques que je me relève plus tard. »

Le corps de Neji se tendit imperceptiblement, « Si tu es réellement immunisé, alors pourquoi as-tu cherché à éviter mes attaques au début du combat? »

Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il regardait un enfant qui le questionnait sur un sujet tout à fait évident, « C'est assez facile de le deviner, non? Quand tu me frappes avec ton Juken, tu fermes quand même mes tenketsu. C'est juste que contrairement aux ninjas normaux, je peux les rouvrir. Ça fait un mal de chien par contre…et c'est pour ça que je veux quand même éviter de me faire frapper par tes attaques. » Puis le jinchuriki disparut dans un élan de vitesse pure.

Neji se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, essayant de prédire d'où Naruto allait attaquer. Heureusement, l'instinct de l'Hyuuga était très développé et il débuta un Kaiten avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de l'attaquer. Le blond mit son assaut en suspension et renifla, « Tu veux essayer ça encore? »

Il s'élança alors de nouveau en direction de Neji qui tournait encore sur lui-même. Tout en chargeant vers son adversaire, le jinchuriki dégaina de nouveau son ninjato et il passa de bord en bord du tourbillon de l'Hyuuga. Les deux adversaires demeurèrent immobiles pendant un certain moment jusqu'à ce que Neji tombe à genoux alors qu'une gerbe de sang explosait des nombreuses coupures — heureusement peu profondes — qui parcouraient son corps. Naruto ignora aisément les cris d'outrage que poussèrent les membres de l'audience, « _"Défense ultime" mon cul oui…_ »

Naruto marcha alors tranquillement jusqu'à la forme immobile de Neji qui était étendu sur le dos au sol, et le blond plaça la pointe de son épée contre la gorge de son adversaire. L'Hyuuga ouvrit difficilement un œil, « Co-Comment? »

L'Uzumaki le fixa avec un petit sourire qui se voulait apaisant, « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Dors maintenant. »

Naruto se pencha alors pour donner un rapide mais puissant coup contre la tempe de l'Hyuuga à l'aide du pommeau de son arme, faisant ainsi perdre conscience à Neji. Anko s'approcha des deux combattants tout en faisant un signe pour que les médecins viennent sur le terrain alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers une touffe de gazon pour essuyer le sang qui tachait sa lame, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

XxxXxxX

Asuma serrait fortement la rampe de métal dans ses mains, « _C'était du chakra Fuuton ça! Comment un simple Genin peut-il bien être en mesure de maîtriser une technique d'un si haut niveau? Et à son âge en plus?! C'est une habileté d'élite!_ »

XxxXxxX

Naruto se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas provenir du tunnel et son regard se posa sur Choji qui avançait prudemment sur le terrain. Choji se tenait avec un air nerveux devant Naruto, pouvant pour la première fois observer de près les nouveaux vêtements du blond. L'Akimichi se sentit quasiment aspiré dans l'océan bleu qu'étaient les deux yeux de l'Uzumaki, un océan glacial et qui ne pardonnait pas.

Choji se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se prépara mentalement. Il n'était pas un idiot et il avait vu ce que Naruto était capable de faire lors des quelques combats précédents. Il savait que si Naruto était effectivement capable de complètement ignorer l'emprise du Kagemane no jutsu de Shikamaru, alors il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre le blond parce que la force physique était le seul avantage que l'Akimichi possédait par rapport aux autres Genin. Naruto était plus rapide que lui, plus fort que lui — et si Choji pouvait croire ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit, le blond était aussi beaucoup plus intelligent que ce qu'il laissait penser — alors le ninja qui adorait la nourriture ne voyait aucune façon de gagner.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait déclarer forfait simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre. Oh non! Le pire qui pouvait arriver était que Naruto lui fasse perdre conscience et qu'il passe quelques heures à fixer le plafond de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent le récupérer. Choji savait que Naruto n'allait pas le blesser inutilement ou de façon exagérée, alors l'Akimichi avait décidé de classer ce combat dans la même catégorie que ceux qu'il menait contre son père lors de leurs entraînements ; il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas donner son cent dix pourcent tout en essayant d'apprendre quelque chose s'il le pouvait.

Choji avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et il indiqua à Anko qu'il était prêt à commencer. La femme se plaça entre les deux Genin, une main dans les airs, « Le neuvième combat. Uzumaki Naruto versus Akimichi Choji! Hajime! »

« Baika no jutsu (technique du décuplement)! » La Mitarashi fut obligée de faire un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter l'offensive de Choji qui avait instantanément invoqué une des techniques de son clan. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Choji se mit en boule et commença à rouler sur lui-même, « Nikudan Sensha (le boulet humain)! » L'impressionnante masse humaine qu'était maintenant l'Akimichi chargea à toute vitesse en direction de Naruto qui dut rester sur la défensive afin de ne pas se faire écraser comme une crêpe. Parce que bien que Choji soit sous sa forme de boule, il était très agile sous cette forme et en plus, il y était plus rapide que lorsqu'il ne se déplaçait qu'en courant. Mais malgré tout, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour découvrir que, plus Choji roulait longtemps sur lui-même sans changer de direction, et plus il était difficile pour Choji de se diriger convenablement puisqu'il emmagasinait trop rapidement trop d'énergie cinétique.

Le blond fit alors un long saut vers l'arrière afin de mettre une bonne distance entre lui et son adversaire sans pour autant quitter Choji des yeux. Naruto dirigea alors une bonne quantité de chakra de type vent vers son poing droit et il fit le même mouvement que s'il essayait de frapper l'Akimichi qui était pourtant encore à une vingtaine de mètres, « Fuuton : Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent)! »

La puissance de la technique Fuuton fut plus qu'amplement suffisante pour renvoyer la boule humaine lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec cette dernière. La roulade de Choji fut immédiatement interrompue et il fut propulsé vers la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne frappe un des murs de l'arène. Mais l'Akimichi se contenta de "rebondir" sur le mur avant de reprendre son assaut contre le jinchuriki.

Choji se dirigeait maintenant vers Naruto qui se contenta de rester droit à l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait, attendant que son adversaire l'atteigne. Lentement, tandis que Choji s'approchait rapidement, Naruto recula sa jambe droite, comme pour préparer un coup de pied. Il concentra son chakra dans sa jambe pour la rendre plus puissante, résistante, rapide, bref, plus _efficace_. Et lorsque le boulet humain se trouva à la distance parfaite, l'Uzumaki décocha un coup de pied dévastateur qui eut encore plus d'effet que le Fuujin Seiken qu'il avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt. Renvoyant Choji valser vers l'arrière, Naruto regarda le corps de son adversaire décrire une belle parabole au-dessus du sol, en direction des spectateurs. Remarquant l'endroit où il allait atterrir, Choji reprit sa taille normale et il s'écrasa lourdement contre les escaliers de bétons qui parcouraient les estrades. Le corps du ninja joufflu déboula le long de l'escalier avant de s'immobiliser à leur pied.

Après presque une minute pour se remettre les idées en place, Choji se releva et redescendit dans l'arène pour faire face à Naruto, un petit filet de sang au coin des lèvres, « Tu es…très fort, Naruto. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas contre toi. »

Le blond hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer, « Mais ce qui importe, c'est que tu aies fait de ton mieux. Est-ce que tu veux poursuivre le combat, Choji? »

L'Akimichi leva la tête et repéra son père dans les gradins. Choza savait bien évidemment ce que lui demandait son fils avec ce regard. Le chef du clan Akimichi réfléchit quelques secondes avant de silencieusement secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Déçu, Choji reporta son attention sur Naruto et poussa un petit soupire, « J'aurais bien aimé ça, Naruto. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule façon pour espérer augmenter suffisamment ma force afin de me battre à armes égales contre toi et mon père ne veut pas vraiment que je l'utilise sans que ça ne soit une situation de vie ou de mort parce que c'est vraiment une technique dangereuse. Je déclare forfait. »

Anko hocha la tête et désigna Naruto d'un mouvement souple de la main, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

Naruto soupira, « Et maintenant, j'ai bien envie de voir ce que tu peux faire après ta petite révélation. Je sais que tu as un potentiel incroyable et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu caches comme technique secrète, mais je comprends. Peut-être que la prochaine fois j'aurai la chance de te voir à ton meilleur. »

Choji posa une main sur ses côtes douloureuses et offrit un petit sourire à Naruto avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où attendaient les autres Genin.

Naruto hocha la tête et se tourna pour faire face aux Genin qu'il avait déjà vaincus. Tournant alors la tête pour observer les Jonin-sensei, il pointa ses deux mains, paumes vers l'avant, vers eux et il abaissa lentement ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son pouce droit qui soit déplié. Puis, il glissa son pouce contre sa gorge.

XxxXxxX

Gaï était stupéfié par la force physique que Naruto venait tout juste de déployer contre Choji, « Il l'a arrêté avec un simple coup de pied! Juste un coup de pied, rien d'autre! C'est incroyable. Même moi, je n'essaierais quelque chose comme ça qu'en dernier recours. »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Tsunade tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur les Jonin-sensei assemblés devant elle, « C'est votre dernière chance. Sasuke est obligé de gagner sinon vous savez ce qui vous attend… »

Asuma haussa les épaules, « Oui, on le sait, mais franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas comment _ça_ pourrait être une punition d'avoir perdu un pari. »

La sannin rigola, « Okay, continue de penser de cette façon. »

XxxXxxX

Anko remarqua rapidement que la foule commençait à s'agiter, les spectateurs s'assurant les uns les autres que le "Dernier Uchiha" allait donner la raclée de sa vie au démon. Naruto, de son côté, resta calmement debout, droit comme un poteau et attendant que son dernier adversaire n'arrive. La Mitarashi avait vraiment commencé à apprécier le gamin au cours de la journée ; que ce soit intentionnel ou non, il l'amusait à chacun de ses gestes. Un autre point positif pour l'Uzumaki était qu'il ne se comportait pas comme les idiots de son âge. La Jonin avait aussi aisément réalisé que le blond combattait comme un vrai professionnel et elle avait pris la décision qu'elle allait organiser un petit combat avec lui dans un futur proche.

La femme donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto pour attirer son attention, « C'est enfin le dernier, gaki. Comment comptes-tu t'occuper de celui-là? »

Le blond fit glisser son regard vers la Jonin, « De la même manière dont je me suis occupé de mes autres adversaires : en lui faisant mordre la poussière. »

Une grimace satisfaite apparut sur le visage d'Anko. « Quoi? Tu ne penses pas que l'Uchiha te donnera du fil à retordre? », questionna-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu penses que le "merveilleux" Sharingan ne sera pas suffisant pour permettre à Sasuke de gagner? »

Un rire quasi dédaigneux franchit les lèvres de Naruto, « Jamais de la vie. Pour être honnête, je pense que son Sharingan sera absolument et totalement inutile dans ce qui s'en vient ; il ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour copier quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de mudras pour faire mes Kage Bunshin. Et même s'il a copié les mudras pour le Raiton : Denki Hokai (implosion électrique) que j'ai utilisé contre Kiba plus tôt, il ne connait pas les mudras pour le Raiton : Denkai (champ électrique) qui est nécessaire à l'activation de toutes les techniques de la famille incluant les attaques "Denki". Et je n'ai pas du tout besoin de mudras pour mes jutsu Fuuton non plus. Il ne pourra _absolument rien_ copier de ce que je suis prêt à utiliser devant autant de spectateurs. »

« Il est enfin l'heure, Dobe. », s'introduisit Sasuke alors qu'il marchait vers Naruto comme si le stade lui appartenait. Mais contrairement à d'habitude lorsque le Naruto scellé et Sasuke s'affrontaient, ce Sasuke-là donnait l'impression d'être immensément excité en plus d'être immensément arrogant. Il était évident que l'Uchiha avait de la difficulté à se retenir de commencer le combat sans plus ample sommation. « Je peux enfin prouver à tout le monde que je suis meilleur que toi. Prépare-toi à perdre. »

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et renifla avec dégoût, « Si tu étais _réellement_ fort, tu n'aurais rien à prouver à personne. Comme moi. Tu penses que j'ai accepté de participer à ce stupide tournoi pour pouvoir m'en vanter ou quelque chose comme ça? Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es en réalité! Je ne suis ici _uniquement_ pour ma carrière. Si je ne prouve pas de façon définitive à tous ces imbéciles qui nous regarde que je suis talentueux, je n'aurai jamais de promotion. Alors me voilà! »

Ayant terminé de dire ce qu'il voulait dire, Naruto tourna son attention vers Anko qui se déplaça alors pour se positionner entre les deux combattants. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la foule, « Le dixième et dernier combat! Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke! » Les spectateurs en liesse se mirent à hurler des encouragements à Sasuke alors qu'un sourire arrogant prenait naissance sur le visage du frère d'Itachi. Ancrant son regard dans celui de Naruto, Sasuke fit apparaître les fameux Sharingan pour lesquels son clan était adulé, faisant redoubler d'intensité les hurlements de la foule. Anko roula les yeux, « …Vantard…Hajime! »

Sasuke s'élança sans perdre un instant en direction de Naruto, espérant pouvoir dominer l'Uzumaki dans un combat de taijutsu. Apparemment, l'Uchiha n'avait pas porté une attention très aiguisée aux neuf combats précédents. Naruto dévia le premier coup de poing de Sasuke d'un simple revers de la main avant d'agripper le poignet de la deuxième main de son adversaire pour le tirer rudement plus près de lui. Puis, le blond le frappa vicieusement directement sur la pomme d'Adam…_fort_.

Sasuke tomba au sol, ses deux mains agrippant sa gorge alors qu'il toussait à n'en plus finir. Naruto se mit à lentement marcher autour de Sasuke, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits et surtout son souffle, « Tu sais Uchiha…une partie de moi me dit de simplement te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu perdes conscience, obtenir ma promotion puis rentrer chez moi pour me coucher parce que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Un sourire effrayant étira les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, « Mais cette partie n'est qu'un murmure comparée à la partie qui me hurle de t'humilier plus que tu ne le seras jamais dans ta vie. Alors relève-toi! Parce que tu viens de t'engager sur un _très_ longue route, Uchiha, et ce n'est que le premier tournant. »

XxxXxxX

Les trois enfants du Kazekage commençaient à en avoir plus qu'assez de la façon dont les spectateurs parlaient de Naruto.

« Le démon vient tout juste de frapper l'Uchiha! »

« C'est littéralement impossible qu'Uchiha-sama puisse perdre face à une abomination comme ce renard! »

« Ce n'était que de la chance! Toute cette journée ne repose que sur un grand coup de chance! »

Entendant cette dernière exclamation, Temari se tourna vers un homme à sa droite, « Et combien de combats est-ce que Naruto a gagné jusqu'à maintenant? »

L'homme garda les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait au centre de l'arène, « Il a combattu neuf autres Genin. Le fichu gamin a vaincu tous ces pauvres enfants. À part ce prodige de la famille Hyuuga, personne n'est parvenu à même le toucher depuis le premier combat. »

« Et vous pensez _quand même_ que tout ça était de la chance?! », demanda-t-elle avec une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas écouter la réponse de l'homme et elle observa plutôt Sasuke qui était en train de difficilement se remettre sur pieds après ce dur coup à la gorge, « En tous cas, on peut dire que ce n'est plus le même idiot habillé en orange que celui qu'on a rencontré au début de l'examen Chunin… »

Kankuro hocha la tête, « Mais je me demande tout de même ce qui lui est arrivé. Avant qu'il ne batte Gaara dans la forêt, je n'aurais _jamais_ imaginé que ce Naruto braillard puisse être une quelconque menace… »

XxxXxxX

Sasuke, dont la respiration commençait tout juste à revenir à la normale, se redressa et foudroya Naruto du regard, « Comment m'as-tu frappé aussi facilement? Tu n'étais pas aussi bon avant! »

Naruto recroisa les bras alors qu'il arrêtait de tourner autour de sa proie, « Eh bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes plus "avant" ; nous sommes "maintenant". Et "maintenant", si tu essaies de m'affronter avec du taijutsu, c'est la même chose que si tu essayais d'affronter Kakashi avec du taijutsu. Sauf que je ne serais pas aussi tendre que lui lorsque tu feras une attaque aussi idiote et crois-moi : tu _vas_ faire des erreurs de débutants dans ce combat parce que _tu es_ un débutant. Je ne ferai pas comme Kakashi qui te laisse parfois le toucher simplement pour que ton estime personnelle soit renforcée. Je te le dis tout de suite : si jamais tu m'attaques de nouveau sans le moindre plan comme tu viens de le faire, je _vais_ briser quelque chose et ça _va_ faire mal. »

Sasuke grogna d'une voix grave alors que son regard s'assombrissait encore plus, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que Kakashi me _laisse_ le toucher?! Tu n'y connais rien! » L'Uchiha chargea de nouveau directement vers Naruto. Le blond poussa un soupire résigné avant de décroiser les bras et de bloquer les attaques incessantes de son adversaire. « Réveille-toi, Dobe! Les autres Genin que tu as battus avant moi ne m'arrivent même pas à la cheville! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et agrippa le poignet droit de Sasuke avant d'enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de l'Uchiha. Sasuke tomba à genoux, crachant des filaments de sang et toussant une fois de plus. Donnant de la puissance à son attaque en faisant tourner ses hanches, Naruto enfonça alors sa jambe droite dans les côtes du Genin, l'envoyant fendre les airs sur une distance appréciable avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol puis de glisser sur une demi-douzaine de mètres supplémentaires.

Naruto se mit alors à marcher en direction de la forme inerte de son coéquipier, « Je pense chacun des mots que je t'ai dit, Sasuke. Lorsque Kakashi t'a entraîné pendant le moins précédent la finale de l'examen, il a dit qu'il a travaillé sur ton taijutsu et ta vitesse. Alors laisse-moi te demander ceci : jusqu'à quel point t'a-t-il frappé fort? C'était quoi le coup le plus douloureux que tu as reçu lors de ton entraînement spécial avec Kakashi? » Lorsqu'il fut rendu devant Sasuke, l'Uzumaki se pencha et releva l'Uchiha en le tenant par le col de son chandail. Il lui enfonça alors son poing droit en plein visage, « Est-ce que Kakashi t'a déjà frappé si fort qu'il s'est blessé _lui-même_? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà frappé si fort que tu n'étais plus capable de te relever pendant quelques heures tellement ton corps était engourdi? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà frappé si fort que tu as perdu conscience pendant plus d'une journée? Parce que si ta réponse à ces questions est "non", tu es encore plus en-dessous de moi que ce que je croyais. »

Sasuke reprit soudainement vie et il se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de Naruto. L'Uchiha parvint à atteindre le blond en plein visage avec un coup de la gauche, mais la seule conséquence de cette attaque fut de faire détourner la tête de l'Uzumaki. La commissure des lèvres du blond se retroussa avec dégoût avant qu'il ne donne un coup de tête en plein sur le visage du brun qui fut propulsé au sol par la violence de l'impact. Sasuke plaqua ses deux mains contre son nez qui était maintenant fracturé puis il releva les yeux pour regarder son adversaire avec haine, du sang coulant entre ses doigts.

Naruto rencontra son regard avec la même intensité, « Tu es tellement convaincu d'être fort que ça en devient pathétique! Tu ne vis pas dans ton petit monde idéal, Sasuke! Tu es loin d'être aussi bon que tu sembles le croire, et tu es encore plus loin d'être parmi les personnes les plus fortes foulant présentement cette terre. Sur ce dernier point, je suis exactement comme toi : il me manque énormément de travail avant de pouvoir espérer me mesurer aux titans de ce monde. Mais toi! Tu as grandi en te faisant dire que tu étais un cadeau de Kami elle-même, mais rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : _tu n'es pas plus exceptionnel que n'importe lequel d'entre nous._ Tu n'es qu'un Genin ayant la chance de posséder un don héréditaire, mais ça ne te rend pas plus spécial qu'un autre. La seule chose qui te différencie des autres Genin de ce village était que tu avais une famille adulée et que le village en entier était prêt à supporter la moindre de tes décisions. »

Sasuke se releva lentement, foudroyant Naruto d'un regard qui promettait mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Naruto se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant devant cette pitoyable tentative de l'intimider, « J'en ai assez d'essayer de te raisonner, Sasuke. L'heure de la discussion est passée. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je veux dire de la manière forte. »

Aussitôt que Naruto eut fini sa phrase, Sasuke fit un bond vers l'arrière, ne désirant pas vraiment être de nouveau à la portée de son coéquipier. L'Uchiha exécuta quelques rapides mudras puis il colla ses doigts contre sa bouche, « Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu (boule de feu suprême)! »

La boule de feu vola en direction de Naruto qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour l'éviter ou la bloquer et elle entra en collision avec le blond, ce qui entraîna des hurlements d'extase de la part des spectateurs qui, jusqu'à ce moment, retenaient leur souffle devant le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux ébahis. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Sasuke en voyant la fournaise qu'il venait de créer, mais il désenchanta bien rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait _rien_ au milieu des flammes.

L'Uchiha balaya rapidement ses environs du regard, tendant ses muscles de façon à être prêt à réagir à toute attaque que ce soit. Il tourna soudainement la tête lorsqu'il vit Naruto émerger d'entre les arbres bordant l'arène ; le blond était en train de foncer à toute allure vers lui. Lorsque Sasuke tourna son corps pour faire face à Naruto, il reçut un coup derrière la tête, révélant la présence d'un second Naruto qui avait su profiter de la diversion fournie par le premier Naruto qui venait justement de se disperser. Le second Naruto continua alors son assaut, frappant sans arrêt son adversaire.

Sasuke titubait d'un côté et de l'autre, ayant de la difficulté à prédire l'endroit d'où viendrait le prochain coup. Les Sharingan qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient, comme lors de son affrontement contre Lee, inutiles contre un adversaire qui était immensément plus rapide que lui. À vrai dire, posséder le Sharingan dans une telle situation empirait même les choses : voir un coup de poing arriver et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'éviter diminuait grandement la confiance d'un combattant. Dans le cas présent, Sasuke voyait des combinaisons _entières_ de coups arriver, mais il ne pouvait quand même rien faire et finissait toujours par se faire frapper.

Le son mat que fit le corps de Sasuke en tombant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon résonna dans l'arène alors que Naruto explosait dans un nuage de fumée. La voix d'un autre Naruto — le Naruto originel — retentit alors. Il était confortablement assis sur une branche au sommet d'un des arbres entourant l'arène et il secouait lentement sa main droite, comme pour chasser une douleur agaçante, « Bien joué, Sasuke-Teme. Tu viens techniquement de vaincre un de mes Kage Bunshin. Quoi que si on veut être précis, il faudrait dire qu'il s'est disperser parce qu'il s'est brisé les jointures sur ton visage. Mais hey! Qui s'intéresse aux détails, hein? »

XxxXxxX

Les Jonin présents dans la loge V.I.P. aux côtés de Tsunade étaient éberlués. Ça en devenait ridicule. Gaï était penché par-dessus la rampe, sa tête reposant entre ses deux mains, « Un Kage Bunshin…Il tenait tête à Sasuke simplement avec un seul Kage Bunshin… »

Le visage de Tsunade était impassible tandis qu'elle regardait cette lente vivisection de Sasuke, « Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant? Est-ce que le voir en train de réduire tous vos élèves en miettes vous a fait entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ou bien avec-vous besoin d'encore plus de preuves pour approuver sa promotion? » Elle se tourna pour faire face aux Jonin avec un regard des plus sérieux, « La prochaine fois que j'endosse personnellement la promotion d'un de _mes_ ninjas, vous feriez mieux de croire ce que je dis sans remettre en doute ma capacité à juger les aptitudes d'un autre ninja. Parce que si je suis prête à endosser un ninja en mettant ma réputation en jeu, c'est qu'il y a une putain de bonne raison pour ça. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Kakashi était comme gelé sur place, mais un interrupteur sembla soudainement s'allumer dans sa tête et il se leva d'un bond, « Je dois arrêter ce combat avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop! »

Kurenai secoua la tête en entendant l'exclamation de l'Hatake, « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça? »

Le ninja copieur se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller mettre un terme au combat, mais Asuma et Gaï se dressèrent sur sa route, « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? Je ne peux pas permettre que cette mascarade se poursuive plus longtemps si je veux un jour retrouver une dynamique plus ou moins normale dans mon équipe! »

Asuma poussa un soupire, « Nous avons tous été obligés de regarder nos élèves se faire démolir par le tien, alors tu vas aussi devoir regarder un de tes autres élèves se faire battre par Naruto. »

Gaï acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, « Nous étions tous au courant des enjeux lorsque nous avons accepté de nous plier aux règles de ce tournoi, mon éternel rival. Tu peux au moins te consoler en te disant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un combat à mort. »

Tsunade fit claquer sa voix avec autorité, « Kakashi, assis-toi! Je t'interdis d'interférer de quelque façon que ce soit avec ce combat. »

Kakashi ignora l'ordre de se rassoir et se tourna plutôt vers la sannin, « Tsunade-sama, je sais de quoi je parle. Si nous ne mettons pas rapidement un terme à ce combat, les choses vont s'envenimer et ils ne réfléchiront plus de la même façon. Ils vont finir par essayer de se tuer l'un l'autre. »

Tsunade souleva un sourcil intrigué, « Mais de quoi parles-tu? Si Naruto essaie de tuer Sasuke, Sasuke est mort. Si Sasuke essaie de tuer Naruto, Sasuke va se retrouver à l'hôpital. Je sais de source sûre que Naruto n'essaiera pas de tuer Sasuke et Sasuke n'est pas capable de tuer Naruto. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Kakashi ; aucun de tes élèves ne va mourir aujourd'hui. » L'Hatake ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la sannin leva une main pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne rien dire, « Tais-toi et regarde. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

Tous les occupants de la section V.I.P. se retournèrent pour voir Jiraiya qui se tenait adossé dans le coin de la salle, étant entré sans que personne ne le remarque. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, « Ce que tu as manqué? Oh, je sais pas moi, peut-être _tous les combats_! C'est le dernier de la journée. Comme tu avais dit, Naruto les as tous mis en pièces. »

Jiraiya tourna la tête pour regarder l'arène en contrebas et son regard se posa sur Naruto qui était présentement en train de lentement descendre le long du tronc d'un grand arbre, « Parfait. Au moins je suis arrivé à temps pour en voir un. »

XxxXxxX

Sasuke se remit lentement sur pieds tandis que Naruto continuait sa lente et méthodique approche. L'Uchiha le foudroya de nouveau de regard tandis qu'une chute de sang semblait couler le long de son visage. « Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi! », hurla le brun avec une voix déformée par la rage. Sasuke lança alors plusieurs kunai en direction de Naruto, mais le blond se contenta de simplement se déplacer le moins possible de sorte que les armes le frôlent sans pour autant le toucher. Jamais Naruto ne cessa de marcher lentement en direction de Sasuke.

Un sourire arrogant prit naissance sur le visage du frère d'Itachi alors qu'il pinçait des cordes métalliques entre ses dents ; des cordes dont les extrémités étaient enroulées autour du corps de Naruto. Maintenant que le jinchuriki était immobilisé, Sasuke allait pouvoir passer à l'action, « Katon : Ryuuka no Jut—. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son incantation, Naruto poussa un profond soupire de déception avant d'envelopper son corps dans une couche de chakra affuté avec la nature Fuuton, sectionnant aisément les fils métalliques avant de reprendre son avancée vers Sasuke. L'Uchiha en question demeura bouche bée et les fils qu'il tenait dans sa bouche tombèrent au sol tandis que son adversaire s'approchait lentement, comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre problème. Les blessures de Sasuke étaient le dernier de ses soucis : il y avait un monstre qu'il ne pouvait arrêter qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Naruto était en train de fredonner une petite chanson aux échos joyeux tout en conservant un visage inexpressif afin d'effrayer Sasuke encore plus. Le blond semblait extérieurement ignorer le regard de proie terrifiée sur le visage de Sasuke, mais intérieurement, Naruto et le Kyuubi étaient tous les deux morts de rire, « **_Continue comme ça, kit! Juste un peu plus et je suis sûr qu'il va pisser dans ses pantalons_!** »

Le jinchuriki conserva un visage impassible, « _Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire d'autre pour le démolir psychologiquement? J'ai déjà fait passer deux de ses meilleurs jutsu pour des attaques sans la moindre puissance et je lui ai déjà refait le portrait. Sauf s'il est assez stupide pour essayer le Chidori contre moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui faire d'autre. Tant pis, je suppose que c'est l'heure d'en finir avec cet inutile combat._ »

Le bruit de pas que faisaient les pieds de Naruto résonnait dans la tête de Sasuke comme un gong annonçant une terrible nouvelle. Son instinct lui hurlait de se sauver, son égo lui hurlait de combattre Naruto, mais son corps était trop terrifié pour écouter qui que ce soit et Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger, « _Qui est-il? Ça ne peut pas être le même Naruto que je connais._ »

« _Bats-toi, Sasuke…_ »

« _Quoi? Mais il a dominé ce combat depuis le tout début. Il est beaucoup trop fort._ »

« _Tu possèdes plus de puissance que lui…Laisse-la sortir. Montre à tous ta vraie force…_ »

« _…Très bien…C'est ce que je vais faire…Je t'ordonne de me donner plus de puissance!_ »

« _Laisse ta rage te consumer…Cet humain est un obstacle sur ta route. Et les obstacles se doivent d'être éliminés…_ »

« _Et pour qui se prend-t-il de toute façon? Je suis Uchiha Sasuke! Il n'est personne! Il est encore le même Dobe que je connais et il le restera pour toujours!_ »

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto cessa sa lente marche vers Sasuke lorsqu'il vit les nombreuses marques noires qui se répandirent sur tout le corps de Sasuke. Le blond renifla avec dégoût, « Ce putain de sceau encore…Je commence _vraiment_ à le détester. » L'Uzumaki vit du coin de l'œil que Tsunade venait de donner un signal aux ANBU pour qu'ils interviennent, alors il se dépêcha de se tourner pour lui faire face, « Ne fais rien, baa-chan! Laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai commencé! C'est encore mon combat… »

XxxXxxX

Tsunade hocha une fois la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la requête de Naruto et elle signifia aux ANBU de reprendre leur position jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Kakashi apparut aux côtés de la Senju en une fraction de seconde, « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Tsunade-sama! Il faut mettre un terme à ce combat! Sasuke est en train de se laisser dominer par le sceau maudit ; nous devons l'arrêter! »

Jiraiya plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'Hatake et il secoua la tête, « Kakashi, le gamin qui affronte Sasuke est probablement la personne qui en connaît le plus au sujet du sceau d'Orochimaru en excluant Anko. Naruto sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Observe et prend des notes. »

Kakashi reporta son regard sur les deux combattants dans l'arène, « _Sensei, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place dans une telle situation?_ »

XxxXxxX

Lorsqu'il eut la certitude que Tsunade avait rappelé ses ANBU, Naruto se retourna et il vit qu'Anko était en train de foncer vers Sasuke pour le contenir, « Arrête-toi immédiatement, Anko! Laisse-le faire. Je veux le combattre. »

La Mitarashi s'immobilisa et regarda le blond comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'oreille, « Gamin, cette chose est le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru. Cette abomination se nourrit de la noirceur qui habite dans le cœur de Sasuke et elle amplifie tous ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est plus un combat normal désormais. »

Naruto hocha une fois la tête avec sérieux, « Je le sais très bien, mais je veux que tu restes hors de tout ça. Fais-moi confiance, je peux encore mettre cette vermine là où elle le mérite. Ce n'est pas parce que sa puissance est décuplée que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. Dix fois zéro donne toujours zéro. Sasuke ne vaut rien. »

Anko fronça les sourcils et tourna son attention vers l'Uchiha qui se remettait lentement sur pieds avec une lueur démente au fond des yeux. La femme poussa un soupire résigné, « Très bien gaki…Mais si jamais les choses deviennent trop sérieuse, je vais intervenir peu importe ce que tu dis. »

Le jinchuriki hocha une nouvelle fois la tête alors qu'Anko retournait avec réticence aux abords du terrain de combat. Sasuke explosa de rire, un rire de fou, « Je me sens plutôt bien maintenant, Dobe…J'aimerais bien te voir réussir à te battre avec la même puissance que moi! »

Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté comme s'il observait un animal étrange et il se gratta le dessus du crâne, « Eh bien, si je veux me battre avec la "même puissance que toi", il faudrait que je bride encore plus mes capacités. » Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Naruto, « Tu sais Teme…Je déteste _vraiment_ ce sceau…Je l'ai détesté dès la première fois où je l'ai vu. »

Le rire de Sasuke redoubla en intensité, « Je le savais! Tu étais jaloux de moi quand tu as vu toute ma puissance dans la Forêt de la Mort! »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'éclater d'un rire condescendant, « Non, j'ai vu ce sceau en action bien avant ça. Tu vois, j'ai été pris en embuscade par ces quatre salauds d'Otogakure il y a longtemps. Au départ, je les battais tous les quatre plutôt facilement, mais c'est à ce moment-là que le cinquième membre de leur équipe est arrivé. Il a dit que le temps pressait et qu'il fallait "m'éliminer". Et c'est là qu'ils ont tous les cinq activés le même genre de sceau que celui que tu portes présentement. Bref, pour faire une histoire courte, aussitôt qu'ils ont activé leurs sceaux respectifs, ils se sont mis à totalement me dominer. À ma défense, c'était quand même du cinq contre un, mais peu importe. J'ai à peine réussi à me sauver grâce à une explosion qu'un ninja de Konoha spécialiste en espionnage a déclenchée. Je n'oublierai jamais le visage du dernier gars qui s'est pointé. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette cicatrice. », ajouta Naruto en pointant en direction de son œil droit. Les yeux du blond devinrent soudainement extrêmement froids, « Il y a de bonnes chances pour que je ne le revois jamais, mais toi tu es ici devant moi, alors tu seras un substitut acceptable pour que je puisse exercer ma vengeance. »

Sasuke renifla avec dédain et s'élança en direction de Naruto avec une vitesse stupéfiante, disparaissant tout simplement de la vue de tous les spectateurs — à l'exception de Lee et de Neji — ne possédant pas au moins le rang de Jonin. Mais il semblerait que Naruto avait _beaucoup_ diminué ses capacités parce qu'à la seconde même où Sasuke l'atteignit, on aurait dit que le combat venait de recommencer comme au tout début, mais à vitesse Grand V.

À chaque fois que Sasuke essayait de donner un coup de poing, Naruto le lui faisait payer en évitant l'attaque et en faisant pleuvoir des coups sur le corps de l'Uchiha et en le frappant à la gorge et à d'autres parties sensibles de l'anatomie humaine. À chaque fois que Sasuke tentait de décocher un coup de pied, Naruto bloquait l'attaque avec son coude ou en frappant le genou de l'Uchiha. Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement pas se déplacer suffisamment rapidement pour frapper son adversaire, et les contre-attaques de Naruto étaient si vives et précises que le Sharingan du brun ne lui servait à rien.

Toutes les contre-attaques de Naruto avaient pour but de mettre un terme à ce combat, et si Sasuke ne s'était pas battu comme une espèce de bête enragée, il serait probablement tombé dans l'inconscience une dizaine de fois.

Sasuke décida soudainement de prendre un kunai dans son étui qui était attaché à sa jambe et il commença alors à attaquer Naruto avec l'intention de le tuer. La foule, composée très majoritairement de civils, ne connaissait absolument rien à propos du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru et ne pouvait pas suivre le combat avec suffisamment de précision pour voir que Sasuke avait perdu la tête, alors tous les spectateurs criaient et réclamaient le sang de Naruto. En réponse à ces attaques mortelles, le blond se contenta de rester hors de portée du brun et de le frapper en plein visage à chaque fois que Sasuke faisait une erreur. Et puisqu'il avait littéralement abandonné l'idée de se battre de façon cohérente, Sasuke faisait _beaucoup_ d'erreurs.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez, Naruto agrippa le poignet de la main dans laquelle Sasuke tenait le kunai et il se mit à cogner. Retenant de sa main gauche le corps de Sasuke qui essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, Naruto frappait le visage de Sasuke de la main droite. « Tu…veux…m'arracher…la…vie? » Le poing de Naruto rebondissait sur le nez de son adversaire à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « Ne me fais pas rire, Teme. » Puis, enfin satisfait que le visage de Sasuke était rendu une espèce de compote rouge sang, Naruto le tira vers lui et il décocha un coup du droit de toutes ses forces en plein sur la mâchoire du brun, envoyant l'Uchiha valser dans les airs. « Tu n'es même pas digne de licher mes bottes, espèce de petite merde gâtée, espèce de voleur de jutsu! »

Naruto rugit, reprenant son discours, « Debout! Lève-toi pour que je puisse te faire souffrir! J'espère qu'Orochimaru peut ressentir chaque seconde de ce combat parce qu'on est loin d'en avoir fini toi et moi! » Le blond dégaina son ninjato et il passa un doigt le long du fil de l'épée avec un regard un peu dérangé, « Tu veux utiliser ce putain de sceau, Sasuke? Tu veux t'allier avec un traître, avec un cadavre ambulant comme cet idiot d'Orochimaru? Tu peux être certain que je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder sans rien faire! »

Sasuke se releva lentement avec un regard dément. « Pour qui te prends-tu? Je suis un Uchiha, Dobe. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre paysan! Ce n'est que l'ordre des choses que tu t'inclines devant mon pouvoir! », hurla le brun. Une couche d'électricité entoura le poing droit de Sasuke alors que le chant si caractéristique des milles oiseaux retentissait dans le stade. Le Genin possédé par la marque maudite se jeta à toute vitesse en direction de Naruto, « Meurs, Naruto! Disparais! Chidori! »

Un sourire malsain qui gela même le sang des shinobi les plus endurcis présents dans l'arène fit lentement son apparition sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il positionnait son ninjato en position défensive, « Allez! Viens, Uchiha. Je t'attends…Mon épée a hâte de faire ta connaissance. Mais si tu penses que je vais te faire l'honneur de contrer ton Chidori avec un jutsu, tu te trompes lourdement… »

Sasuke arriva enfin devant Naruto et il balança son bras vers l'avant, une explosion de petits éclairs apparaissant à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux adversaires, signifiant qu'il y avait bel et bien eu contact. Puis, emporté par son momentum, Sasuke poursuivit sa route derrière Naruto avant de s'immobiliser à une demi-douzaine de mètres du blond, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Une petite bourrasque souffla à travers le stade tandis que tous les gens qui assistaient à cet intense combat retenaient leur souffle.

Naruto fit un mouvement sec vers la droite avec son épée et le sang qui était sur sa lame se décolla et alla s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin, puis le blond se mit à marcher en direction opposée à Sasuke. Le sourire arrogant présent sur le visage de l'Uchiha diminua progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'un réel geyser de sang ne gicle hors de son corps, son origine étant le bras avec lequel Sasuke avait utilisé le Chidori. Le brun tomba pour la énième fois au sol, serrant son bras droit contre lui. Il semblerait que l'épée de Naruto ait littéralement coupé à travers la technique fétiche de Kakashi tout en mettant à l'air libre l'os de l'avant-bras du brun.

Anko ignora les hurlements d'agonie et de détresse poussés par Sasuke tandis qu'il se tortillait au sol et elle pointa en direction de Naruto pour une dernière fois, « Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto! »

La foule demeura silencieuse et les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre dans l'arène étaient le son du vent soufflant dans les feuilles des arbres et les hurlements de Sasuke. les médic-nin se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour contenir l'hémorragie de l'Uchiha et pour essayer de refermer les plaies les plus profondes en attendant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Anko rattrapa Naruto et elle vit qu'il regardait les médecins traiter son coéquipier avec un visage impassible. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adosse au pied d'un des arbres et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder, « Hey, salut Anko-chan. »

L'interloquée désigna l'endroit où s'afféraient toujours les médic-nin sur le corps de la dernière victime de Naruto, « Tu ne penses pas que tu y es allé trop fort, gaki? »

Le blond retourna son regard vers son coéquipier qui était présentement en train de se faire transporter sur une civière, « Nah, ça l'aidera à se renforcir. Si tu veux mon avis, il est même plutôt chanceux que je lui aie permis de conserver son bras. »

La Mitarashi secoua la tête, « Ouais, parlant de ça. Peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as fait pour bloquer le Chidori simplement avec ton épée? »

Le jinchuriki transféra son attention vers la femme et il souleva un peu son épée pour qu'elle puisse la voir, « Ce n'était que de la manipulation très avancée du chakra Fuuton. J'adore mon élément, il est tellement…efficace et versatile. Le Fuuton est ce qui est le plus fort contre le Raiton et de toute façon, Sasuke avait un très mauvais contrôle sur le Chidori dès le départ, alors il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre chance. »

Maintenant que le tournoi était terminé, tous les Genin qui n'avaient pas été envoyés à l'hôpital, les Jonin-sensei, Jiraiya et Tsunade arrivèrent aux côtés de Naruto et d'Anko. Asuma fut le premier à s'approcher de lui, « Comment peux-tu connaître autan de chose au sujet de la manipulation du Fuuton? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un Genin devrait connaître, alors où et comment l'as-tu appris? Et ne me dis pas que tu as appris par toi-même ; il est clair que la personne qui te l'a enseigné est un vrai maître. »

Naruto souleva un sourcil amusé, « Oublie toute cette histoire. Même si je te disais la vérité, ça ne changerait rien parce que tu ne me croirais pas. Je peux manipuler mon chakra, je peux contrôler le chakra Fuuton, fin de l'histoire. » Le blond rengaina son épée et se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé, s'asseyant à même le sol.

Kurenai fronça les sourcils, clairement de mauvaise humeur, « Tu as été inutilement brutal contre tes adversaires. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard désapprobateur, « Tu as sérieusement blessé plus d'un des Genin que tu as affrontés. »

Naruto lui servit un regard incrédule, « On appelle ça être efficace. Et tu oses t'appeler une Jonin? Où va ce monde si nos Jonin considèrent ce que je viens de faire comme étant "brutal". J'ai au contraire fait attention pour ne pas trop les blesser. Et j'ai réussi. À l'exception de Sasuke et peut-être de Kiba, je n'ai presque rien fait aux autres alors c'est quoi ton problème? » Elle le foudroya du regard pour son insolence, mais Naruto lui renvoya son regard avec la même intensité, n'éprouvant pas le moindre remord puisqu'il n'avait dit que la vérité.

Il se releva et essaya de les contourner pour quitter l'arène, « Si vous comptez tous me chialer après simplement à cause de la façon dont je me suis battu aujourd'hui, alors vous pouvez tous laisser tomber. J'ai gagné ; ils ont perdus : ils ne font tout simplement pas le poids. » Le blond se tourna alors vers ses anciens adversaires, « Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit, mais vous devez bien admettre que ce n'est que la pure et simple vérité. »

Kakashi fit un pas vers l'avant pour se démarquer du groupe, « Naruto, je veux que tu saches que ce que tu as fait à Sasuke… » Le jinchuriki ouvrit la bouche pour insulter Kakashi et son favoritisme, mais l'Hatake termina sa phrase avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, « …je le comprends parfaitement. » Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que Kakashi plaçait sa main droite sur la tête du blond, « Le Chidori est une technique d'assassinat. Je suis tellement désolé. Je lui avais fait jurer de ne jamais l'utiliser contre un camarade, peu importe les circonstances, mais il l'a essayé contre toi. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour te défendre et gagner. Le simple fait que tu l'aies laissé vivre malgré qu'il ait essayé de te tuer me prouve que tu accordes une grande valeur à tes camarades. Bien joué. »

Naruto haussa les épaules, « Ce n'est pas que je considère Sasuke comme un ami ou quelque chose comme ça, mais tant et aussi longtemps que nous porterons tous les deux le même bandeau frontal, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer qu'il demeure en vie. Et tant qu'à parler de notre Uchiha préféré, qu'en est-il de la marque maudite? »

Ce fut maintenant à l'œil de Kakashi de s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise, « Tu sais ce que c'est? »

Le blond hocha la tête, « J'ai rencontré Orochimaru une fois ou deux aussi, tu t'en souviens? » Il était inutile de révéler à Kakashi qu'il avait volé les informations qu'il possédait directement de la base d'Orochimaru à Otogakure no Sato des années plus tôt.

Jiraiya s'approcha, « Il faut encore que je fasse quelques recherches au sujet de la marque maudite. Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'éliminer, tu m'en vois navré Anko. Peut-être que si j'étudie la nouvelle version que Sasuke possède je pourrai faire quelque découverte que ce soit. »La Mitarashi hocha tristement de la tête tandis que Kurenai mettait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

La foule commençait déjà à se disperser, marmonnant sinistrement les uns avec les autres à propos des malheureuses victoires de Naruto. Le blond en question renifla avec dégoût, « _Tous des bâtards. Ils auraient au moins pu rester pour entendre le résultat…_ »

Tsunade s'approcha à son tour du jinchuriki et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, au plus grand déplaisir du gamin concerné, « Félicitations gaki, tu as amplement mérité ta promotion. Comme tu t'en doutais probablement, je ne peux pas vraiment te faire passer directement au rang de Jonin si on n'est pas en temps de guerre, alors tu vas être obligé de faire quelques missions en tant qu'un Chunin pour te créer un historique officiel…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Naruto aurait très bien pu se plaindre et dire qu'il avait déjà plusieurs missions de rang S sous son aile, mais il savait que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Surtout qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'il détruise sa couverture. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait _beaucoup_ d'expérience avec les missions de haut rang. Et de toute façon, il était maintenant rendu un Chunin officiel et c'était plus que suffisant pour le moment, « Je comprends parfaitement. Alors je suppose que je vais avoir ma veste plus tard…? »

La Senju lui offrit un petit sourire, « Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais bien joué, gaki. Je savais que parier sur toi était une excellente idée. »

Naruto lui retourna son sourire et s'éloigna du petit groupe, « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis environ une semaine et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil à cause de toute cette histoire avec le Farceur de l'Enfer…en tant que victime, bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où est mon lit. À plus. »

Tous les Genin qui étaient encore conscients le félicitèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait. Naruto se contenta d'agiter mollement sa main au-dessus de son épaule en signe d'au revoir.

Lorsque le blond fut hors de la vue de tous les ninjas assemblés, Asuma secoua la tête, « Ça y est, je suis convaincu. Ce gamin est trop fort. » Il se tourna vers la Godaime, « Okay Tsunade-sama, quels étaient les termes de cette requête dont vous avez parlé avec Kakashi plus tôt? Vous ne l'avez jamais dit. »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la Senju, « Venez avec moi à la tour des Hokage et nous pourrons en discuter…Vous pouvez tous venir si vous voulez ; vous risquez de trouver ça assez intéressant. »

* * *

Alors? Comment c'était? À la hauteur de vos espérances? Est-ce que l'attente en valait la peine?

J'espère que l'humiliation de Sasuke n'était pas trop "intense" à votre goût...? Je la trouve tout simplement parfaite, si vous voulez savoir. Et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de "bashing", alors mêmes les fans (inexistants) de Sasuke pourront trouver leur compte avec cette histoire...

Review?


	9. Reviews anonymes

Bonjour.

Ceci n'est (de toute évidence) pas un (autre) chapitre.

C'est simplement pour dire à ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes (surtout ceux qui posent des questions dans leur review...) de me donner une adresse courriel ou quelque chose du genre pour leur répondre. La raison en est fort simple : je ne répondrai pas aux reviews anonymes durant aucun de mes commentaires de début ou de fin de chapitre, et puisque ce sont des reviews anonymes, ça signifie que je ne peux pas leur répondre via le système de messagerie de fanfiction . net.

Alors voilà. C'était un petit point qui me démangeait depuis un bon moment.

Navrée si vous aviez espéré qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un autre chapitre...


End file.
